


O-Slay Me!

by mainstreamOtter, YoloBrolo



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: "S-Senpaiiii" doesn't exist here, Affection, Angel OC - Freeform, Angst, Comedy, Cute, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Writing, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Freewriting, Funny, Human OC - Freeform, Kissing, Love, M/M, Magic, Platonic Love, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Sorceress, Witch - Freeform, angel - Freeform, chaotic stupid ocs, cliches who?, horny on main, none of that sub shit, not a crackfic but definitely could be, shitposting, silus and echo are trash people, talk shit get hit ocs, trash, two authors one braincell, we stan healthy platonic love here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 112,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainstreamOtter/pseuds/mainstreamOtter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoloBrolo/pseuds/YoloBrolo
Summary: What if Obey Me! had main characters with authority rather than passive existence? Follow along with guardian angel Silus and his human sorceress Echo as they piss off Lucifer for an entire year. Enjoy the storytelling of two writers as they attempt to encapsulate their mental escapism.
Comments: 169
Kudos: 99





	1. Hey There, Demons.

The room was dark and silent, only the shadows of candles danced around as the young men waited for their visitor to arrive. Diavolo bounced on his heels, seeming particularly chipper today, while Lucifer stood without much of a reaction whatsoever. Diavolo focused on a patch of space near him, signaling to the others where their guest would be appearing without having to say a word. 

The air began to shimmer, rippling like a stone cast into the water, then dissipated to show a young woman standing in the previously vacant space. The once-stagnant air broke. The woman held a shaker bottle in one hand, papers in the other, and was dressed in nothing more than compression shorts, a sports bra, sneakers, an armband, and earphones. 

Her breathing was heavy, yet when she looked around she seemed calm despite her new surroundings. Sweat clung to her forehead and glistened all over her toned body. Her hair was blonde and frazzled despite being in a ponytail, and her hazel eyes shone with post-workout clarity. No one said anything for a moment, her eyes scanned the area with obscure placidity.

She settled on Diavolo, ripped a bud out of her ear, and broke into a smile. “Dia! You should have warned me that the exchange started today, I would have packed a bag." She glanced down at her half-naked form, ”And put on a shirt; you didn't mention community service as an exchange requirement." 

“Echo! It feels like it's been so long since I last saw you! Also, I did send a text.”

Echo detached her phone and D.D.D. from the band around her arm. “Oh, you sent one five minutes ago. That doesn’t count! Five minutes isn’t a heads up, Dia. A day or two is a heads up and you even asked my plans for the weekend, you heathen. You could have even told me last week when you visited!”

Lucifer stepped forward from his place next to Lord Diavolo and cleared his throat. “It is _Lord_ Diavolo. Not _‘Dia’._ ” 

Echo raised an eyebrow and took a sip from her shaker bottle. Her eyes trailed up and down his body, not a word spoken. Diavolo placed a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder and laughed, “No need for formalities, Lucifer! Echo here is one of my closest and most trusted friends.”

Echo took a quick swig from her bottle. “Yeah, Dia is coming to my wedding. Right?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world! If you ever get married, that is.” 

Echo placed a hand against her heart, the papers slightly crumpling from the movement. “Ouch. You wound me, Dia.” Despite her dry words, the smile on her face was unmistakable. “Hey, where is Silus?”

Diavolo crossed his arms and placed a hand to his chin. “Barbatos said he would teleport him one minute after you were teleported. I’m not sure why, but he insisted on it.”

Echo closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Oh, no. Well, I’m just going to turn around and you let me know if he’s naked. Deal?” She said whilst turning around. 

“What do you mean by that?” Lucifer demanded.

“You don’t suppose he--?” Diavolo started.

“Oh, I absolutely do.” 

The air shimmered just as it had before, rippled, and then disappeared to reveal an angel with white hair that was ruffled out of its usually well-done state. His smooth tan skin was covered in beads of sweat that reflected the soft candlelight. The angel's pink eyes danced around the room, trying to take in the sudden change of scenery. His white wings retracted after flapping a bit, covering up his nether regions instinctively. 

Silus pulled on his clothes and smoothed them over with his hands, frantically trying to look presentable--somewhat. His buttons were mismatched and only halfway buttoned up his torso. 

Diavolo sighed. “He’s dressed, Echo. Well…” 

Echo turned around, immediately breaking into laughter at the sight before her. Silus, half-dressed, and Lucifer looking on in what could only be described as an attempt at hiding abject horror. “Well, you’re wearing far more clothes than I thought you would be!” 

Silus crossed his arms, momentarily forgetting the buttons on his shirt. “So are you.”

Echo squinted. “I want to deny that but--”

“Were you working out?”

“You know it. Clearly you were too, huh?” She winked.

“Gotta get that vitamin D somehow, brother.” 

“You’re not wrong--”

Suddenly a voice piped up from the row of chairs along the back wall. “They only get to stay here a _year_? Can they stay longer? Please?” The man was slender and, quite frankly, very pretty. 

“Asmodeus, do not speak out of turn in Lord Diavolo’s presence.” Lucifer chided. 

“But Lucifer, _look_. Silus is clearly on my level, and Echo is half-naked! How could I keep quiet looking at both of them? I’m surprised any of you can either!” 

The blond man sitting near Asmodeus spoke up, “Don’t lump us together with you.” 

“You say that, and yet your cheeks are red, Satan! Mhmm. And what about you, Beel?”

“I’m just ready for dinner. His wings remind me of chicken,” Beel murmured.

Asmodeus sighed, “What about you, Levi?”

“Not interested in normies.” He said, only glancing up for a second before casting his attention back to his D.D.D.

“Oh, Silus, Echo, why don’t you two come here so that I can get a better look at you two?” Asmo cooed, moving to the edge of his seat to beckon the two closer.

Lucifer moved to block the view of Asmodeus from Echo and Silus. “Don’t you dare, Asmodeus. Echo, Silus, try not to let Asmodeus tempt you to make eye contact. He has the ability to charm you and as the Avatar of Lust, and being the fifth eldest, his powers will prove quite dangerous to you both.” 

Echo took another sip, “Yeah, charms don’t work on me, so have fun with that, Silus.” 

“Oh, so RIP me, I guess.” 

“Are you not, _technically_ , resting in peace already?”

“Echo, shut up.”

“For the price of--” 

“No.”

Diavolo shook his head, moving to stand beside Lucifer once again. “It is true that charms do not work on Echo, nor most magic, but you would do well to not initiate anything unsavory, Asmodeus. After all, she _is_ like family to me.” From behind Diavolo and Lucifer, Asmodeus and the remaining brothers were able to see Echo silently laugh while running her finger across her throat and then wink. Silus smacked her arm gently, which made Echo shrug in turn. 

Diavolo turned back to the two new exchange students. “Now then, I think it’s best that we introduce you to your guardian while you two are to stay here in the Devildom.” 

“Should we not explain the details of their stay here first?” Lucifer asked.

Diavolo waved a hand in the air. “Not at all. Echo was the one who brought the idea of an exchange program to light and Silus even recommended Simeon and Luke for it.”

“To be honest, I kind of just wanted to see Luke have a breakdown over being here for a year.” Silus relented. 

Echo closed her eyes and shook her head. “You leave my poor, prejudiced, angel child alone.”

“What? He’s an asshole.”

“Oh, absolutely, but leave him alone. Let me teach him how to be a child of God.”

“I don’t know how to break this to you, but _you’re_ an asshole. How can you say that with a straight face?”

“I live to spite Micheal, it comes naturally at this point.”

“So you’re not denying that you’re an asshole? Okay, guess that’s just where we’re at these days.”

Lucifer cleared his throat, loudly. “Can we get back to the matter at hand?”

“Yes, of course, Lucifer. Silus is clearly from the Celestial Realm and Echo is from the human world. I will explain more once Mammon arrives.” 

“He should be here any second.”


	2. First Impressions

A loud bang resonated throughout the room, a door on the far wall slammed open. The candles nearby flickered from the force. A young man with stark white hair barreled into the room at a jog. His eyes flickered between Echo and Silus for a brief moment before he gravitated to them. “Alright! Here’s how it’s going to work: if you have any valuables, hand 'em over! Don’t start talking big to me,” he poked Echo’s shoulder, “or I’ll--”

"If you want some valuables to hold we can go somewhere else." Silus interrupted whilst grabbing Echo and placing her behind himself, his wings shielding her from his view. 

“Hey, what’s the big idea? I was talking to that human! Is she too weak to listen to the Great Mammon?”

“Silus, move. I’m gonna rock his shit.” 

“No, you’re absolutely not. No.” 

Lucifer smacked Mammon, his head rolled forward from the impact. “Hey! What’s the big idea? ‘Rock his shit’? This human has quite a mouth!” 

“Give me twenty seconds and I’ll indulge your bullshit.” Echo said, popping the lid of her bottle open while peaking over Silus’ shoulder. 

“What?”

Without another word, Echo tipped back her bottle and downed the entire thing in mere seconds. She closed the lid, raised a hand, and slowly lowered one finger at a time. Once the final finger lowered she gestured ‘go ahead’. “Carry on. I am prepared now.” 

“What is that supposed to mean you measly human? Fuck you!”

“Fuck me yours--”

Silus, standing in front of Echo just milliseconds prior, now stood behind her with his hand covering her mouth. “Nope. We are not starting that today. For the love of Micheal, please, shut the fuck up.”

Echo pried Silus’ hand off of her face, rubbing at her skin feverishly. “One, I know where that hand was just minutes ago and you put it  _ over my mouth _ . Whomst the fuck's fluids have you just put on my  _ face _ ? Two, I would have to have love for Micheal in the first place, so Godspeed on that one, Silus!” 

"One, I wiped my hands off, two, point taken, I guess. In that case, for the love of me, instead."

“Still disgusting, but I do love you, so  _ fine. _ ” 

"Gay."

A deep sigh suddenly cut through the chaos. “They are multiplying,” Lucifer mumbled under his breath. 

Diavolo cocked his head to the side, smiling as though enjoying the show before him, “What is, Lucifer?”

“My problems.” 

Echo and Silus cast a glance at one another. Mammon just silently rubbed his head while mumbling to himself under his breath. 

Diavolo simply laughed. “I promise you, Echo and Silus will not be too problematic! They are actually quite competent, though their personalities are--strong, so to speak.” 

Mammon crossed his arms emphatically. “Strong isn’t the word for  _ that _ .”

Diavolo nodded his head. “Actually, Echo is extremely calm, you just provoked her. I rarely see her like this despite having known her for so long, so it is quite entertaining!”

Silus rubbed his temple. “Not when you’re her guardian angel it’s not.”

“That is true. I am not sure who is the guardian of who at this point, though. Anyways, as you all may have ascertained already, Silus is Echo’s guardian angel and Echo is a human. Silus is currently one of the Elite in the Celestial Realm, works as a consultant for Micheal, and is a well-known author.” 

The room fell silent. The duo noted how several eyes widened and postures became rigid. 

“And Echo here is one of the most powerful sorceresses to date and a scientific researcher. Both will continue studies that are specific to their current work in their respective realms while polishing their souls. For Echo that entails training using her magic--for once.”

“Sorry. Aha…” Echo trailed off. 

Mammon shook his hands in front of himself as if trying to gain a grasp on the whole situation. “Wait. No way. That human doesn’t have an ounce of magic! You can’t convince me she’s smart either.”

“Damn, what is it with you and humans? Some weird vendetta, honestly.” Echo sighed. 

Lucifer chimed in, “While I hate to agree with Mammon, it doesn’t seem like this human has any magical abilities.” 

Echo’s lips pulled taut to one side of her mouth. Silus just laughed at her. “Damn, dude, you’re getting attacked today.”

“Honestly, yeah. Can one of you make fun of Silus for a minute instead of me? Thanks.” 

Diavolo placed a hand on Echo and Silus’ shoulders. “I assure you, Echo has magic. I would like for her to train her abilities while here. As a matter of fact, Barbatos will stop by tonight to begin your training.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Lord Diavolo, if she has magic then why can we not sense it?” 

Diavolo absently strummed his fingers along Echo and Silus’ shoulders, causing Silus to pull away from his reach. “I can sense it, then again, I have always been able to. Echo hides her magic from others. If you want to sense it, either she has to let you or you have to open your heart to hers.”

“That sounds weird when you word it like that.” Echo mumbled. 

“Yeah, probably not the best wording.” Silus added. 

Diavolo tapped his hand on Echo’s shoulder. “Ah, perhaps a better wording would be, if you’re not her friend then you can’t sense it?”

Silus shrugged. “Yeah, close enough.” 

Satan piped up for the first time in a while. “If she is a sorceress, then does she have pacts? What does she study exactly? Science is a pretty broad term--”

“Satan, is now the time to ask about her education?” Lucifer nagged.

Echo, however, was already making her way toward where Satan was seated. “Here,” she said, extending the papers she had been holding toward him, “that’s just what I was reading into today.” Satan looked her up and down before gingerly taking the papers from her hand and skimming over them. “You can read them if you’re interested. Just throw them back my way later.”

Satan nodded, too engrossed in the new academic prospects before him to respond. Echo made her way back toward Diavolo and Silus. “Yeah, I have never made a pact. Most sorceresses and sorcerers are trash, if you ask me. They make pacts to benefit themselves and usually con demons into them. Horrible people. Half of them don’t even care if their counterpart gets hurt in the pact, which is bullshit. A pact should be fifty-fifty. No, all my magic is my own.”

“Pacts always seemed a bit unethical if I’m being honest.” Silus finished fixing his shirt with a shrug. “Power is best when it’s your own--and, you know, not indentured servitude. Plus, pacts just aren’t reliable. What if your demon is busy getting horizontal or something?”

Hand free of papers, Echo slid it beneath her glasses to cover her eyes. “Would anyone like to be my new guardian? Taking offers. I’ll trade you one angel for one demon.”

“You know I’m right. Even better idea is if  _ you _ get horizon--”

Echo interjected, much louder this time, “Any offers? Literally open to any.”

“I’m _still_ not wrong.”   
“Remind me how you’re an angel again?”

“Beats me, dude.” 

Asmo perked up in his seat, “I’ll trade!”

Echo raised her hand as if warding off a rabid animal. “Anyone but Asmodeus? Going once. Going twice!”

Mammon shot his hand up as if on reflex, “Bid!” 

Lucifer socked Mammon in the arm, “This is not an auction! Control yourselves, all of you!” 

Diavolo’s eyebrows shot up with a sudden realization. “This could be an excellent learning opportunity!” He walked over and patted Echo on the back. “It seems you have some eager suitors for pacts in your future. Or something else, perhaps? Either way, I see great potential here?”

Lucifer held a hand to his chest in surprise. “Potential? Of what kind?”

Diavolo stood proud and looked at the brothers with a smile. “I want all of you to work your hardest to earn a pact with Echo before the year is over! If you can, know that you’ll be rewarded greatly.”

Echo and Mammon both took a step back as Diavolo’s words registered. “Wait, what?” They screamed.

“The exchange program is all about forming connections, right? I believe it’s always beneficial to use operant conditioning--that is the correct term, isn’t it?”

“Indeed, Lord Diavolo.”

“Excellent! As I was saying, operant conditioning is a great kickstarter. If any of you manage to make a pact with Echo, you will be greatly rewarded. As for you, Echo, consider this a great first-hand experiment!”

Mammon practically salivated at the thought of whatever this reward could be. “Yo, human, make a pact with me right now! The Great Mammon demands it!”

Echo scoffed and smirked like a bastard. "Like I'd give you anything after the way you just talked to me."

Asmo leaned over the table to look directly at Silus. "I know what I'd want for a prize if I manage to win!"

Silus shifted over to stand between Echo and Diavolo, doing his best to ignore the comment that made his cheeks blush white. "Woah woah woah, I feel like I need to step in here. I may not be the best at my job, but I think letting her make pacts is definitely a no-no."

Silus wasn't sure if he'd imagined it, but he could swear a thick aura of power emanated from Diavolo for the briefest of seconds. "Nonsense, Silus! As long as you keep her safe, what's the problem with letting her make connections? You of all angels seem to know how important free will is."

When Lucifer shot Silus a glance as if to say 'Don't push your luck,' the angel quickly straightened his posture. "Ya know what? That's a fair point! Let's just try to keep things reasonable, alright? No need to rush things."

Asmo licked his plush lips as he sat back in his seat. "The slow burn is always the best. It makes things all the sweeter when they finally give in."

"Ugh, what a tired archetype." The pale otaku looked up from his phone to turn his attention to Asmodeus. "Yandere characters always lack character development!"

Beel's stomach let out a roar as he thought of cake. "Don't say words like 'sweet', I'll go crazy."

Lucifer cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention onto him. "Enough with getting sidetracked! Lord Diavolo, is there anything else that needs addressing?"

Diavolo scratched his chin in thought before nodding with a smile. "Of course! It should go without saying, but know that pushing Echo into a pact through force will be met with  _ extreme _ punishment from myself and Lucifer." He held his arms out to the room with a hearty laugh. "But most of all, have fun!"

The room fell eerily silent for a long moment before Lucifer began giving a pity clap. "Excellent note to leave off on, Lord Diavolo! I'm sure everyone will take it to heart. Especially you, Mammon."

Mammon simply shrugged, trying his best to hide his terror. "O-obviously! Like I'd do something so stupid."

"You would," added Satan.

"Not even a question." Asmo ran a hand through his silky hair. "I'd be surprised if he didn't."

Levi went back to his D.D.D. with a loud laugh that sounded like he was choking on a whole ass cat. "I'd almost bet a Ruri-chan figure on it!"

Silus looked Mammon up and down with his eyebrows raised and a genuine smile. "You must be the punching bag, huh? You get used to it."

"Say that again!" Mammon puffed out his chest in an attempt to look more buff than he actually was. "You're not gonna intimidate me! I'll show you who's the punching bag after I make a pact with your human!"

Silus rested his hand on nothing as if he were pretending to ready a sword. "She's not 'my' human, but if you even consider hurting her or forcing her into something, know that I won't hesitate, bitch."

Before the two could escalate things further, they found themselves on opposite sides of the room.

Lucifer stood between them, his demon form fully revealed. "Enough! I will end this personally and permanently if you force me to."

Silus flew back over, avoiding Lucifer's gaze before wrapping an arm around Echo. "I was just doing my job! Can't fault me for that, right? My human is safe all thanks to me."

"So I'm only your human when it's convenient now?"

Silus looked down with pleading eyes and a forced grin, speaking in an on-edge whisper. "Sis, don't blow this, I definitely can't take that guy yet."

"In a fight or…?"

Silus' wings flapped wildly for a second before retracting. "We cross that bridge when we get there, one step at a time."

Echo leaned in close to Silus’ ear, cupping the edge gently to whisper, “I’m weak for blue eyes though.”

Silus turned his head to return the whisper, “I don’t know about that one.” He pulled his head back, turning Echo to grab both of her shoulders, “Echo?”

“Yes?”  
“Are you drunk? You smell like alcohol!”  
Echo rolled her eyes and sucked on her bottom lip. “Not yet.”

Silus gave a quick shake to her shoulders. “What do you mean ‘not yet’?” 

“That wasn’t post-workout, fam, it was vodka--well,  _ vodkas _ . We were going to go out tonight, remember? I was already pre-gaming for the club, and then Mammon started bitching so I just--you know--decided I needed to be toasty to deal with that.”

Diavolo stepped over, gently removed one of Silus’ hands from Echo’s shoulder, and placed his own on Silus’. “Not to worry, Silus, Barbatos and I anticipated this. We thought it best that her first training session be while inebriated considering her magic increases when under the influence.”

Echo shook her head. “That sounds like a horrible line to get out of a DUI. ‘Sorry, officer, I am drunk, but it’s fine since my magic is stronger now!’ Jeez. You’re not wrong though, it does. See, I  _ knew _ you planned for me to be teleported here now, of all times.”

Silus’ wings drooped. “I hate that you’re right. At least you’re a competent drunk?”

“Cheers, I’ll drink to that.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“Kidding!” 

Lucifer sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose. “If everything is settled, then I think it would be best if Echo and Silus are escorted to the House of Lamentation. I’m sure they would like to get settled after all of  _ this _ . Mammon, please escort our guests to the house and do not try anything funny.  _ Or else. _ ”

“Why do  _ I _ have to be their guardian? Shouldn’t at least one of them have another babysitter?” Mammon whined.

Echo nodded, buzzed enough to already put their past spiff behind her. “He has a point, that makes sense.”

Lucifer shot her a glare, to which she just shrugged. Mammon looked bewildered for a brief pause. “See, even the human sees my logic!”

“I have a name.”

“As if the Great Mammon would call a--” Mammon stopped, the look on Lucifer’s face halting his words. 

Diavolo cut in. “Mammon is capable enough to take care of both of you. Especially given you and Silus are not often far apart.” 

Echo crossed her arms, an unusual stance when talking with Diavolo, “I trust your judgment. If you trust them, then so do I, you know that. Diavolo,” Echo said, demanding his full attention and causing his eyes to widen ever so slightly, “we need to talk later.”

“Is something wrong?”

Echo glanced around the room, fully aware everyone's departure halted due to her and knowing everyone was now listening in. “Nothing is wrong, but we need to talk later.”

Diavolo sighed and cupped his chin in thought. “I see. Should I apologize now or later then?”

“Hmm. Want to flip a coin?”

“Silus,” Diavolo called out to the angel who still clung close to Echo’s side, “I apologize for my earlier manners, but I am sure you are aware of my view as well.”

Silus nodded. “I am, and you know mine. Thank you, though.” 

“Of course. Echo, we will talk later.”

Echo’s expression softened, her arms uncrossed. “Thanks, Dia.”

Mammon grumbled to himself on the way out of the room, the words ‘money, human, and bullshit’ being all Echo and Silus could make out.


	3. TSL? Welcome to Hell.

Before following Echo and Mammon out of the room, Silus turned back to look everyone over one more time. The only one to make eye contact was Asmodeus, who gave a smile and a wink with glowing eyes. Silus looked away to hide his white cheeks, walking close behind Echo. “I think that Asmodeus guy is planning something.”

“I mean, considering how you got here, I imagine he probably latched onto your scent, just hopefully not literally.”

Silus checked himself with a quick sniff and shook his head. “Nope, not that. Unless he’s got a crazy good sense of smell, I doubt he’d catch anything.”

“That’s it!” Mammon wheeled around and jabbed a finger at Silus. “New policy: A hundred grimm per word unless you’re praising me somehow! If you are praising me, it’s only fifty.”

Silus reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of grimm. With a smile, he tossed the coins into a ditch. “Go fuck yourself.”

Mammon shouted in frustration and ran down to retrieve the grimm, counting out loud to make sure he didn't miss any.

Silus gestured for Echo to keep following, whispering in her ear to keep Mammon from overhearing. “I only threw 280, he’ll be looking for hours.”

Echo stifled a laugh and quickened her pace. “That’s just cruel; I love it!”

After wandering in the same general direction, the two found the House of Lamentation. The gates were closed, and they failed to open when Silus gave them a tug.

Squatting down, the angel slowly lowered his hand into the dirt, making it phase out of existence. "Maybe this'll work."

Silus' hand reappeared on the other side of the gate, feeling around for any sort of latch. When he found nothing, he pulled the arm back, his sleeve just as clean as it'd been moments ago.

“Alright, up and at ‘em.” Silus offered an arm to Echo, which she took after a moment of confusion. Silus’ wings unfurled and flapped with incredible force, sending the two flying into the air. Holding Echo close, Silus cleared the gate with a flourish, bringing them to the ground and kicking up a small dust cloud. “As they say in France, viola!”

“Don’t you mean ‘voila’?”

“Hey, which one of us was around when French was invented? That’s what I thought.” Silus strolled up to the front door of the manor, not feeling any surprise when it didn't budge as he pulled on the handle. “Well, that could certainly be a problem.”

“Silus, try pushing it.”

Silus stood still for a second as he looked down to Echo. “If this works, I don’t wanna hear a word.”

“I’ll do it myself, you big baby.” Echo pushed on the door, and it opened without any trouble. “Voila, as they  _ actually  _ say in France.”

Silus walked in behind Echo, looking around with a flustered expression. “I can’t always be holding onto the braincell, you know. Besides, you wouldn’t have gotten in without me anyway!”

“I can climb a gate, I’m sure the spikes aren’t actually  _ that _ sharp.”

“I am  _ not _ gonna let my favorite human get impaled on day one! I mean, unless you fall head over heels for the well-read green-eyed pretty boy.” Silus ducked out of the way as Echo threw a light haymaker his way. “You know I’m right, you have a type!”

“That doesn't mean you can just call me out like that! Just because he’s physically my type doesn't mean anything! And don’t act like you weren't checking out that pink-haired twink.”

“I was doing no such thing!” Silus used his wings to cover his face. “He was the one checking me out, if anything.”

“So you uh… are you gonna hit that or?”

“Definitely not!” Silus crossed his arms to make an ‘X’. “I get away with lots of shit with Micheal, but I wouldn’t be surprised if that broke the camel’s back. Not to sound like Luke, but that just ain’t gonna happen. Even if he is a strong ten.”

“Hot guys aside, I’m starting to realize a problem with our whole ‘ditch Mammon’ plan. Where the fuck are our rooms?”

Silus sucked in air through his teeth as he failed to think of a smart answer. “Huh. I guess you have a point! Uhh. Shit.” Silus pulled out his phone and looked through his contacts. “Damn, we should’ve gotten their numbers so we could ask for directions from someone who isn’t an ass.”

“Is that the only reason?”

Silus moved his hand down to his hip and gave a scowl. “I’ll make you an angel, I swear it.” Trying some of the doors, the angel shrugged when he found them all locked. “Pushing and pulling isn’t working, so I guess they must actually be locked. We’ll just have to wait around and-”

“Owoughhh, get away from my room, normie!” Levi ran over, short of breath with his hair a mess. “You can’t intrude on an otaku’s cave like that, it’s  _ SO  _ not okay!”

Silus moved Echo out of the way as Levi leaned on his door for support. “Calm down weeb, we’re just trying to find our room.”

The air around Levi turned a rich purple as the otaku snapped to his full height. “What did you just call me?”

Silus looked Levi over, spotting a pin from an anime he’d never actually cared to watch. “Well I figured any TSL fan would be a diehard for all things anime, right? Weeb is a uh… term of endearment up in the Celestial Realm,” the angel lied. “It’s like our form of ‘otaku’.”

Levi looked Silus up and down for a moment, not finding any clear signs of a lie on his face. “Y-you know TSL?”

“Well, I know of it. More of a romance drama guy myself.” Silus put his arm around Echo and pointed a thumb toward the rest of the rooms in the hallway. “Anyway, do you know which--”

“You seem like a real man of culture just waiting to be born, winged normie!” Levi pulled Silus into his room, bringing Echo by proxy. “You have to check it out, it’s the best thing since Ruri-chan figures and mason jars!”

Levi’s room was mostly clean, but still hard to look at with all the brightly-colored lights and figures that covered every surface.

“Woah man, we just need to find our rooms!”

Levi’s demeanor dropped for a second as his face turned gloomy. “Oh… I was thinking you’d be a possible new fan--not many people are into it down here, so I wanted someone to talk to. Just my luck, huh? You'd never talk to a shut-in like me. I'm not worth the time."

Silus murmured to himself, but Echo could pick up on it, as the angel still had his arm around her. “Oh my god he's like a kicked puppy.” Taking his hand off Echo, Silus walked over and patted Levi on the back. “Hey man, don’t worry, I can stick around. But first we need to--”

“SUBARASHIIII,” Levi interrupted with a screech. “Okay, so it’s about these seven lords that…” Levi’s uninterruptible ramblings turned into those of a madman as minutes passed by, with Silus only able to get in the occasional ‘Uh-huh’ and ‘oh, woah’.

Echo made her way to the door with shuffled steps, not wanting to alert the weeb to her exodus. When Silus gazed over and locked his pleading eyes onto her, Echo only mouthed the words “I’m so sorry,” before slipping out the door.

When Echo made it into the hallway, she took a deep breath to collect herself and enjoy a moment of fresh air.

“Oh, Echo, there you are.” Satan fixed the papers he’d been given earlier, handing them to her with a neutral expression. “These were quite fascinating. Your field certainly covers a lot of things I’m interested in.”

As Echo took in the demon’s words, she mentally kicked herself for knowing that Silus was right. “I’m glad you liked them. If you’d like, I can try to find you more papers on it.”

“I’d be happy to read them. What were you doing in Levi’s room? He never invites people in.”

“Well Silus and I were looking for our rooms, and Silus got roped into a conversation about DSL or whatever it was called. He wanted to leave, but Levi just looked like a kicked puppy, so he had to stay.”

“Ah, I see. How did you not know where your room was? I thought Mammon was guiding you around.”

“Well, he was, but then Silus threw some money in a ditch, so Mammon has been a bit preoccupied. Silus said he threw three hundred and only actually threw two-eighty. Mammon’s probably still there looking for the last twenty grimm.”

Satan let out a small noise from his throat, struggling to hold back a chortle. “I see! You must’ve flown over the gate, it was still locked when we got here.” He looked over to the wall and took a step back. “That’s… disconcerting.”

Echo looked over and spotted Silus’ hand sticking seamlessly through the wall, holding a crumpled note. Snatching the note from the flailing hand, she read the scribbled handwriting to herself. “For the love of me, please, get me out of here before I kill this man.”

Echo folded the note, placed it in her armband, and high-fived the hand before turning back to Satan. “Silus was just wishing me a good day, he likes to give me reassurance every once in a while. So, are there any good places to grab a drink around here? I should be way past tipsy by this hour. Oh, actually a sandwich sounds great right now!” 

Satan nodded with a slight smile that disappeared just as fast as it appeared. “While I’m not one for alcohol, there’s an interesting recipe I’ve been meaning to try. I normally ask Beel to taste-test, but he can never give proper feedback since he eats everything in one bite.”

“Sounds like a job for me. Mind leading the way?”

“Not at all, considering how it's your first time coming to the House of Lamentation.”

As the two walked away, Silus’ disembodied arm fell limp and hopeless before flicking them off and retracting.

“And the Lord of Corruption is totally the strongest of them all…” Levi had now pulled out a whiteboard with all sorts of unfollowable diagrams. “You see, he got his power through…”

Silus’ pink eyes were now glazed over, his soul aching from all the exposition that became an eventual word salad. “Uh-huh… oh, woah.”

This was truly going to be a longer year than he’d imagined.


	4. Thanks, "Wingman"

Several minutes had passed since Echo had abandoned Silus and taken all hope with her. Levi continued to drone on and on. Silus had taken the liberty of leaning against one of Levi’s walls just inconspicuously enough to phase at least  _ one _ ear out of the room. A minor taste of audible solace--freedom. 

Silus’ D.D.D. pinged, causing him to jolt his ear back out of the wall. He looked at the message, Levi rambling so thoroughly he did not notice, only to see a message from Echo: “Thanks for taking one for the team, you're the best angel ever!" Attached was a selfie of Echo with Satan in the background. He didn’t seem to be aware the photo was taken--thank Micheal. The phone dinged again. “You’re the best ‘wingman’ ever. Get it? I’ll repay the favor. ‘Asmo, O’ Asmo, wherefore art thou dick’? I gotchu boo.”

Silus nearly crushed his D.D.D. in his hand. Echo got to eat with a cute book nerd, and he got stuck with 'taking one for the team'. Sticking his ear back into the hallway, he heard hope in the form of approaching footsteps. 

"I know he jipped me, I counted twenty times! He better have the rest, with interest!"

Silus rifled through his pocket, pulling out a grimm. Sticking his hand through the wall, he phased it into the hallway and waved it around wildly.

"What the shit?!" Mammon jumped back for a second before recognizing that skin tone and the familiar shine of a coin. "Hey, don’t taunt me, asshole!"

Silus pulled his hand back to gather a few more grimm from his pocket. Tossing them like breadcrumbs, he created a trail to Levi's door before making the universal sign for money with his fingers.

"Mine!"

Silus pulled his body parts back to where they belonged and counted down in his head:  _ Five, four, three-- _

Mammon burst through Levi's door, holding the coins close to his chest. "Yo, angel boy, you owe me thirteen grimm, plus a hundred for making me hunt you down!"

"Mammmooooon! I was in the middle of hanging out with Silus!" Levi finally turned his attention away from the board to point accusingly at his brother. "And if anyone owes anyone, it's you! You clearly have grimm in your hands, so give it up! You're lucky I don't shake you down for what you owe me!"

"Hey, he's right!" Silus crossed his arms and clicked his tongue with fake disappointment. "You should get your own debts in order first! How unbecoming of ‘The Great Mammon’!"

Mammon ran over and tried his best to give Levi an innocent smile. "I'm working on it! Once Silus gives me all his money, I'll put it toward paying you back!"

"Ugh, you're such an idiot! Do you seriously have to beg everyone you meet?!"

As the two got into an escalating shouting match over money, Silus saw himself out with slow, quiet steps.

Once he cleared Levi's doorway, Silus made the quietest break for it he could until he was a safe three hallways away. Kneeling down to catch his breath, Silus fixed up his hair with a single quick and practiced hand motion. "That was exhausting."

"Are you really already exhausted? I was hoping to do that to you before anyone else could!" Asmodeus stood right in front of Silus, uncomfortably close as he looked down on the angel with his beautiful eyes. "You're really pretty from this angle, Silus. I could get used to it."

The blushing angel's wings flapped so hard the gust of wind made Asmodeus take a step back as Silus got to his feet. "I-I was just recovering from a sprint, don't make it about that! I was trapped in Levi's room listening to a TSL lesson."

"You poor thing!" Asmodeus took a step closer, which was met with a step back from Silus. "Oh come on, I don't bite yet!"

Silus' heart skipped a beat as his wings struggled to go back to normal. "Whatever you're trying to do won't work. You may be cute, but I'm not stupid-- most of the time, anyway. I'm not letting you corrupt me, and I'm not gonna let you hurt or use Echo. She can handle herself just fine, but that doesn't mean I won't always be there to back her up." 

Asmodeus held a hand over his chest, pretending to be hurt. "Now now, that's just mean!" He tapped his chin in thought for a second before undressing Silus with his eyes. 

He hummed with satisfaction before taking a half-step closer, only to be met with a half-step back. "How about this? I promise I won't try anything on her…" He held out a hand, looking up into the angel's pink eyes. "So long as you give me one date whenever I want. I get to choose when it happens, and what we do before you inevitably want to get undressed. Deal?"

Silus looked down at the demon's outstretched hand, contemplating a response for a long moment. As Echo's guardian, her safety was the main priority. Nobody could fault him for something like this, right? And how bad could it possibly be? If Asmodeus started stripping, he'd simply fly away. 

Silus crossed his arms with a huff, leaving the demon’s hand hanging. "I'll go on a 'date' with you, but I need to make sure you hold up your end. I don't know you as far as I could throw you, though in all reality, I could throw you pretty far-- you know what I mean! It's not a deal, so don't think it is! I know better than to make a deal with someone like you."

"Oh, Silus, you wound me! Not even in a fun way. But I must say, your restraint is something to behold! I'll enjoy breaking you down."

"And I'll enjoy proving you wrong. Earn a date by building trust, and we'll talk. Have a blessed day, foul creature." Silus covered his face in an attempt to hide a blush, knowing he went too far with trying to sound uninterested. "N-not that you look foul or anything, I meant in, like, your evil ways! You're really good-looking, but..." Silus walked away, desperate to leave the scene. "For the love of yourself Silus, learn to shut up!"

Asmodeus twirled his hair as he watched Silus walk away, enjoying all his curves. "He'll be mine before he knows it."

  
  


Echo leaned against the kitchen counter as she watched Satan grab various ingredients from shelves. Normally at home in the kitchen, she looked on in pure confusion--every ingredient foreign and new from those used in her own realm. Satan must have noticed her confusion, having paused in his sweep of the kitchen. “We have different ingredients in Devildom than in your world. If that’s what you were wondering. Oh, I should mention that your room is behind this wall,” Satan tapped against the far wall of the kitchen, “located on the right side of the adjoining hallway. Silus’ will be right next to yours.”

“I was wondering about the ingredients. That should make living here all the more exciting--having new foods to explore. Oh, thank you. I’ll be sure to let Silus know later too.”

Just then Beel strolled into the kitchen. He paused in the doorway, looking between Echo and Satan then back again. “Oh, that’s what I was smelling. I was just worried I was going crazy with hunger. How long until dinner is ready, Satan?”

Satan looked to Beelzebub, his eyebrows raised with disappointment and concern. “I haven’t even started cooking yet. Your ability to track food is scary sometimes, if not unsurprising.”

Beelzebub walked over to Echo, standing tall above her with hungry, pleading eyes. “Are you good at cooking? If so, help Satan get it done faster! Please…”

“I mean, I don’t usually cook with these ingredients, but if Satan is cool with it, I’m sure I can figure it out.”

“I don’t see why not. Here’s the recipe, feel free to ask any questions you may--Beel, put that down!”

Beelzebub lowered a bag of black flour, having been seconds away from pouring it into his mouth. “But it’ll take forever!”

“It really will take forever if you eat all our ingredients! Sit at the table and eat some fruit if you really need something to hold you over.”

Beelzebub groaned and walked to the table, scarfing down bananas without bothering to peel them.

“Echooooo.” Silus stood at the entrance to the kitchen, his hand hovering right above his hip. “You left me to die alone in a nerd cave!”


	5. Spicy Memories and Spicier Sandwiches

“I did what I had to.” Echo shuffled closer to Satan, holding a carton of bufo eggs close to her chest. “Would you really want me to suffer with you like that? You doomed yourself by giving him pity.”

Silus huffed and walked into the kitchen with a pout. “I can’t help being nice  _ sometimes _ . I’m still an angel, after all. God, that sounded like something Luke would say.”

“While it is unfortunate that you were trapped, it was nice of you to give Echo a note of encouragement.”

The light in the room shifted, back-lighting the angel to make only his glowing pink eyes visible within his shadowy visage. “I gave her no such thing!”

Satan looked over to Echo with confusion. “What was actually written on that note, Echo?”

Echo pulled out the note with a sheepish, and forced, smile. “It was a desperate plea for help.” She danced over to Silus, and the light in the room returned to normal as the angel failed to hold back a smile. “You know you can’t stay mad at me, Silus!”

Silus pulled Echo into a halfhearted side hug and shook his head. “I hate when you’re right.” After flicking her on the forehead, he walked over to examine the plethora of ingredients. “Backstabbing sandwiches, huh?”

“But of course. They’re always a great go-to, and I found an excellent idea for a variation on the recipe.” Satan got to work on slicing up a selection of roasted meats. “If you’re a fan, you know how to make them, right? If so, I’d appreciate help with the eggs so Beel doesn't eat the entire house.”

“Hey, I wouldn’t eat the drywall.” Beel looked down to his now empty basket of fruit. “It wouldn’t taste good anyway.”

“As someone who loves food, I get how that feels.” Echo leaned on the table, looking over to see Silus and Satan hard at work. “So, what’re your favorite foods?”

Beelzebub salivated as he combed his mind. “I love a good burger, it always makes me feel happy. But anything appetizing is always perfect.”

“Mushroom swiss burgers are my favorite ever.” Echo held up a hand for a high five. “Glad to meet someone with such good taste.”

Beelzebub returned the gesture, and the resulting high five was so crisp it outmatched the crunch of lettuce being sliced from across the room. “There’s this great place called Hell’s Kitchen--we have to go there soon. Their burgers are better than anything in the world!”

“Sounds like a plan! It’ll be good to explore this place and see all the good hangout spots.”

Beelzebub smiled with the warmness of the sun, clasping his hands together as he thought of all the places he could take Echo. “We can make it a mission to try all the food in Devildom before you leave! It’ll be fun, and I’ll take any excuse to eat at the same place over and over.”

“Nothing beats home cooking.” Satan chopped a row of jalapenos with blinding speed. “Right, Silus?”

Silus shrugged with a smile as he seasoned the oil for the bread. “Well, I wasn’t alive around the time restaurants started getting popular, so I had to cook for myself through most of my life. I did go to a few trashy restaurants whenever I was visiting Echo, and they were pretty great. But overall, nothing beats a meal well-earned.”

“Hm, I see. It makes sense that you weren't born an angel, now that I think about it.”

Silus froze for a second, the blade of his knife right above the chopping board. Its sheen was unmarred, and it almost burned Silus’ eyes as he focused on it. The world seemed to fall away for a second, replaced by a shining void that brightened by the second.

“Silus, are you okay?” Satan’s words snapped Silus out of his trance. “You just sort of stared there for a second. Are you feeling unwell?”

“Oh, uh, yeah.” Silus wiped his nose with his elbow in an attempt to make it seem like he was stifling a sneeze. “I was just trying to hold back a sneeze, is all. Sorry about that.”

The two cooked in an uncomfortable silence for a long while before dinner was nearly done, Beel and Echo had taken it upon themselves to carry their own conversation.

Beelzebub had felt like passing out, but the promise of food coming soon kept him from the brink.

“So this is where you all gathered.” Lucifer stood at the threshold of the kitchen, holding a hand over his chest. “Would anyone like to explain why Mammon was seen counting grimm in a ditch when he should’ve been giving you two a tour?”

Silus raised his hand like a kid waiting to answer a teacher.

“Yes, Silus?”

“That would be because I threw grimm into a ditch--he was being rude and impossible to work with. He thought there’d be 300, but there was only 280. Don’t worry, we found the place just fine.”

Lucifer wanted to be mad, but he couldn’t even be surprised. “In the future, avoid doing such things. While Mammon can be hard to deal with, it looks bad on us for him to be scrounging around in a ditch like an animal.”

Echo raised her head to look up into Lucifer’s reddish eyes. “Can he swim? If not, we’ll take ponds off the list of future possibilities.”

Lucifer gave a smile that clearly said ‘I just imagined your death, and I enjoyed it’. “He can, but I shouldn’t have to tell you not to do something like that either. If he gives you any trouble, simply contact me, and I will deal with it. It would look bad for RAD if you or any of our other exchange students were to be hurt.”

“You got it, captain.” Silus gave a small naval salute before getting to work on assembling the last of the sandwiches. “Dinner is just about ready, so we may wanna tell everyone.”

“I will send a message to my brothers. Please make sure not to let Beel get into the food before the table is set.” With that, Lucifer left to head to the dining room.

Silus washed his hands, humming a soothing tune to make sure he was thorough.

“Silus, that sounds nice. What’s it from,” Satan queried. “I’ve not heard that one before.”

“It’s just… it’s a silly song from long ago.” Silus picked up the tray holding all the sandwiches, making sure to steer clear of Beelzebub. “Come on, we can’t keep everyone waiting!”

Echo purposely walked at the back of the group with Beelzebub, mostly to keep him from going full beast mode on the tray of sandwiches. “I love your outfit, Beel. Where did you get stuff like that down here?”

Beelzebub looked down and fidgeted with his bracelets. “Well, Asmo got it for me from Majolish, he said it matched my aesthetic. I like your armband too, it looks nice.”

“Oh, thanks! It’s actually for working out, it holds your phone and whatever else you could need. You should get one if you like working out, it’s super convenient.”

“Can I try it on? I like to be comfy when I’m working out, or I have a hard time getting into focus.”

“Sure thing.” Echo took her armband off, giving a silent prayer to nobody in particular that it was dry.

“Thanks.” Beelzebub took off his bracelet and handed it to Echo. “Can you hold onto this for a second?” 

Echo gave a firm nod and placed the bracelet around her wrist. “Just remind me later so I can give it back.”

“Of course.” Beelzebub slid the armband on, smiling when he found it surprisingly comfortable. “Oh, wow, I need to get one of these. Mind if I keep it on a while so I can see if it stays comfy?”

Echo gave a thumbs up and a grin as she looked up into his purple and pink eyes. “Not at all, I don’t need it right now. It looks good on you, even if it doesn't match your whole color scheme.”

Beelzebub smiled down at Echo, but as he opened his mouth to speak, the grumble of his stomach shifted his focus back to the sandwiches. “Why can’t Barbatos make it so it’s always dinner time?”

When the four reached the dining room, they found Levi and Mammon waiting for them alongside Lucifer. 

Mammon stared daggers into Silus and Echo, his arms crossed with white knuckles. “I can’t believe you two! The Great Mammon takes time out of his day to help you, and you pull a rotten trick on him the second he lets his guard down!”

“That’s only because you’re easy to trick, and also an asshole.” Silus set the tray down on the table and flashed a wink. “You should never be both--otherwise you’ll find yourself in hot water pretty often.”

“He has a point,” Levi added. “For the second-oldest, you’re as simple as they come!”

Before the two could start another shouting match, Lucifer snapped his fingers, cutting the conversation short. “We are not about to get into this on our first meal together. Behave, or you’ll be hung upside down without dinner.”

Everyone sat down, and Beelzebub stared at the sandwiches like he was on the brink of starvation. “Can we please eat now?”

Asmodeus ran into the dining room, wearing a white outfit that almost looked like something from the Celestial Realm. His shirt was cut off to display his midriff, and his sleeves flowed with every sway of his arms. “Sorry I’m late, everyone!” He fell into his seat, looking up at Silus with an innocent smile. “I had to make sure I looked my best for dinner.”

Silus gulped and looked away with a hint of a blush. “Since we’re all here, are we good to eat now?”

“I’m afraid I must delay your meal ever so slightly.” Barbatos entered the dining room, keeping his hands behind his back.

The whine that left Echo’s lips was barely audible, “No--my dinner.”

“Echo, it is time for your training. It is highly recommended you mentally prepare yourself for a night without sleep and begin harnessing your magic.”

Silus coughed, the water he sipped having been inhaled, “What?” 

Echo’s mouth hung open. She  _ knew _ Barbatos did not mean the insinuation, but, by Michael, his wording was always awful. She could feel the entire table contemplating what he said.  _ I’m going to fucking kill myself.  _

Barbatos cleared his throat. “My Lord wanted the training to be completed quickly, given it has been a long day, but considering you were oh so kind to gift me that herbal tea blend, I thought an all-night excursion would be better suited.” 

The table still remained silent as Silus pushed away from the table and began walking across the room, the excuse of ‘bathroom break’ crossing his lips as Echo keyed in to his movement. She crossed her arms. “Silus, what did you do?” Her voice was low, knowing Barbatos held no mercy for wrongdoings. 

“Well,” he began, “I  _ may _ have put, um, chili flakes in your tea.” He leaned his body over to look around Echo at Barbatos. “I swear I thought it was Echo’s and not for you.”

Echo bit her bottom lip and rolled her head as if ready for a fight. “Barbatos, I do believe Dia was interested in the new training regiment of the tactical forces within the Celestial Realm, was he not? I believe Silus is free tomorrow if Dia is open to spar and see the training for himself, first-hand?”

Barbatos raised a hand to his chin in mock-thought. “I see. Yes, I believe he is. I will make note of it and put it on his schedule. I apologize for the misunderstanding, Echo, I suppose I will reduce the training for tonight, after all.”

Echo smiled at Silus, poison dripping from the action, “Lovely. I call the second round.”

“My dude, you may be able to drop other humans, but not angels or demons--a hit here or there,  _ maybe _ . I will actually send you to Michael.”

“What if I use my magic for once?”

“Well fuck me I guess.”

Asmodeus raised his hand with an excited grin. “I call first dibs on that!”

Echo shrugged. “Can’t argue with that logic.”

Barbatos cleared his throat. “I am afraid you may not return back until tomorrow, in any event, but if you do return early and intend to use your magic while sparring Silus, I may clear my schedule as well. I believe it would be  _ quite _ entertaining.” Silus and Echo shared a look. “Now for your training, Echo, you will be teleported into a forest in Devildom and have to find your way out with nothing more than a single object to draw energy from. As a hint, you will only be about ten miles away.”

Echo stood, not moving, just blinking and smiling. “Only ten, in the dark, with spirits, and fae, and everything else--great.”

“You know,” Silus folded his arms, “sparring doesn’t sound too bad now. See you in the Celestial Realm, Echo.”

“If it is any solace, Mammon will be accompanying you at Lord Diavolo’s discretion. He believes it will be a good bonding experience after Mammon’s actions earlier today.”

Echo’s head swiveled from Barbatos, to Mammon, and back. The words left her mouth before she could stop them. “I’m going to fucking die.”

Mammon hopped up from his seat at the table. “Oh, no, no, no, no. I am  _ not _ going into the woods with  _ that _ human!” 

"Just to chip in, I know  _ I'm _ dying tomorrow, but I need Echo to survive until then, otherwise that looks really bad on my end." Silus said.

Barbatos nodded. “I am well aware of Echo’s capabilities and know she will be fine during this training exercise. The spirits may prove--combative, mentally--but she is blessed by nature and quite formidable.” 

Echo covered her mouth with a hand. “On one hand, I am dying knowing I’m probably about to be attacked, but on the other I want to cry since you complimented me. Batos--you complimented me. I’m  _ formidable _ !” She clasped her hands over her heart. 

“Do not make me teleport you into a lake again.”

“Right. Forget I said anything.” 

Suddenly Levi spoke up from the table, “Mammon, don’t you dare die before you finish paying me back.”

“As if!”

Barbatos moved to stand beside Echo. “Not to worry, Echo will keep a close eye on Mammon to ensure his safe travels. It is my own and Diavolo’s wishes that Mammon would return the favor, should the need arise on the expedition.” He stared at Mammon, eyes dark and demanding. 

Mammon recoiled slightly, “Y-Yes, Sir. Not to worry! The human will be safe as grimm with me.”

“I have a name.” Echo muttered, again. 

"At least I know Echo will be safe if she falls into a ditch." Silus quipped.

Mammon slammed a hand on the table. “You picking a fight, angel?”

Echo let out a groan, pissed over the situation  _ and _ missing dinner. “Ladies, ladies, you’re both beautiful. Also, no one lays a finger on  _ my _ angel.”

Silus nodded. “Damn right I'm beautiful.”

Asmodeus licked his lips. "I'd like to do more than lay a finger on him."

Mammon held up a fist, but only to cover the blushing in his cheeks. "I-I'm not beautiful, stop saying dumb stuff like that!"

Silus smirked and cocked his head to the side. "Aw, he's bashful."

Levi, who was giving live updates on his devilgram, gave his full attention to the room for just a second to chime in. "Total tsundere hours!"

Mammon placed his hands on his hips with a huff. "Speak English, asshole! Better yet, just don't speak!"

Barbatos ignored the chaos. “Beel, I see that Echo is already in possession of a bracelet of yours. Would you mind relinquishing it to her for the night so that she may track your soul?”

“Track my soul?” He questioned.

Echo shook her hand as if to wave off what Barbatos had said. “Your energy is on the bracelet, since it’s your possession. I can match the energy on the bracelet to your soul’s energy and use it to pinpoint your general location. It won’t bother you at all, you’ll feel absolutely nothing, but I will be able to tell your general location.”

“I am not sure I understand, but sure?”

Echo placed her hand on her chin. “How do I word it? Silus, did that not make sense?”

“I know what you mean since I know your magic, but sometimes I seriously wonder how you were a professor.”

Echo grimaced. “Now that is a low blow.” She crossed her arms and turned away from Silus and the table. “Send me whenever, Batos,” she sighed. 

"Once you hand me your D.D.D.'s and grab a flashlight I will."

"Uh, our D.D.D.'s?" Mammon asked.

"Yes. To ensure you do not cheat in any way. Good luck."


	6. Mammone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was aiming to upload daily, but one of us ended up in another state on a trip and the other disappeared for three days with vague updates on where she went. Enjoy!

The teleportation was quick and seamless; one blink and Echo found herself within the depths of one of Devildom’s many forests. It was insanely dark, and she would have thought she was teleported alone were it not for the resounding screech that reverberated off the trees. 

“Where the hell are we? Why did  _ I _ have to get teleported with  _ you _ ? One of my brothers should have been teleported here with you instead of me, the Great Mammon.” 

Echo turned on the flashlight in her hand and pointed it at Mammon, “Well, your Royal Greatness, you’re the one who was mean to me earlier so now you have to deal with  _ this _ , and trust me I don’t want to be here either. It’s dark, there are probably bugs, and the spirits are probably going to come for my ass so, yeah, not fun. Mind you, your brothers were  _ nice _ to me so that’s why you’re here and not them. That, and  _ you _ are supposed to be my guardian.” Echo held Beel’s bracelet in her hand and closed her eyes, keen on locating him and moving before Michael knows what came to greet her and Mammon.

“I shouldn’t have to be stuck here with a human like you, is all I’m saying!”

“Mammon.”

“What?” 

“Be quiet for a minute so I can figure out where we need to go.” Echo sighed. Despite his tone and words, Mammon kept looking around the area like a scared deer. He held onto his arms while they were crossed as though trying to self-soothe himself. Echo had noticed the moment she turned the light on, but kept her mouth shut. 

“You’re telling me you actually have to sit and think about it? We’re never getting out of here! Wait,” his voice broke off for a brief second, “did you say ‘spirits’ would come for you?  _ I’m  _ with you!”

Echo opened her eyes, Mammon had moved closer. “Yes. Not that I want to mention it, but, uh, spirits are part of the deal with my magic--I’m a spiritualist among other things. There are good and bad spirits in my realm, but being here… with magic flowing everywhere, being tipsy, having worked out, being in nature, and all that, I imagine I am looking like prime rib, currently. They’re already attracted to me, but after all that--yeah, I want to get out of here  _ now _ .”

Mammon’s eyes widened. “W-Well, what are you waiting for? Figure out where to go! Can’t you just tell them all to, I don’t know, go away?” 

“Trust me,  _ I do!  _ Half of them don’t give a shit! I don’t practice either so it’s hit or miss to be honest. Aha. Now be  _ quiet  _ so I can focus on Beel’s bracelet and we can get out of here.” 

“How are  _ you  _ a powerful sorceress if you don’t practice? Go figure, I get stuck with the one sorceress who is completely worthless,” Mammon yelled.

Silus clicked his tongue, looking intently at the orb which Barbatos had been using to broadcast the two’s conversation. “Convenience and utility aren’t always the same thing. This guy is a bit slow on the uptake, huh?”

“You get used to it,” added Satan. “These two seem like polar opposites so far.”

Echo sighed. “Yelling isn’t going to help, nor is it helping me focus,  _ Mammone _ . I have no idea how I am, and I don’t want to be--I was  _ born _ with my magic--but here I am ready to train for a whole year. Now stop talking for just a bit,  _ please _ .” 

“Fine! If it gets us out of here faster. Wait, what does  _ Mammone  _ mean?”

Echo huffed, “It’s a term of endearment from my culture now _ shut up _ .”

“What do you mean  _ endearment _ ?” He yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Echo who stood tired and unfazed.

Echo closed her eyes, sucking in a deep breath and letting it go. “Exactly what I said--it seems fitting for you. Now  _ hush _ .” 

“Now don’t go getting any ideas, human! The Great Mammon will not let some measly human call him by whatever they want! Especially not, w-well,  _ that _ ! Don’t forget I’m a demon--I will eat you from the head down if you keep getting on my nerves!”

Echo’s eyes snapped open. Within seconds she cleared the distance between herself and Mammon. She tilted her head back, baring her neck, only partially to look the taller man in the eyes. “Then kill me. Go ahead. Right now, if you hate me so much.” Mammon moved to take a step back. “You can kill me here and now, and never have to deal with me again. Pretend you tried to save me, and throw my corpse off a cliff for all I care. I’ll play along and agree if anyone who can see my spirit ever asks. Now is your chance. Kill me, Mammon.” 

Her eyes were unwavering and her voice deathly calm. Mammon raised his hands in front of himself, whether to ward her off or defend himself he wasn’t sure. “H-Hey, don’t go saying things like that! I’m not a-actually going to kill you!”

Lucifer frowned and shook his head. “She really doesn't have the best survival instincts, does she?”

Silus pinched the bridge of his nose with a small laugh. “No, but you get used to it. She really does make a good case for why I need to keep my job, I’ll give her that much.”

Lucifer furrowed his brow with confusion, rather than anger for once. “How did you get a job as a guardian angel in the first place?”

Silus gave a cocky smirk with a shrug. “Michael kept tryin’ to kill her, and somehow she got through everything. Eventually he figured it wasn’t worth the effort, and decided to pair me up with her. That way he’d have two problems off his hands-- at least, for a while.”

Echo sighed, lowering her head ever-so-slightly yet still retaining eye contact. “I know that.” 

Mammon’s eyes widened and he took a step toward Echo. “Then why the hell would you say something like that?” he yelled. 

Echo crossed her arms. “I wanted to hear you say that you wouldn’t kill me. Your words and actions don’t match your heart and it’s pissing me off. I swear you're just like Silus was." she said, mumbling the last part more so to herself than anything.   
“H-Hey, don’t go putting words in my mouth! Where did you get an idea like that? You really are a dumb human, you know that?”

“Sorceress, remember?”

“Well, what kind of magic are you even using to make such a ridiculous accusation?” 

“Good question.”

“Are you going to answer it?”  
“Nah. Takes the fun out of it. Besides, you haven’t even called me by my name yet so why should I tell you?”

Mammon rolled his eyes and placed a hand on his hip. “Because I’m your guardian you--.” his voice cut off, his mind catching up with his words. “Wait n--”

Echo smiled, pointing at him with a flourish, “Ha! I knew you had a good heart! Levi was right,  _ total  _ tsundere. Oh, I kinda want to die just saying that…” she trailed off. 

Mammon’s blush persevered even in the dim glow of the flashlight. “W-What is that even supposed to mean? Don’t go talking like him now, one of Levi is enough!”

Echo rolled her eyes in a playful manner. “Fine. Fine. I can just tell if someone has a good heart. I don’t know how to explain it? Kind of like how much someone’s soul radiates with light, I suppose? Ah, that sounds wack.” she grabbed at her forehead, a practiced motion. When she removed her hand from her forehead, the smile slipped from her face and her eyes widened, completely blown-out. She pointed at Mammon, taking a few hop-steps backward. “Mammon! Spider! There’s a fucking spider on you--it’s huge! Don’t move!”

His body froze then eased as he rolled his eyes. “Sure there is, you're not tricking me ag--” every muscle seized as Mammon felt something touch his neck. He tried to look over without moving his head but couldn’t. He wanted to accuse Echo of pulling a trick, but even he could tell by her reaction that she was panicking. “D-Don’t just stand there, help me! Get it off!” He felt a hairy limb touch his neck, another tapped his bicep--how big was this thing?

Echo took a few quick steps forward--practically bouncing from fear and disgust--while shaking her free hand out as if trying to flick water off. “Just don’t move. I’m going to grab a stick and flick it off!” She said while kicking at the leaf-covered ground to try and find a stick long enough to help Mammon, yet not let her get too close. 

“Hurry up, human!” Mammon’s voice had raised a few octaves and sounded strained. Echo picked up a stick, took a few more jittery steps, and paused. “What the hell are you pausing for? Get this thing off of me,  _ now _ !” 

“Call me by my name first.”

“No. Now get this spider off of me!” Some of its legs were brushing the hair at the nape of his neck now. Echo shrugged, dropped the stick, and turned around. “Wait, wait, wait! There’s no need to leave! R-Right? C’mon, E-Echo, ole buddy, ole pal!” 

Just as quick as she dropped the stick, Echo picked it up, put the tip under the body of the spider, and flicked it away as far as she could. She threw the stick along with the spider, only to continue to flick her hand, hop in place, and let out a muffled screech. Mammon wasn’t any better off--having doubled over at the waist, frantically wiping away at his neck and clothes while screeching as well. They stopped seconds later when the shuffling of leaves reached their ears. 

Mammon grabbed Echo’s arm tightly, hiding halfway behind her. Echo raised the flashlight in the direction of the noise, only to see the spider she had flung crawling back toward them. It’s beady eyes reflected in the light. Then another. And another. 

“Y-You see that too, right? W-Which way do we have to go? Quick!” Mammon whisper-yelled, shaking Echo’s arm and hiding further behind her small frame. 

Without a second thought, Echo grabbed Mammon’s hand that bore into her arm, turned around, and pulled him along as she began to sprint. “This way! Keep up!” Mammon sprinted alongside Echo, the young woman actually falling into step with his quick pace. “You can run the whole ten miles, since you’re a demon, right?” The words came out with every exhale of breath. 

Mammon huffed from beside her. “You want to  _ run _ the entire way?” He slowed down, having made it a good distance from the abhorrent spiders. “No, not happening. No way.”

Echo slowed too, considering her hand was still adjoined with Mammon’s. “Why not? It’s faster that way. How about half running, half walking?” The only thing Echo could think of at the moment was how every moment in these woods was a minute longer away from food, a shower, and sleeping, not to mention she was worried about Silus. She could feel the presence of spirits around her, making her cold, both hyper-aware and exhausted, as they tried to plant their voices in her head--which she tried to ignore and block out. She wanted to run. 

“Nu-uh, no w--” a twig snapped to their right. Mammon jolted, his hand tightening on Echo’s. “A-Actually, you know w-what, The Great Mammon needs his beauty sleep! The quicker we get there the better, so half-n-half works for me!”

Echo nodded, “Ah, yes, that’s exactly what I had in mind. Wouldn’t want Mammone to look bad.” 

“Exactly! Hey, stop calling me that!” 

Echo laughed a bit. “You say that, but you didn’t tighten your grip so I guess you’re not actually angry. Are you?” she swung their hands slightly for emphasis. 

Mammon swiped his hand away, “W-Who says I’m not? What the hell, human? Now I’m going to smell like you even after I wash my hand!”

“Technically you were the one who didn’t let go, but I appreciated stealing some of your energy.” 

“You what?” he yelled. 

Echo shrugged, a shudder ran through her body, “I naturally drain energy through touch when hurt or drained--ah, magically speaking. Doesn’t bother humans, just makes them a little tired sometimes, and doesn’t bother angels or demons at all since they give off so much energy. Sorry, my magic does it with or without my permission.” 

“Hey, hey, don’t go leeching off of me! It’s not like any of those ghosts or whatever have shown up anyways.”

“Oh, there's like six different ones around us, you can’t tell? One has been telling me he’s going to murder me in explicit detail for the past twenty minutes, another keeps trying to touch my fucking hair--which I’m  _ not  _ letting happen--, another keeps telling me about random family members, and the others are just hanging out, tiring me out. I am having  _ so much fun _ . I’m just here, existing, trying to ignore and block them all out.” 

“You’re joking! Ha, I get it, this is another joke!”

“I  _ wish _ I was joking.”

Mammon looked like a terrified deer, once again. He walked in silence next to Echo for a while--being on their ‘half walk’ time. Something fell deep within the brush, creating a loud crack. The two jumped, neither enjoying the situation in the slightest, and Mammon was once again gripping Echo’s hand, his other holding onto her arm as if to use her for a shield. “N-Now don’t go g-gettin’ any ideas, human! Lucifer  _ and _ Diavolo would skin me, if something were to happen to your ass! Not that I’m afraid of either of them, got it?”

Echo held Mammon’s hand just as tight, scared but reigning it in for the sake of face and to help calm Mammon down. “Got it.” She was glad she wasn’t alone, for once.


	7. The Quest for Goldie

Barbatos adjusted the scrying orb used to listen in on Echo and Mammon; only having to do so due to disruptions from spirits.

“What did she mean ‘Just like Silus was’,” the angel cried with confusion. “I take offense to that-- I’m nothing like that guy!”

“Yeah, you actually care about what I have to say.” Leviathan looked up from Devilgram, completely disinterested in the two’s romp through the woods. “Silus, can I talk to you?”

Barbatos turned his gaze to Leviathan and Silus, giving a smile that was scarier than any scowl could hope to be. “If you’re going to speak about something that isn’t related to the exercise, please make sure you’ve been asked to, or do it elsewhere.”

Silus gave a quick ‘O.K.’ sign and gestured for Leviathan to follow him out of the dining room after snagging a sandwich. 

When the two made their way to the hall, Leviathan closed the door tight and looked around to make sure nobody else was in earshot. “Okay Silus, we don’t have much time. I need a favor! After I gave you that TSL lesson, it only sounds fair.”

“I don’t know Leviathan, we should probably listen in on--”

“We’d be stealing Mammon’s credit card,” the demon interrupted. “He owes me big, and I know he has enough left on his card to make up for it!”

Silus took a bite out of his sandwich, weighing some pros and cons in his head as he chewed. He knew that it was objectively bad…  _ Yet _ , Mammon did owe Leviathan fair and square. It was technically stealing…  _ but _ , Mammon was an asshole. Echo might not be the biggest fan, but… Mammon was,  _ again _ , an asshole. “Alright, I guess I can help a friend out, it seems like you really do need me, afterall.”

Leviathan’s eyes lit up as he stopped slouching for just a moment, actually standing level with Silus. “F-friend?” His cheeks blushed red as he scratched the back of his neck. “Y-you really mean it?”

“I don’t see why not. So, what’s the plan? We only have so much time before they’re back, Echo is a fast runner.”

“Well, Mammon has his credit card hidden somewhere in his room, but he always keeps his door locked! If I busted it down he’d catch on too quickly. Follow me!” Leviathan walked as quick as he could to the brother’s rooms with Silus following close behind.

“This needs to stay between us, okay? Don’t even tell anyone online, word spreads fast. I don’t need lectures from Simeon or Echo or anyone.”

“You got it. I’ll just act like I learned to lockpick, and he’ll never know. I’ll tell everyone I just needed you to help me put together a model from ‘I Became a Mech after Being Reborn, but I Fell in Love with my Pilot 3: Return of Tank-San’.”

_ “It’s like he’s trying to communicate, I just know it, _ ” thought Silus. “Sounds like a plan.” When they reached Mammon’s room, Silus rolled up his loose sleeves and cracked his knuckles. “Alright, let’s see what I can do.”

With a delicate hand, Silus phased his hand through the wall and put it on the other side of Mammon’s door, reaching around for the handle. When his hand touched something round and metal, he knew he found it. “Well, my hand is on the knob.” Struggling not to let out a laugh, Silus moved his hand down to discover a deadbolt. “That should do it. Try the door.”

Leviathan turned the handle, and Mammon’s door opened without worry. “Oh man, we really did it! Now we just have to find it and we’re in the clear.”

Silus peeked into Mammon’s room, his pink eyes going wide at the size of it. “It’s so big! That makes no sense with the floorplan of this place.”

“The House of Lamentation is strangely proportioned, like the show with that guy in the call box! Come on, we gotta get searching. Like you said, we only have so much time.” Leviathan walked in, looking around as he tried to think of where to look. “Where would he hide his most valued possession?”

Silus bent down to look under the leather couch, finding nothing of note, save for some crumpled bills. “Where would you hide your Ruri-chan jar?”

“L-like I’d tell you!” Leviathan turned away from Silus to hide how flustered he was. “I mean, I don’t have one, but if I did…” He looked to Mammon’s pool table, and it was as if an idea smacked him in the back of the head. “I got it,” he declared, a proud smile on his face.

Reaching into all of the pockets of the pool table, Leviathan pulled out a false bottom that hid what he’d been looking for. “Jackpot, jackpot!” Pulling out a golden credit card, Leviathan performed a practiced pose like that of an anime character. “Time for a well-earned spending spree!”

Silus clapped and began making his way out of Mammon’s room. “Good job! Let’s get out of here before we push our luck, alright?”

“Of course! We wouldn’t want that moron coming back and throwing a fit. Not yet, anyway.”

When the two were outside of Mammon’s room, and Silus made sure to relock the door, the angel stepped up to the demon to give him a pat on the back. “If you do plan to max it out, at least buy me lunch with it first. We can actually watch that TSL show instead of you just giving me a lecture.”

“Owoughhh!” Levi took a step back, not used to so much outright friendliness. “It’s only been a day, and you already wanna hang out again?”

“Well, eventually. I’m gonna be down here for a while, and you’re one of the only demons I can relate to so far. Plus, you haven’t shown any desire to kill or corrupt me since I’ve gotten here, so you’re pretty far ahead of the curve.”

Levi pumped his fist with a crazed look in his eyes, but it seemed to go away as soon as it appeared. “Finally, someone who gets me! You’re a good guy, Silus!”

Silus blushed, his cheeks turning a pale white. “Woah, I don’t hear that very often. It’s always ‘Silus you broke the only one we have’, ‘Silus stop crying’, and ‘Silus why are you naked’. It’s nice to be called a nice guy sometimes.”

“What was that middle one?”

“About me being naked?”

“No, the one before that.”

“Oh, about breaking things? Yeah, when I first got my sword I kinda cut this ancient scroll in half, there were ghosts everywhere.”

“That’s not the one I meant, but that sounds crazy. I don’t usually have a lot of people show interest in someone like me, which doesn't surprise me. It’s nice to have someone care sometimes.”

“I didn't have a lot of friends growing up, so I get it, man. Just try reaching out before you lose the opportunity to do so. Unlike me, you only get one chance at life, so use it wisely.”

Leviathan began the walk back to the dining room, looking to Silus over his shoulder. “You sound like a sensei character! An interesting archetype to say the least.” Leviathan opened his D.D.D. and tapped on the Akuzon app. “You’re the first normie to say anything worth listening to in a while.”

“I wouldn’t say I’m a normie, I dabble in-- watchout!”

Leviathan tripped on a bump in the rug in front of the tall stair case, falling face first without enough time to stop himself.

Silus appeared on the other side of Leviathan, his wings fully out and rustling from a gust of wind they’d created. The angel stopped him by the chest, barely having made it in time. “I have you!”

Leviathan looked down onto Silus with his orange eyes, only centimeters away from their lips connecting as his cheeks burned a bright red. “Th-thank you, Silus. I don’t think I would’ve died, but it would’ve definitely hurt.”

“No problem.” Silus let go once Leviathan found his footing, dusting his hands off as he retracted his wings. “Watch where you’re going next time, okay?”

“You got it, senp- I mean, Silus. I’ll save the shopping spree for when I get to my room.” Leviathan stayed close to Silus, holding onto the railing as his heartbeat went back to normal.

“It’s always fun getting up to a little trouble. Thanks for the fun, Leviathan.” Silus checked his nails, smiling when he found them unchipped. “We’ll have to do it again sometime.”

“Owoughhh,” Leviathan whispered. “Sounds like a deal!”

Silus stopped for a second, making Leviathan bump into him. “What’d you say?”

“Owoughhh?”

“No, the thing after that.”

“Sounds like a deal?”

Silus nodded and wiped away a white tear that was starting to form. “That’s what I thought you said. Forget I asked, alright?” Silus continued on, getting back to the door to the dining room. “Pleasure doing business with ya.”

“To future business!” Leviathan offered a high five, which was well received.

Barabatos looked over his shoulder as the two entered the dining room. “Welcome back, you two. Things are getting good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you caught Silus' joke... I'm so sorry. Also, ya nasty. -Echo


	8. Silus 2.0

The yell that erupted from Mammon was loud enough to be heard from inside the House of Lamentation. Similar, yet much quieter, protests could be heard from Echo. Through the scrying orb the group could make out a chunk of the conversation, if it could even be called that. 

“Mammon, what the fuck is touching me?” 

“D-Don’t move!” 

“That doesn’t answer my question! Is it dangerous or?”

“Uhh…”

Echo froze as the creature that scaled her body looped its torso around her own, bringing its head to rest in the crook of her neck. She froze, not sure what this was or if it would kill her. She almost wished it was a spider--at least the spider didn’t have its tail wrapped around Mammon’s leg and six legs firmly latched to his body. 

“Mammon, what is this thing?” Echo whisper-yelled. 

The creature lifted its head from her neck, angling so that it was staring at her face-to-face. The facial structure looked like that of what humans always described as a dragon, except it was covered in dark brown fur. It’s eyes were yellow, and reminiscent of a dogs. When it had grappled up Echo’s body, she had caught glimpses of how it looked--the six legs and feet structured like a geckos, but covered with fur, and it’s long tail was completely devoid of the fur that littered its body elsewhere, only smooth scales covered it. The only advice Mammon yelled was, “D-Don’t move! Not a muscle, ya hear me?” 

It’s second eyelid passed over its pupil, blinking. It opened its mouth to reveal sharp canines and a tongue that resembled a dogs, if a dogs tongue were split down the middle into a fork. It reeled in closer to her face, its breath tickling her skin. 

And then it moved in one fell swoop, effectively coating her cheek in spit as it licked her. It pulled its head back and tilted it, only to give another ‘kiss’ and lean back to admire its work. Echo could feel the tension in her body drastically ease. Slowly she lifted a hand up, Mammon yelling ‘no’ and other variants in the background, and brought it up to the head of the creature. 

She kept her hand still, upturned, just in front of the creature's nose. It sniffed her hand, nostrils flaring and eyes dilating, before giving, it too, a lick. She carefully reached one hand under its chin, scratching with one finger to be safe. The creature’s tail flicked against her ankle, and a low purr left its chest. 

“A-Are you insane? Put that thing down! Don’t fucking  _ pet it _ !” Mammon yelled. 

Echo was now caressing it’s cheek, the creature leaning into the touch as it settled its head back onto her shoulder. “He’s a sweetheart though! Look at him! Besides, I have no clue how to get him off.”

“‘Him’? You’re calling ‘it’ a him now?” 

“He’s gentle, clearly. C’mon, pet him, Mammone.” 

“Hell no! You keep that thing away from me!” 

Echo took a step toward Mammon, resulting in two steps back from the man. “You have to at least deal with him until we get back home.”

Mammon grimaced, raising his hands in defense. “You stay over there, and I’ll stay over here. A few feet apart, at least! Deal?” 

Echo rolled her eyes, her free hand still petting the creature. “Fine. Chicken.” 

Mammon didn’t reply, for once, too preoccupied in making sure Echo stayed some feet away with that  _ thing _ . After a few minutes of walking, he stopped paying much attention to the creature, ‘it’ having devoted its attention to being petted by Echo. Slowly he began to walk closer to her, as he had been prior. And then it happened. The creature reached out with its long body, licked Mammon’s face, and retreated back onto Echo’s shoulder as Mammon let out an ear-piercing scream. 

Hearing the scream, Silus crouched down and unfurled his wings. "Oh shit oh shit oh shit!" He flew out of an open window, taking the curtain along with him. Dropping the curtain onto the ground, he flew as fast as his wings could carry him, reaching the garden out front in ten seconds flat.

Echo chased Mammon around the garden, with her new animal companion, keeping up with him easily, as the run wore him out. "Come on, just pet him once!"

Silus folded in his wings with a grimace. "What kind of fuckery is this?"

Echo turned her attention from Mammon to wave to Silus. "Hey, man! I got a new buddy!"

"I can't believe it, but I think I'm on Mammon's side here, that thing is not a looker."

Echo gave a gasp that was obviously disingenuous, petting her strange creature. "Aww, I was gonna name him Silus 2.0, though. He's a bit weird but he's always reliably close."

"When that thing accidentally kills you, Michael is gonna smite it out of jealousy. If you're keeping that thing in your room, I'm bunking with Leviathan to put more than one wall between us."

"But he's got a good heart, just like you!" Echo ran her hand along the creature's back, eliciting a pur. "Isn't that right, big fella?"

Mammon finally stopped screaming when he realized he was no longer being chased. "Put that thing back where it came from or so help me, the Great Mammon!"

Lucifer ran into the garden, his brothers not too far behind. "I don't know how much you know about creatures here in Devildom, but that thing could kill you with even an accidental bite. I will not allow it to be brought into the House of Lamentation. If it laid eggs, the building would need to be condemned."

Barbatos walked calmly into the garden, his smile as neutral as ever. "Lucifer is correct, we would need to purge the building. However, it is no threat to you, considering your connection to nature."

Beel looked the creature over, resisting the urge to pet it. "If it laid eggs, I'd be happy to eat them up before they became a problem."

The creature hissed as if it understood Beel's words, tightening ever so slightly around Echo.

"Beel, you're gonna make it mad, and that's not what we want while it's wrapped around Echo." Satan took a cautious step forward, looking into the creature's eyes. "It is a fascinating specimen, however."

Silus placed his hands on his hips with a huff. "I know it’s not that easy, but try getting that thing off of you. Otherwise you won't be able to eat dinner unless you naturally outlive it." 

Asmodeus ran up to Silus, pretending to be frightened. "My angel, please, hold me until it goes away! I don't think I'll feel safe until I'm in your hands."

Silus sidestepped out of the way, making Asmodeus run right past him. "Not in my second lifetime. The thing ain't even hissed at you."

Lucifer took another cautious step forward, still keeping out of the creature's range. "Show some form of control in getting that thing off of you, and maybe I'll hold  _ some _ confidence in your abilities."

Echo pet the creature along its back, working her way down to its tail to unwrap its grip. "Alright little guy, you might wanna go home now. I don't think this is a good place for you to stay."

Mammon showed excitement for a second before forcing it back down. "Good riddance, that thing does nothin' but scare people and hiss!"

"It did do a pretty good job at scaring you, so I’d say it's done it's job! All it did was give you a little kiss though, nothing scary."

“It was disgusting! I don’t need some creature licking me--it was probably tasting me before trying to kill me!”

Echo continued to unwind its tail. “So dramatic.” 

“Echo, that thing could bite your neck in an instant! Get it off and put it back where it came from!” 

Echo’s head snapped up. “You said my name, and it was genuine this time!” 

Before Mammon could respond, Lucifer huffed. “Is now the time to be celebrating such trivial things?” 

Echo nodded her head, still smiling despite Lucifer’s stern look. “Yes. It is.” she said, untangling the last of the creature's tail from her leg; it let her without resisting. The creature reached its neck out to look at Echo. The brothers tensed while Barbatos and Silus watched calmly, used to her doing things like this in the human world too. 

Echo carefully cupped the creature's face and gave it a kiss on its snoot. “C’mon, time to go, sweetheart.” It licked her cheek, letting out a small noise in the process. “I’ll visit. Promise, okay?” 

Echo disentangled the rest of the body from her own, now cradling the creature in her arms as it purred, its head back in its favorite spot on her shoulder. Echo walked a few steps away, lowered the creature to the ground, and let it crawl back into the woods, but not before it took one last look at the woman. 

Echo walked back to the brothers, crossing her arms as she looked at Lucifer. “I guess I would officially have  _ some _ of your confidence  _ if _ that was part of my magic."

Lucifer held his thumb and index finger close together, showing a hint of a smile. "The smallest bit, yes. I look forward to seeing you earn more, hopefully on purpose next time."

Mammon headed into the House of Lamentation, tripping over the curtain Silus had brought into the room. "This was the worst night ever! You owe me big for helping you survive all that."

Silus crossed his arms with a laugh, not paying Mammon any mind. "So, Echo, did you find any horny ghosts out there? Did they want you to be their booooo?"

Echo gave Silus a light punch to the arm, shaking her head. "No, and hopefully I never will, despite how funny you think that'd be."

"Echo, I would like to congratulate you on your success," stated Barbatos. "You got back in relatively good time, but I'm sure you will only get better in the future."

Barbatos' gaze shifted to Silus as he gave a slight smile. "I look forward to seeing the training methods of the Celestial Realm tomorrow. Please do not disappoint."

Echo patted Silus on the shoulder as she walked toward the house. "When you become a horny ghost, I'll be  _ your _ wingman for once."

"That's not funny," exclaimed Silus. "Dying ain't fun, ya know. I don't plan to do it again any time soon."

"You don't think I know that," queried Echo. "I may not actually die each time, but I've lived out enough deaths to know it's not good."

"You what?" Satan walked backwards with the group so he could look at Echo. "I've never heard of such a thing."

Echo rubbed the back of her neck with a sigh. "Ah, visions of death. Sometimes I get to relive a spirit's death from their eyes--pain, emotions, and their last breath all become my own."

"Ouch, that sounds sooo not fun!" Asmodeus, who was walking at Silus' side, ran a hand through his silly hair. "I would love to live out other experiences though, like someone's first time, or the feeling of being held by their first love."

Silus took a step away from Asmodeus to walk closer to Echo. "You really do make everything about you, huh?"

Asmodeus smiled brightly, not seeing that as an insult. "But of course! Could there be a better subject?"

"Goooldiiiieee!" Mammon's cry rang through the garden, as if he were in terrible anguish. “Where are youuuuu?!”

Leviathan and Silus locked eyes for the briefest of seconds, which nobody seemed to notice. Their expressions both said ‘Oh shit, we’re boned.’

"Do have fun with that, all of you." Barbatos gave a slight bow and walked out of the garden. "I'm afraid I must attend to business elsewhere. Bring your fighting spirit tomorrow, Silus. You will need it."

“Oh I’m sure I will!” Silus caught up to Leviathan and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “Hey, Leviathan, can you tell me more about that Lord of Lechery guy? He sounds  _ super  _ fascinating.”

“Owoughhh,” whispered Leviathan under his breath. He knew what Silus was really saying, but having him be so openly friendly was shocking. “Sure! Come on, there’s no time to waste!” The two ran as fast as they could, with Silus having to practically drag the otaku due to his less than stellar cardio regimen.

“Those two are up to something,” sighed Lucifer. “But, when is someone not up to something around here?”

“I leave for ten minutes and Silus is already getting in trouble.” Echo smirked with a hint of pride. “We really are rubbing off on each other.”


	9. Silus and Levi's Blackmail

Leviathan paced his room, turning Mammon’s credit card in his hands. “I thought we’d have more time! What’re we gonna do?”

Silus patted Leviathan on the back to try and calm him down. “This could be a good thing, Leviathan. We can use this to our advantage!”

“What do you mean? He doesn't have anything we’d want in exchange for his credit card, he’d just get even more mad!”

“Well, maybe he could give us something that isn’t an object. With how Echo got teleported away, it gave me a realization that even though I’m around her a lot, I can’t always be there for her. She can handle herself, but extra protection isn’t always bad.”

Leviathan pointed to his closet with a shrug. “I could always just give her one of my AK-47s if she needs protection.”

Silus’ face dropped for a second before he shook his head. “That’s a lot to unpack seeing as you live at a school, but that’s not what I meant. If in the future she has to do more training with Mammon, what would make him actually useful for her safety?”

Leviathan straightened his posture as he caught on to Silus’ idea. “If he were to make a pact with her, it’d make Echo safer,  _ and  _ he would be able to pay me back with whatever reward Diavolo gives him!”

“Now we have to make sure he earns it. He can’t just force her into it, and I doubt she’d be open to it at first. We have to trust that he gets her to agree to it. The credit card will serve as an incentive.”

“You’re a genius, Silus!”

Silus’ cheeks turned white as he pulled out his D.D.D. “I know, but it’s nice to hear someone say that, so thanks Leviathan. Here, put your number in my phone so I can contact you if need be.”

Leviathan took Silus’ phone and put his number into his contacts. “I-if you ever need someone to talk to, even if it’s at 3 A.M., you can give me a call! I promise I’ll answer, no matter what.”

Silus took his phone back and put Leviathan’s name as ‘Wired Otaku’. “I’ll remember that. In the meantime, let’s pay Mammon a visit. Hide his card somewhere he won’t look, and we’ll meet me at his door.”

“Leave it to me. I won’t let you down!”

The angel walked into the hallway, only to be met by Satan. “Oh, hey. Good job on the sandwiches, they were amazing.”

Satan shook his head, a slight grin on his face. “Since you helped, you’re really just complimenting yourself. What are you and Levi up to? You’ve been having a lot of private conversations. It doesn't have anything to do with Mammon freaking out, would it?”

“Well he seems like the type to freak out over everything. He could be freaking out about us, but who knows why.”

Satan took a step closer to Silus, and the air between them grew cold. “I don’t care for people lying to me, Silus. I know what you said is true, but I also know that you’re withholding truths. Since it will probably piss off Lucifer, I don’t care too much, but I hope you remember that in the future.”

Silus stepped away from Satan and gave an ‘O.K.’ sign as he headed for Mammon’s room. “You got it, bud!”

Mammon flipped his couch over, looking around the room like a complete crackhead. “Where did I put her, dammit?!”

A knock came from the door, making the demon jump. “Hey, Mammon, it’s Silus! What’s got you so worked up?”

Mammon ran over and opened the door, looking over to see that Leviathan came too. “Goldie is gone, I can’t find her! The door was locked and everything, so I must’ve forgotten where I put her.” Mammon wiped away tears and went back to searching. “I’d give anything to have her back!”

“Anything, huh?” Leviathan walked over to Mammon, looking back to Silus with a wink. “I’m sure Silus and I can help you find her if you do us a favor. You scratch our back, and we’ll scratch yours! Right, Silus?”

“Of course.” Silus unfurled his wings to look even more angelic than usual. “It’s what a good person would do. But, I need your cooperation if you want my help. I may have an idea as to where she is.”

Mammon hopped to his feet and ran over to Silus, jabbing a finger at him. “If you know where she is, tell me already, angel boy!”

“It’s not that easy, Mammon.” Silus took a step back as he folded his wings in. “Your little exercise with Echo really opened my eyes. I’m there for her pretty often, but I won’t always be by her side. If not for you being under threat of Lucifer, you would’ve been even less helpful than you were.”

“H-hey, I’m not scared of Lucifer, I could take him!” Mammon puffed his chest out with a scowl. “Whaddya want from the Great Mammon? I’m a busy guy, so don’t beat around the bush!”

“I need to be sure that Echo is safe, because that’s my job, and I care about her a lot. I want  _ you  _ to make a pact with her so that she’s at least somewhat safer. If you can get her to do that without forcing her, I’ll find your credit card.”

Mammon laughed and shook his head fast enough for his hair to look windswept. “Like the Great Mammon would make a pact with someone like her! She’s not--”

“Well, it was worth a shot. Come on Leviathan, I’m sure he can find the card himself.” Silus began to walk out with Leviathan following close behind.

“Yeah, he may be stupid, but I guess he doesn't need our help.”

Mammon ran to stand between Silus and the doorway, holding out his arms to block his path. “Hey hey hey! Don’t go yet, I was just jokin’ around! You really promise you’ll help me find goldie?”

“Well of course! Besides, don’t forget you get a reward for earning a pact with Echo.”

Mammon’s eyes lit up as he remembered Diavolo’s declaration. “Oh shit, you’re right!” Mammon smiled as he did math in his head. “If I got him to open up a credit card in his name, it’d have an almost infinite limit! Alright, you have a good point! I’ll have that pact with that human before you know it!”

“Good to hear, Mammon. I suggest you call her by her  _ actual  _ name for a start. Otherwise you’ll be getting nowhere fast.”

“Like I don’t know that, angel boy? I’ll show you just how convincing the Great Mammon can be. But if you find Goldie and you don’t tell me, I’ll kick your ass!”

Silus brushed past Mammon, giving him finger guns and a wink on the way out. “Don’t threaten me with a good time! Come on Leviathan, let’s leave him to search until he earns our help.”

“Y-you got it, Silus!” Leviathan ducked under Mammon’s other arm, looking back to him over his shoulder. “Good luck, I’m sure you’ll find it. Don’t forget what you owe me!”

“Oh I’ll get you back in more ways than one!” Mammon slammed his door and got back to searching, no doubt grumbling to himself the whole time.

Leviathan looked up to Silus, his face now covered with uncertainty. “Now that Mammon’s out of the way, do you think you’ll be okay tomorrow? If you really have to fight Diavolo, it won’t be good. You seem like a strong guy, but he’s in a league of his own. Real final boss material!”

“Well I’m sure I’ll manage… for a while.” Silus shuddered and rubbed his arms. “I’ll try to at least look cool before I get my ass handed to me.”

“Well if you wanna take your mind off of things, d-do you play video games? I’m sure I can find a second controller for you.”

“I never played video games growing up, but I’ve played a few with Echo.” Silus checked his D.D.D., finding it to be later than he’d thought. “I can stay for an hour or two, but I gotta get sleep tonight. I wanna go in with the least amount of disadvantages possible.” Silus set a timer on his phone to make sure he didn't go too long, knowing himself too well to go without one.

“W-well I’ll be happy to train you! You’ve got major otaku potential. We can play Unmei no Henka, it’s got a low floor but a high ceiling.”

Silus didn't know what that meant by any stretch of the imagination, but he always did love more open spaces. “Sounds good to me. Just make sure you don’t take it easy on me, alright? Otherwise I’ll always be a ‘normie’.”

Leviathan’s eyes seemed to glow as he ushered Silus into his room. “Sounds like a deal! I don’t go easy on anyone, my pride as an otaku rides on it!”

After getting completely destroyed for two straight hours, Silus put down his controller when his D.D.D. started to buzz. “Leviathan, this game has too many things to learn! Plus, I think that girl you’re playing as is way too strong.”

Leviathan shook his head quickly before fixing the hair that fell into his eyes. “Completely wrong, Silus. Himiko is the least mobile of any of them, she’s too reliant on her magic. As a bard she has strong magic, sure, but unlike Yasuo or Sakura, she doesn't have movement options. If you can’t maneuver your way around the battlefield, you’ll get nowhere!”

Silus deflated a little and sighed as he looked away. “Huh, I guess that makes sense. In that case, I guess I’m just bad, huh?”

“N-no, that’s not what I meant!” Leviathan stood up and tried to give a reassuring smile. “You’re just learning, it’s okay. We can play more tomorrow, and I’ll show you some cool tricks!”

Silus got to his feet and yawned as he cracked his back. “If I’m free and conscious, I’d be happy to. I should get to bed, but I’ll see you tomorrow. Sleep tight, Leviathan. I want you wide awake so you can see me look cool tomorrow.”

“I-if you want me to, I’ll do my best. I don’t usually attend those sorts of things, but I guess I can if it’s for you.”

“Sounds like a deal. See ya!” Silus walked out of Leviathan’s room and walked around until he remembered where his room was--playing with so much focus really fried his brain. He turned the corner and jumped back when he saw Lucifer in front of his door. “Oh, hey Lucifer. Am I in trouble, or am I just more attractive than I thought I was to all of you?”

“I am choosing to ignore that last part, as it would look bad on Lord Diavolo to kill an exchange student on the first day. I need you to do something for me. It is not a request.” Lucifer took a step forward, locking eyes with Silus. “I need you to fight Lord Diavolo as if your life depended on it. He hasn’t shown his power in a long time, and it looks good on him to display his strength for the residents of Devildom to see.”

“Well that  _ was _ the plan, so I’m happy to say you don’t need to worry.” Silus tapped his chin in thought. “Huh, I’m already more reliable to you than I was to Michael.”

“After hearing that, for once in my life, I have to say that I’m sorry for him. Do not disappoint me, Silus. I cannot kill you for letting me down, but I can make things more difficult for you or Echo.”

Silus lowered his hand to his hip without meaning to, his pink eyes narrowing as his muscles tensed. “If you ever try to hurt her, I swear--”

“I respect your loyalty. Even if it does make you a fool. To threaten  _ me _ of all people would normally be laughable, but I know you actually  _ mean  _ it. Rest well, Silus. Do not let down RAD, or Lord Diavolo.” Lucifer walked past Silus, his footsteps turning inaudible as soon as he turned the corner.

Silus entered his room, oddly happy to find nobody waiting for him. The room was decorated in blues and whites, and his bed was covered by a thin canopy. Teal and pink flowers were on the table, with a small card attached to their vase.

Walking over, Silus cringed a little when he read the note.

‘Hello my angel, I hope you settle just fine into your room! I do hope you invite me to bed soon, I never have been one to like waiting <3 

~Yours to be, Asmodeus’

“That would explain why the door was unlocked, huh?” Silus took the key off the back of the card and stored it in the case of his D.D.D. “Gotta make sure to keep that locked in the future.”

Taking off everything but his underwear, Silus hopped into bed only to find a small teal box. He knew for sure who it was from, which made him hesitant to open it. Placing it on the nightstand, Silus rolled over and closed his eyes. “Nope, not even gonna give him the time of day.” 

After several minutes of his mind being unable to rest, he reached over and picked the box back up, opening it with eager hands. “I can’t just  _ not  _ see what it--”

The box was empty, save for another note. Its handwriting was unmistakably Asmodeus’.

‘Glad to see you’ve got a curious mind too, my angel <3’

Silus tossed the box to the floor and rolled back over, taking a deep breath as he sank into the mattress. “That twink is gonna drive me to murder one day.”


	10. Sicko Mode and Sicker Injuries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment in upcoming chapters who you feel Silus and Echo should be paired with since we have some ideas planned that will change the course of the story depending on who our characters are with.

Echo woke up to the sound of an alarm clock she didn't set, rolling over in her sheets, she went to press the snooze button, but as soon as her finger hit it, she felt a small jolt in her fingers. “Oh, son of a bitch!” With all her tiredness shocked out of her, Echo hopped out of bed, changing into one of her many workout tops and shorts.

She slipped on her running shoes and walked out of her room, the soft, rhythmic creak of the wood flooring sounding like nails on a chalkboard to her tired ears. “Whoever made that alarm clock deserves to be down here.”

Silus stood in the hallway, dressed in his Celestial Realm clothes that were a lot less loose than they usually were. “Mornin’! How’d ya sleep?”

“Eh, I slept. How was your second to last sleep ever?”

Silus shrugged with a smile. “Eh, it was alright. Got to hang out with Leviathan beforehand-- he’s actually a pretty cool guy. Ya just gotta know what he likes to do and roll with it.”

Echo gave Silus a light slap on the chest on her way to the dining room. “And you got mad at me for leaving you with him! I’d say it was a blessing in disguise.”

“Blessings in disguise are overrated.” Slius ran a hand through his hair with a prideful smile. “I prefer to be myself.”

“Don’t get too big a head; it’ll just be an easier target for Dia.”

“That’s Lord Diavolo to you.  _ Not  _ ‘Dia’. Make me tell you again, and you will find yourself with extra studies.” Lucifer walked behind the two, keeping his head high and his pace even with theirs. “Silus, I noticed you have no weapon on you. Might you be one for hand-to-hand?”

“Not exactly.” Silus tapped his hip as he cracked his neck. “You’ll just have to wait and see.”

“In that case, make it worth my time.” Lucifer walked ahead of the two, his pace incredible without looking like he was putting forth any effort.

“I know you like picking fights, but I don’t think you get a third life, Silus.”

“Like you’re one to talk,” exclaimed Silus as he unfurled his wings for dramatic affect. “And besides, I could just whoo him with my angelic charm!”

“You sound like Asmodeus when you say shit like that, ya know that, right?”

Silus shook his head as he folded his wings in. “Don’t compare me to that guy! I may like to get around, but at least I’m not weird about it.”

Mammon stood at the door to the dining room, his eyes lighting up when Echo and Silus approached. “Yo, hu--” Mammon kicked himself in the shin to stop himself mid-sentence. “Yo, E-echo! Good mornin’.”

Silus winked to Mammon over Echo’s shoulder as the demon opened the door. “Looks like someone had a change of heart, huh?”

“I-I just figured it’d be a good idea to ease up on ya since I’m stuck with ya for a whole year.”

Echo squinted as she passed Mammon, keeping her eyes on him with a firm face. “What’re you up to?”

“N-nothing!” Mammon smiled and walked close to Echo. “Not many people get to be close friends with the Great Mammon, especially not humans, so don’t take it for granted!”

"Whatever you're scheming, know that I  _ will _ figure it out."

Mammon fell back to whisper to Silus. "Yo, angel boy, why isn't she appreciating me? I called her by her name and everything."

"You're trying too hard, Mammon. You have to tone it back or you'll keep coming off as shady."

"The Great Mammon never tries too hard, it wouldn't be the Mammon Way! I'll make it work, just you watch."

Everyone was present in the dining room, only three more seats remaining. 

Asmodeus waved at Silus with a smile. "Good morning! Set next to me, Silus! It's good luck to be near your true love before a fight."

"Well it's better luck to be next to your true friends." Leviathan gestures to the empty seats on either side of him. There were two between himself and Satan, and one between himself and Asmodeus. "Come on, you'll do better if you sit beside me!"

Mammon vaulted the table to land in one of the two chairs between Leviathan and Satan. "Come on, sit by me, Echo! It's not every day that you can sit with the Great Mammon."

Satan shook his head with disappointment. "Mammon, we sit with you nearly every morning."

Echo pulled Silus into a side huddle, whispering with annoyance in her voice. "What the fuck is going on, Silus?"

"I guess we're just more charming than we'd thought. What's the move here?"

"Well I don't wanna sit by that Asmodeus guy, he's weirder than Leviathan. Can you take one for the team just one more time, wingman?"

Silus gave a sigh of resignation. "If I must be your golden martyr, I guess I can make the sacrifice. Enjoy your pretty boy."

"Only if you enjoy yours, too." Echo patted Silus on the back and walked over to sit between Satan and Mammon.

Silus sat down between Leviathan and Asmodeus, taking care to lean closer to Leviathan. 

"Silus, I have great Unmei no Henka news! They're adding new characters from the second season next month!"

Silus raised an eyebrow as he got to eating, waiting to swallow before speaking. "I've never watched the show, but that's pretty cool."

As Leviathan talked Silus' ear off, Echo turned her attention to Satan, much to Mammon's dismay. "So, did you ever look into somatosensory receptors in regards to mechanosensation and nociception? I figured you'd find it pretty interesting."

"You would be correct, it was quite interesting. How their sensory input is relayed through the dorsal root ganglion is fascinating."

"Everyone knows  _ that _ , Satan. It's pretty basic stuff, really." Mammon smirked and pointed a thumb at himself. "I could tell ya that in my sleep."

Echo cocked her head as a grin crossed her face. "In that case, tell me more about it, what wisdom does 'the Great Mammon' hold?"

Mammon blushed and looked away as he tried desperately to think of something, anything, that could sound impressive. "Well, it's, uh… it's connected to theeee, uh, endocrine system! And the endocrine system is, uh, good for your health."

Echo raised her eyebrows as she and Satan failed to stifle a laugh. "That isn't  _ entirely _ wrong, I guess. It would be pretty bad to be missing an entire system."

Silus, after finishing his breakfast, finally tuned back in to Leviathan's ramblings. He did care about what Leviathan had to say for the most part, but he learned that the otaku had a habit of spoiling things without meaning to.

"And that's why Wren is known as the Forgotten King, and only his four generals were ever given credit for the revolution. You see, thematically, he represents--"

A chime rang through the dining room, cutting everyone's conversations short.

Beelzebub looked up from his fifth serving of breakfast for the first time since he'd sat down, taking notice of Silus and Echo. "Oh, you two made it." He turned his gaze to Silus to get a gauge for how strong he looked. "I was worried you might've flown home. Not to call you a coward or anything-- Lord Diavolo is just a scary guy."

"If he were to try and get out of the fight, the Celestial Realm would be the only safe place for him to be." Lucifer locked his eyes with Echo, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Who are you placing your bets on?"

Echo looked to Silus and gave an unsure smile. "Silus, I know you're capable, but I don't know if you'll have an easy time holding your own against him."

Silus scoffed and tossed his hair. "Look, I know I'll probably get my ass kicked, but I'm gonna look damn good while doin' it. I may even hurt the guy if I keep my wits about me."

Echo laughed with a light shrug. "I didn't know you had wits to begin with. It must be your day to hold the braincell."

"I'll try not to get it beaten outta me, but no promises." Silus looked down as his D.D.D. rang, pulling it out before grimacing. "Oh boy, my favorite." Accepting the call, Silus stood up and walked to the end of the dining room. Everyone watched, listening in on the conversation. 

"Yo Simeon, what's up?"

"I just wanted to wish you luck, Silus! I heard about what was happening, and I can't wait to see how you represent us. Luke was crying when he heard-- I had to convince him that you wouldn't be dying today."

"Thanks. Can you put him on the phone? I wanna let him know it'll be okay."

Simeon hesitated for a moment. "I have to say, that is very kind of you, Silus. And here I thought you didn't care about him. Luke, Silus wants to talk to you!"

After a moment of silence, Luke's high pitched voice came through, making Silus move the phone away from his ear. "Is it really true, Silus?"

"Yeah, it is, little buddy. I'm afraid this is…" Silus pretended like he was trying not to cry. "This could be my last day. I want you to know that if I don't make it, I would've loved to see you grow up. Don't forget me, alright?"

Luke began to bawl on the other end, which made Silus nearly bust a gut laughing. "Silus, don't die, you can't!"

Struggling to compose himself, Silus went back to his fake cry. "I-I'll try to survive, Luke. But if I don't, bury me with Simeon so I can be with my best friend forever." Silus hung up the phone and fell to a knee as he wiped a white tear from his face. "Oh man, Simeon is gonna lose his shit."

"If you are done with your call, we shall go to the stadium. Bring all that you need, and do not disappoint." With that, Lucifer walked out, his brothers following behind.

Leviathan pulled out an uncracked glowstick and waved it at Silus. "I'll cheer you on like I would Ruri-chan!"

Asmodeus winked and blew a kiss, which the angel avoided. "If he bruises that wonderful face of yours, I'll kiss it better!"

Silus looked to Echo, gulping nervously. "Never thought I'd need extra incentive to not get belted by Lord Diavolo, but now I have it."

"I can't believe you made Luke cry like that, but it was pretty funny. I'm sure Simeon will enjoy dealing with that."

"He'll give me an earful, but it's worth it." Silus walked to the front of the House of Lamentation, only to be met with Mammon at the gate. "Why didn't you go with your brothers?"

"I wanted to go with my two new buddies! Is that so much to ask, angel boy?"

"Well I was actually gonna fly us over, sorry to tell ya."

Mammon scoffed and walked over, poking Silus on the arm. "What, can you not carry two people or something?"

Echo placed her hands on her hips with a huff. "That's pretty lazy, Mammon. I thought your thing was greed."

"I'm not lazy! I just know Silus here can definitely carry us both. Come on it'd be a good bonding experience. Right, Silus?"

Silus held out his arms for Echo and Mammon, unfurling his wings. "Fine. Get on, and don't let go."

"See? I knew you were a good guy!" Mammon locked his arm with Silus', and then remembered his aversion to heights. "Hey, angel boy, how high do you usually go when you fly?"

When Echo locked her arm with Silus', the angel took off into the sky. "About a mile, why do you ask?"

Mammon screamed and clung to Silus as soon as they cleared the gate. "Either slow down or get closer to the ground, you're gonna get us killed!"

"Shut up you baby." Echo looked over and laughed when she realized how terrified Mammon looked. "Unless you want him to drop you, calm down and stop yelling."

Silus took a deep breath as he readjusted to account for Mammon's shifting weight. "If you'd like, I can drop you off halfway there. I never got my flying license, so I don't wanna get in trouble for letting Echo fall to her death."

"You never got a what," cried Mammon. "Are you saying my life is in the hands of an amateur?" 

"Well I took the test four times, so I'd say I'm an expert by now."

"Put me down, angel boy! I'm too poor to die yet!"

Echo and Silus looked at each other before speaking in sync as Silus lowered his altitude to a few hundred feet. "Poor choice of words."

"W-w-wait, that's not what I--" Mammon cried out in terror as Silus let go of him, screaming obscenities until he hit the ground. "You're an asshole, you know that?!"

Silus kept on flying, now going twice as fast with only Echo to worry about. "I'm sure he'll walk it off just fine."

"Imagine how freaked out he'd be if we'd been going this fast! You were joking about the flying thing, right?"

Silus simply grinned as he stayed quiet for a long moment. "Uh, yeah, totally just kidding."

Echo found herself clinging closer as she looked down. "Silus, if that's a joke, it's not funny!"

Diavolo stood in the middle of the stadium next to Barbatos, a smile on his face. He wore his red uniform, and his hair was done in its usual well-kept style. "It seems we have a full house, Barbstos." He looked over to where Lucifer and his brothers sat, giving a wink to his right-hand man. "Except, it seems as though we are missing three people."

"Correct, Lord Diavolo. They should be here soon."

Simeon patted Luke on the back, doing his best to calm the young angel down. "Silus was joking, Luke. He'll be just fine, trust me."

Luke looked up to Simeon as he wiped the white tears from his eyes. "B-but he was crying, he was  _ scared _ , Simeon! What're we gonna tell Michael?"

"Tell him I whooped his ass, really ham it up!" Silus landed on the railing in front of the two angels, letting Echo down gently. "I'm sure he'll believe you, Simeon. He takes your word like gospel."

"That's because  _ I've  _ never given him a reason not to trust me. I do hope you put up a good fight."

"I've always been more of a lover than a fighter, but I am pretty good at both, so i'm sure I'll do fine no matter what happens." Silus gave a wink and fired off two finger guns before hopping down into the ring.

Echo sat down next to Satan, rubbing her clammy hands dry. "Hey, guys! Sorry we're late, Mammon was weighing us down."

Lucifer looked over with a hint of worry. "You say that, but I don't see him with you."

"Yo, human!" Mammon ran over and panted as he caught his breath. "I had to run the rest of the way so I wouldn't be late!"

"Cardio is good for you, so you're welcome." Echo gestured to the empty seat and turned her attention to the ring. "Now hush, it's fixing to start."

Mammon began to protest, but a quick glare from Lucifer made him sit down and grumble quietly. "I was gonna do that anyway, I'll have you know."

"Best of luck, Lord Diavolo." Barbatos exited the ring, waving to Silus over his shoulder. "Do try not to get blood on Lord Diavolo's uniform."

Diavolo smiled at Silus as he began his stretches. "I must say, Silus, I thought for sure you'd come more equipped. Are you one for martial arts, perhaps?"

"I'm afraid not. See, armor would only weigh me down, and it wouldn't help anyway, considering how strong you are." Silus held his left hand at his side as a shimmering glow formed at his hip. "Besides, I'm always equipped."

Silus grabbed onto the glow with a firm hand, and with a flourish, he unfurled his wings as a sword appeared in his hand. "This is all I need."

The longsword was far more massive than most, with the words 'St. Juicy' engraved in its blade. The handle was slivered, with a rose gold gem in its pommel.

"A beautiful blade!" Diavolo clapped before holding his arms out to the crowd. "Everyone, I do hope you enjoy the show! Even if Silus loses, know that he will go down braver than most!"

"You got this, Silus!" Leviathan cracked his glowstick and waved it wildly, though it's glow was virtually impossible to see in the bright sunlight.

Echo hollered to Silus, pumping her fist in the air. "Kick his ass or I'll kick yours!"

Silus twirled his sword and took a deep breath as he got into stance. "When you're--"

Diavolo appeared behind Silus, leaving a trail of dust floating in his wake. "Ready!"

Silus barely had time to look over his shoulder before he was sent flying unceremoniously across the ring, barely stopping himself with the flap of his wings. "Lucky shot!"

Diavolo chased Silus down, his swings playful and just barely falling to connect.

Silus ducked out of the way and phased his sword into the ground, making it reappear out of the ground only to cut Diavolo's pant leg. "I hope you know a tailor, cause that's the first of many."

Diavolo laughed and took off his shirt, tossing it to Barbatos. His muscles were terrifyingly developed, making even Beelzebub's almost laughable in comparison. "You are a confident one!"

Silus rolled out of the way as Diavolo struck where his head was just a second ago, leaving a small hole in the stone wall. "Oh fuck."

Luke looked away in terror as Silus and Diavolo weaved around each other, clinging onto Simeon's shirt. "He really is gonna die!"

Asmodeus fanned himself off with his hand, his mouth agape. "This is the one situation in which I  _ wouldn't  _ want to be in-between those two!"

Lucifer took a deep breath as he took in Diavolo's excellent form. "It is rare for Lord Diavolo to show off like this." Turning his attention to Echo, he raised an eyebrow. "I sense magic coming from you."

“Silus isn’t just my guardian, he’s family to me. I’m worried about him, and negative emotions interfere with controlling my magic. You can feel my anxiety right now.” Echo held her hand upright, letting small traces of magic flow outward toward Silus. Not enough to draw much attention, only using the magic that escaped her from worrying and nothing more. She might as well put it to good use rather than just stewing in uncertainty over Silus’ safety. "Not  _ all _ of my abilities are subconscious. Do you still only have a hint of respect for me?"

Lucifer couldn't exactly be mad. Silus' fight was already somewhat one-sided, so it wasn't going to make too much of a difference in the outcome anyway. Plus, this was a good display of Echo's potential. "We shall see."

Silus parried a strike from Diavolo, only to be kneed in the side and sent to the ground as he tried to catch his breath. "I'd say that's a good cheap shot, but  _ this  _ will be a better one!" As Silus landed he stabbed his sword into the ground, phasing his arm through up to the elbow to land another slice at Diavolo's pants, nearly making the left leg fall off.

"Not a bad shot indeed!" Diavolo grabbed Silus' arm before he could recall it, pulling hard on the limb. "But I'm afraid you've left yourself open!"

Echo's eyes went wide as she felt a wave of emotions run off of Silus. She couldn't hear it, but Simeon matched her following words exactly from across the arena. "Oh no."

As Silus' arm was pulled, his heartbeat accelerated, and the world seemed to fall away into a shimmering void, save for himself and Diavolo. His muscles tensed as his wings flapped wildly, and everything began to whizz by in a blur. 

Diavolo stumbled as Silus freed his arm with a burst of previously nonexistent strength. "Oh my!" Looking up, his smile wavered as Silus appeared over head, merely a silhouette due to the intense backlighting of the sun.

Silus brought his sword down with enough speed and strength to cleave through the ground in a wide arc, his sword just barely failing to find purchase.

Diavolo ducked and maneuvered around Silus' relentless swings which seemed to get faster by the second, seeing no sense of joy or love in the angel's pink eyes. They held only contempt, and a desire to draw blood.

Silus feigned a direct swing for Diavolo's neck, changing his swing at the last moment to send his sword into the ground. 

Diavolo flipped out of the blade's path, losing sight of Silus as the angel's wings blocked his vision for an instant. Diavolo heard the air whistle overhead, giving him a rough idea of where Silus' blade was coming from.

The crowd let out a gasp as Silus hovered above Diavolo for a moment, his speed having been impossible to follow without a trained eye. Only his glowing pink eyes were visible as his body seemed backlit regardless of angle.

Diavolo was fully in his demon form, his arm raised overhead to stop Silus' blow.

The angel's sword was lodged into the demon's forearm, with a small trickle of black blood running down its blade.

The two seemed frozen in time as they locked eyes, and the cloud of dust at their feet billowed out from the force of their clash.

In the next instant, Silus was careening into the wall of the arena, leaving a trail in the dirt as he tumbled across the ground. When he hit the wall, his vision returned to normal for a brief second before he passed out.

Barbatos leaped into the ring as Diavolo returned to his regular form. "Lord Diavolo, you're injured. Might you need first aid?"

Diavolo shook his head as he examined the wound on his arm, which was slowly closing itself shut. "I'm quite alright. It has been ages since I was last hurt." Diavolo clapped his hands together as the last drops of his blood hit the ground. "That was quite fun!"

"Excellent to hear, Lord Diavolo. It was wonderful to see you let loose. It has been quite a while, now that you mention it."

Echo ran into the ring, getting to Silus at the same time as Simeon. "Silus, buddy, you okay?!"

Simeon knelt down and gently held Silus' face, looking him over with worry in his eyes. "It's been so long since he had an attack that bad. He seems fine, but he's out for the count."

With Simeon's help, Echo got Silus to his feet with a grunt. "I didn't think he'd get so far as to actually draw blood like that. Hopefully he wakes up soon."


	11. Match 2, Electric Boogaloo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave Silus creative freedom in the men's reactions while the fight was going on and--yeah. Godspeed.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Not that I wouldn't be flattered by that reaction when kickboxing in my gym BUT--

Echo placed Silus down on the medical cot with Simeon’s help, dusting her hands off with a worried sigh. “Thanks for the help. I can carry him just fine, but the last thing he needs is to be dropped.”

“I see what you mean. I’m sure he got enough of that as a kid.” Simeon shook his head when he realized that Echo didn't find that particularly funny. “My apologies, I shouldn’t say that about your guardian. But I’ve lived with him for hundreds of years, and trust me, the novelty wears off.” 

“That’s not cool, Simeon. Don’t pretend you’re perfect just because you don’t do stupid stuff sometimes.”

“That’s not what I was saying at all, Echo.” Simeon gave a soft smile before walking back to the arena. “I just know how to act like I  _ deserve _ my wings.”

Barbatos brushed past Simeon on his way into the medical ward, unknowingly keeping Echo from starting a fight. “Echo, it has been requested that you return to the arena. Silus will be watched over, so no need to worry yourself. I suggest you get out there posthaste, as Lord Diavolo isn’t one to be kept waiting.”

Echo looked back to Silus before taking a deep breath and looking back to Barbatos. “If he starts having a nightmare, can you please come get me? They get really bad sometimes, and he needs someone when they do.”

“I will take excellent care of him, I assure you. As I said, Lord Diavolo isn’t one to be kept waiting, so I doubly suggest you get a move on.”

“Thank you, Barbatos.” Echo jogged back to the arena. The seats were still full, which confused Echo greatly. When she got up to Lord Diavolo and was sure nobody else could hear, she whispered to the demon under her breath. “Lord Diavolo, why is everyone still here? I don’t think Silus is in any fighting shape right now.”

“‘Lord Diavolo’, hm? That just hurts.”

“I’m trying to lean into the whole ‘Lord Diavolo’ thing, I don’t wanna get  _ skinned  _ for calling you Dia around the wrong person.”

“I see, Lucifer must have gotten onto you about that. I will be sure to remedy the situation,” Diavolo whispered, before speaking to everyone present. “As for everyone still being here, I figured there was no reason the show had to end with Silus. Transfer students usually have a target on their backs, right? It would be smart for you to show your capabilities against me with everyone watching, rather than for you to do it against some random demon while nobody could see.”

Echo clasped her hands together in what looked like prayer, only to point them at Diavolo. “Or we can not do that.”

Lucifer crossed his arms, clearing his throat in the process. “Lord Diavolo, I do believe you would greatly outpower the human, but I am sure you are aware of this.”

Diavolo laughed. “Nonsense! I have sparred with Echo many times before in the Human World after altering my power to that of a humans.”

Echo bit the bridge of her knuckle for a moment. “I really don’t know how to fight though, you know? And following up Silus seems patronizing.”

Diavolo clapped a hand on Echo’s shoulder, giving a gentle shake. “Oh, so you haven’t been kickboxing for some time then? Hmm?” Echo grimaced. “I have a feeling your hardest struggle will be the humbling experience of feeling vulnerable.”

“It’s not my fault I have a mortal body that limits me,” Echo mumbled.

“That is true. Hmm. I have an ultimatum!”

“Which is?”

  
“If you refuse to spar, then I will set you up on a date with a sorcerer at an unannounced time and date so that you cannot run.”

Echo swiped Diavolo’s hand off of her shoulder. “Absolutely not. Sorcerers are vile. How is it that you consider yourself my brother and yet want to set me up? No. Hell no.”

“You did say I get to attend the wedding--I think it would be nice! What brother wouldn’t want their sister to be wed one day?”

“Oh, and a potential power marriage is your idea of ‘nice’?” Echo was now facing Diavolo, glaring daggers as her voice grew harsh. “We’re fighting. Now. I refuse to date a sorcerer--being used isn’t on my list of things to do.” With that Echo stripped her shirt, leaving only her shorts and sports bra intact. 

Mammon yelled as the shirt landed near him. “Why are you taking your clothes off?”

Asmo smacked his arm. “Don’t question good blessings!”

Beelzebub's eyes widened a bit at the sight of Echo's defined muscles. He had definitely found his new workout partner.

Echo rolled her eyes. “Last time Dia tried to-- _ Lord Diavolo _ tried to strangle me with my shirt so, you know, precautions.” 

Diavolo shrugged. “I don’t recall such a thing.”

  
“Uh-huh, sure you don’t.” Echo looked over her shoulder at the brothers before she walked away. “Oh, yeah, you’ll probably feel some of my magic now, but I’m not using it in the fight whatsoever so don’t think I’m cheating.”

Echo and Diavolo walked to the center of the arena where Barbatos stood waiting for them, having reassured Echo that Luke would be watching over the angel for the few minutes the fight would take. The two seemed to be talking for a moment. Echo turned her back to Diavolo in what looked to be aggravation. Then she struck. Turning in a quick 180 Echo sent her foot to Diavolo’s head. Diavolo reeled back, just narrowly missing the hit. Echo was now bouncing on her feet, her hands raised level with her chin. 

Mammon jumped in his seat and looked around to make sure everyone else was seeing the same thing. "This chick is nuts!"

Diavolo quickly matched her stance and threw the first punch. Echo rocked back, keeping distance between herself and Diavolo and using her forearms to redirect and block his hits as needed. When a spot finally presented itself, Echo made a break for it, hitting Diavolo in the ribs just as he hit her in hers. She hopped back, still vying to keep her distance. 

Leviathan waved his dim glow stick once more at the developments of the sudden fight. "Fighting with nothing but her wits and fists against an opponent that outclasses her in power? She's just like Ayla-chan!"

A few more hits from Diavolo, only one hitting her shoulder, and Echo moved to the offensive. She feinted a left crossover, only to roundhouse Diavolo in his rib cage. He took the opportunity to send his own kick at Echo. She dropped, head ducking and legs splaying out in a split as his leg passed over her form. In an instant her back leg swiveled forward, kicking Diavolo’s grounded leg out from underneath him. 

Satan put a hand on his chest to stop a gasp. "Such an eye for weaknesses." He looked to Lucifer and whispered under his breath to keep anyone from hearing. "That could come in handy."

Diavolo fell to his side, rolling onto his back as the air passed from his lungs--a feeling he rarely ever felt while in his usually-powerful form. Being a human felt weak and frail in comparison. It sucked.

Echo had her legs across his chest and his arm pulled taut against her body in seconds, failing to secure her leg over his neck in the heat of the moment. The arm strained, nearly pulling out of its socket and the joints threatening to hyperextend. “Tap, Dia!” 

“No!”

He leaned as far forward as his neck permitted and bit Echo’s leg, hard. 

Echo yelped, more so out of shock than anything. “You did  _ not _ just fucking bite me?” 

Asmodeus gripped the arms of his chair with white knuckles. "Two hot displays in one day? Now that's too good to be true!"

Just like that their roles were reversed--one of Diavolo’s legs rested between Echo’s, the other pushing roughly into her hip, with both of her arms pulled across her chest and her hands restrained on either side by Diavolo’s. Diavolo laughed. “Your turn to tap!”

Echo struggled for a moment before smirking. Diavolo frowned. “Do not do  _ that _ .”

Echo’s legs swept out, arcing around Diavolo’s body and up toward her head, bashing into his arms enough to loosen his hold, only for her ankles to lock behind his head with her shins tightening on his throat. Diavolo managed to move his arms before her thighs could lock around them too. Echo brought her arms up, holding her head in a feeble attempt to block her throat. 

Unfortunately, Diavolo was still able to angle his hands enough to reach her neck. He gasped as her shins tightened on his neck more, his own hands reaching to put pressure on her windpipe as she moved to blocking his advances. 

Barbatos quickly moved toward the two. “I believe that is quite enough. It seems as though Echo’s strength was well showcased.”

“All right.” The two practically whined, untangling from the mess of rage they wound up in. As the two walked back toward the brothers, they were laughing and pushing one another like old friends would when teasing each other. At one point they saw Diavolo rub Echo’s head, very clearly joking around and aiming to frazzle her hair further, which resulted in a smack to his arm followed by Echo pouting as she took her hair down and attempted to fix the tangles with her fingers. All the while Diavolo laughed and poked fun back and forth with her.

Mammon shifted in his seat, having to adjust his pants a bit. “That was… wow. You guys thought that was crazy too, right?”

“Oh, most certainly.” Satan played the fight back in his head, analyzing Echo’s moves. “What she lacks in power, she makes up for in technique. To come to a draw with Lord Diavolo like that is certainly impressive.”

“I wonder how much she squats,” queried Beelzebub, mostly to himself. “I bet she could get some crazy gains in her arms, too.”

Leviathan couldn’t help but blush as he imagined what it must’ve been like to be crushed by Echo’s thighs. “M-maybe I could ask to be her sparring partner next time. W-what if I could get her to dress like Ruri-chan?” Leviathan covered his face and hunched over in his seat. “I can’t believe I just thought that about a 3D girl. This will definitely hurt my pride as an otaku.”

Lucifer stepped up to Diavolo and Echo, his face stern and unreadable as ever. “Excellent display of skill, Lord Diavolo. It truly moved me to see you excel, even at a lower state of power. I should know by now not to doubt you, but you surprise me at every turn.”

Diavolo smiled and crossed his arms with a nod. “Thank you, Lucifer. But if you’re to give me praise, it makes sense that Echo deserves praise too, right? She did fight an uphill battle, to say the least.”

Lucifer could feel his brow furrow for a moment before returning his face to normal. “I can understand that logic, Lord Diavolo.” Turning his gaze to Echo, Lucifer’s voice showed that these next words hurt to say. “You gave a good display of skill, for a human. I look forward to seeing you meet more expectations from now on.”

“I’ll consider that a compliment, even if it’s patronizing. Maybe I could show you some moves. You know, if I outdo your expectations.” she said, clearly teasing.

“I doubt you will, but we shall see.”

“That’s awfully nice coming from you, Lucifer.” Diavolo placed a hand on Lucifer’s back, making him blush. “You’re not going  _ soft  _ on me now, are you?”

“As if I would let myself fall behind and embarrass not only you, but RAD.  _ Someone _ must keep a firm hold on potential issues.”

“She is more than a potential issue, Lucifer!” Diavolo held his arms out to the audience, his face beaming as always. “I do hope you enjoyed the matches today! I wish you the best in your travels, and I look forward to seeing your faces bright and early at school tomorrow.”

After giving a clap for the sake of courtesy, the crowd began to disperse, going back to their daily business. 

As he unfurled his wings to fly home alongside Luke, Simeon turned back to Echo. With a smile and a wink, the angel flew away with his chihuahua, leaving behind only a white feather as the two soared out of sight.

"This has been wonderful, but I believe we have matters to attend to now that the fight is over, Lord Diavolo."

"Indeed we do, I'm afraid. Well, I look forward to a rematch when this year is over."

Echo rolled her shoulder to make sure it was back in its proper place. "Rematch?"

"Of course," exclaimed Diavolo. "This shall be a marker of you and Silus' strength, and in a year, we will see how you've grown. Try not to disappoint-- you never have, and I'd hate to see you start."

In what seemed like no more than a blur, Barbatos and Diavolo disappeared, leaving only a small dust cloud behind.

Looking behind her, Echo saw Mammon failing to appear as if he wasn’t staring. Walking over, she hopped up into the stands with her hands on her hips. “So, how’d ya like it?”

“I-it was cool, but nothing The Great Mammon couldn’t have done. Though I guess since you’re physically weaker than demons are, it makes sense that you’d have to learn crazy moves like that.”

“Complimenting humans, Mammon? I thought I’d never live to see the day.” Satan stood and gave Echo a small smile. “It’s always fascinating to read about or even watch fights, but to see such a display in person is something else, truly.”

“You flatter me too much, Satan.” Echo looked around, finding Leviathan and Asmodeus to be missing. “Where did those two go? The match just ended.”

“They ran off to the medical room. They were nearly fighting each other to get there first.” Beelzebub looked up to Echo with a gleam in his eye. “You seem like you can squat a lot. Do you have a gym partner? I’ve been looking for one.”

Echo could feel her cheeks turn a touch more red as she took a step back. “Sure thing. It’ll be nice to have someone to work out with.” Turning her gaze to the medical bay, Echo unintentionally clenched her fists. “Those two better not be up to something with Silus.”

“I-if they are, I’ll help you beat ‘em up!” Mammon hopped to his feet and gave a beaming grin. “It’s my duty to look over you two, so I’m gonna give it my all!”

Satan and Echo both squinted at Mammon, confusion evident in their voices. “What’re you up to?”

“N-nothin’, really,” Mammon exclaimed. “I just don’t wanna have to deal with the consequences of you and Silus gettin’ hurt. Is that so wrong?”

“I guess it’s not  _ wrong _ , but it is a weirdly sudden change of tune.” Echo looked around for Lucifer, but he was nowhere to be seen. “I guess we should get going, no use in the four of us just hanging around here.”

“Good point.” Beelzebub led the way, his pace quick but labored. “The sooner we get home, the sooner we can eat.” He looked back to Echo over his shoulder. “And the sooner we can eat, the sooner we can workout. Right?”

“Right.”

Mammon looked between the two before stammering out the first thing that came to mind so he could enter the conversation. “I’ve been thinking about working out too! I bet I’d be pretty good at it.”

Beelzebub raised his eyebrows as he slowed down a little. “Last time I asked you to work out with me you said ‘Only if you can pay me for every pound I lift.”

“Well that was back then, this is now,” cried Mammon. “I was really, uh, inspired by Echo’s moves. Plus, since I’m stronger than her, I should at least try to look the part. I could probably get a weightlifting partnership, or a modeling gig for guys with bigger muscles.”

“You really do find a way to make everything about money, don’t you?” Satan shook his head with a huff. “I don’t know why I’m surprised.”

Mammon caught up with Echo and put an arm around her shoulder. “Nobody can predict The Great Mammon! I like to be a man of mystery, all for my adoring fans. Even if they don’t know they’re fans  _ yet _ .”

Echo nudged Mammon. “In that case, can you give this future fan her shirt back?”


	12. Days Long Gone pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the dreams of everyone's favorite gay angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone loves flashbacks featuring good bois, right?

Silus sat in his cottage, eating a loaf of bread that was near expiration. He hoped his mother would be back home soon, but he was beginning to lose hope. It'd been weeks since she left, and now he was alone.  
He hated hearing his parents fight long into the nights when he was trying to sleep, but now, he'd give anything to hear them again. To hear anyone.  
Hopping off of his chair, Silus walked over to the cabinets, finding them empty. He'd have to get food, but for that, he'd need to leave the house. The farm needed tending to, but he was under orders not to leave without his parents by his side.  
Days went by, and Silus struggled to find sleep as his stomach grumbled, practically eating itself.  
Silus walked to the cottage’s threshold with shaky legs. "I-I have to. I'll starve if I don't." Taking hold of the door's knob, he turned the handle, revealing the farm and the sun that shined down on it. With a hesitant step, Silus stepped out of the cottage onto the overgrown grass.  
The horses grazed in their pen, and the pigs could be heard wallowing in the barn. The corn swayed in the soft breeze, emanating a rustling sound that carried through the farm.  
Silus made his way to the chicken coop, happy to find them all safe and still laying eggs. “Hey little guys.” Silus collected the eggs, putting them into a basket on the wall. He squatted down to look one of the older chickens in the eyes. “Hey Sari. Have you seen mom? It’s been a while since she came back to the house.”  
Sari let out a loud cluck, making Silus fall onto his back. She ruffled her feathers and went back to tending her chicks without a care in the world.  
“I’m not surprised. Sorry for bothering you.” Silus got to his feet and collected the basket of eggs, placing them on the kitchen counter with the help of a stool.  
Heading to the barn to check on the cows, Silus opened the door with a grunt-- finding it nearly impossible without the help of his parents. The cows all mooed as if to greet him, but none of them looked his way. He could tell from a glance that it’d been too long since they’d been milked. “Poor things.”  
He grabbed a stool and lugged it over to Bermice, along with a bucket to hold the milk. His father taught him how to milk a cow just in case he was too sick to do so. ‘Never trust a man who can’t milk a cow,’ he’d always say.  
When Silus was done with the first of many, he went to bring the bucket home and get it into bottles, but stopped when he heard something coming from the back of the barn. Placing the bucket on the ground, he walked with quiet steps toward the noise. “Mom?”  
A great dane ran out from behind a bale of hay, looking at Silus with big blue eyes. It lowered it's head to the ground, moving toward him in a wide arc, never looking away.  
Before Silus could start backing away, the dog made a break for him, tackling him to the ground.  
Silus struggled against the weight of the dog, unable to find the necessary strength due to days without getting proper nutrition. “H-help, someone,” he cried.  
“Kalin, get off of him!” A young boy ran over to Silus, whistling a soothing tune to calm the beast. “I won’t tell ya again!” Even through his anger, the boy’s voice was calm, gentle, and it carried a heavy drawl unlike any Silus had heard before.  
The great dane hopped off of Silus, walking back over to the young boy with a whimper.  
“You okay?” The young boy stood over Silus, offering a hand. “Kalin does that to everyone, it’s nothin’ against ya.” The boy’s eyes were a beautiful emerald green, and his hair was curly and red like fire.  
“I… Yeah, I’m okay.” With an unsteady hand, Silus got up with the boy’s help. “Your dog looks really nice.”  
“Thanks, she’s a purebred, my daddy got her for me.” The boy knelt down to pet Kalin, looking up at Silus. “She likes to get into all sorts of things, I nearly ran my tail off trackin’ her here. What’s your name?”  
“I-I’m Silus. Silus Yarin. You?”  
“Name’s Alvin Marose. Are your folks home?”  
“No, I… I don’t know where they are.” Silus pointed to an apple tree on the other side of the farm. “I mean, my dad is over there, but… my mom left a few weeks ago and I haven’t seen her since.”  
After thinking it over for a moment, Alvin straightened his posture when he finally understood what Silus meant. “Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. Are ya all alone out here?”  
“Of course not!” Silus ran over and patted Bermice on the head. “I have all of these guys, and I’ll always have dad with me over there.”  
“Well if you don’t mind, Kalin likes bein’ out here a lot. If you’re one for company, I’m sure she’ll be good once ya get to know her.”  
Silus picked his bucket of milk back up and gestured for Alvin to follow. “Sure thing, but only if you come with her. I can’t really talk to animals. At least, I don’t think I can.”  
Alvin followed right behind, with Kalin at his side. “Sounds like a deal to me. If ya let me have some of whatever we produce, I’d be happy to help ya with all the animals. I’ve seen a lot of people take care of animals, so I bet I could get it done myself.”  
“It sure would be appreciated! Not like I could drink all this milk or eat all the eggs on my own.” When they got to the cottage, Silus pushed a stool up to the counter where they kept pots and pans. “I just have one question for you before we start being friends, Alvin.”  
Alvin looked up from a rough portrait of Silus and who he could only assume was Silus’ mother. “Sure thing. What is it?”  
Silus turned to Alvin over his shoulder with a soft smile. “How do you like your eggs?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave feedback, theories, and any thoughts you may have! Have a nice day, stay safe, and stay hydrated!  
> -Silus Yarin


	13. Mornin', Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention, but "Mammone" is Italian dialect for "Momma's boy". Close to "Mammon", and his personality reminds me of one lmao. -Echo

Silus woke up in his bed, finding it a bit more painful to breathe than he'd prefer. His head felt cold and wet, but after reaching up, he realized it was only due to an ice pack. Now that he was somewhat conscious, he felt a touch of confusion at how much heavier his shirt was.

Opening his eyes, Silus found himself wearing Leviathan’s shawl and Asmodeus’ pants. The last thing he remembered was the world fading away when his arm was pulled, so the transition was jarring, to say the least. “Holy shit, what did I do now?”

“Me, silly.” Asmodeus stood at the side of Silus’ bed, wearing nothing but a pair of the angel’s pants. “It was quite the night-- I’m surprised you don’t remember.”

Silus’ eyes went wide-- he couldn’t exactly put something like that past himself. “W-wait, if that’s true, why am I wearing Leviathan’s jacket?”

Asmodeus winked as he played with the drapes on Silus’ bed. “Any game of twister needs three players, right?”

“I’m back!” Leviathan ran into the room, holding an armful of snacks and DVDs. “Oh, Silus, you’re actually awake,” he cried. “I was worried you’d be in a coma or something after the pounding you took.”

“Leviathan, at least tell me you were bottoming last night.”

“W-what?” Leviathan dropped his hoard of snacks to cover his red cheeks. “It’s only been a few hours since your fight with Lord Diavolo, we didn't do anything last night!”

Silus snapped his gaze over to Asmodeus with a scowl. “You lying asshole, I can’t believe I took your word like that!” Silus rolled out of bed, stumbling for a second as his head rang. “Why am I wearing y’all’s clothes?” Silus turned to check under his new pants, happy to find that he was still in the same underwear. “Oh thank goodness.”

“You were all covered in dirt, we couldn’t let you sleep in that!” Asmodeus gestured to a dirtied pair of clothes in Silus’ basket. “I was hoping you’d have a dream about me-- I could’ve seen what you have down there without having to wait.”

“You’re a perv, Asmo.” Leviathan got to picking up the snacks and DVDs, tossing them onto Silus’ bed. “I almost had to fight him so he wouldn’t change your underwear-- he nearly cried.”

“Did not!” Asmodeus huffed and put his hands on his hips. “And I’ll have you know, I was genuinely concerned about Silus-- it wasn’t  _ entirely _ so I could sneak a peek.”

Leviathan shook his head and ran up to Silus, his expression now cheery once more. “Silus, you looked so cool in that fight! Lord Diavolo was definitely giving you a rough time, but when you got all backlit and fast it was like something out of Unmei no Henka! What gave you such a cool power up like that?”

Silus forced a grin as he tried to think of an answer, struggling to make up something convincing. “Well, your cheering was really inspirational, and I didn't wanna let you down. Your glow stick was like a beacon of hope, Leviathan.”

Leviathan’s back straightened as his eyes lit up. “Y-you really mean it, Silus? You’d feel inspired by a pathetic otaku like me?”

“Of course. A friend is more encouraging than just about anything, regardless of how popular they may or may not be.”

“Did I inspire you too, Silus?” Asmodeus stepped closer to the angel, looking up into his pink eyes. “Your fighting was beautiful-- I could swear you were trying to impress me. It certainly worked if that’s what you were going for.”

“I-I was just trying to show that I’m no pushover. All I remember is Diavolo tugging my arm, and then I woke up in bed.”

Leviathan took a step back and pulled out his D.D.D. “Woah, you don’t remember it? Here, someone uploaded the whole thing to Fight Hub. It was so cool!”

“Never thought I’d be famous.” Silus took the D.D.D. out of Leviathan’s hands and raised his eyebrows at the video’s crystal clear quality. “Damn, I look good from that angle.” The video zoomed in on Diavolo’s shirtless body for a brief moment before zooming back out and following the rest of the fight.

Silus had to keep his hands from trembling at the sight of him losing himself. The speed of it all was hard to keep up with, only followable due to the video’s quality. In one instance he was above Diavolo, and the next, he was slammed against the wall. The video zoomed in on Diavolo’s bleeding arm before panning over to Silus’ unconscious body.

“Like I said, you took a pounding, but at least you looked good before it happened! You got a slight concussion and some bruising on your ribs, but Barbatos said you should be okay.”

Silus tapped the screen and noticed that the video was only halfway through. “Wait, why is the video not over?” 

Leviathan moved behind Silus to watch along with him. “Because they also got the fight between Echo and Lord Diavolo.”

Silus blinked in confusion before looking to Asmodeus. “I don’t know if it’s the concussion or if I just misheard, but did he just say that Echo fought Diavolo?”

“Yup!” Asmodeus ran a hand down his arm as he recalled the tingles he got from watching the fight. “It was just as hot as your fight, in a different way.”

Silus dropped Leviathan’s D.D.D. as his wings unfurled, and dashed out the door. “Oh shit, I’m so fired, she died on day two!”

Leviathan went to stop Silus, but he failed to reach in time. “Silus, she’s not-- aaaand he’s gone.”

Silus pulled out his D.D.D. and called Echo, but it went to voicemail after ringing all the way through. "Oh shit of god oh fuck. Simeon can never know, I wouldn't hear the end of it! I’ll have to change my name and wear thick coats so I can pose as a human!"

Lucifer rounded the corner in front of Silus, causing the angel to stop dead in his tracks. He looked Silus over and felt confusion toward his change of attire, but decided it wasn’t worth his time to ask about. "Ah, Silus, I was actually looking for you. Lord Diavolo wanted me to make sure you were okay. How are you holding up?"

"Not fucking good, the human I'm supposed to be watching just got killed! I-i’m gonna have to run away from home!"

Lucifer stared for a moment before his face dropped into a concerned frown. "Silus, Echo is alive and well, I assure you. Lord Diavolo put his strength to that of a human's, and they came to a draw." 

Silus leaned against the wall, letting out a heavy sigh of relief. "Oh thank god. If I wasn't unaging, I think Echo would've cut my lifespan in half by now."

"As one who is also unaging, I assure you, people like you and her still take their toll on the health of the mind. Now that I can see you're up and running about, I'll be leaving. Do take care to look more into things in the future before you start panicking. You’re quite loud."

“I’ll try to remember that, but no promises!” Silus, now calmed down, began typing Echo a message as he headed back to his room, reading it to himself under his breath. “Message me when you can, I thought you were dead. I’ll be in my room when you’re free, be safe. Love you sis.”

Asmodeus and Leviathan perked up when Silus walked back in; whatever argument they’d been having had stopped dead in its tracks. “Silus, you’re back,” they exclaimed in unison. “Did you find her?”

“No, but Lucifer explained everything. Thanks for taking care of me, I guess. The clothes thing was a bit strange, but I have to say, I’m kinda liking this outfit. Although that’s probably just the concussion speaking.”

“Speaking of which!” Asmodeus ushered Silus to his bed with a smile. “Someone needs to rest. We don’t want your bruised ribs to mess with your lung capacity.”

“Or for your concussion to make you take in less anime knowledge,” added Leviathan. “We have the rest of the day for you to relax, so you need to be in binge-watching shape.”

Silus sat up in bed, wincing a bit at the pain. “You guys can relax, I’m an angel. A few bumps and scratches aren’t gonna stop me any time soon.”

“So you  _ don’t  _ wanna eat snacks and watch the highest form of art?”

“Well…” Silus tapped his chin as he thought for a moment. “I guess that does sound pretty nice, when you put it like that.”

“You know, Silus, love is the best medicine.” Asmodeus sat next to Silus on the bed as Leviathan got to work on putting on the show. “Would you like me to give you a loading dosage?”

“Nope, I am right as rain, Asmo.” Silus looked away from Asmodeus as his cheeks blushed white. “S-save your love for somebody else. If you can really even call it that.”

Asmodeus grimaced and leaned away from Silus. “I love everyone, Silus. Just in different ways. Some ways are more  _ intimate _ than others, but there’s nothing wrong with that, is there?”

Silus looked down as he crossed his arms. “It should be all or nothing. Jewels would be worthless if everyone had ‘em. It should be special-- not something you give to everyone. I mean, it’s cool if you’re polyamorous, but it needs to  _ mean _ something, or it ain’t worth dirt.”

“But you love Echo, right? Does that mean you can’t love anyone else?”

“It’s not the same. Her and I share something different from love.”

“In that case, have you ever loved someone, Silus? I’m sure they were a lucky one to have  _ you _ all people fall for them.”

Silus sniffled as white tears came to his eyes. “Can we talk about something else? Anything else?”

Before Asmodeus could try and push things further, Leviathan hopped onto the bed with a smile that showed nothing but pride. “I got it! Your T.V. is a bit weird, but any otaku knows how to watch his favorite shows on any device.” Leviathan noticed the tears in Silus’ eyes and turned his attention to Asmodeus. “What did you do to Silus?”

“He didn't do anything, Leviathan.” Silus forced a smile and wiped the tears away. “I just took too deep a breath and it hurt my chest. Don’t worry, Asmo didn't try anything stupid.”

“Hmmm.” Leviathan leaned against the headboard, eventually turning his gaze to the T.V. “Okay! Just try to breathe easy, alright? I don’t want you missing anything.”

Asmodeus looked up at Silus while trying to keep it from being obvious. He couldn’t tell why Silus would cover like that for him, but he appreciated it nonetheless. 

Silus kept his hands in his lap, mostly to keep them from wandering without his permission. “Oh, the snacks! I completely forgot.” Silus phased his arm through the bed and made it appear on the nearby table, grabbing what he could and pulling the limb back. He dropped the snacks on his lap, not having anywhere else to put them. Opening the bag of hellfire chips, he tossed one in his mouth and smiled. “These are super good. Help yourselves, guys.”

Asmodeus reached over and grabbed a pre-packaged bun out from between Silus’ legs. He thought about giving a suggestive caress, but opted against it at the last moment. “Thanks, Silus. You really are an angel.”

Silus’ smile fell a bit, but it was still just as genuine. “That means a lot, Asmo. I appreciate it.”

Leviathan grabbed an apple tart and broke it into pieces to pace himself. “Come on guys, the opening credits are almost over! The show is about to start, and I don’t wanna miss a second of it.”

Silus leaned back and popped another chip into his mouth. “I bet Echo doesn't have it nearly this good. She’s probably nose deep in a book or something like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have any thoughts, theories, or questions? If so, leave us a comment! Stay tuned, stay hydrated, and stay safe!  
> -Silus


	14. Hot-n-Bothered

Echo groaned on her back, her tingling skin now glistening with sweat. She didn't know how long her and Beelzebub had been at it, but it felt like time was standing still. Looking up into his purple and pink eyes, Echo took a deep breath to collect herself; her whole body was on fire. If this went on any longer, she knew she’d surely lose it.

Placing the barbell back onto its rack, Echo sat up and rolled her shoulders, her arms aching from countless reps. “Thanks for spotting me.”

“No issue.” Beelzebub walked out from behind the bench and cracked his knuckles. “Mind if I have a go? My breather is over now.”

“Of course, yeah.” Echo got to her feet and wiped down the bench, offering to Beelzebub. She looked over to Mammon, who was eyeing down weights without actually lifting them. “Staring at weights doesn't do anything, Mammon. You have to move them.”

“I wonder how much these things would sell for,” Mammon muttered to himself. “Iron is pretty valuable.”

Beelzebub peeked his head up, still doing rep after rep. “Mammon, if you sell my weights, I’ll have to start bench pressing  _ your  _ stuff to get a workout.” Looking back to the ceiling, Beelzebub grunted and muttered to himself between breaths. “I wonder if I could bench press your car...”

“H-hey, I wasn’t gonna sell anything, I swear! I was just sizing them up before I got to working out. Gotta get in the right mindspace, that’s  _ elementary  _ knowledge.” Mammon looked around and the various machines and weights for a split second before looking back at Echo. “N-Not like I really care or anything, but what would a human like you start with? I guess the Great Mammon could try your workout for today!”

“Deadlifts or wide stance back squats with the barbell. Working legs is my favorite. I mean, lifes a peach when you got a nice one.” 

Beelzebub paused slightly during a rep. “Peaches are great. We should buy some later.”

Mammon paused for a second, the wheels turning in his mind, before turning red. “B-Beel! That’s n-not what--oh, nevermind! Don’t go saying things like t-that!”

Echo pointed an accusing finger at Mammon. “Am I wrong though?” 

“W-Whatever! Let me just do the deadlever--”

“Deadlift.”

“You know what I meant!”

Mammon walked past Echo and Beelzebub while mumbling to himself. Beelzebub reracked his weight and moved to stand beside Echo. The two watched Mammon with crossed arms. The white haired man moved to the free weights, lifted a fairly heavy weight, and proceeded to do several goblet squats. Echo bit her lip. Beelzebub sighed. “Do you think we should tell him?”

“Probably. He’s your brother though, I’ll let you do the honors.”

“He’s your guardian.”

“Touchè.”

They stood, watching. Mammon seemed fairly pleased with himself as he finished his first set. He gave a quick thumbs up before starting on his next set of reps. Beelzebub looked over at Echo. “Want to grab takeout on the way back home?”

Echo placed her hands on her hips. “Absolutely. I’ll grab something for Silus on the way back too.” 

Without warning, Mammon cried out and face planted on his way back to the two, having fallen over a weight. “D-dammit, who left that there?”

“You did.” Beelzebub placed his hands on his hips with a frown. “I told you to put things back when you were done with them, and you said ‘the Great Mammon shouldn’t have to worry if people don’t see his stuff coming’. Next time, rerack your weights, or I’ll leave  _ your  _ room a mess.”

“It’s rule number one, Mammone. You always rerack your weights. Rule number two is to wipe down your shit. You’re zero for two right now.”

“Nobody told me I had to be a maid just to work out, it’s so lame!” Mammon gets to his feet and puffs out his chest. “Do I look like a maid to you?”

Echo opened her mouth for a second, imagining Mammon in a butlers suit. She normally wasn’t into that sort of stuff, but the mental image made her feel something she never wanted to feel for this idiot. “Um, not at the moment, no.”

“We should get Barbatos to work out with us. He’d definitely clean as he went.” Beelzebub looked down to Echo and gestured to the changing rooms. “My phone is in my locker, do you know the time?”

Echo pulled out her D.D.D. and gritted her teeth when she realized she had a missed call and a message from Silus hours ago. “It’s a bit past 8. I know it’s only been two hours, do you mind if we swing by Silus’ room on the way to get food? He thought I was dead after the fight with Dia.”

“Of course. I’ll go get changed real quick.” Beelzebub jogged off to the changing rooms, leaving Mammon and Echo alone.

“Angel boy is probably hundreds of years old, he’s not a kid. Do you really gotta babysit him? Seems a bit backwards.”

“He’s my  _ friend _ , Mammone, not just my guardian. Yeah he keeps me from dying sometimes, but we’re there for each other. It’s not just a job for him. It’s a partnership for  _ us _ .”

Mammon tapped his chin in thought as he looked up at Echo. “So it’s deeper than him just bein’ your guardian, huh?” Mammon stood up and placed a hand on his chest much like Lucifer would. “Well, in that case, let’s have something deeper, too!”

Echo took a step back as her mind raced. “I’ve only known you for two days, I don’t want any sort of relationship with you. That’s a pretty bold approach.”

“W-wait, you don’t understand--”

“Ready.” Beelzebub walked out, dressed in his casual clothes. “Oh, you didn't change? I mean, you look good in that, but I thought you brought a change of clothes with you.”

“Oh, I was just teaching Mammone some work out tips. Give me a sec and I’ll be ready to go.” Echo ran into the women’s changing room, looking back behind her to see Mammon trying not to stare.

Beelzebub looked down to Mammon with raised eyebrows. “It’s impolite to stare, Mammon. I know her muscles are great, but she’s not a statue.”

“I wasn’t starin’,” exclaimed Mammon. “I was just, uh, lookin’ for weaknesses, that way I know how to protect her better. I’d say that’s a pretty good thing to do.”

Beelzebub smiled and crossed his arms. “Ah, I see. For someone so scummy, that is pretty nice. Since you didn't actually workout, you’re covering dinner, alright?”

“What? No, I ain’t gonna--”

“Ready to go!” Echo slung her gym bag over her shoulder, wiping the last bead of sweat from her forehead. “You’re not gonna what?”

“He’s not gonna miss out on a chance to treat his favorite human and brother to a nice post-workout meal. Right, Mammon?”

Mammon’s cheeks turned red as Echo smiled at him, his brain working overtime to see if it would be a worthwhile investment. When he realized how genuine her smile was, his words came out and made a choice for him, even if it was a painful one. “Of course, yeah. Just don’t go crazy or anything!”

50,000 grimm later, Mammon was crying as he carried a bag of takeout to Silus’ room with Echo at his side. Beelzebub had eaten himself into a food coma, and decided to sleep it off before the first day of school. “Echo, I don’t get it. Why can’t Silus just come to us?”

“Well, he’s probably resting, most of his ribs were bruised. Plus, a concussion is nothing to sneeze at.”

“I guess that makes sense. He should keep resting, that way you can have better protection courtesy of the Great Mammon! I don’t need someone else doin’ my job, it looks bad on me.”

“Well, if you really impress me, maybe I could have you be my exclusive guardian on…” Echo tapped her temple in thought for a moment. “How about Wednesdays?”

“I’ll take it! And then I’ll take more, because I’m gonna be your  _ exclusive _ guardian every day before you know it. To make it quick, I know something I can give you that Silus can’t.”

“Mammone, Silus might sleep with just about anyone, but I’m not that easy.”

“St-stop making it a romance thing!” The demon blushed as he looked away, talking under his breath. “I was talking about a pact. That way, you’d always be able to have my help when you needed it.”

Echo stopped in front of Silus’ door, opening her mouth for a second before closing it. She had thought of so many responses, but her mouth couldn’t quite put together any strings of words. After a moment, she stammered the best response her mouth could form. “I don’t do pacts, Mammone. I don’t want to be like other sorceresses and sorcerers--not that I ever would be--but they use pacts for their own benefit, not caring if their partners get hurt. Pacts are more than that to me. I know I’m supposed to make them while here, but it’ll take a lot.”

“Well know that the offer is always on the table! If you even think about making a pact with anyone else, I’ll never forgive ya.”

Silus’ door opened to reveal an angry Asmodeus. “Ugh, Mammon, you’re so loud! Why can’t you quiet down when people are spending quality time together?”

Echo moved her head to peek behind Asmodeus, giving a sigh of relief when she saw him fully-clothed. “Silus, we brought you food! Sorry for not responding, I was working out.”

Silus flipped out of bed, his head ringing a bit when he barely stuck the landing. “It’s all good, man! I thought you were dead for a solid thirty seconds, it was awful.” Running over with a slight wince, Silus brushed past Asmodeus to wrap his arm around Echo. “Don’t go fighting the future king of Devildom without me, alright? If Michael caught wind of you dying I’d be smited before his afternoon tea.”

“Yo, angel boy, what was that whole backlit thing ya did back there? Teach me that so I can replace ya!”

Silus deflated a bit before laughing to put his confident face back on. “It’s not something you want, trust me. I’d be happy to teach you some sword shit, but only if you’re gonna make it worth my while.”

“I ain’t payin’ you for sword lessons, I don’t even use one! The Great Mammon needs no weapons to get the job done.”

“Fair enough. You probably aren’t skilled enough to wield a blade anyway.” Silus took the food from Mammon and brought it inside his room, gesturing for them to come in.

“I could totally wield a blade! I demand you teach me how so I can be better than you!”

Leviathan put Unmei no Henka on pause and scowled at Mammon. “Ugh, you scum, you’re speaking over the best part! We’re about to see into the Tapestry and get a glimpse of Illius from the Luzon series!”

“Those aren’t even words, ya weirdo!” Mammon pointed at Leviathan, returning the scowl. “Don’t you have a normal setting?”

“I’ll never change myself for…” Leviathan shuddered. “ _ Normies.  _ Learn the terms, or you’re not worthy of the knowledge they hold,” he exclaimed. “Right, Silus?”

“Uh, yeah, I think so.” Silus dug through the bag of takeout, his pink eyes lighting up when he pulled out a thick cheeseburger. “Oh man, you know just how to pick me up!” Opening the wrapper, Silus grinned as a waft of jalapeno, cheese, and bacon rolled through the room. “Just fuck me up, fam.”

Asmodeus covered the bottom half of his face and coughed as the scent hit the back of his throat. “You can eat something like that? It smells like it’s made to kill someone,” he cried. “When I eventually get a kiss out of you, you better not have any of that on your breath!”

“His love for spice knows no bounds.” Echo let out a small laugh as Silus weeped happily from the burger’s intensity. “Any regular human would need a new stomach if they ate half the stuff he did.”

“It’s so fucking good, dude.” Silus put his burger down and ate a fistful of fries with speed that almost rivaled Beelzebub. “Nothing beats a good greasy burger after you take a pounding.”

“After you take a  _ what _ ,” Echo queried. “Silus, you haven’t been here for two days and you’ve already gone a round with a demon?”

“Well, yeah, everyone saw it.” Silus took another bite of his burger before finally realizing the looks of shock on Mammon and Echo’s faces. “Wait, no, it’s not what it sounds like! I was talking about when Diavolo kicked my ass.”

“Oh, thank you, I was about to say… I mean, you do you, but I doubt that'll go over well with the man upstairs.”

“How I wish he meant what you thought he did.” Asmodeus uncovered his face, revealing cheeks that were now rosy red. “Oh how a man can dream.”

“I like being desired, but being dreamed about is almost exclusively a bad thing.” Silus sucked down half of his drink in one go before taking his food over to the bed. “Did y’all wanna join us? The show is getting super good, lots of cool fights goin’ on. Some crazy chick is using a piano to control a serpent made of knives.”

“The Blade Singer isn’t just ‘some crazy chick’, Silus! She was driven insane by her need to commit war crimes, and the mental scarring of her wife, Melinoe. There’s so much nuance you aren’t getting,” Leviathan cried. “I’m failing my job as your otaku mentor.”

“That sounds great, but I think I’ll read the book later.” Echo placed her hands behind her head and shrugged. “Besides, the first day of school is tomorrow, I need to read up on Jacobson’s organ--the vomeronasal chemoreceptor.”

Mammon looked to Echo with a raised eyebrow. “Who’s Jacobson?”

Echo hunched over for a moment before looking up at Mammon, quickly realizing that he wasn’t joking. “The man I have a major ‘chemical reaction’ with. Ha, get it?”

Silus pinched the bridge of his nose with a huff. “It’s getting really hard to tell who’s holding the braincell sometimes.”

“Either way, make sure I have the braincell tonight, I need to keep up on studies. You fall behind in my field for even a day and you’re basically done for. Don’t stay up too late, or at least try not to be tardy on your first day. Simeon would talk your ear off.”

“Eh, I’m used to it. Mammon, you stayin’ or goin’? I have a feeling I’m not going to bed until this season is over.”

“I don’t watch that nerd stuff, I’ll take a hard pass. I’d almost rather be hung upside down before spending a night watching shows about tapestries and blade singing, whatever that means. Besides, I gotta look for Goldie, she’s still missin’. Have fun with your cartoon!”

“It’s not a cartoon,” Leviathan exclaimed. “It’s anime, and it’s  _ art _ .”

Silus took a big bite out of his burger, waving as Echo and Mammon left. “He doesn't have to understand, Leviathan. He doesn't have the refined taste for it.” 

“Well he’s  _ super  _ into Echo, so he has some semblance of taste,” added Asmodeus. “He’s pretty obvious about it.”

“He doesn’t like her, he just wants a pact with her. Besides, he doesn't pass the Bro-Code vibe check.” Silus twirled the remote in his hand and looked for the play button. “All that aside, I’m ready to see some feral lesbians fight to the death, so let’s get this marathon running again.”

Hours later when the marathon concluded, and everyone wiped the tears from their eyes, Silus stretched out and turned the T.V. off. “Man, that was stupidly good.”

“I hate that it has to end, but I guess all good things do, save for me, at least.” Asmodeus rolled off the bed and onto his feet, examining himself in Silus’ mirror. “As wonderful as this has been, I need to get my beauty sleep before the first day.” 

Silus walked both of his guests out and smiled as he leaned on the doorway. “I’ll see you both at breakfast. Thanks for the good night, we should do this again soon. We could even take turns choosing shows!”

Asmodeus perked up, and Silus could practically see the lightbulb over his head. “Oh, I’ll choose--”

“No porn, Asmo.”

“Romance it is! Ciao bella!”

Leviathan lingered at the doorway, looking up into Silus’ eyes when Asmodeus was out of earshot. “Silus, do you think the Mammon plan has any chance?”

“Only time will tell, right? I mean, the two seem to be a lot friendlier toward each other than before, so that’s something. We’ll just keep an eye on them for a while.”

“I’ll let you know if I find anything out. Sleep tight, Silus!”

“Only if you do the same.”

“Sounds like a deal!” Leviathan walked off, holding his DVDs close.

Silus flopped into his bed, suddenly realizing that he was still wearing Leviathan’s shawl. He figured he could just return it later on, there was no reason to chase him down tonight.

A soft and pitiful voice rang through Silus’ head, making him sit up. “Someone… anyone, hello? Help me, please.”

Stepping slowly out of his bed, Silus looked around with his angelic vision, finding the room truly empty, save for himself. “Hello?”

“Help me, please, I’m trapped up here.”

“Oh god dammit.” Silus cracked his neck and walked out of his room, finding the message to be a bit louder as he walked down the hall. When the voice seemed loud enough to be no more than a few feet away, Silus stood at a door which couldn’t be more plain-looking if it tried. “Silus, this is a stupid idea. You  _ know _ it’s a stupid idea, so go back to bed before you do something bad.”

Silus walked through the door to be met with a spiral staircase of stone and steel. “Not what I was expecting.”

“And what exactly  _ were _ you hoping to find?” Lucifer appeared at the top of the staircase, looking down on Silus with his red eyes. “It’s quite late for you to be out, isn’t it? You really should go to bed, Silus. It’s not good for your health to miss sleep.”

“You know what? That’s a great point, Lucifer. You’re just as smart and talented and handsome as everyone said you were back home.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere.” Lucifer showed no sign of a blush, his demeanor far too serious to be tripped up by compliments. “Nowhere you’d want to be, anyway. Goodnight, Silus.”

“Right back at you, Lucifer!” Silus marched his ass right back to his room, shaking his head firmly to block out the pitiful voice. “No sense in challenging death twice in one day.”

When the angel sank into bed still wearing Leviathan’s coat, his head fell on the pillow Asmodeus had been using. The combined scents of the two brothers was shockingly pleasant, and it made it easier than usual to find sleep, though Silus couldn't place why. For the first time in a long while, the night passed peacefully, and the angel found no fear in the realm of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) Ladies and gentlemen, we got 'em. -The Bastards


	15. Sore Spot

The next morning at breakfast, Silus was there bright and early despite the events of the previous night. Satan, Asmodeus, Beelzebub, and Lucifer had already congregated at the dining room table for breakfast. Echo strolled in minutes later, clearly half asleep, as she always was in the morning, and took the vacant seat next to Silus. Mammon and Levi walked into the dining room minutes later after everyone had already started in on breakfast. 

The brothers carried out their own conversations. Echo tuned out everything while Silus’ attention was taken by Asmodeus who had switched seats to be next to the angel. Satan paused in his conversation, catching the attention of his other brothers, and looked at Echo who sat next to him. 

“Say, Echo?”

“Yes?”

“Yesterday you mentioned ‘power marriages’ before your fight with Lord Diavolo. What are those?” 

Echo’s eyes, once half-lidded with sleep, shot open wide. “Ah.” was all she said as she gathered her plate and utensils. 

Silus wiped over his face with a hand. “Shit,” he said.

Echo stood up from the table, plate, cup, and utensils in hand, and made her way toward the kitchen. “Sorry, but I can’t be late in the new lab on my first day.” She sped her way into the kitchen, cleaned her mess, and left the kitchen through the back door so as to avoid seeing anyone. 

Silus leaned back in his seat, letting go of the fork he threatened to bend. “Of all things, you had to ask  _ that _ ?”

Satan shrugged his shoulders. “Is it really that bad?” 

“Yes, it’s that bad! Don’t bring that up to her again!”

Lucifer took a sip from his drink. “I would like to know as well.”

Leviathan laughed from where he sat, scrolling through his D.D.D as he kept his plate away from Beelzebub’s reach. “OWOUGHHH you mean like in the anime? Where someone with immense power is forced or bribed into marriage in order to become even stronger or to make their partner even stronger? Like one sorcerer marrying another sorceress? Oh, man, even the  _ normie _ gets to live out an anime and I don’t! It’s so not fair!”

Satan placed a hand to his chest, leaning back ever-so-slightly. “Wait, you mean to tell me those actually  _ exist _ ?” 

Silus covered his face with his hands. “Oh, fuck. I never wanna be the smart one at the table again, it  _ hurts _ .”

Mammon pushed away from the table. “You mean to tell me, Echo is  _ engaged _ ?”

Silus shot his hands up instantly, waving them quickly. “No, no, oh God, no. Not, uh, well, not yet?”

Asmodeus twirled a piece of his hair around a finger. “Shame it isn’t--I mean, I guess Lord Diavolo will get to attend her wedding, after all!” 

Mammon stood up now. “What do you mean ‘not yet’? Get to explainin’, angel boy!” 

Silus leaned his head against his hand, his elbow perched on the table. “All right, shut up and I’ll explain. Oh, God, why do  _ I  _ have to explain this? Okay, so, like, basically--”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Stop stalling and get to the point.”

Silus looked up for a brief moment. “I  _ was _ . Basically power marriages are as Leviathan explained. Except Echo  _ hella _ isn’t into that shit. Like, not at all--she’s a freaking hopeless romantic, believe it or not. She hides her magic to be left alone, in the first place. Sorcerers and sorceresses will often marry each other to become stronger since their magic will be combined. It’s how a lot of them ‘raise their ranks’, so to speak. Well, Echo is in the top of those ranks, but hides like a motherfucker. Some sorcerers and sorceresses will blackmail and, or, force others with magic into marriage just for their own benefit. Some do that with magic, others pretend to be in love, and all that dark shit. 

“They will literally try to track you down for this. Lower level magic has no threat on Echo, honestly, but magic on par or stronger could be bad. Not to mention even lower-level magic users can still threaten your life without the use of magic. That’s part of the reason she doesn’t like sorcerers or sorceresses. They use people too, not just the supernatural. She’s top-tier, so she’s a target. At least she’s safe down here for a year with no sorcerer’s around,” Silus explained. 

Satan looked at Silus for a moment, contemplating whether to speak up or not. “Silus… Solomon is the other human exchange student.”

The air at Silus’ hip shimmered for a moment before returning to normal. “Well then… I take it that preemptive self-defense for another person is off the table?"

Lucifer gave Silus a stern glare, his brow furrowed into a tight knot. "Absolutely not. You're beating around the bush to say murder, and that will not fly. Neither will you if you try anything like that."

"I was just kidding… mostly. But if that asshole tries anything, it's going to blows. I'm her guardian angel above all else."

Satan looked down in thought for a moment, his hand gripping his chin. “No one has ever tried to force a marriage before though, right?” 

“That’s a bit of a complicated answer… Just know that she didn’t just learn kickboxing for fun, fam.”

Satan nodded. “I see.”

Mammon took a step back as if someone pushed him. “W-Wait, she’s been p-proposed to before?”

“Yeah, but I’ll be damned if anyone tries that again when I’m around though. It’ll be on sight for them.”

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at Silus. “Even for a guardian, it seems you go too far for that human. Do you really care for her that deeply? Do you think she would do the same for you?”

Silus pushed back from his seat, the chair screeching along the floor. “I do, and she would. Echo’s the one person I trust in the three realms more than anyone--she would  _ die _ for me. She has placed herself in between me and Micheal himself! Micheal, for fucks sake! You all would do well to remember, you’re trying to  _ earn _ a pact with  _ her, _ not make one, so get your shit together and stop looking at her as just a human. You all could start by never mentioning Solomon to her. Not one peep. Not until she finds out herself.” Silus didn’t wait for a reply. He gathered his belongings and followed suit after Echo.

“Hm.” Beelzebub swallowed down the last of his food and waited for Silus to be out of earshot before speaking up. “If we help her with Solomon, she’d probably appreciate it. Maybe she’d want to make a pact more.”

“They’re both pretty sensitive about it. I bet they’d owe us a lot if we helped them out.” Mammon straightened his posture, his newest plan now formed. “I say we use this bad thing to get a good thing! It’s a golden opportunity.”

“You’re really using your handful of brain cells for that one, huh?” Asmodeus leaned back in his chair, dabbing his mouth with a napkin. “While I don’t like the idea of purposely sabotaging Solomon…” Asmodeus grinned and ran a hand up his arm. “I would love to have Silus owe me one. Maybe I can use my looks to get Solomon’s focus, he’d definitely owe me then.”

Lucifer shook his head with a sigh. “Such petty affairs.” Standing up out of his chair, he straightened his coat and headed for the door. “Just try to avoid upsetting her, and everything should be fine. I know what Lord Diavolo said about the pacts, but do not let your studies fall to the wayside.” He turned back to glare at Mammon, sending a chill through the room. “I will hang you upside down overnight if you do.”

“L-like I ever would,” Mammon muttered under his breath. “What a jerk, I’m smarter than just about anyone! Nobody can outdo the Great Mammon when it comes to grades.”

“Mammon, you don’t even read your textbooks.” Satan frowned on his way out. “I bet you already sold them to pay off your debts.”

“Did not!” Mammon followed close behind Beelzebub as everyone headed off to class. “On an unrelated note, can I borrow one of you guys’ algebra books? I lost mine somewhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts, theories, or comments? Leave 'em down below! Have a guess or vote on who Silus/Echo should end up with? Let us know!  
> -Silus


	16. A New Challenger Appears

School passed with relative peace, save for a constant air of anxiety that was radiating off of Echo through her classes. The discussion at breakfast had taken its toll on her ability to relax-- something that was usually synonymous with having classwork to do.

Silus leaned against the doorway to the school’s main exit, waving Echo down. “Yo sis, you got a second? Need to talk to you.”

“Of course, yeah, what’s up?” Echo took a sip from her shaker bottle, earning a squint from Silus. “What’s that look for?”

“What’s in that shaker, Echo? I know you like vodka, but it’s literally day one.”

“It’s just a protein shake, forreal this time. Promise.” She held out the shaker in case Silus wanted to test her statement, but the angel shook his head.

“I trust you on that, no need for a test. Echo, I know you have worries about the whole proposal thing, but know that you’re safe down here. You’ll always have me, and if anyone tries anything, Lord Diavolo would probably shut that down. I know what he said, but he cares about you like I do, he wouldn’t let someone legitimately threaten you.”

“Yeah, no, totally, I hear ya. Anyway, I gotta go workout, I’ll catch you later!” Echo rushed past Silus, fixing her backpack as she took another sip from her shaker.

Silus went to follow Echo, but stopped when Mammon wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “What do you need, Mammon?”

“I was just needin’ some advice. I tried bein’ all buddy-buddy with Echo, but she wouldn’t give me the time of day. What’s up with that?”

“It’s probably no fault of your own. She’s always a bit high-strung when she gets to thinking about the whole marriage thing. Nothing to do but wait for her to calm down and be there for her while she does. On a separate note, can I ask you about something weird I saw last night?”

“Weird, huh? What was it?”

Silus got to walking toward the House of Lamentation, gesturing for Mammon to follow at his side. “Last night, I thought I heard this weird voice. When I followed it, it brought me to a strange staircase, and Lucifer was there to tell me to go back to my room. That’s weird, right? I know it definitely wasn’t the concussion, either.”

“Oh,  _ that _ staircase. Yeah, it’s super off limits. I tried getting up there once, but Lucifer hung me upside down for it. If you want up there, you’d need to keep him in his room somehow.”

“I see. Any good ideas? I can’t exactly tie the guy up without his permission yet. Even if I could, he’d kill me for it. I need some sort of distraction.”

“Well, there’s this one soundtrack he  _ loves _ , like, way too much. It’s from that anime Levi is always talking about, it’s super exclusive and rare.”

“Oh, perfect! I can just ask to borrow it.”

Mammon shook his head and waved the idea away. “Not that easy. He cherishes TSL shit like it’s gold or something. He won’t just give it to you for nothing. I know you two were quick to be pals, but his priorities are set in stone.”

“I can’t just  _ not _ see what’s up there, I’m sure I can convince Leviathan one way or the other. Can’t be that hard, right?”

Leviathan stomped his foot and shook his head. “Absolutely not! Do you know how rare it is?” Leviathan stood in his doorway, now in his casual clothes. “Silus, you may be a rare good normie, but you don’t even watch TSL! You wouldn’t be able to appreciate the meaning behind every note and measure.”

“Leviathan, I  _ need _ this. What can I do to borrow it for a day? Hell, even just an afternoon.”

Leviathan’s eyes lit up for a moment as an idea came to mind. “How about a TSL marathon? We need something to watch, right? Maybe if you really impress me, I’ll let you borrow it.”

“How about a competition?” Mammon snickered, not noticing when Silus shot him a glance. “That would really show who should own the record.”

“I don’t think that’s--”

“Brilliant,” interrupted Leviathan. “We’ll have a marathon, and then a competition! You’re going down, Silus!”

“Normally I like hearing that sentence, but now it’s pretty foreboding.” Silus opened up his D.D.D. and went to his calendar. “How about we shoot for Friday night? We’ll have a solid two days and three nights.”

“Owoughhh, that’s some dedication for a normie! Could you be a potential otaku near my level?” Leviathan hunched over and mumbled to himself, just barely audible to Silus. “I can’t let my reputation crumble. I’ll have to  _ crush _ him totally.”

Silus took a step back, not having expected such a thing to ever come out of Leviathan. “I’m looking forward to it! How was your first day?”

“Oh, it was great, I didn't have to leave my room! I do online school so I don’t have to interact with normies more than I already have to. An otaku can only handle so much.”

“That explains why I didn't see you at school. Just make sure you get enough socialization before you develop a crippling need for validation and social contact.”

Mammon looked over with thinly-veiled concern. “That’s oddly specific, man. You a therapist or somethin’?”

“Nah, I just know my stuff.” Silus shrugged with a laugh. “I gotta go find Echo, but I’ll catch up with you guys later. Let me know if you find her or need anything. And, Mammon, maybe dial it back a little bit so you seem more genuine.”

Mammon called to the angel as he flew down the hallway. “I’m super genuine! Genuinely great, genuinely nice, and genuinely gonna earn that pact! Just you watch, angel boy!”

“Mammon, Silus has a name, you know. If you want a pact with Echo, wouldn’t it make sense to be on Silus’ good side for a recommendation? They’re really close, it only makes sense.”

Mammon hummed to himself for a second before giving a half-hearted shrug. “I guess that does make some sense. But it feels like there’s somethin’ hangin’ between us.”

“It’s probably just his ability to tell when someone is a scumbag. You are pretty much just using them, so I’d be skeptical too.”

“I’m not a scumbag! And I’m not ‘ _ using’  _ them, I’m just… forming a relationship with them… because it benefits me.” Mammon’s eyes held a brief moment of self-awareness before he shook it out of his mind. “Man, stop tryin’ to make me feel stupid stuff. I’ve got enough to worry about, alright?” Mammon walked off, waving over his shoulder. “Enjoy your cartoons and jars, weirdo.”

“Th-they’re not cartoons, they’re the highest form of art!” Leviathan slammed his door shut and hunched over as he covered his face, peeking through his finger to look over at Henry 2.0. “Henry, how do people know about the jar? I never told anyone!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...It's a running joke at this point.


	17. "Charismatic Charm"

The dining room was full of chatter before Echo and Silus walked into the room. The two took up the same seats they had that morning--much to Asmodeus’ pleasure. The brothers ate in relative silence, earning shared looks between Silus and Echo. Silus just shrugged, a facade Echo saw through seamlessly--you didn’t know someone for ten years and  _ not _ pick up on their tells.

“All right, why are you all quiet? It’s weird. Silus, don’t tell me you threatened them again?” Echo asked. 

“Nah, I didn’t--not really.”

Satan put down his fork. “I apologize for upsetting you this morning with my question. We didn’t realize the weight it held.”

Echo waved a hand dismissively with a small smile. “Oh, you don’t need to apologize. I’m not upset at anyone. I was--well, am--pissed about the premise of power marriages. Not to mention I  _ hate _ mornings. Being tired  _ and _ hearing about that--no, thanks. Just thought I should leave before I ran my mouth. It’s whatever.”

“Do you mind if we ask more about it?” 

Silus ran a finger across his throat from behind Echo. Echo merely shrugged, “Go for it.”

Asmodeus bounced in his seat beside Silus. “Oh! Silus said you were proposed to! Were you? How was it?” 

Silus perked up and cracked his neck nervously. “Man, all this marriage talk is great, but isn’t this just the best roast you guys have ever had? It really deserves an entirely separate conversation from this current subject.”

Echo rolled her eyes. “Horrible, honestly! One sorcerer led me to believe he actually cared about me after talking for a few weeks, we went on our first date, and he sprung the marriage thing on me. Without even waiting for a response this man got down on one knee and proposed to me in front of a full--God, dare I say it-- _ Applebee’s _ . He thought the crowd would help me say ‘yes’--peer pressure, ya know? Nada chance! It’s love or nothing for me.”

Silus huffed and looked away as a tear rolled down his cheek. “Echo, we dare not to speak of that infernal place. We swore it!”

“The second time--”

“Man, again, I can’t stress how good this roast is! Wouldn’t you agree, Beelzebub? Mammon? Anyone?” Silus shot Leviathan a glance for help, and smiled when the message was received.

“It really has an excellent profile! It’s like something out of  _ I Became the Main Chef for a King in a Fantasy World, but I’ve Only Ever Made Pack Ramen _ ! From the third season, I mean. The main character couldn’t make anything but noodles for the first season, and the second season was just a really long beach episode.”

Echo shot a glance at Leviathan and Silus. “Those are the best episodes, but  _ anyways _ , the second ‘proposal’ was a sorcerer wrestling me into an alley, putting a knife to my throat, and threatening me to marry him or else he’d slit my throat. Ah, memories.”

Lucifer placed his hand on his chest as his eyebrows raised just a tad. “That doesn't seem like something worth reminiscing over. I can see why one would be opposed to such after experiences like those.”

Leviathan stood up from his chair, all eyes now on him. “Owoughhh, wait a second! Did you just say that beach episodes are the best? I thought I misheard you, but the ears of an otaku are never wrong! Are you also a man of culture?”

Silus let out a huff as his head lowered. “Here we go.”

“Silus, why didn't you tell me that Echo had such a refined taste in the arts?”

Mammon looked around with his usual brand of confusion. “Are we just skippin’ past the knife thing--”

“I’m not a  _ man _ of culture, Levi, I’m a chick. But I do like some anime, yes.”

“Ah, but being a man of culture doesn't have to do with your gender! I yearn for true gender equality, and that means anyone can be a man of culture in my eyes, so long as you’re not a  _ normie _ . Right now, you two seem less normie-like every time I learn something about you!”

Beelzebub cleared his throat of roast with a cough and a sip of his water. “I don’t know what you two are talking about, but I think the knife thing is kind of important.”

“I have to agree.” Satan’s face held genuine concern as he looked to Echo. “To bring up such a story and not finish it seems cruel and unusual.”

“I just agreed with him, used my charismatic charm to lure him into a false sense of security, then took his knife and stabbed him when his guard was down. Oh, and then called the cops, of course. No biggie.” Echo said. 

"That ain't what happened. You said yes, seduced him, made out with him until he let his guard down, and then stabbed him with his own knife three times in the side," Silus corrected.

"Eh, semantics."

Mammon’s chair screeched against the floor for a brief second. “S-She w-what,” He yelled. 

"God I wish that was me," muttered Asmodeus.

“No, not semantics! You ended up pinning your assailant to a wall while making out with him, for Micheal sake!” Silus chided, poking her in the arm while doing so.

“Oh, come on, Silus. How else was I supposed to get out of that without being skewered? Go along with it and have him follow me home? Mutilate me? Hmm? I couldn't run and I couldn’t fight so I had to make an opening for one or the other, and I did.”

"I ain't sayin' you were in the wrong, but don't mislead the story to leave out the important bits."

“Okay, so I didn’t specify the ‘charm’ part-- _ fine _ . Technically, I mentioned everything though. ‘Charismatic charm’ is practically another name for seduction. Right, Asmo?” 

“Mhmm, absolutely! I think we’ll get along swimmingly over this next year,” Asmo said while high-fiving the hand Echo extended toward him, right over Silus’ body.

"This is the worst context in which two people have ever high-fived over me."

Asmodeus looked to Silus with a hint of pride. "Would you like to elaborate on that?"

The angel snickered as his cheeks turned a bit white. "Absolutely not at the dinner table. I refuse to besmirch this meal with such sin."

Mammon looked at everyone around the table, his face burning red. “A-Are we just goin’ to ignore all of  _ t-that _ ?” 

Lucifer shook his head. "It would seem so."

Silus crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair with a smirk. "When you've seen us bussin’ it down with the best of 'em, not much else can surprise ya. Ya get used to it."

Echo nudged Silus’ arm. “Gotta pay that rent somehow,” she joked.

" _ What _ it down?" Lucifer held up a hand to keep Asmodeus from speaking. “Nevermind, I don’t want to know."

Satan fake coughed into his hand, turning his head away from Echo to hide his slight blush. “It seems as though you found and exploited a good weakness to avoid harm. I can see the logic in your actions.” 

Asmodeus perked up from his seat, completely ignoring Satan’s statement. “Oh, was he hot though?” 

Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose. “Asmodeus! Don’t ask such questions regarding an assault.”

Asmodeus stared Echo down. “Fine! Fine! ...But was he?”

“...Decently,” Echo relented.

Asmodeus pointed a finger at Echo. “Aha, I knew it! Probably not as gorgeous as me, but I’m sure his looks helped in pulling off your plan!” Echo didn’t say anything, only winking at Asmodeus in reply given the current state of the table's occupants. 

Silus shook his head. “Not to put a damper on this or anything, but it was still awful.”

Echo leaned back and crossed her arms. “Yeah, it was. I’d rather laugh about it than be miserable over it though, y’know?”

Her voice was even, but Silus knew better. “True. Speaking of laughing, later this week we’re gonna have some fun! We’re having a TSL marathon and you’re coming because I said you are,” he said, changing the topic.

“Wow. Who could argue with such logic? Sign me up. Am I bringing my books or are we binging on the TV?”

Leviathan, who had gone quiet and flustered from the previous topic, bolted upright in his seat. “What, so you know the show and books after all?” 

Echo looked over at Satan, shot a quick wink as if to say ‘watch this’, then nodded at Levi. “Yeah, I love  _ DSL _ .” 

Satan leaned over to whisper in Echo’s ear. “You knew the whole time?” Echo just hummed a quiet ‘mhmm’ in response, making Satan chuckle softly. 

Silus scowled at Echo, a look that always meant ‘jackass’. She just smiled back. 

Mammon pointed his fork at Satan. “Hey! Don’t go gettin’ chummy with Echo now, ya hear? She’s gonna be my pal, got it?”

“Yet I’m the one sitting next to her,” Satan retorted.

Meanwhile Levi looked at Echo in absolute disgust. “How can you even have the books and TV adaptations if you can’t even remember that name of the show? What a  _ normie _ ! If Echo is helping you prepare for this competition, then you’re totally going to lose, Silus!”

Echo’s brows furrowed. “Competition?”


	18. Let The Marathon Begin!

Silus knocked on Leviathan’s door, dressed in his usual Celestial Realm clothes. Under his arm he carried a pan wrapped in tinfoil, which was placed in a bag to keep it from burning his skin. “Hey, Leviathan, you there?” No response came for a long moment, and the room seemed completely silent. Leaning in and pressing his eye against the door, Silus phased it into the room to see if anyone was even there.

Leviathan danced around the room with his headphones on, wearing nothing but a towel as he brushed his teeth. For someone who rarely left his room, Leviathan’s body was impressively toned, as well as a bit pale. His hair was wet and unkempt, still framing his cute face well.

Silus leaned back and rubbed his eye as his wings moved to hide his face. “Oh god he’s hot, why does he have to be hot?” After collecting himself and blocking the image out of his mind, Silus pulled out his D.D.D. to call Leviathan and get past the obstacle of his headphones.

Leviathan’s ringtone could be heard when Silus listened closely, unsurprisingly, it was the theme song of that Ruri-Chan show he loved so much. When the ringing stopped, Silus heard Leviathan come through on the other side. “Owoughhh, Silus, did I lose track of time? I thought for sure that I was on schedule!”

“You didn't lose track, I just figured I’d come early to get you so we could help set up Echo’s room. C-can I come in? I brought food, and I wanna set it down somewhere that isn’t the floor.”

“Uhh, one second!” Leviathan opened the door, barely peeking out to see if anyone else was with Silus. “Okay, you can come in, just make sure to close the door behind you.” Leviathan bolted for his bathroom, and Silus hurried inside, closing the door tightly with his wings.

“You okay, Leviathan?”

“Yeah, I just got out of the shower, you should never come to a marathon with body odor! I may be a degenerate loser Otaku, but I’m an otaku with pride!”

“I-I see. And I don’t think you’re a loser, Leviathan.” Silus placed the bag down on a side table, making sure it was closed to preserve heat. “I don’t dedicate my free weekends to hanging out with losers.”

Leviathan came out of his bathroom in a Ruri-Chan t-shirt, with loose-fitting jeans and a bag over his shoulder. He walked over to Silus, squinting as he looked up into Silus’ pink eyes with speculation. “You’re just trying to butter me up so you can get the record, aren’t you?” Leviathan walked into the hallway and hid his face as he muttered to himself. “I can’t blame you, I’m so pathetic you’d  _ have _ to lie to make me feel better.”

“Come on Leviathan, that ain’t true!” After picking up his bag and catching up with Leviathan, Silus wrapped an arm around the demon’s shoulders, looking down with a smile. “The only bad thing about you is that you’re always lookin’ down on yourself. Ya know, I think there’s a quote you should really take to heart. I heard it from a hero once.”

Leviathan uncovered his face to look up at Silus. “A hero?”

Silus turned Leviathan so he could face him head-on, giving a wide and pristine smile. He entered a power stance and pointed to the sky as if to declare an ultimate truth. “Listen up, Leviathan. Don't believe in yourself. Believe in me! Believe in the Silus who believes in you!”

Leviathan’s heart skipped a beat as he let out a small gasp. He couldn’t tell what it was, but something changed in the air between himself and Silus. “K-Kamina. You were really just like Kamina! Silus, I’ll never forget those words! I’ll believe in the you that believes in me, no matter what.”

Echo, Beelzebub, and Mammon turned the corner, their gaze falling on the two before Silus could get out of his pose. Echo cocked her head to the side with a confused grin. “If we’re interrupting something, we can come back later.”

“N-no, we were just goofin’ around!” Silus dusted his shoulders off with his wings as he blushed for a moment, going back to a normal stance. “We were actually on our way to help you set up.”

“Oh, everything’s already set up. Mammone came early to help, and Beel wanted a head-start on snacks.” Echo led the group back to her room, ushering everyone inside. “We invited Satan, but he said he’d just read through all the books instead.”

“Ah, the books are quite amazing, but TSL is best experienced in the highest artform. I’d be surprised if he’s done with them by the time this year is over though, the series is so long in book form!”

“He’s already halfway done.” Beelzebub began reaching for Silus’ bag of food without thinking, but his hand was stopped just in time by Mammon. “He started reading it when we decided to have a marathon.”

Leviathan’s eyes went wide for a moment as he worked on setting up the show. “I can’t believe it! That should take someone months.”

“He’s a fast reader.” Mammon shrugged his shoulders with a huff. “Book nerds like him are somethin’ else, I swear.”

“I get what you mean. Simeon is just the same, he can read a library in a month if you leave him to his devices.” Silus placed his bag on the snack table, opening it up to reveal a pan of baked mac n’ cheese. “I’m surprised that a guy like him doesn't try writing for once, he’d probably like it. Doubt he’d make anything good though, the guy is kinda stale when it comes to creativity- unless he’s writing a speech on how bad I am at my job, or how I ‘shouldn’t answer the door completely naked if I know Michael is coming over’.”

“I have to agree on the last one.” Echo shivered as she laid out the rest of the snacks and drinks that were provided by a reluctant Mammon. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to burn that sight out of my mind. It was just so...  _ there _ . I can’t imagine being so exposed.”

“It’s liberating to be naked sometimes! Pants are a prison, and  _ I’m  _ a man of freedom. And don’t place the blame on me, you should’ve let me know you were coming!”

Leviathan waved everyone over to the couch. “All set up and ready to go!” He took his place on the far left of the couch, moving the throw pillow out of the way so someone could sit beside him.

After fighting Beelzebub off to keep him from annihilating the snack table too soon, everyone found their spot on the couch. Silus sat next to Leviathan with Echo at his side, and though Mammon could manage to fight Beelzebub off from eating the food, he couldn’t quite move him enough to earn a spot next to Echo. Mammon grumbled to himself as he took a spot on the far-right of the couch.

Before Leviathan hit play, the door swung open, revealing Asmodeus in a pair of silk pajamas that showed off his midriff and smooth, toned legs. “Bella camera, Echo. Mi piace il divano... con tu e Silus guardando molto caldo--”

“Asmo, please, stop that sentence right where it is,” Echo interrupted. “Si. Sono  _ molto _ caldo,  _ cagna _ . Non mi piace parlando italiano. Puoi parlare inglese per la sera, per favore, Asmo?”

Silus looked to the rest of the now full couch before turning his gaze back to Asmodeus, doing his best not to partake in the eye candy. “I don’t know what either of you are saying, but if you’re asking to join us, I’m sure we can find you a place to sit.”

Echo looked to Silus with a raised eyebrow. “As someone who was ‘around when French was invented’, you should definitely know Italian. He was just asking if we had room for one more, and complimenting the room,” she lied.

“Hey, you know I only meant that as a figure of speech! I’m still old as dirt compared to you. As for having room, the couch is full, but I can always stand up to watch.”

“So polite, Silus! But fear not, I had a backup seat in mind for just this situation.” Asmodeus pulled out a satin pillow and tossed it on the floor between Silus’ feet. Sitting down with the utmost elegance, Asmodeus placed himself comfortably on the pillow between Silus’ legs facing the T.V. “I would’ve preferred your lap, but I know I’ll be invited there in no time!”

“No comment!” Silus looked to Leviathan with white cheeks. “We ready to go now? I figured we could take a break in an hour or two.”

“Owoughhh, every hour? We’d never get done! We’ll take a break every three since it’s some of you  _ normies’ _ first marathon.” Leviathan pressed play, and the show began. “Time to experience the truest of gifts to ever come across the screen!”

By hour two, everyone was thoroughly invested in the show, including, surprisingly, Mammon, who’d put his D.D.D. away last. “That Lord of Fools guy has it rough. He better catch a break soon!”

“Oh, you’re gonna love his later development, Mammon. Now shut up, only a scumbag interrupts such a display of beauty!”

“Speaking of beauty, that Lechery guy is so cute! I would  _ love  _ to have a night with him.”

“Him and the Lord of Shadow are my favorite. I honestly can’t decide. Hopefully the Lord of Lechery gets more development and screen time,” added Silus.

“Don’t hold your breath,” muttered Leviathan. “Of all the characters, he sees the most injustice in terms of how often you see him.”

Beelzebub’s stomach rumbled, breaking his attention away from the show. “I relate to the Flies guy. Is it almost time for a break now? That mac n’ cheese smells so good.”

With a sigh, Leviathan paused the show. “Ughhh, fine, but be quick, everyone! We’re officially behind schedule.”

Silus went to get up, but Asmodeus stopped him with a gentle hand. “Um, I was hoping to get some food before it was gone.”

“I’ll get it for you. Just keep your cute butt right where it is.” Asmodeus sauntered over to the table in front of everyone else, not having to look back to know that Silus was watching. After making an assortment of treats and healthy servings of Silus and Echo’s dishes, Asmodeus walked back over and sat on Silus’ knee, using a fork to ready a bite. “Say ‘ah’!”

Silus’ cheeks shined a bright white as he looked up into Asmodeus’ eyes. “Um, I think I’ll just do it myself. Th-thanks for the offer, though.”

“Aw, you’re no fun. Let me know if you change your mind, or if you want  _ something else _ to eat.”

“Will do!” Silus took the plate, his face flustered as Asmodeus sat back on his pillow. He was feeling incredibly grateful that Asmodeus hadn’t chosen to sit fully on his lap right about now.

When the marathon continued, Silus finished his plate and phased his hand over to a nearby trash can to discard it. With another phasing, his hand was over at the snack table, and he prepared himself a drink since Asmodeus had neglected to do so.

Beelzebub munched on a bag of chips, covering his mouth to muffle the noise at Leviathan’s behest.

Echo reached down and began playing with Asmodeus’ hair absentmindedly as she leaned on Silus’ shoulder, still mostly invested in the show. Asmodeus’ hair was far softer and fun to play with than Echo could’ve ever imagined.

Asmodeus looked up at Silus as Echo withdrew her hand quickly and subtly. “Silus, you’re so cute when you do that.”

Silus almost choked on his drink as his mind short circuited. “When I do what?”

“Always so coy.” Asmodeus leaned back against the couch once more, turning his gaze to the television.

After a few minutes, Echo began playing with Asmodeus’ hair once more. Silus caught sight of this out of the corner of his eye, but before he could say anything, Echo withdrew her hand. The two made eye contact, and Silus’ wordless squint conveyed the message of ‘So that’s how it is, huh? Expect payback.’ quite clearly.

The night carried on with few interruptions, which Leviathan was quick to shut down. Hours passed in what seemed like minutes, and Echo had fallen asleep on Silus’ shoulder, snoring so quietly one would believe they’d imagined it. 

As the credits rolled on season one, Silus slowly but surely managed to stand without waking Echo up. Before Mammon and Beelzebub could stand, Silus picked Echo up and laid her gently across their laps.

“Wh-what are you doing,” whispered Mammon. “Get her off of us.”

“I would, but I’d be at risk of waking her up, and she gets really punchy when someone does that. She’ll be super embarrassed when she wakes up, so now, we’re even. She kept playing with Asmo’s hair and making him think it was me.”

“Oh, how evil of you, Silus.” Asmodeus hopped to his feet and flashed the angel a wink. “Although I do wish it really was you who’d been playing with my hair. It’s such an intimate experience between lovers-to-be.”

“In your dreams, Asmo.” Silus looked down to Leviathan, who still had his eyes glued to the screen. “Leviathan, you okay?”

“Shhh, the best part is coming up.” Leviathan smiled wide as a teaser for the next season came on, which hinted at budding drama for Henry. “It gives me chills every time, that scene is only watchable on this cut when you let the credits roll in their entirety!” Leviathan took the disc out and collected all of his things, knowing it would be best to end the night here.

Echo stirred a bit in her sleep, her head resting on Mammon’s thighs like they were pillows.

“I know she’s only a human, but if she punches me while I’m so hungry, I might just break in half.” Beelzebub wrapped his arms around his stomach to suppress the sound of it growling. “Hopefully she wakes up on her own soon.”

“You’re the  _ worst,  _ angel boy. I’ll get you back for this, just you wait,” Mammon shouted in a whisper. “I’ve got your number.”

“Actually, I don’t think you do. I’d be happy to call you so you’ll have it, but I’m pretty sure that’d wake up Echo.”

“That’s so uncool!”

Silus collected his pan of mac n’ cheese which had been licked clean, slinging his bag over his shoulder. “Ya win some, ya lose some. Sit tight, you two!”

Before Beelzebub or Mammon could protest further, Silus walked into the hallway with Leviathan and Asmodeus on either side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to post the translation between Echo and Asmo!   
> Asmo: "Beautiful room, Echo. I like the couch... with you and Silus looking very hot--"  
> Echo: "Yes. I'm very hot, bitch. I don't like speaking Italian. Can you speak English for the evening, please, Asmo?"  
> -Echo


	19. Salt and Spice

“That was pretty fun. I’ll see you two tomorrow, we can knock out season two.” Silus said. 

“Sounds like a deal!” Leviathan jogged off to his room, nearly out of breath halfway down the hall. “I gotta make a review on my 37th rewatch of season one before my memory fades too much!”

Silus walked to the kitchen to clean out his pan, looking back to Asmodeus, who followed closely. “So, how’d you like season one?”

“It was good! Not enough romance for my taste, but still, good nonetheless. What’d you think?”

“Solid seven out of ten. Could use more development for certain characters, honestly.” Silus pulled out his D.D.D., spotting a missed call from Simeon. “Dammit. One second.” Silus called Simeon back, placing his pan on the kitchen sink.

After a few rings, Simeon picked up, his voice clearly tired, with a hint of annoyance. “Silus, there you are. I was calling to see if you could give Michael a report about your first week here, but it could’ve waited. What were you up to?”

“Firstly, unless I get extra credit, I don’t know about that one, chief. Secondly, I was watching that TSL show with some of the brothers and Echo.”

Simeon’s voice picked up a bit, all annoyance in his tone now gone. “I see! I didn't expect you to do the report, so I’m hardly disappointed. As for the show, how did you like it?”

“Eh, it was good. Solid seven, but it could bump up to an eight in season two. Say, does Luke still think I’m a ghost?”

“I would have thought you’d enjoy it more than that, considering your love for fantasy. And no, he doesn't think that anymore, despite your best efforts. Please, if you’re going to visit Purgatory Hall again, don’t wear a bad ghost costume and fly around while moaning in pain.”

“But it was so fun! Plus, it was a full moon, that’s when all the ghosts are out, right?”

Simeon let out a groan under his breath, trying his best to keep the disappointment out of his voice. “Either way, please don’t do it again. Keep me updated on your thoughts regarding TSL, as well as your friendships. I look forward to seeing what you think of both after some time passes.”

“Yeah, sure thing. Tell Michael I said that when I get back, I’d be happy to give him an oral report on my hands and--” The phone beeped three times, signaling that Simeon had hung up in a hurry. “Getting someone to hang up  _ for  _ you is always the best feeling.”

“For someone who seems so open with his sexuality, you’re oddly confusing, Silus.” Asmodeus stepped up to Silus, making him back up against the counter. “If you need to practice for your oral exam, I’m sure I could make time to help you.”

Silus tried speaking, but his words only came out as a whisper that didn't reach Asmodeus’ ears. “A-Asmodeus, I need--”

“We can do all sorts of things to get you ready. Are you good at being-long winded? We can start on your lung capacity.” Asmodeus ran a hand up Silus’ arm, giving a sly grin. “You seem like you’d be into all sorts of things. How about we just have it be you, me, and some  _ rope  _ tonight?”

Silus felt his throat tighten as his hands began to tremble. His words that were once a whisper now couldn't even leave his lips. “G-get-”

Asmodeus rubbed his thumb across the side of Silus’ neck. “I bet you’re cute when you beg like an  _ animal _ .” Asmodeus had to catch himself as he hit the counter, as Silus was no longer there for support.

A backlit Silus appeared on the other side of Asmodeus, his wings fully out, creating a gust of wind which knocked over everything nearby that wasn’t nailed down. His sword was raised to strike, still forming out of its shimmering void. 

Asmodeus barely had time to turn around and make eye contact with Silus, his grin now replaced with a frightened grimace.

Silus couldn’t tell what it was, but something in Asmodeus’ eyes gave him a flash of clarity to see through the shimmering void that clouded his mind. He couldn’t stop the swing at this point, but he could, at least, redirect it.

By the time Asmodeus could flinch and enter his demon form, the danger was gone. 

Silus was at the other side of the kitchen, his sword having cleaved through the countertop. His body trembled along with his wings as he came back to his senses, struggling to breathe.

“Silus, I-”

Silus dropped his blade and flew out of the kitchen, white tears flowing down his face as he went to be somewhere,  _ anywhere _ but here.

Asmodeus ran after Silus, picking up St. Juicy on the way. He took a step back when he heard a window breaking, but quickly got back to running. “Silus, I’m sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out!”

Silus collapsed onto the house’s roof like a ragdoll, hyperventilating as he tried to take in any of the night’s cool air. He clawed at his shirt, ripped it off so he could feel less suffocated, and threw it as far away as he could. His throat started to loosen up, but he still found it hard to catch his breath. Folding his wings around himself, Silus used them like a security blanket, fidgeting with them as his mind raced in a million directions.

Asmodeus was calling out from the bottom floor, but the words didn't register as much more than babble to the angel. “Silus, I said I was sorry!”

Lucifer opened his window, looking around with a scowl before his gaze fell onto Asmodeus. “Asmodeus, what was that impact?” He looked up as an anguished cry rang out from the roof. “Is that Silus?”

Asmodeus knew better than to joke around when Lucifer used his full name. “He started panicking and he flew away, I don’t know what got into him!”

“Whatever it was, I sense that  _ you _ are wholly responsible. Get him down before I lose more sleep, or you’ll be Cerberus’ breakfast.”

“Eek!” Asmodeus flashed a worried wink before running inside. “You got it!”

Echo stirred with a grimace, her head still on Mammon’s lap. Beelzebub had left a few minutes after everyone else, as he had ‘experience in getting out from under someone without waking them up’. Mammon would have tried to leave after Beelzebub, but the woman in his lap had gripped onto his shirt with one hand and wound the other around his lower back.

Downstairs, Mammon heard a window breaking, which almost made him jump. “What the hell,” whispered Mammon. When a loud thud came from the roof, Mammon let out a yelp. He covered his mouth with both hands, afraid he had woken Echo. He watched her face as she blearily blinked. Her brows furrowed in confusion before her eyes settled on Mammon’s. She stared at him. He stared at her.

Echo let out a small yelp as she tried to scramble backward. Pushing away from Mammon, she rolled off the couch and hit the floor squarely on her back. She let out a loud groan. “What the fuck is going on? Why was I sleeping on you?” Her face burned as fiercely as Mammon’s did.

“H-Hey, don’t go blaming me now, go blaming that angel of yours! Silus put you there as payback about thirty minutes ago, and the show ended.”

Asmodeus ran into Echo’s room, clutching St. Juicy close. “Echo, there’s something wrong with Silus! It’s not my fault, either!”

“Oh shit. Where is he?”

“Up on the roof, he flew away and ripped off his shirt. He looked good, save for the mental breakdown.”

Echo pulled herself off the ground and brushed past Asmodeus, running a nervous hand through her hair. “How do you get to the roof from here? I don’t have wings, and I need to get there as soon as possible.”

Mammon got to his feet with a grunt. “The attic is off-limits and the windows on the second floor don’t open due to safety rules or somethin’ when they built RAD. Trust me, I’ve tried em!”

Echo jogged down the hallway, Mammon and Asmodeus keeping pace with her. “Asmodeus, you’re going to tell me what happened later, word-for-word!” 

“I was just flirting with him! What happened to ‘Asmo’? I thought we were closer than that?”

They were passing the dining room when Echo stopped and wheeled around, turning to face Asmodeus. At the sound of thundering feet throughout the halls--along with a broken window and body hitting the roof--the other brothers left their rooms and congregated at the top of the stairs to see what the commotion was. “I am  _ not _ asking, Asmodeus.”

Asmodeus placed a hand on his hip and smiled. “Oh, normally I would find that hot in the bedroom but whatever will you do, little human?”

Any ounce of kindness that traced Echo’s features left in an instant. She stared straight into Asmodeus’ eyes, picking through them at her own discretion for any weakness she could exploit. Asmodeus took an involuntary step back, feeling more exposed than during his frequent heated nights. “Don’t look at me like that! It feels like you’re looking through me!”

“I am.” she replied. Suddenly the candles in the room flickered, a brief moment passed where substantial magical power spiked in the room. It was so brief it was as if it never happened. All but Asmodeus thought it to be a trick of the mind, just the anger and tensions rising. Asmodeus knew better, looking into Echo’s eyes he held no doubt that she just made a silent promise of what she would do were he not to answer her questions. 

Her chin tilted upward, looking down on him even though he was taller. “Are we clear now?”

“Y-Yes.” he mumbled, wanting to tear his gaze from hers but feeling as though he couldn’t.

“Some of us are not lucky enough to forget our past lives. Something you said--or did--must have terrified Silus.” Echo turned and left the room, jogging outside to survey the building. 

The brothers followed, Asmodeus lingering near the back of them all. Echo scooped up a handful of dirt, rubbed it between her hands, and began walking toward the wall where a small balcony was attached to the second floor.  _ Who the fuck has one just for show? Pretentious as fuck. _

Mammon followed close on Echo’s heels, though he wasn’t fully sure why. “Hey, what do you mean ‘past lives’?” 

Echo let out a loud sigh, speaking loud enough for the following peanut gallery to hear. “His last life before becoming an angel. He carried over his memories and emotional ties--not my place to tell his past, but shit wasn’t good. Thankfully I just have a memory or two and not the emotional attachment--man, I would be even more fucked up,” she said to herself, not really focused on her words, only Silus. 

“Why do ya say that?” 

“Husband murdered me. Tough shit for past me, right?” Echo let out a dry laugh.

Before anyone else could speak up--let alone Mammon who froze at Echo’s reply--Lucifer spoke up. “Echo, what are you intending to do?”

Echo was nearly to where she planned to start her ascent. “Gonna climb to the roof. Silus needs me.” Echo looked at the wall, then to the balcony. She could make it.

“Do you really think endangering your life is worth it? He will recover on his own. He is an angel afterall and you’re just a human. You will die if you fall.”

Echo looked back over her shoulder with a disgusted grimace. “Risks are worth taking for people you love.” Echo ran at the wall, pushed off of it with a foot and angled her body to reach for the balcony ledge. She grasped it, pulled herself up and over the railing, and leaned against it to look down at the brothers. “Sorry, this  _ oh so pathetic human _ doesn’t plan on falling. God, I even pulled myself over the railing  _ so weakly _ . How  _ human _ of me! Newsflash, it doesn’t matter  _ what  _ someone is, but  _ who _ they are.”

Echo climbed onto the railing, balancing on the edge while reaching for a slight groove in the stone where she could get a grip, and from there used her legs to lever herself upward. Echo kept talking as she moved, not giving anyone a moment to speak. “It’s not like I never jumped security walls and fences before. It’s not like I go bouldering back home either--fuck rock climbing though, I hate heights like this and belaying is  _ annoying _ \--I’m far too  _ weak _ for that, after all! This  _ poor, pathetic human _ !  _ Calisthenics? Psh, not me _ !” She made it to the roof's edge, pulled herself up, and moved out of sight--presumably toward Silus. 

"It would seem Silus wasn't exaggerating over Echo's loyalty after all." Lucifer sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, it was too late for this shit. Satan covered his mouth, trying to suppress a chuckle. Lucifer glared at him. “And just what do you find so amusing, Satan?” 

Satan cleared his throat. “Nothing. Nothing at all, Lucifer.”


	20. Past Lives

Silus trembled on the roof, sobbing quietly to himself as he began to catch his breath. 

“Silus, I’m here, it’s okay.” Echo squatted down near Silus, keeping her hands to herself. “What happened, Silus?”

“H-he looked just like him.” Silus lifted his head and rubbed his face as clear as he could with his elbow. “H-he cornered me without meaning to, a-and I freaked out.” Silus choked as he remembered the fear in Asmodeus’ eyes. “I went to attack him before I knew what I was doing. I stopped myself at the last second, but he thought I was gonna--” Silus’ words were cut off as he began weeping once more, gripping the tiles of the roof hard enough for his knuckles to whiten.

“Slius, he didn’t know and you didn’t mean to hurt him, and you didn’t. You just scared him. That’s it. You can talk with him and apologize. He should have noticed you were uncomfortable, but either way you can both sit down and talk this out. Asmodeus is kind, and I doubt he would hold this against you, especially since he’s so fixated on you. Shh. Are you okay to at least give me your hand? Let me help you, Silus. I’m going to sit closer, is that okay?” 

Silus nodded his head, unable to answer through his sobs. Echo moved slowly, scooching to sit next to Silus. “Give me your hand when you’re okay to. You can hug me, lie on my lap, anything, you know that. It’s okay. You’re safe. I am right here with you, and I don’t plan on leaving. You’re safe.”

“If I hadn’t looked into his eyes, I don’t know what would have happened.” Silus forced himself to wheeze out a laugh, but it barely helped him feel better, if it even helped at all. “I bet the kitchen’s a mess.” He offered a trembling hand, trusting Echo to do what she needed to.

Echo kept talking while focusing on Silus. She envisioned blue energy moving from her body into Silus', streaks of pink coiling their way through the cool hues. Calming energy. Loving energy. She worked its way around Silus and into his very being. “Do you hear that? Listen. You can hear the leaves rustling in the wind softly. You can hear the cicadas singing, and frogs croaking. We always sat together back home listening to them in the summer, right? You can feel the warm air, and the warmth of the tiles beneath you. Just like that time we hid on my roof after playing a prank on Javan. Remember that?” Silus nodded, his sobbing easing.

Echo continued. “We could smell the fresh grass and the summer flowers on the breeze. You can smell them faintly now too. Don’t you?”

Silus rubbed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath. “Y-Yes.”

“You can look up and see the stars in the sky peeking out behind the clouds and the moon smiling at us. You can see the trees swaying calmly in the breeze, and the beautiful lights of the city. Right?” 

“It reminds me of when we went on a trip during your spring break.” Silus said, his breathing having evened and his tears no longer flowing wildly. 

“We broke into a state park and almost got caught swimming in a lake. Can you sit up straight? No rush if you can’t, but it’ll help you breathe easier.”

“H-how did you get up here?” Silus rolled over to look up at the moon, rubbing a thumb across Echo’s palm. “Damn it, Echo, you didn't climb up here, did you? You could’ve fallen.”

“And you could’ve been crying still. Good thing neither of those things are the case, huh?”

“Don’t expect me to thank you, even if your stupid plan worked.” Silus chuckled as his cheeks blushed white, and his breathing became steadier. “I’m guessing everyone knows now, huh? I kinda hit the roof like a sack of potatoes.”

Echo grimaced a bit and shrugged her shoulders. “Yeah, but it’s not like they could really get onto you, it was Asmo’s fault. Plus, it’s not even a school night.”

Silus managed to sit up and lean on Echo’s shoulder, muttering under his breath. “Asmo looks nothing like him, but before I looked into his eyes…  _ He  _ was all I could see. I started choking up and I just--”

“Shhh, it’s over.” Echo ran her hand through Silus’ unnaturally soft hair. “You’re safe. You’re here.” As she played with his hair, Echo felt a strange energy coming from right under them. “Hey, Silus?”

“Yeah?”

“I thought the attic was off-limits.”

“It is. That’s actually the main reason I needed that record from Leviathan. I tried to get up there, but Lucifer stopped me. If he was busy listening to the record, I figured I could get up there. I didn't want you to know about it until it was safe.”

Normally Echo would’ve given Silus a light bop on the head, but it didn't seem appropriate for the time being. “Silus, I can handle myself just fine.” She felt the roof, her brow furrowing. “It feels like there’s someone calling out.”

“Yeah, I heard a voice calling out to me, the guy sounded pitiful.” Silus stumbled to his feet, wiping his face clear once more. “We should probably get down now. Need a ride?”

“That’s probably a good idea, I don’t trust Mammone to catch me from this high up--being caught from thirty feet would hurt anyway.” Echo wrapped her arm around Silus’ as the angel unfurled his wings and took flight. “You wanna go to the club after we figure out the attic thing?”

“Sounds good to me. Bussin’ it down does always make me feel better.” Silus hovered for a moment as he looked up to the moon, holding Echo close. “You think Michael can see us down here?”

“No, this place seems way out of his jurisdiction.”

“Damn.” Silus flicked off the sky before lowering to the ground. “Just in case, ya know? Did the bastard really have to let me carry over all my baggage?”

“Baggage makes us who we are, bro. You still carry it better than others, considering how much of it you have. Silus, what do you want me to tell them? I’ll talk to them, you just get some rest.”

“I guess my arms didn't get this toned doin’ nothin’. Still, fuck that guy. Umm, you can tell them the gist, but not--not the details of the ending. Just skip the gory details. I don’t wanna be a kicked puppy to everyone.” 

“I will.”

When Silus got to the ground, he put Echo down before walking inside, not caring to look at anyone. “Sleep tight, sis. Thanks for everything.”

“No worries.”

Silus walked past the kitchen on the way to his room, happy that nobody was following him. Looking inside, he winced at the disastrous state of the kitchen. The counter had fallen into two separate pieces, and pans were scattered along the ground, not to mention the shards of broken plates that hadn’t been properly put away.

When he got to his room, Silus had to muster a lot of strength to not just fall asleep on the floor. Taking the laborious steps to his bed, Silus flopped down on top of the covers and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Echo watched Silus walk into the house, knowing the brothers were watching her and waiting for an explanation. She sighed deeply before turning to face them. “I’ll tell you a bit about his past life. Where do you want to talk?”

Lucifer walked toward the house. “We can speak in the living room.”

Everyone followed silently. In the living room Echo leaned against the fireplace rather than sitting. Once everyone was seated, Lucifer spoke up. “You say this is connected to his past life? Explain.”

Echo sighed, pushing away from the fireplace to stand upright. “Some angels are reincarnated from humans. I’ll skip the details since you all know how that works, but what a lot of people don’t know is that sometimes memories and or emotions of their past lives reincarnate too. This can happen to humans with magic too. Hell, it happened with me since my magic is tied to my soul, not my body.

“Usually you’ll remember a few scarce memories, but some people retain the emotional ties to those memories. It’s as if it happened in this current life, rather than a past life. That’s what happened with Silus--he has both the memories of his former life and all of the emotional baggage with it. When humans reincarnate into angels, they also reincarnate into their natural age that they were as humans”

Several of the brothers nodded in understanding. “I see,” Lucifer said. “What was it that caused such a reaction then? What was his past life, exactly? And don’t think you will be getting out of telling us yours too.”

Echo rolled her eyes. “I said it already, I was murdered by my husband. Tough shit, moving on.”

Satan cupped his chin in thought. “I take it that it’s like seeing the memories from an outside perspective. Like watching a movie in first person, perhaps? You feel bad for the person but have no true connection to them.”

Echo pointed a finger at Satan. “Yes! Exactly! For me that’s how it is, anyways. Like, boohoo, I was murdered, moving on. For Silus it’s as though it’s a memory from this life. His past life was… Are you all familiar with the Human Realm’s history, a bit?”

Lucifer nodded. “Yes. All students at RAD complete comprehensive courses regarding the history of the Human Realm and their current affairs.”

“Okay, great! So you all are all familiar with slavery in the United States, right?”

The room fell silent for a good pause. Asmodeus was the first to break it. “Oh, no! Don’t tell me--I said--I need to apologize now!”

Echo brought her hands together in what looked like a prayer, her pointer fingers pressing against her lips before sighing and tilting her hands toward the brothers. “Oh, you’re still not off the hook. You’re going to tell me what you said later. Yeah, Silus lived in that time period and it was… it was horrible. He’s told me about his past life and, well, his death, but I’ve also seen pieces of it myself. Visions of the past, and--I, yeah, just that. 

“Whatever you’re thinking about what he’s been through, just assume you’re right. He was… He was murdered too. Just know that. All of that pain followed him to this life. It was so bad that he despised humans for the longest time.”

Lucifer cocked an eyebrow. “You say that, but he was paired to be your guardian. Surely an oversight like that would not be made by Michael.”

Echo shook her head and paced a bit. “It wasn’t an oversight. Michael wants me dead. So if Silus had killed me then Silus would have fallen and done Michael’s bidding for him. Silus drove--drives--Michael crazy, so if he didn’t kill me then at least Silus would be out of his hair for a while. Michael he--” Echo cut off, her voice coming out strained. “It doesn’t matter, but Silus was paired with me and he began to see the good in people again.”

Beelzebub lowered his head as he took in the information, muttering under his breath so Lucifer couldn’t hear. “Sounds like he was just the same as Belphie.”

Satan thought back to the many stories he’d read of that time period, feeling his heart drop a little. “I never would have guessed from how chipper he always is. Would it be out of line to ask how old he was?”

Echo looked down with a shrug, grimacing a little. “He wouldn’t use his baggage as an excuse to be a shitty person. And if I had to guess, he was barely an adult. He doesn't like to talk about it too much, but I got a few context clues here and there. Nearly passed out when I felt all that pain myself.”

Mammon and Leviathan didn't quite know what to say--the subject was far too heavy to allow for anything but the utmost seriousness.

Asmodeus held his head in his hands, trying his best not to cry. “Oh fuck. I’m so sorry, I didn't know. I-I have to tell him I’m sorry.”

Lucifer stood up, fixing the throw pillow where he’d been sitting. “I believe that is a sufficient explanation. Echo, you said you felt that pain and that Michael wants you dead. Can you explain that and why he would want such?”

Echo ran a hand through her hair and covered her mouth. For once she kept her eyes on the floor. She took a deep breath in before continuing. “I should explain a bit since I’m living here. Part of my magic is--one of the--ah--” she cut off, her fingers running along the edge of her shirt rhythmically. “I can relive deaths--pain, emotions, sight, everything until their last breath. I can see visions of pasts… of those who died or those alive. Spin a wheel of spiritual abilities and it’ll probably land on one I have--and I don’t want any of them. Seeing the future and seeing the past--neither are good visions for me. Why would I ever have a good one…” she mumbled the last line to herself.

“Michael can’t kill me directly so he--he makes…” she took a deep breath, halfway trying to word her next sentence and halfway building up her resolve she refused to let fall. Despite her words and pauses, her voice was even. “He makes small changes in fate to lead to my--yeah, my death. Inadvertent changes. The magic I have would carry over when I died--he just wants to use me--not even me, my magic.” She let out a dry laugh, “Seems about right.” 

Echo stared directly into the fire for a pause, and no one dared to speak up. “I think I should clean up Silus’ mess now--the one in the kitchen. Excuse me.” she said before swiftly moving out of the room and into the kitchen to begin cleaning. Hopefully if she kept busy, her mind wouldn't. It always worked before, so why not now? She could talk to Asmodeus later. 

A soft knock came from Silus’ door, and Asmodeus’ choked voice called out no louder than a whisper. “Silus, I wanted to say that I’m sorry.” When no response came, Asmodeus slid down Silus’ door to sit against it, his tears falling slowly. “I don’t know if you don’t want to talk, or if you can even hear me anyway. But I know now that I overstepped. I really like you, Silus. I thought that you at least liked me back. I’d like for you to  _ love  _ me, and I thought that maybe I could convince you to. I guess it’s not that easy for everyone, huh?”

A few minutes rolled by, and no response came. “Okay, well, I’m going to bed now. I’ll just message you, okay? If you don’t wanna talk to me, you’d definitely be the first, but I’d get it. Get your beauty sleep, my angel. I’ll make this up to you whenever you let me.” Asmodeus stood and walked to his room, leaving the halls of the house empty for the rest of the night.


	21. Days Long Gone pt. 2

“You have to do it now, Silus.” Alvin stood on the near wall of the slaughterhouse, struggling to watch as Silus cried. “She’s in pain. Hesitatin’ will only make it worse for both of ya.”

“I-I know.” Silus raised his axe with unsteady hands, looking down on Sari, whose legs twitched and flailed around every few seconds. “I’m sorry, girl. Thanks for being good company as long as you have. I’ll watch your chicks for you, okay? Sleep tight, and tell dad I said hi when you find him.” Closing his eyes after lining up the swing, Silus brought his axe down with a pained cry.

Silus weeped at the dining table, his head buried in his arms. “I’m a monster, Alvin.”

“You’re not a monster, Silus.” Alvin placed a plate down in front of Silus before patting him on the back for reassurance. “Monsters don’t get apple pie, do they?”

Silus looked up to see a massive slice of apple pie right in front of him. “Alvin, where did you get this?”

“My mom made it for me, I stole you a slice before I came over. Everyone should have  _ something  _ sweet on their birthday. Sorry you had to put Sari down today of all days, I can’t imagine something like that.”

Silus took a hesitant bite and practically melted in his seat. “This is the best thing I’ve ever tasted in my whole life,” he declared. “And I had to. If I was in pain like that, I’d understand. At least, I think I would.”

“Let’s hope you never have to find out, huh?” Alvin looked out the window, spotting Sari’s grave right under the apple tree. “I’ve never seen someone bury a whole chicken. Normally they… ya know.”

“You wouldn’t eat Kalin, would you? Sari was a friend, even if she was a chicken.” Silus looked around the cabin, a hint of confusion on his face. “Where is Kalin, by the way? You didn't bring her last week, either.”

“My cousins are visiting, they practically like to hang off of her, so I can’t really bring her here without letting other people onto the farm.”

Silus deflated a bit, putting his fork down. “I guess that makes sense. But I don’t see why I can’t go visit your folks, they sound--”

“No,” Alvin exclaimed. “Ya can’t. Ya don’t understand. They don’t… they’re not good people. Ya wouldn’t like ‘em anyway.”

“But you’re a good person! You bring me pie, visit every week- you even came on Christmas. Your folks can’t be that bad.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know, Silus.” Alvin stepped up to Silus and offered a pinky. “Promise me that ya won’t leave this place without me, okay? I’ll never come back if ya do.”

After a moment, Silus sighed with resignation and locked his pinky with Alvin’s. “I promise. But… when we’re both adults, can you promise to leave this place with me?”

Alvin blushed, his green eyes going wide. “Silus, this is the best place on earth. If anything, I’d wanna stay here with ya!”

Silus looked away as his heart skipped a beat. “I guess I wouldn’t mind it if it was just me, you, and dad. Find a way to speed up time so you can be here more!”

“I’ll do what I can, it is your birthday, after all.” Alvin offered Silus a bite of apple pie with a smile. “I’ll try to bring Kalin next week, but only if you promise not to be sad for the whole year.”

Silus took a bite and gave a firm thumbs up. “Sounds like a deal!”


	22. Let The Marathon Continue!

Echo stirred from her restless sleep, a strange sensation doing its best to wake her up. As she gained enough consciousness to move her muscles, she felt her hand draw back for a punch. When she heard Mammon let out a yelp, she managed to steady her fist with great effort.

Mammon, who’d been trying to stir her awake, backed off as he held up a hand in defense--an instinct he’d gotten from years of receiving punishment from his brothers, be it preemptive or deserved. “Woah, I was just tryin’ to wake ya! It’s almost noon already.”

Echo, who was breathing like she just ran a marathon, shook her head to collect her thoughts as she rubbed the redness out of her cheeks. “Mammon? I’m sorry!” Before he could back away from her bedside fully, Echo had lurched forward to wrap her arms around Mammon’s neck. “I’m so sorry! Oh, God, I didn't mean to scare you. Is something wrong? Are you okay? I’m so sorry.”

Mammon’s heart nearly jumped out of his chest, expecting a sudden painful impact. It took a second to register that Echo was hugging him, and when he did his whole body relaxed into the feeling. He halfway raised his hands to return the gesture before hastily backing away, his face a blushing mess. “H-Hey, what’s the big idea? I know The Mammon is great and all, but don’t go latchin’ onto me like that. Nothin’ is wrong, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Is that so wrong? Did you get any sleep at all?”

“Yeah, I went to bed at like…” Echo thought back for a moment before giving a shrug. “I don’t know, four? I’m a night owl most of the time. You don’t have to worry about me, Mammone. Or am I still just a human that needs to be  _ coddled _ ?”

“I don’t remember saying anything about cuddling, but I don’t think you’re  _ that _ weak or nothin’. Geez, can’t a guy do somethin’ nice without bein’ interrogated so harshly?”

Echo pinched the bridge of her nose as she rolled out of bed. “I guess not, no. Thanks, Mammon. Have you seen Silus today? He should be up by now.”

“Nah, I don’t think he’s come out of his room all day. Asmodeus went off to get him something, but wouldn’t say what it was.”

Echo looked up to the roof as she finally heard the hard pitter-patter of rain coming down. “In this sort of weather? It’s pouring down.”

“Yeah, well, he was real adamant about it. Said it couldn’t wait, and he ran off in a raincoat.”

“I see. That’s surprising, he seems like the type to never risk a bad hair day. I wonder what he went out for. It better not be anything sexual, or I’ll beat him over the head with it.”

“You two are oddly keen to fight, huh?” Mammon placed his hands on his hips with a sigh. “Don’t get yourselves killed, alright? It’d put a real damper on my day, and my reputation as a whole.”

Echo staggered a bit as she walked to the bathroom. “We’ll do our best, but no promises. At least we’re not basic bitches who’d get killed doing something stupid. Dia knew better than to choose some rando without powers or anything.”

“Powers or not, stop putting yourself in danger already! And what’s wrong? I haven’t seen you stagger like that before.”

“Rain and I don’t get along. It makes my pain flare up, and it’s just generally shitty on my body. Same with the cold.”

Silus opened his door, rubbing the bags out of his eyes. He couldn’t remember, but something about his dreams must’ve made him cry in his sleep. When his eyes were clear enough to actually see whoever was standing in front of him, he took a step back. “Oh. Hey.”

Asmodeus stood a respectable foot away from the doorframe, dressed in his casual clothing under a fashionable raincoat. He was shivering a slight bit- most likely from the harsh weather. “You never got up for breakfast, so I wanted to make sure you got a good lunch before we start season two.”

Silus checked his D.D.D., finding it to only be half-charged since he’d not taken the time to plug it in. “Man, it’s already noon? I’m turning into Echo.” Silus took the bag from Asmodeus’ outstretched hand, opening it to be hit with a whiff of jalapeno, bacon, and cheese. “You remembered my order?” 

“Well yeah, silly. You can’t forget a scent like  _ that _ . I got a spring salad for myself, if you wanted someone to eat with.” Asmodeus held his smile for a long moment, but felt it waver at Silus’ silence. “There’s no wrong answer, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Silus took out the items that were obviously for him, leaving the salad in the bag. “I think I need some time to think about a lot of things. I really appreciate the food, though. Thanks, Asmo.”

Asmodeus put on a cheery expression as Silus handed him the bag, holding it close. “N-no worries! We all need some time to think every once in a while.” Before he could tell Silus he’d see him at the marathon, the door closed in his face. “Oh. Okay. Enjoy!”

Hours later, when the marathon’s second phase was set to begin, everyone but Silus was present. Echo looked over to Asmodeus, who sat where he had the night before. “Have you seen him?”

“Earlier today I brought him food, but--”

Silus walked in, still wearing no shirt, but he at least changed pants. “Hey guys.” The angel walked right past the couch and pulled up a chair from the table, which he perched on like a bird. “Sorry I’m late.”

Everyone could tell that something was off, but they couldn’t exactly find the words to address it without being  _ that guy _ . Leviathan finally broke the silence with a laugh. “It’s okay, Silus. Once you’re a true otaku, your sense of timing will become perfect. That’s how we never miss events, no matter how messed up our body clock gets.”

“Heh, yeah. I guess that makes sense.” Silus fidgeted with his hands as Leviathan hit play, his focus fully on the show. 

Mammon shifted in his seat, the sight of Asmodeus getting his hair played with was replaying in his mind whenever his focus left the show for too long. He couldn’t just  _ ask _ for Echo to play with his hair, but he did want to see how it felt.

When Beelzebub’s stomach rumbled, signaling the beginning of the first break, everyone grabbed some snacks and stretched their legs. 

Asmodeus stepped up to Silus, only frowning a bit when the angel leaned away. “I got you one of my favorite pastries from Majolish-- I know you have a sweet tooth. If you don’t like it it’s okay, you don’t have to act like it for me.”

Silus hesitantly took the pastry and gave Asmodeus a quick side glance before biting into it, finding it full of apple pie filling. It was nostalgic and it did honestly taste wonderful. Normally he’d melt in his chair, but he didn't have the energy to give much of a reaction. “That’s pretty good, Asmo. Thanks, I guess.”

“Not a problem. Need anything else? I can give you my shirt if you feel cold, or I can go get another one of those if you really like it!”

“Just some space, thanks.”

Asmodeus took a few steps back until he was at the couch, and sat down with an air of crushing defeat.

As everyone got back to their regular spot, Mammon sat on the floor in front of Echo with his arms crossed, leaning back a little.

“Mammone, there’s a free seat right next to me.”

“Yeah, but Asmo looked comfortable here last night, so maybe he was onto somethin’.”

Beelzebub tilted his head with a chuckle. “I think you just want your hair played with. Honesty is the best policy, Mammon.”

Leviathan shook his head with a sigh. “The tsundere hours never end, huh?”

“Sh-shut the hell up, both of ya! I didn't want my--” Mammon cut himself off as Echo began playing with his hair, blushing a deep red. “I-I mean, I’m not  _ against  _ it, but it’s not like I was asking for it.”

“Sure, Mammone. All you have to do is ask, I love playing with people’s hair. Now hush, it’s time for the show to start again.”

Mammon let out a small purr like a tiger cub as he leaned into Echo’s hand without thinking. While sitting on the floor was far from comfortable, Mammon was loving this enough to balance it out. Echo’s hand was gentle--slowly carding through his hair as though it were fragile porcelain. He doubted his brothers had ever been this gentle with him since falling. 

Silus said little through the night, perched upon his chair the entire time, save for a bathroom break. His wings were wrapped around himself both for warmth and comfort, supplying both in plentiful amounts.

When the credits began to roll, everyone remembered to stick around for the trailer for the final season. The Lord of Emptiness sat in his tower, with the only source of sound being a drip from a leak in the roof. After a few moments, a rustling came from the bottom of the tower, prompting the Lord of Emptiness to look up at the door with a manic grin. The screen turned black, revealing a date that had long since passed-- presumably the release date for the last season.

“Owoughhh,” whispered Leviathan. “I get chills every time. So, how did everyone like that season?”

“It was good.” Silus got down from his chair, putting it back where it belonged. “Goodnight, everyone. See ya for the last season, okay?” The angel walked out of the room with a quick pace, not giving anyone time to get in a word. 

Beelzebub frowned as he got to his feet. “It feels like Silus is gone. I hope he feels better soon, but I doubt there’s much we can do.”

“The most we can do is to be there for him.” Echo stood and cracked her back with a loud pop. “Asmo, I appreciate that you’re trying. I’m sure that in time you’ll get back in his good graces.”

Asmodeus put on a smile, trying his best to give a laugh. “Maybe after that, he’ll let me into something else.” When he felt Echo’s death stare, he backtracked with a wave of his hands. “You know, like, a hug! Isn’t that what all of us need sometimes?”

On the way back to his room, Silus checked his D.D.D. for the first time since that morning, finding a text from Asmodeus and Simeon. He didn't feel like reading, so he decided to just call Simeon, and leave the reading to tomorrow’s Silus. This meant less effort on his part, plus, he’d be able to wake up Simeon in the middle of the night without having to go anywhere.

“Hello,” answered a tired Simeon. “Silus, it’s three in the morning. Are you hurt?”

“No, but I saw you had sent me a message. What’s up?”

“I was just asking if you’d like to get breakfast, but since you didn't message back all day, I figured that was a no. You sound down, Silus. What’s wrong?”

Silus entered his room, kicking the door closed behind him before flopping onto his bed. “Imagine an ant. Now imagine a boot. When the boot begins to fall, time slows down to a crawl. Now, there’s an instant where the ant is supporting the boot’s weight just fine. Where it believes it has everything under control. That’s where I am.” Silus’ D.D.D. ran out of batteries before Simeon could respond, which was probably for the best.

Deciding to wait until the morning to charge his phone, Silus looked up as a knock came from the door. “If you’re Echo, come on in.”

Echo came in, dressed in her pajamas with a blanket and pillow in her arms. “Can I bunk with you tonight? I figured it’s been a while since we had a real sleepover.”

“If you really want to, yeah. I don’t imagine I’ll be much company, though.” Silus turned his T.V. onto the classical music channel, as was tradition for sleepovers. “Sorry for not being really on point today.”

“You’re good, man, don’t even worry about it.” Echo placed her bedding down, and rested her head on the soft pillow as the sound of violins permeated through the room. “I’ll be with you until you are, and every day after that.”

“Gay.” Silus phased his hand through the bed to turn off the light switch across the room before rolling over to sleep. “Night, sis.”

“Night, bro.” Echo found it hard to sleep for a while, deciding to scroll through Devilgram for a good twenty minutes to catch up on shitposting. Looking over to Silus, she found that his arm was hanging off the side of the bed. With a gentle touch, she took his hand in hers, and drifted off into sleep with the help of a soothing piano. Neither of the two found fear in their dreams, as they were safe in each other’s hands.


	23. Let The Marathon Conclude!

Asmodeus stood at the dining room table with Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Mammon. He was the only one standing up, as if to declare himself the leader of the meeting. “Alright everyone, time for operation: No More Sadness to commence! First, we need a plan. Beel, what’s your proposal?”

“I say we all go to a buffet. They can eat their emotions, and fried bats too. And soup, and mushroom swiss burgers, and--”

Asmodeus held up a hand to stop Beelzebub. “Beel, just because something makes you happy doesn't mean it’ll work for others. Let’s think about what they really like, not just something basic and low-effort. Levi?”

“Hmmm. I got it! We’ll go to the Human Realm and see an idol show! They like dancing, and you can’t be sad when you have the closest thing we’ll ever have to 2-D girls in front of you!”

Mammon shook his head with a scoff. “Levi, we have school tomorrow, we wouldn’t have any time to enjoy ourselves. Plus, you have any idea how expensive that shit is? Without Goldie, there’s no way we could even  _ think _ to afford somethin’ like that.”

“Surprisingly, Mammon brings up a good point.” Asmodeus sat down with a groan. “We could always go to the club, but I don’t know if Silus is in any condition to party it up. We need a slow, methodical, and elegant approach. Otherwise they may never cheer up.”

“What’s up, guys? Why ya lookin’ so sad and shit?” Silus swaggered into the dining hall wearing sunglasses, gray sweatpants, and a tight black shirt. His white hair was somewhat disheveled, but not messy by any means. 

Asmodeus squinted as his brain tried to catch up with the sudden change in Silus’ tune. “Uh, we were just thinking about ways to cheer you up. Are you okay?”

“Totally!” Silus sat down and rubbed his temples. “I got up early this morning, then I may have had a mimosa and a screwdriver or three. How are you guys?”

Beelzebub looked over to see Echo entering the dining room in her workout clothes. “Deeply troubled by that entire statement, and pretty hungry. But aside from that, I’m okay.”

Asmodeus took a cautious step toward Silus, sighing in relief when the angel didn't recoil or lean away. “So, do you two have any ideas or plans for what we could do before the marathon? TSL is well and good, but we figured it might be fun to mix it up a bit before we watch the final season!”

Echo sat down at the table between Silus and Beelzebub, crossing her legs as she looked up at Asmodeus. “I’m behind on my workouts, so I was gonna catch up before we start tonight.”

“I was just gonna bother Simeon or try to vibe. Those things usually cheer me up.” Silus adjusted his glasses so he could look Asmodeus up and down without it being noticable. “I saw your text. Don’t worry about it, Asmo.”

Asmodeus had to resist throwing his arms around Silus, knowing he wouldn’t make it past Echo if he tried. “That means so much, Silus! If you want, we can all go downtown and shop around before the marathon. After Echo is done with her workout, of course.”

“I could probably stand to workout too. It has been a hot minute.” Beelzebub rubbed his stomach with a frown. “Now I want to do a hot plate. That sounds so good. Oh, and donuts when they have the hot light on. They’re always so fresh and sweet then.”

“Silus, somethin’ still seems off.” Mammon tilted his head with a face full of confusion and worry. “You got better way too quick. You sure you should be drinkin’ your feelings away?”

“And what else am I supposed to do? See a therapist? Face it head on and do damage repair after? Vent my frustrations out the way I want to and suffer horrible consequences?” Silus let out a wheezing laugh as he stood up out of his chair. “Those are all terrible ideas, and they ain’t happenin’! All I gotta do is stand up, move on, and get over myself. I ain’t gonna pull a Simeon and act like everything is always fine when it isn’t.”

Mammon leaned back in his chair, pinching his nose. “You may wanna put a shower somewhere on that plan, angel boy.”

Silus sniffed himself and grimaced a bit. The combination of alcohol, sweat, and tears was distinct and hard to mistake for anything else. “Oh, yeah, you may have a point. I’m gonna wash the depression off of me and grab some breakfast. Lemme know if you wanna join on that last part.”

When Silus was gone, Leviathan looked up from his D.D.D. with a furrowed brow. “Is Silus okay?”

“Well, yes, but technically, no.” Echo ran a hand through her hair and leaned back. “He’ll be genuinely fine soon, but sometimes he’ll have a bit of a crisis period that lasts a few hours. While that gets sorted out, I think it’s best that we get some food and--”

“On it.” Beelzebub got up and marched to the kitchen like a man on a mission.

“Oh, shit, he’s gonna eat my leftovers!” Mammon ran off to follow Beelzebub, waving wildly. “Beel, slow down!”

Leviathan jumped to his feet as a horrifying thought came to mind. “I left my special Henry cakes in the fridge, those were supposed to be for tonight. If he gets his hands on those, everything will be ruined!” Leviathan jogged behind Mammon, adrenaline coursing through his veins at the thought of losing another Henry before their time. 

Asmodeus went to leave as well, but was stopped by Echo holding up an arm. “Is something wrong?”

“We need to talk. I need you to tell me what you said to Silus. What happened?” She gestured to the now vacant seat next to her, signaling for Asmodeus to sit.

He took the seat without protest, remembering the power he felt emanating from her the other night. That, and he genuinely did feel horrible over what happened. Asmodeus held his hands in his lap and stared at them.

Echo sighed. “While I’m mad that you were too dense to notice Silus was uncomfortable, I’m not pissed at you. If you didn’t care then you wouldn’t have come to me for help, nor reacted like you did last night. Despite taunting me, I do know that you’re a kind person--I can feel it. Just tell me what you did and said.”

Asmodeus looked over at Echo, waving his hand in a ‘come hither’ motion. She leaned in closer to Asmodeus. He cupped her ear and whispered the events of the previous night. When he finished, she let out a withdrawn sigh and held her face in her hands. 

Asmodeus put a hand on her shoulder and leaned forward in a panic. “Was it that bad? Please tell me it wasn’t that bad!”

Echo put a hand over Asmodeus’ that rested on her shoulder. “Asmo, you didn’t know and Silus knows that. You had no intention of hurting him. If anything, he feels horrible for almost hurting you. He does need space right now though. Never bring that up again. No mentions of ropes, choking, nothing of the sort. Remember the time period he grew up in. Okay?”

“Absolutely! You won’t hear a peep out of me about anything of the sort! I’ll even try to keep my distance--though that will be hard with how cute he is! I do have to ask something though.” Asmodeus said, pulling his hand back from Echo’s shoulder to lean against the table.

“What’s that?”

“Was that really all your magic I felt last night? When you looked into my eyes I had shivers down my spine, and not in the way I usually like them!”

Echo winked at Asmodeus before getting up from the table and making her way out of the room. 

“Hey! That doesn’t answer my question! Echo!” He called out as the woman left. She didn’t look back.

Silus showed up to Echo’s room with a genuine yet soft smile on his face. He carried a tray of brownies that unfortunately held no illicit substances, and he was back in his casual Celestial Realm clothes. “Hey everyone, sorry I’m late. These took a bit longer to bake than I thought they would.”

Asmodeus had yet to show up, leaving room on the couch for one more. The chair from the night before was already set out, but after placing the brownies down, Silus headed straight for the seat between Echo and Leviathan.

“Owoughhh, Silus, it feels good to see you smiling for real again!” Leviathan leaned closer to Silus without meaning to. “You smell way better, too.”

Silus scratched the back of his head with a laugh as his cheeks blushed white. “I’d hope so. I cried in the shower for like, two hours. I imagine I’ll be clean for the rest of my unending life. Where’s Asmo?” Silus pulled out his D.D.D. to message Asmodeus, discovering that he already had a message from said demon. Reading it over, he got up in a hurry and headed out. “Give me, like, five minutes, I promise I’ll be right back.”

Asmodeus sat on his bed, staring at the ceiling as he theorized how the last season would go. He figured it would be best to give Silus all the space he could need, and just catch up later when he found the show on Baphometflix.

“Yo, Asmo, open up!” Silus rapped his knuckles on the door, now speaking a bit quieter in a soft tone. “I don’t hate you. I just needed some space for a moment, but now, I need a  _ friend _ .”

After a moment, Asmodeus opened the door, his cute smile seeming to radiate light. “You really mean it, Silus? I thought you’d be mad at me forever with how bad I messed up.”

“How could I stay mad at someone so adorable? Come on, we’re gonna miss the show.” Silus headed back for Leviathan’s room with Asmodeus in tow. “Buy me lunch again, and I’ll eat it with ya. Then we’ll call things even.”

“No need to tell me twice, my angel!”

When Silus got back to Echo’s room, he took back his spot on the couch. Asmodeus stood at the doorway for a second as he tried to figure out where to sit, But Silus gestured to the floor at his feet. 

With a quickness, Asmodeus ran over and flopped down on the ground between Silus’ legs like he had the first night. “Sorry for holding things up, everybody.”

Leviathan picked up the remote and pressed play with a grin. “We’re actually just on time! Let’s get this show on the road!”

Halfway through the first episode, Asmodeus shifted his peripheral vision to Echo as he felt his hair being played with. Echo had her hands in her pockets for warmth, leaning on Beelzebub as she focused on the show. Asmodeus felt a deep satisfaction as he leaned into Silus’ hand, wishing for the night to never end. He felt a sudden flash of fear at the idea of it being Leviathan, but when he looked over, he found something much worse.

Leviathan had one hand busy with holding a drink, and the other was resting on Silus’ leg. He seemed zoned out, so while that was most likely unintentional, it still stirred up a bit of jealousy within Asmodeus.

Silus’ cheeks were stuck in their bright white state as Leviathan’s hand moved subtly every few minutes, his inner thigh being grazed by the demon’s pinky. He hated to admit it, but the combination of playing with Asmodeus’ hair while Leviathan subconsciously caressed his leg was definitely doing it for him.

Mammon’s gaze shifted to Echo whenever there wasn’t too much action on-screen, whether he wanted it to or not. He regretted getting up to go to the bathroom before the marathon began, as he’d wanted to sit down where Beelzebub was. It wasn’t like he wanted to be next to a human or something, he just didn't like being on the end of the couch. Yeah, that was it.

When the last credits finally rolled, and everyone let out at least one tear for Henry, Leviathan finally realized where his right hand was. “Owoughhh, Silus, I’m so sorry!” 

Silus looked down, feigning ignorance. “Huh? Oh, I never even noticed. It’s all good, Leviathan.” Silus took his hands off Asmodeus’ head, already missing the feeling of his hair. “That last season really bumped the show up to a solid eight and a half.”

“I’d give it at least a nine.” Echo stood up and twisted her back to crack it like a glowstick. “Could’ve used more Lechery screen time, and a better resolution for Henry. But, I guess things aren’t always supposed to work out perfectly.”

Beelzebub munched on the last Henry cake, licking his lips clean. “It was kind of weird how easily he forgave the Lord of Emptiness after the whole attempted murder thing.”

Mammon dabbed his eyes free of tears as he got to his feet. “I need another season by yesterday! You guys think Barbados could find a timeline where they made more of this?”

Leviathan’s eyes lit up at the thought. “I never even thought of that. I’d be sitting on the greatest treasure an otaku has ever held!”

Silus felt a spark in his brain as he recalled the entire point of the marathon. “Speaking of treasure, I completely forgot about the competition. I really should’ve been taking notes.”

“Honestly, same here.” Mammon scratched his head, the memory still a bit hazy. “All that information really pushed the last couple days of everything out of my mind.”

“Either way, be prepared to face defeat.” Leviathan gave a malevolent grin as he hunched over. “I won’t go easy on you just because you’re better than most normies.”

Silus helped Asmodeus to his feet and struck a modest yet confident pose. “You’ll be the one facing defeat, Leviathan. That record will be mine, if it’s the last thing I do!”

Echo yawned and stretched back in a wide arc. “All this talk of competition is great, but I gotta kick y’all out. I’m tired as hell, and I don’t wanna go to class cranky tomorrow.”

Silus waved over his shoulder as everyone began to file out of the room. “Same here, sis. Sleep tight.”

“Only if you do the same!”

“Bye, guys. I’ll see you at the competition. There are still gonna be snacks, right?”

“Of course, Beel. We know how to get you somewhere by now.” Mammon shook his head and lulled behind at his doorway as Beelzebub split off to go to the kitchen. “Don’t let all that nerd shit leave your mind before the competition, angel boy. I have some Grimm ridin’ on ya!”

When the last three got to Leviathan’s door, Silus offered the otaku a handshake. “To the victor goes the spoils.”

“Sounds like a deal. Prepare to be crushed, normie!” Leviathan retreated into this cave, laughing maniacally to himself as he read up for the competition.

Asmodeus leaned on Silus for support on the way to his room, having been rendered sleepy after so much gentleness from Silus. When he managed to open his door, the demon looked back with a wink. “Would you like to join me? It gets so lonely in bed all alone sometimes, I promise I won’t bite.”

“I’ll take a rain check on that, but I appreciate the offer anyway. Get some beauty sleep, Asmo. Not like you need it, though.” Silus’ back straightened a bit as Asmodeus gave him a light hug with plenty of room to breathe.

“I could say the same to you too, Silus. Thanks for giving me a second chance.” Asmodeus withdrew from the hug and blew SIlus a kiss before closing his door.

“Everyone needs one, right?” Making sure nobody was able to see, Silus caught the kiss and placed it in his pocket for later. After getting into his pajamas, Silus tucked himself in and felt a small tingle when he remembered the feeling of Leviathan’s hand on his leg. Rolling over, he cleared his mind the best he could to get some shut eye. “Goodnight, gay thoughts.”


	24. The Opposite of A Hall Pass

The brothers and Silus had all sat down for dinner when Echo strolled into the room. Instead of taking her usual seat next to Silus, she tapped his shoulder so as to not raise her voice over everyone to get his attention. “Hey, I’ll be back later. I’m going out for dinner.”

The nosy motherfuckers at the table turned their attention to the two, immediately quieting to listen in on the conversation. Echo began walking away to leave the room. “Where are you going, Echo?” Silus asked, not particularly worried but curious as always. 

She turned around, walking backwards a few steps. “I got a hot date.” 

Asmodeus looked Echo over, his gaze getting caught on the backpack.  _ It must be full of toys, and this must be a hookup,  _ he thought. 

Mammon's eyes went wide. He didn't know why, but something about the idea of Echo going on a date made him feel strange. Was it jealousy?  _ No, definitely not _ , he told himself.

Silus turned around in his seat to look at Echo. “You’re a liar. You would never dress so casually for a date--that’s one of your normal dresses--you  _ love _ dressing up. You’d kill yourself before you brought a backpack on a date too. Where are you  _ actually _ going?”

Echo smirked. “True. I would absolutely be dressed  _ way _ nicer. I’m going out with Simeon. See ya later!” she shot a quick wink before disappearing from the room.

Silus stood up from the table, his hip shimmering. “Hey! Wait! That’s worse! Go out with someone else instead, Echo!” he yelled after her. "Don't make me do a fuckin' murder!"

Somewhere from the other room they could hear Echo yell back. “Don’t make me become your stepmom!” Followed by the sound of the door closing. 

"Simeon is my shitty stepdad at best, and you know it!"

Asmodeus twirled his hair as he made a mental note that simply read 'Daddy issues? Inquire when drunk.'. “At least she has the fashion sense to know how to dress for a date. Maybe I can help her get ready for an actual date one day? That would be fun!”

Levi perked up from guarding his dinner from Beelzebub. "Owoughhh, your stepmom? That would mean--oh, this is just like an anime I watched where--” 

"Nope, nope, you stop right there. Do  _ not _ bring hentai into this, or I will kill someone."

Lucifer gave a disappointed sigh. "I feel blessed every day that I don't know half the words you people use. Although, that does bring up a thought. What would happen if a human and an angel were to--" he asked, curious on how laws in the Celestial Realm may have changed over the eons. 

Silus unfurled his wings to fly without meaning to, his fight  _ and _ flight instincts kicking in. "I'd cut his dick off if he tried."

"I thought  _ I  _ had anger issues," whispered Satan. "Say, Silus, why do you hate Simeon so much?"

"I don't  _ hate _ him, I just feel an incredible sense of loathing every time I imagine his stupid face and annoyingly calm voice. Always talkin' down to me like I'm a kicked puppy or a charity case. How could I  _ not _ ? I'd love to knock his admittedly nice ass down a peg."

Silus’ phone went off as a text came through. He opened the message to see a picture of Echo shooting a peace sign while Simeon placed a kiss on her cheek. They seemed to be on a street bench together. Had Silus looked closer he would have noticed Luke in the background too.

Silus gripped his D.D.D. so hard that the screen cracked down the middle. Dropping the device before the next message came through, Silus walked out of the dining hall, his voice frighteningly calm. "Just a moment, please."

A few moments of awkward silence later, a hellish screech rang out from the lawn. After a minute, Silus' incomprehensible shouting and swears turned quiet as he eventually calmed down enough to walk back inside.

Asmodeus couldn’t help but laugh. He quickly picked up Silus’ discarded D.D.D. to check the message Echo had sent. His laughter doubled when he saw the picture. “Oh, had Silus waited a moment he would have seen the next message saying she was joking. Oh! And Luke is in the photo too. Hmm. They do make a nice couple though. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Simeon looking so relaxed before! Look!” Asmodeus pulled up the picture and flashed it around the table for his brothers to see--he thought a few reactions would be just as interesting as Silus’ was.

Silus returned to the dining room, fixing his hair as he took a deep breath. Realizing what Asmodeus was up to, Silus struck the ground to phase his hand through the table, snatching his phone back. "If I could have stress-induced cardiac arrest, those two would've had me on my fourth heart by now. I know she wouldn't break the 'no Simeon fucking' rule, but the sheer thought makes St. Juicy thirst for white blood."

Mammon grimaced as he scooted his chair a bit further from Silus. "That's a whole lot to unpack."

"So let's not." Silus sat down and got back to eating, his face blanketed with resentment. 

"So if there's a rule against fucking Simeon specifically…" Asmodeus leaned forward to look up at Silus. "I take it you two have been around the block a few times?"

Lucifer snapped his gaze to Asmodeus with a glare. "People are trying to  _ eat _ ."

Asmodeus gave Silus a wink. "So am I. I want some  _ dessert.  _ Silus, give me something sweet and juicy."

Beelzebub groaned at his empty plate. "I thought you were being serious, but then it got nasty."

"If you must know, we have both had relations with other people. The topic ain't exactly sacred or anything."

Aside from Asmodeus and Lucifer, everyone's faces seemed to take on a red hue from Silus’ words. Mammon partially covered his face with a hand, his face just as red as Leviathan’s. Leviathan turned his head away from the group, trying to seem as though he was focused on his D.D.D. instead. Beelzebub, having caught onto the topic only blushed lightly. As did Satan, but he focused solely on the food in front of him as though it suddenly became an ethereal wonder. Asmodeus leaned forward against the table, his head resting on both his hands. He was beaming with excitement at this development while Lucifer merely rested his forehead on his hand, putting pressure on his temples gently. Just one decent family dinner. Just one.

A few minutes later, Silus’ phone went off again. He groaned, not sure he wanted to check the message from Echo. When he did, he saw another picture. This time it was of a TSL book with an elegant signature inside it followed by the text, “Silus, Simeon is the author of TSL so I went out to get him to sign this book to use in your competition! It’s a copy I bought since I already have signed copies for myself. Be back soon, meet me in my room!”

"The fuck," exclaimed Silus to nobody in particular. He felt a slew of emotions that ranged from confusion to more loathing. "That clever bitch." Getting up from his seat, Silus waved over his shoulder on the way out of the dining room. Tapping on his cracked screen, he sent Mammon a quick message to meet him in private before the night was over.

Outside Echo’s room, Silus waved Mammon down before crossing his arms. “Need a word with ya.” Looking around to make sure Echo wasn’t in ear-shot, Silus spoke a bit quieter just to be safe. “How’s the pact thing goin’?”

“The what?” Mammon blinked in confusion, and Silus could practically hear the gears turning before Mammon perked up. “Oh, yeah, that! Uh, I think she’s really comin’ around to it.”

“Oh my god, you forgot about it, didn't you? I thought you were just hamming it up for the pact, yet you forgot about it completely.” Silus squinted with a grin. “What happened to her just being ‘ _ some human’ _ ?”

Mammon blushed and took a step back, poking Silus on the chest. “Listen here angel boy, I… I, uh… shut up, alright? Don’t think I’m just bein’ nice for the sake of it. Like I’d wanna be friends with a random human just for fun.”

“Sure thing, Mammon. Just don’t forget again, alright?”

“Don’t forget what,” Echo queried as she rounded the corner.

Silus knew that Mammon would probably fuck it up if he spoke first, so he let out the first thing that came to mind. “That you’re capable and nobody to mess around with. Even if you’re a pain in the ass when you wanna be.”

“Damn right I am.” Echo ushered the two into her room, pulling out the book when she knew the coast was clear. “I got us a trump card for the competition. Levi will lose his composure and blow it when he sees this.”

“Psychological warfare, I see. How fitting, if not a bit extra.” Silus crossed his arms with a huff. “Also, that Simeon shit wasn’t funny. I cracked my damn phone screen!”

“It was actually pretty funny,” Mammon interjected. “You got mad like Satan does, but way more outward. I thought you were really gonna kill someone.”

“Angel can’t actually kill people  _ directly  _ out of malice, Mammon. They’d be on a one-way trip to falling. I may like pushin’ my boundaries with Michael, but I’m not  _ that _ stupid.” Silus perked up and tilted his head. “Speaking of shitty things, did you seriously mean it when you said that Simeon wrote TSL?”

“I’m surprised you didn't know that, he’s not exactly subtle about it. Though, you never really listen to the guy so I guess I shouldn’t be too shocked.”

“That’s because he’s always either talkin’ down to me or praising Micheal just because he ate a sandwich or something. After the first hundred years, the guy gets real tiring. I’m worried he’s raising Luke to be the same way, always kissin’ Michael’s toes.”

“Didn't he literally bring Luke here to get a bigger perspective? He could’ve just kept him in a closet or something if he wanted blind obedience. Also, stop making it sound like Simeon is Luke’s dad.”

“Is he not basically the kid’s dad, though?” Silus placed his hands on his hips as he looked to the ground. “And I guess you do have a point. But it certainly ain’t like Michael’s been the best at keeping racism out.”

Silus sat on the arm of Echo’s couch, looking up to the ceiling. “Hopefully tomorrow doesn't get too crazy. Leviathan takes his otaku status pretty seriously. I know it’s just a game, but I’ve been a bit worried.”

“Levi’s all talk. I bet he couldn’t hurt a fly unless it landed on one of his half-naked cartoon girls.”


	25. The TSL Showdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a decently lengthy chapter in case we don't update tomorrow/today. Going to the beach and it's TBD if Silus is coming too. Keep us posted on your thoughts and ships!  
> -Echo

The brothers sat alongside Diavolo at the long council table while preparations for the TSL competition were underway. Leviathan stood at one end of the room, and Silus at the other with Echo sitting not too far away. She bounced her leg in her seat, looking around every few seconds or so. Diavolo nudged Lucifer who was sitting next to him at the head table, “I believe today is the day everyone will get a decent look at Echo’s magic.” he whispered.

“What makes you think that?”

“I have known her for years, and I can tell just by looking at her that something is bothering her--she knows something is fixing to happen even if she doesn’t know  _ what _ .”

“It seems as though you know her very well. Do you really trust her though?”

Diavolo smiled, crossing his arms. “Yes. I trust her just as I trust you. You should try it sometime.”

Lucifer clenched his jaw for a second, then relaxed it with a sigh. “I will heed your advice.”

It was then that Asmodeus declared the beginning of the competition between Silus and Leviathan. The first round passed with a breeze, the question seemed particularly easier for Silus than for Leviathan. Lucifer kept note of Echo’s movement throughout the tournament. Her once erratic leg shaking turned deathly still. She sat at the edge of her seat as if ready to move at any second, and what’s more, he could sense the faintest inkling of magic from her. 

After rounds of questions, Silus took Mammon’s suggestion of ‘pulling out the big guns’ by rifling through Echo’s bag he borrowed and pulling out a copy of the first TSL installment. 

Leviathan scoffed. “Every fan has the first book of the series! Even a normie like you should know that!”

Silus opened up the cover, showing elegant silver scrawling on the front page: the signature of the author. A one-of-a-kind copy of the book.

It was then that the energy in the room shifted. Dark purple and pink hues enveloped Leviathan. “That’s not possible! How can a normie like you possess that? That should be mine! You just started watching the movies days ago, and you have  _ that _ ? Unacceptable! It should be mine! I’ll--I’ll kill you!” 

Mammon jumped up from his seat, yelling for Silus to run. As Leviathan shifted into his demon form, Echo moved in front of Silus. “Echo, what the fuck are you doing? Run  _ away _ , not toward him! He’s not mad at y--”

Mammon’s words cut off as he noticed the waves of energy rolling off of Echo, her body covered in a dark scarlet haze. Close to her skin the energy shone bright white, only turning dark as it radiated outward. She slapped a hand on Silus’ shoulder. Instantly his wings were out, his sword at his hip, and he was glowing brighter than they had ever seen him before. Echo held both of her hands upturned in front of herself, glaring daggers at Leviathan. “Nobody touches  _ my _ family.”

White, bright energy left Echo’s left hand, arcing behind her to cover Silus’ body. The aura enveloping Leviathan stretched out toward her right hand, disappearing on contact. The energy from her right hand flowed toward Leviathan, the dark blue melding together with his own dark aura. It pooled around his body. Echo stood still, looking calm despite the situation--it seemed as though she was not even trying to manage the magic flowing from her body.

Leviathan yelled at the top of his lungs. “You think the tricks of a pathetic human will work against me? I’ll destroy you both!” 

The energy pooling around Echo’s body became more vibrant, and more energy slipped from her palms at his threats. “Silus.” 

“Got it,” he replied, shoving his arms into the ground. His hands reappeared at Leviathan’s feet, grabbing tightly onto the demon's ankles to keep him from moving forward. 

Leviathan’s form flickered momentarily, turning him back to normal for a mere millisecond. His eyes lost a fraction of their intensity. He shook his head, gritted his teeth, then slammed his foot onto one of Silus’ hands. A quiet ‘fuck’ passed from the lips of the angel, but he still kept his hold on Leviathan’s other foot. It was then that another form appeared in front of Echo and Silus. 

“You will stop this foolish behavior at once, Leviathan. You came here to settle this via a quiz, not a fight.” Lucifer commanded.

Leviathan shook his head. “But--” 

“No excuses. Go to your room until you manage to calm down.”

Leviathan shook his head before turning to stalk out of the room. "You were supposed to be my  _ friend _ , Silus," whispered Leviathan 

Just as fast as the energy had spread out to cover the area, the energy receded back to Echo’s body. A dark red haze still held close to her skin. Lucifer turned to check over the human and her angel only to find Silus had scooped Echo into his arms and was walking her to a nearby chair. “Sit. I can’t believe you just did that.  _ I’m  _ supposed to protect  _ you _ .”

Echo waved him off. “You’re my family, I’m not going to let anyone hurt you either.”

“It’s my job to--”

“And I love you, so it’s my job to lay down my life for you too.”

“That’s not how it works!”

“Well, it’s how I work, so shut up and get used to it already. Jeez, ten years and you still complain about it.”

“You’re reckless!”

“Yeah, but not without thinking first.”

“Oh, yeah? Then why are you starting to get goosebumps and shiver? Hmm? You never train and just decided to use all  _ that _ at once? Way to drain yourself!”

“Silus’ I’m  _ fine _ . I could have used more magic and you know it. Now give me your hand while I’m already using my magic--I’ll heal it.”

Silus pulled away from Echo’s reach, taking a few steps back. “Hell no! You’ve used enough magic as is!” Echo sighed deeply and rolled her eyes. 

Lucifer decided to step in, not seeing their argument going anywhere. “I take it the two of you are all right? That was quite reckless on your part, Echo.” Lucifer noticed Diavolo watching from the corner of his eye--he could see him smirking. “But,” Lucifer continued, “I must admit that was a powerful display of your capabilities. It would seem you do have magic after all. I believe Lord Diavolo was correct in his assessment of you upon your arrival.” 

Silus spoke before Echo could. “Did I die? Did you actually just  _ praise  _ Echo? This is the one time you should yell at her!”

Echo ignored Silus’ ranting. “I appreciate that, Lucifer, especially since you’re being genuine for one of the first times.” His eyes widened slightly before returning to normal. Echo winked, “I can’t exactly hide that I can read energies anymore, now can I? Thanks for coming to our defense, Lucifer.” 

“I suppose you can’t. No need for thanks, it is my job to clean up after my brother’s messes.” 

Silus groaned. “I know that feeling.”

Echo shot a glare toward Silus. “You’re the one who set this quiz up, you gremlin.”

“It was your book that flipped his lid though.”

Echo just shook her head and looked back at Lucifer. They shared a knowing look. 

Silus looked to the floor with resignation. “Someone come carry my dumb human home.”

“I can walk, Silus.” Echo said, beginning to stand only to have Silus push her back into her seat before moving out of her reach again. 

“Oh, no. No you don’t. I know damn well you’re drained and--you know--just sit down and let someone take you home.”

“I am not a damsel in distress, I can walk myself home.” 

“Do  _ not _ make me call Michael.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Bet.”

Echo crossed her arms, turning her body away from Silus’ in her seat. “Fine.”

Lucifer looked between the two. “Silus, if you are her guardian, then why do you not carry her home yourself? Is that not also a part of your duties as her guardian?”

Silus groaned. “Because she’ll heal my hand as soon as I begin carrying her. You know, like a dumbass. Echo already used enough magic without healing my hand on top of everything else.”

Echo scoffed. “Yes, mother.”

“Damn right.”

Mammon, no longer lingering near the back dejectedly, bounded up to where Echo sat. “All right, Echo, I guess the job falls onto me since I’m your guardian too, then!” 

Silus pointed to Mammon, his face more stern than usual. “You drop her, I drop  _ you. _ ” He looked back to Echo with a slow nod. “I’m gonna get the hand taken care of, so don’t worry about it. Let me know when you get to bed safely.”

“Only if you do the same.”

“Come on, time is money!” Mammon scooped Echo up in his arms, stumbling for a second when he realized he wasn’t as strong as he’d thought. “Consider this a generous favor from The Great Mammon! Although, tips are accepted.”

Echo rested her head on Mammon’s chest as she was carried out. “Here’s a tip: If you have to call something generous, it's probably not that great.”

“H-hey, that’s not true! I don’t call myself The Great Mammon for nothin’!”

Lucifer looked back to Silus when the two were gone. “How bad is it?”

“The hand?”

“Seeing as it was the only part of you to be injured, I would say so, yes.”

“Fair enough.” Silus shrugged before wincing as he tried to make a fist. “Just a bit bruised-- maybe a crack or two. I’ll find someone to look at it.”

“I’ll do it!” Asmodeus ran up to Silus, clasping his hands together. “I once took a lover’s massage course, I know every joint inside and out! I’ll get that hand right as rain before you know it.”

“I mean, you  _ did _ technically take care of me after that first battle.” Silus looked down into the demon’s orange eyes with a squint. “No funny business?”

“None at all.” Asmodeus held out a pinky with a grin. “I promise,  _ I  _ won’t start anything inherently sensual, at least, not on purpose.”

Silus stared at Asmodeus’ pinky for a long moment before coming to his senses and locking his own pinky with the demon’s. “You better not break this. Pinky promises are sacred, and I don’t forgive breaking them. Got it?”

“Yeah yeah, come on, there’s no time to waste!” Asmodeus kept his pinky locked with Silus’ to walk him out of the room. “If you want me to kiss it better, all you need to do is ask. If you want me to do something  _ more _ than that, all you need to do is make the first move.”

Silus looked away as his cheeks blushed a pale white. “Thanks for the offer. Do you think Leviathan will be okay?”

“Oh I wouldn’t worry about him, he always has moods like that.” Asmodeus looked over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. “Why do you always use his full name like that?”

“When you trust and respect someone, it’s good to use their full name. It’s the same reason why Lucifer calls his boyfriend  _ ‘Lord  _ Diavolo’. It’s not as deep as you may think.”

“I see.” Asmodeus stopped in front of Silus’ door and flashed the angel a smile. “After you. That way you can invite me in yourself.”

Silus stepped into his room and looked back to Asmodeus as he sat down. “You have my permission to come in just this once. Come on, Asmo.”

At the realization that the rest of his name wasn’t coming, Asmodeus deflated a little and ran in to pull up a chair next to Silus’. “You won’t regret it!” With his soft hands, Asmodeus examined Silus’ injury. “Why don’t you paint your nails?”

“I could never decide on a color. That’s one of the few things I’m indecisive with. It just seems like a big choice.”

“In that case, let me decide for you! I’ll go get my collection so we can find you the perfect colors. The road to recovery is best traveled when you look your best!” Asmodeus hopped out of his seat and ran to the door. “I’ll be right back!”

Before he could think to object, Silus found himself alone. “First a messed up hand, and now I gotta play dress up with the horniest guy in the world?” Silus cocked his head and thought for a second, his mind wandering too far for comfort. “Maybe it wouldn’t be all that bad,” the angel whispered to himself. Slapping his temple, Silus forced the thought out of his mind. “Stop it, bad Silus! Don’t even  _ think  _ about something so fucking stupid.”

Pulling out his D.D.D Silus opened up his messaging app and tapped on Leviathan’s icon. He thought for a moment about what he wanted to send, and eventually just let his undamaged hand choose the message for him as he typed. 

‘Leviathan, I hope you’re okay, I didn't mean to make you upset. Message me when you’re ready, okay? I really like our relationship, and I don’t want this to hurt it any more than it already has. If my hand gets better soon, we can settle things over a round of that magical girl fighting game (I forgot the name of it). 

-Silus’

Asmodeus ran back into Silus’ room with his supplies, prompting the angel to put his phone away. “I’m back! I hope you didn't miss me  _ too  _ much.” Sitting in front of Silus, he took the angel’s hand with a grin. “Even when bruised, your hands are wonderful, Silus. I’ll get it back in tip-top shape, and we can do a whole makeover to make you feel better!”

Silus blushed for a second, as he rarely held hands with anyone who had romantic interests in him. “Thank you, Asmo. Can I ask you somethin’?”

“Of course, but for every question, I get to ask you one too! Ask away.”

“Why do ya like me so much? I mean, I’m an alright lookin’ guy, but I feel like there’s somethin’ else ya like about me.”

Asmodeus rubbed the joint between Silus’ index and middle finger, which began to feel great after a twinge of pain. “Well, you  _ are _ really cute. But I love the way you’re so… so unapologetically you. Now it’s my turn to ask questions. What’s your full name?”

Silus tilted his head in confusion as Asmodeus massaged his ring finger back into its proper alignment. “That’s a weird question, but I guess it’s easy enough. I just go by Silus, but my birth name is Silus Yarin. Why?”

“Because I wanted to know what  _ my _ last name would be one day. Asmodeus Yarin… I like it!” Asmodeus placed a gentle kiss on the back of Silus’ hand, which surprisingly made it feel better.

Silus’ heart went aflutter at Asmodeus’ words, and his cheeks burned white. “M-man, how about another question? Um… what’s something that always cheers you up? Nothing physical, like kissing or sex.”

“Gossip is always fun, and I love flowers too. Flowers are beautiful-- even if it is fleeting. But beauty is all about change, and becoming one’s best self. Do you believe that you’re your best self, Silus?”

“I… that’s a good question. I think I am, at least, I’m as good as I’ve ever been. Physically, I mean.” Silus pulled his hand away from Asmodeus, moving his fingers around and finding no pain. “You sure you aren’t magical or something? Aside from the bruises, it feels good as ever.”

“Well, my perfection has been called magical before. But in terms of fixing your hand, that was all skill. If there’s anywhere else that needs tending to, I implore you to ask.”

Before Silus' brain could be horny on main, a knock came from the door.

"Silus… Silus, I'm sorry. Something just took over me, I shouldn't have hurt you like that." Leviathan's voice quivered as he choked up. "I saw your message, and I don't wanna lose our relationship either, even if you are a normie."

Asmodeus felt his brow furrow as he muttered to himself under his breath. "Relationship?"

“Leviathan, it’s okay. Come on in, and--”

Leviathan ran into the room, prostrating himself in front of Silus with trembling breaths. “I lost to you… a  _ normie. _ I’ll never forgive myself for that. But even worse, I hurt one of the only people who was happy to be friends with an otaku loser like me. How can I make it up to you?”

“We all make mistakes, Leviathan. What matters is that you’re sorry, and you know what ya did. To make it up for me, how would you like to stand up and uhh…” Silus tapped his temple in thought for a moment. “You can paint my nails?”

“But Silus, I was gonna do that!” Asmodeus stomped with a huff, placing his hands on his hips. “That’s not fair!”

“Well, how about you each take a hand? It’ll be fun! You guys can make me match you, they’ll be like friendship bracelets I can’t lose.”

Leviathan blushed as he pulled up a chair on Silus’ left. “Owoughhh, just like Sakura and Lexis did for Ayla after their fight with Øystein!” 

“Sure, yeah!” Silus held his healed hand out to Asmodeus with a smile. “You can have this one, since you’ve been doin’ such a good job with it so far.”

Asmodeus held Silus’ hand to his cheek, barely stifling a moan of intimate pleasure. “Oh, Silus, you really are a gift. I can’t wait to make you open yourself up for me.” Sitting down and keeping the angel’s hand close, Asmodeus put his selection of nail polish between himself and Leviathan.

Leviathan’s hand shook ever so slightly as he tried to apply the paint. He was far from experienced, and holding Silus’ hand for so long was somewhat enjoyable, so he didn't want it to end. “S-Silus, when your nails are dry, come to my room and I’ll give you your prize for winning.”

For a flash, the air around Asmodeus tinted purple as he forced a smile to hide his anger. “And what,  _ pray tell _ , is the prize in question? I don’t see why you couldn’t bring it here... unless it’s something intimate.” Asmodeus held Silus’ hand to his cheek again, making sure not to mess up the nail polish. “Can I join in, Silus? I bet with your power, the three of us could have some really creative fun.”

“I-it’s nothin’ like that, Asmo! He had a really cool piece of TSL merchandise, and I just wanted to borrow it for a while. I-I don’t have any intentions of anything like that, really!”

Leviathan looked away to hide his blushing cheeks. “Don’t be such a perv, Asmo! You know my heart only belongs to 2D girls, even if Silus looks nice.”

“You know it’d be a different story if he were in a jar.”

“I don’t have a jar, I swear! I-I may be a loser otaku, but it’s not like I’m  _ that _ much of a degenerate.”

“Sure thing, Levi.” Asmodeus finished up the paint on Silus’ right hand, giving him a small kiss on the bottom of his wrist. “All done, my angel. You look better than ever!”

“Thank you, Asmo.” Silus looked over to Leviathan as the otaku painted over his pinky with incredible focus. “You’re doin’ a good job too, Leviathan. Don’t forget to breathe, alright?”

Leviathan took a deep breath as he finished, putting the polish away. “Sorry, I was just trying to make sure I didn't mess things up like I always do.”

Silus examined his hands, giving a genuine smile. His right hand was undeniably better-looking in terms of the paintjob, but Leviathan still did better than average. “Thanks, both of you. I really like this look! Plus, they’ll always remind me of hanging out with you two.”

“I don’t normally let other people do my makeup or nails, but I’d love to give you a tip or two if you wanna return the favor.” Asmodeus stood up and played with his hair as he looked down on Silus. “You can even dress me up and down.”

“I appreciate the offer, Asmo. Just let me know when and I’ll put it on my schedule.”

“Silus, if you want, we could cosplay our favorite TSL characters! As long as I get to be Henry, you can be anyone you want. That’s the power of cosplay!”

“I do like the idea of being anyone but me sometimes. I bet we’d be pretty good at it if we put in the effort.”

“Sounds like a deal! I’ll go get your prize ready and in mint condition, so come over as soon as you can!” Leviathan ran to his room, leaving Silus and Asmodeus alone.

“Silus, I can see it. Even if you think you’re good at hiding things.”

Silus looked down in panic, but his pants weren't revealing anything unsightly. “Wait, what do you mean? I’m not hiding anything-- at least, I don’t think I am.”

Asmodeus frowned with a laugh. “You don’t even see it, huh? I guess I really have my work cut out for me if it runs that deep.” Asmodeus leaned forward to look into the angel’s pink eyes. “Do you like anyone, Silus?”

“Well of course. I like Echo, you, and all your brothers are cool. I like some of y’all more than others, but still. Why do you ask?”

Asmodeus smiled with a light blush. “You’re really cute, Silus. I had plans to meet up with some succubi later, and I need to get ready. I’d invite you, but I doubt they’re your kind of crowd. Be safe, and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

“I’d fall if I did. You be safe too, Asmo.” When Asmodeus was gone, Silus checked out his nails, enjoying the clash colors when he locked his hands together. His hand was now as good as ever, save for a bruise or two. He couldn’t tell which color scheme he liked more, so it was good that he didn't exactly have to choose. For now, anyway.

Leviathan rocked back and forth on his heels at his door, record in hand. It was already in mint-condition despite its constant use, but he made sure it was clean enough to see one’s reflection in.

Silus went to knock three times on the door, but it opened before he could hit it twice. “Oh, hey Leviathan. That was quick.”

“Well, I was on my way to give it to you so you wouldn’t have to go through the trouble of coming over. I guess we had good timing, huh?”

Silus tilted his head with a confused smile. “I guess that checks out. Thanks for this, Leviathan. I wanna experience it by myself first, but afterwards, I’d love to listen to it with you. If you’re not busy, I mean.”

“Sounds like a deal! Normally I don’t give normies my time, but I think you’re almost at the level of otaku with how much prowice you showed today. Is your hand really better? I was pretty hard on it.”

“Yeah, it barely even tingles. Besides, I’m an angel, we heal up fine.” Taking the record, Silus gave the demon a thumbs up with the hand Leviathan painted. “I’ll take good care of it, okay?”

“And I’ll take good care of you!” The words hung in the air for a long moment as Leviathan blushed right red. “I-I mean, like, I’ll take… uh… Enjoy the record!” Leviathan slammed the door, letting out a muffled scream into the crook of his elbow. 

Silus could barely make out the words ‘failure’ and ‘stupid’ behind the door. “Um, okay, I’ll see ya later! Take care, Leviathan.” He thought about going to Echo’s room, but it’d be best to let her get some rest, even if she didn't go to bed until early morning. Heading for his room, the angel held the record close. It almost hurt to lie to Leviathan like that, even if it was for a good cause. Whatever was up there, it better be worth all the trouble.


	26. From One Leech to Another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We were vibing at the beach yesterday--sorry for not uploading. Updates may be slower since I'll be back to my research/studies and CPT studies in upcoming days. Keep us updated on your thoughts and ships regardless! <3  
> -Echo

The walk home with Mammon was silent despite Mammon’s usual talkative nature. His face was red as he carried the human, not having expected her to allow him to hold her let alone rest her head on his chest. He could feel her shiver every now and then, but she said nothing. Even Beelzebub who walked alongside them said nothing. 

When Mammon carried Echo to her room, he set her down gently on her bed. Echo crossed her legs and pulled a pillow to her chest. Beelzebub lingered by the doorway, feeling the familiar pangs of hunger begin their routine pestering. “Echo, are you hungry? You should really eat after all that. I’ll bring us all some food--if I don’t eat it first.” he said, mumbling the second part to himself. 

“I’m not, for once, but I’ll still eat--I need to. Thank you, Beel.”

“I’ll be back.”

Mammon noticed Echo still shivering. He grabbed one of her throw blankets and haphazardly tossed it over her back. He immediately turned around, inspecting several bottles of perfume lined up along her dresser. 

“Thanks, Mammon.” 

Mammon averted his eyes, fumbling with his fingers. “What for? It’s my job to look after you and all that, after all. As if the Great Mammon can’t even carry you home.”

“Not just that, I saw you start to run forward to protect me. You didn’t have to, but you did, so thanks.”

Mammon huffed, opened his mouth to speak, and closed it. He moved to sit next to Echo on the bed, his cheeks already dusted pink. “Next time you’re in danger like that, either let me rescue you or die, got it?” 

Echo nodded her head in mock contemplation. “Hmm. No.”

“What do you mean no?” Mammon yelled.

“If I die, then I can’t see you again, now can I?” Echo nudged Mammon with her arm, “C’mon, who would choose death over getting to see the ‘Great Mammon’ again?” 

Mammon’s face grew red, it was obvious he wanted to say something but didn’t expect to hear that reply. Echo continued, “Ya know, if you still want a pact, I’ll make one with you. I’ll never use it on you, but I owe you. You protected me, so I have no problem protecting you too.”

Mammon looked away again. “I-I only did that to save my own skin. Can you imagine what Lucifer and Lord Diavolo would do to me?” he mumbled. 

“Liar.”

“What did you just call me?”

“A liar. Now do you want the pact or not?” Echo extended one hand from the blanket she wrapped around herself. 

Mammon rolled his eyes. “I’m only doing this as a service to you! You should be grateful that I’m allowing a human like you to make a pact with  _ me _ .” Mammon shook Echo’s hand briefly, practically recoiling away afterwards. 

Before he could move, Echo leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. “Sure sure. Now let me steal some energy.”

Mammon hopped up from the bed, causing Echo to fall over onto her side laughing. “No, you leech! Get your own energy!”

Echo weakly tossed the pillow she had been clutching at Mammon. “Technically I can share my energy with you too, so let me be a leech! C’mon, Mammone!”

“No way! As if I would let some parasite like you take my precious energy! Now sit back and rest or something.” He covered his face, his cheeks burning once again.

Echo sat upright, her laughter easing. “Fine. I won’t be a leech. We should watch a movie or something with Beel when he gets back though. Well, if he returns with any food at all.”

When Beelzebub returned, he came carrying a stack of pizzas. Shockingly, they hadn’t been demolished on sight. The three ended up turning on a movie while resting against the bed’s headboard and eating.The slices Mammon and Echo didn’t finish, Beel polished off in record timing. Echo made sure she wasn’t touching shoulders with either brother so as to not be a ‘parasite’. Despite this, little-by-little Mammon inched closer until his shoulder rested against Echo’s. When the movie was over, both Beel and Mammon left the room. 

Echo’s shivering had stopped for the most part by the time Satan texted her. ‘Are you feeling all right? Thought you might find this interesting.’ he said, sending a link to a research paper right after. 

‘Yes, just a bit drained, but I feel fine. Oh, thank you!’ she replied before opening the article to read it over. 

Reading over the article, she began thinking and stewing in her thoughts. Within the span of minutes several textbooks were strewn over the bed with wayward bookmarks, notes were scrawled into journals, and her laptop was open to numerous research articles. 

It could have been minutes, or it could have been hours--Echo had no idea--when a knock sounded at the door, effectively scaring Echo into nearly jumping out of her skin. The voice at the door was deep and unmistakable. “Echo, may I come in for a moment?” It was Lucifer. 

Echo kept her focus on her materials. “Come in, it’s open!” 

Lucifer wasn’t sure what to expect upon entry--perhaps the human nestled in bed tiredly after such a showcase of magic--but it definitely wasn’t the sight of Echo surrounded by nearly fifteen books, papers, journals, and a laptop. Not to mention, she seemed wide awake despite it being nearly midnight. In all honesty, he hadn’t expected a response at all. 

“Echo, what are you doing?”

Echo smiled, finally tearing her focus away from her organized chaos. “I have a research idea! So, you know how demons have remarkably different neurobiology and physiological differences that allow for enhanced senses, strength, and healing?” her hands moved wildly as she spoke. “Of course you do, anyways, if I can pinpoint the animals from my realm that display the most similar biomarkers, then there is the possibility of researching the enhancement of humans in regards to plasticity--not just neuroplasticity, mind you. It could completely eliminate certain illnesses, reverse injuries, or provide for new biomedical remedies! I could probably look into neurodegenerative disorders too? Maybe start with the parietal-hippocampal network in relation to amyloid beta or tau, or I could first aim for CNS repair using axonal regeneration and myelination of--I’m rambling. Sorry, I got excited. What did you need, Lucifer?”

Lucifer paused, unsure what to say momentarily. "I was skeptical when Lord Diavolo mentioned your occupation, admittedly, but I can see how I was under the wrong impression for the entirety of your stay."

Echo just stared for a solid second. "That's a really backhanded way of saying you considered me a moron."

"I apologize if my remark made it seem that way."

Echo waved him off, turning part of her attention back to her laptop. "Up until a few days ago your contempt for me was palpable. Not that I really blame you, given my lovely entrance courtesy of Dia and Batos' scheming--among other things. My first night out in months and that's the day they brought me here? So rude." 

“ _ Lord _ Diavolo asked that I allow you to regard him as you please, so I will let that slide. Were you using your magic to pick up on that? You really mean to tell me you hadn’t gone out in so long? You?” 

“Hmm, yeah. I spend nearly all my time working and studying. My free time is spent cleaning, running errands, and all that jazz. Oh, working out is for fun and to relax--helps with my stress. I was working probably sixty hours a week, on average? Oh, nah, I didn’t use my magic to pick that up--though my magic is always picking up emotions on its own. You were standing with your feet pointed away from me, your right hand was tensed enough to create harsh creases on your glove, your pupils shrunk ever-so-slightly when looking at me, and the intonation of your voice would change. Not to mention frowning and looking disgusted probably didn’t help.”

“I’m starting to think you’re actually observant. You must be truly dedicated to devote so much of your time to your work.” 

“I’m a chronic workaholic. I’ll let you in on a secret,” Echo pretended to look around her room while beckoning Lucifer closer with one hand. He rolled his eyes, but took a few steps closer. “I actually  _ am _ observant. Better yet, I’m decently smart and analytical too. Don’t tell anyone though.” she winked. 

Lucifer crossed his arms. “Only ‘decently’?”

Echo shrugged. “Yep. My actions and work show where my words shouldn’t. Now, if you stop lingering around like a lost soul and actually take a seat somewhere, I’ll tell you how Dia and I met.”

“That question has been on my mind. Did you know that as well? I am curious about your magic and how you use it, especially after seeing its use earlier today.” Lucifer cautiously took a seat at the end of the bed, not seeming fully comfortable with the seating arrangement.

“I already mentioned I can pick up the emotions of others, right? Well, I can tell how others feel about each other given their emotions projected through their energy during interactions. I, however, cannot pick up any positive emotions projected toward myself. I can tell if someone is angry with me, upset, and things like that, but I am completely oblivious to feelings of affection or love and such”

“Can you not feel any at all then?” 

“I can. I just feel them as a person without magic would, I suppose. If love is mutual between myself and a partner, romantically, and we both are aware, then I can pick up the energy. Not sure why--wait, don’t sidetrack me. I talk enough as is without sidetracking!” 

“That is true. I’ll try to refrain from distracting you. I am surprised at how willing you are to talk with me though.”

“Am I not supposed to be?”

“No, but it is unusual. Do I not intimidate you? You are speaking with the Avatar of Pride, strongest in Devildom only to Lord Diavolo.” Lucifer leaned toward Echo.

Echo leaned back against her headrest, crossing her arms in the process. “I care about  _ who _ a person is, not  _ what _ they are. ‘Avatar of Pride’ and all that is  _ what _ you are, but not  _ who _ you are. That’s actually how I became friends with Dia.” Lucifer cocked an eyebrow, not saying anything as to not derail the conversation again. “I met Dia several years ago. It was right around the time I started college and was living alone. I had been--am--renting a small house on the outskirts of town. Affordable, secluded, and I am allowed to garden. I take care of a lot of the property in return for cheaper rent--I love landscaping so it’s a great deal. Anyways, so one day I’m taking care of my garden and this man walks up to me. A bit nerve wracking considering I was away from any major roads. As soon as he approached I could tell he was a demon though. The power seeped off of him. He simply walked up to me, asked if I was Echo, and began talking to me as if the whole situation wasn’t completely weird. 

"He introduced himself as Diavolo, skipping the whole ‘Prince of Devildom’ detail. He asked if I was a sorceress and I said ‘no’ but told him I did have magic; he informed me that I am  _ technically _ a sorceress much later. We talked about that for a while, then he asked if he could stop by again. I could tell he was kind--I couldn’t feel an ounce of malicious intent--and said that was fine.

“He came back to visit several more times that month. After talking a few more times, and becoming decent friends, he asked if I would like to make a pact with him and I said no.”

Lucifer recoiled. “He asked  _ you _ if you wanted to make a pact with  _ him _ ? Lord Diavolo? And you said  _ no _ ? I am not sure I stand by my earlier statement. Even by your own standards that should be considered a foolish decline.”

“I didn’t, and don’t, seek power though. I don’t even like pacts, that’s why Dia made it a task during my stay--a test for me and for you and your brothers. I was happy just having him around. Dia seemed taken aback at first, but then seemed pretty pleased--I think it was a test on his part, honestly. He asked about my thoughts on pacts, other sorcerers, and things of that nature over the next few weeks. We ended up meeting several times a month for several months before he told me what he actually was. 

“He asked, ‘What do you think of me now?’ and I just shrugged and told him the same thing I always told him: ‘I care about who you are, not what you are.’ I remember jokingly asking if I should call him ‘my Leige’ or if ‘Dia’ was fine and he said, and I quote, ‘I would be hurt if you stopped calling me Dia. It’s nice not to feel like someone is walking on eggshells around me.’ From then on out Dia would visit at least once or twice a month, much to Silus’ displeasure. You know, you’re really lucky to have him as a friend who lives so close. I can tell he really loves and trusts you. He would mention you in passing as one of his closest friends.”

Lucifer crossed his arms, the faintest hint of pink dusting his cheeks. “I am simply loyal to Lord Diavolo in a professional capacity.”

Echo leaned forward, propping her head on her hand with her elbow against a book. “I did just tell you about some of my magic, or did you forget? Hmm. You don’t take compliments well, huh? Guess I’ll have to work on that by--”

“You will do no such thing.”

“Mhmm. Sure I won’t.” 

Lucifer shot Echo a glare before standing up from her bed. “It seems as though you are perfectly fine after today’s fiasco. I shall take my leave so that you may rest. Goodnight, Echo.”

Echo held in a silent laugh at the man’s reaction. “Goodnight, Lucifer.” 

She felt no contempt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On another note, the only wave that semi-bodied my ass was because I made a pickup line. Parasailor's sail was covering the sun. Silus goes "Look, it's covering the sun like an eclipse." Cue my dumb ass joking about seducing the dude for his board and going, "Makes sense that your sail is creating an eclipse since you've already created an eclipse in my heart." Cue me getting almost knocked over by a wave because I stopped standing properly to be dramatic. :)  
> -Echo


	27. From One Weeb to Another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Echo's interests have been narrowed down to two. Keep us posted on your ships and thoughts! Your comments will likely determine which of the two she goes for!  
> -Echo

It was around four in the morning when Echo received a text from Leviathan. It seemed as though the entire house had become accustomed to the fact that the human always went to sleep early in the morning. 

‘Are you awake?’ he had texted, almost positive she was. 

‘Yes. Are you okay?” 

‘Meet me in the planetarium. Be quick.’

Echo threw on some clothes that looked halfway acceptable to meet another living being, grabbed her backpack, and headed to the planetarium. When she walked in Leviathan was already there waiting. Surprisingly he wasn’t on his D.D.D. for once. He stood with his arms crossed and looked nervous. 

He perked up upon seeing Echo enter the room. “Finally. I expected you to come here faster especially with how you run and all. You should move faster when I’m waiting for you. Not that you’re like Henry, like Silus kind of is, or anything, but still. Wait, no, I didn’t say that!”

Echo just watched as Leviathan ranted. “Levi, what did you need? Are you okay?”

Leviathan shook his head to clear his thoughts. “Do you know why I called you here?”

Echo raised an eyebrow. “Aside from you threatening to kill Silus and myself? Hopefully to apologize and go back to being friends.”  
Leviathan recoiled, his face turning red. “D-Did you just say we’re f-friends? Are you insane? I tried to hurt Silus _and_ you and--and you’d be dead if it wasn't for Lucife--”

“Levi, chill before you start monologuing. And yes, I consider you a friend. We binged TSL together and you’re important to Silus, so you’re important to me too. I wouldn’t have died, promise. I wasn’t even using all my magic.”

“D-Don’t say such silly things like that! Jeez,  _ anyways _ I did want to apologize and, ugh, it makes me sick to say it, but I want you to make a--no, I can’t say it. Ugh. I want you to make a pact with me--I think Silus would want me to and I did hurt him and yeah.”

Echo took off her backpack and lowered it to the ground before bending down to rummage through it. “I’m sorry too, Levi. I’m the one who got the book for the competition but I also have another secret in it. Here.” Echo stood from her bag holding the first installment of TSL in her hands and extended it toward Leviathan. “Flip to the last page, the back cover insert.”

Leviathan looked confused, but did as Echo said. He took the book gingerly and flipped to the last page. Echo smiled, “Read it out loud.”

Leviathan flipped to the last page and began reading out loud. “‘Dear Levi’---OWOUGHHH--that’s me! ‘Dear Levi, I would like to dedicate the Lord of Shadow to you, my number one fan! Thank you for being such an amazing supporter!’ Owoughh! H-How? I--what? How d-did you--”

Echo laughed. Leviathan was near tears at this point, his eyes scanning over the writing again and again. “I know the author, but I’m sworn to partial secrecy.”

“Owoughhh! I feel like I definitely owe you a pact now, but Lord Diavolo said I would be rewarded for the pact and you don’t even want one--why would you with an otaku like me--and then you gave me this book and---it seems like I’m the one who is benefiting from this! I’m so jealous you know the author though! Of course I wouldn’t.”

Echo sighed. “Actually, I do want a pact with you. Not for power or anything else, but because I have a favor to ask.”

Leviathan frowned. “Of course you would only want a pact with me for something, no one would make a pact with me without a reason.” 

“Levi, anyone would be lucky to have a pact with you and I know sorcerers would  _ kill _ for the opportunity--I just hate pacts. I take them extremely seriously. If I make a pact with you, I would die for you. Got it? Remember, I don’t like being used either and would never use another person for my own benefit. The favor is for Silus, since I can tell you care about him.”

Leviathan blushed brightly. “Why do you have to word it like that? You always word things so sappy. What’s the favor?”

“When I die, I want you to be there for Silus as support--he’ll need someone there for him.”

“H-Hey! What do you mean when you die? I mean, I understand what you’re saying but still!” 

“Levi, I’m not immortal and for all I know I could die the very day I go back to the human realm because of Michael. Silus is like my brother. When I die--he needs someone to be there for him. You two are already getting along great and I trust you to be a good friend to him--if not more.” she halfway mumbled the last part.

Echo took a step closer as Leviathan covered his face with the book. “Look, that is all I want in return from the pact. You get the book--which I was going to give you regardless--the reward from Diavolo, and, though this might not mean anything to you, my friendship. I’ll never use the pact on you or against you, I just want to make sure Silus isn’t alone once I’m gone.”

“I-I mean, I planned on making the pact for Silus since it seems like he’d want me to help protect you anyways. You two really do seem like Henry and the Lord of Shadow! You always have each other's backs! Fine, I’ll make a pact with you, normie.” Levi relented, his blush finally subsiding. 

“Thanks, Levi. Now stop being such a tsundere--”

  
“Owoughhh! I don’t want to hear that from you, Echo, you normie!”


	28. Into the Attic and Out of the Closet

Silus carried the TSL record as if it were his only lifeline as he walked to Echo’s room, making sure to keep quiet to avoid drawing attention. If he were to drop this cargo, he knew he’d be done for. Even if Leviathan didn't succeed at killing him the second time, it would certainly tarnish their friendship, most likely for good. Knocking gently with his foot, Silus made sure to give the door a wide berth just to be safe.

After a moment, Echo opened the door and waved Silus in as she rubbed her eyes. “Hey, bro. What brings you by so early?”

“It’s six in the afternoon, but that’s beside the point, I guess.” Silus took the record and placed it gently on Echo’s table. “I have a favor to ask of you. I know Lucifer won’t  _ actually _ kill us, but the guy is still scary, and we have a tendency to make people wanna fight us.”

Echo took a sip from her shaker as she rolled her shoulders. “I mean, that’s not entirely wrong. What’s that gotta do with a favor? I’m not planning to try romancing anyone for my safety if that’s what you’re implying. I’ve done enough of that already.”

“Oh hell no, I’m not about that life.” Silus gestured to the record, motioning Echo closer. “I want you to listen to this record with Lucifer. I was told he likes it, and I know he’d appreciate the offer. It’d improve your standing with him a lot, ya know? That’s important, seeing how we live with the guy now.”

“I can’t really poke any holes in that logic. Why don’t you listen to it with him? It’d be good for you to have a better relationship with him, too. He’s a lot less obligated to avoid hurting you, since you’re not a human.”

“When it comes to safety, you come first, even if you don’t like it. I’ll build rapport with him later, since I can literally fly away at the first sign of danger. You got the book so I could win, and I won so you could be safer. Fair is fair, right?”

Echo gave a sigh of resignation and placed her hands on her hips. “I’ll let you have this one, but only because you’re an injured man. How’s the hand holding up?”

“It’s fine, Asmo and Leviathan made me feel a lot better. Oh, and they painted my nails, too.” Silus showed Echo his nails with a smile. “Painted nails really do make ya feel more powerful! It’s like I could take on the world.”

“They look really nice, but I don’t think I’ve ever seen such a unique color combination. I’m glad the hand feels better though. You should’ve let me heal it, I was fine.”

“Sure you were, sis. When you’re ready, send Lucifer a message to meet up, I’m sure he has a record player. Keep me posted in case you need an assist, alright? I’ll be there in a jiffy.”

“You got it, mom. I gotta get changed for my surprise plans, but I’ll let you know when I’m heading out. Don’t wanna be a complete slob if we’re having such a  _ sophisticated  _ evening together.”

Silus waved over his shoulder on the way out. “Sounds good. If things get heated, wear protection.”

“I’m sorry, what the hell was that? I  _ know _ you did not just say that.”

“Girl you heard me!” Silus closed Echo’s door behind him, checking his D.D.D. Most of the brothers were out or busy, which brought his chances of being caught down to almost zero. Echo wasn’t exactly  _ bait _ , per say, but she was going to be a great distraction for the night. Either the two would be listening to the album for a few hours, or one of them would get on a roll talking for the night.

A message from Echo popped up on his D.D.D. as he left the hallway to their rooms. ‘Oh, by the way, you can worry a bit less about my safety now. I made a pact with Mammon since he went to protect me back when Levi lost it.’

‘You what?! Girl, that’s a pretty important thing to tell me! Don’t let anyone else know, I don’t need that getting back to Simeon. But, since that does technically make you safer, I can’t exactly be mad. Say, if Mammon can’t do a backflip, do you think you could command him to do one successfully? Just curious.’

‘Well now I’m gonna wonder that forever, but I refuse to test that out. It’d be wrong and bad! Now let me get ready and find some protection.’

‘You’re the one who texted me first, sis.’ Silus stopped in the kitchen, grabbing a handful of cheese and fruit to snack on until Echo got to Lucifer. His mind wandered about what could’ve been up in that attic, going all sorts of places. Could the voice have been a trap? What if there really was a person up there?

A message from Echo popped up, interrupting Silus’ snacking.‘Omw to Luci, I’ll let you know how it goes.’

Heading off to the spiral staircase, Silus made sure to keep his footsteps light. If Lucifer’s hearing was better than his, he could most likely hear any unhidden footsteps on his floor. When he reached the door, Silus took a deep breath to collect himself. It was now or never, so there was no backing out.

Heading in and making sure not to let the door make a sound, Silus tip-toed up the stairs. He hadn’t heard the voice since that first night, so either it wasn’t aware of him, or it knew he was coming. When he reached the top, Silus found a metal door that looked like it belonged in a weird prison. The room behind the door was like a mini cottage, which looked like it was made for maximum comfort.

“Oh my. Someone actually came to save me!” A man with bluish-gray hair came into view behind the door, his white-tipped bangs covering his right eye. He wrapped his hands around the door’s bars, giving a tired smile. “And it’s an angel, nonetheless. You truly are a blessing.”

Silus took a step back from the bars. “Woah, don’t skip ahead to all that. What’s going on here? You’re the one who was calling out to me, right? It was creepy.”

“Well, I didn't really have a choice.” The man laughed and yawned as he sat down, rubbing his eyes. “I was supposed to be the human exchange student, but Lucifer didn't trust the program, so he locked me up here and claimed that I went missing. Can you please try to get me out?”

“There’s a few things wrong with your story, man. First, I know Luci, and he’d  _ never _ do something like that if it put his boyfriend’s program at jeopardy. Secondly, ya ain’t a human, so you can cut the bullshit right now.”

The demon laughed and shook his head. “You’re not stupid, huh? I guess it was worth a shot. I should’ve guessed that an angel would be able to see through that.” Standing up, he peered through the bars, looking the angel up and down. “The thing about Lucifer was true, you know. He put me in here just because I spoke my mind.”

“First off, not many people call me smart, so I appreciate that, I guess. Secondly, Lucifer must’ve had a reason. Whatever it was, I’m not about to let ya out just because ya look pitiful behind that door. Lucifer could kill me if he really wanted to, and I don’t know ya from Adam.”

“Pitiful, huh? That’s just mean! And if I tell you my name, you’ll know me from that Adam guy, right? I’m Belphegor, Avatar of Sloth. I’m Beel’s twin.”

“I should’ve guessed that with how tired ya look. Name’s Silus. Only seems fair that I tell ya mine since ya told me yours.”

“Your accent isn’t like anything I heard up in the Celestial Realm. Where are you from?”

“That ain’t none of your business yet. Why have I never heard your name before? If ya were really their brother, I would have heard about ya by now.”

Belphegor rubbed his eyes for a moment, but not out of tiredness. “They really haven’t said anything about me? Aw, man. I guess they already forgot about me up here. Or maybe they’re just not allowed to act like I exist… I almost don’t know which is worse.”

“That’s rough. Either way, I can’t exactly trust ya, especially after ya lied so blatantly. Give me one good reason why I should consider gettin’ you out of here.”

“Do you think it’s okay for someone to be locked up like this against their will? It’s cruel and horrible! I feel like an animal or something.”

Silus felt his throat tighten for a second before shaking his head. “I… I can’t just let ya out because it sucks to be up here.” Silus scratched the back of his neck and looked away. “I wish I could help ya, but it would be one of the worst ideas I think I’ve ever had. I’ll look into this, and find my own conclusions.”

“Be careful, Silus. Lucifer would do who knows what to you if he found out you came up here. The only reason you were able to is because you’re an angel, most demons can’t even make it halfway up the steps.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Goodbye, Belphie. Get some sleep, ya look like ya need it.” Silus turned and headed down the steps, leaving Belphegor alone once more.

Belphegor could just barely stick his hand through, but with a well-timed grab, he caught a feather that had fallen off of Silus’ wings. “Silus, huh…what an interesting development.” Trudging to his circular bed, Belphegor examined the feather as he began to drift off. “I’ll have to reach out to the other one, whoever they may be. So many tools to use. I just need to make sure I use them properly, otherwise they’ll be out of reach forever.”


	29. Just for the Record

Echo knocked on the door to Lucifer’s room, the TSL record tucked under her arm. Echo had barely lowered her fist before Lucifer opened the door. He looked aggravated, seemingly expecting the source of the noise to be from one of his brothers, but his features softened upon seeing Echo. He opened the door a bit wider and stood in the entryway with his arms folded. 

“Echo, what brings you here at this hour?”

Echo pulled the record out from underneath her arm and held it out toward Lucifer. “I brought a gift. Well, a loaned gift from Levi. He lent this to me since he felt bad about what happened and mentioned you love these scores too.”

Lucifer inspected the cover for a moment before his eyes widened. “Wait, is that--? It is! Do you know what you’re holding right now?” 

Echo placed a hand on her chest and jokingly recoiled. “I own all the books and know the author, so I really hope I do. Care to listen to it with me?” she said while extending the soundtrack toward Lucifer. 

“So you’re familiar with the rumors surrounding the records that were produced? Were the curse to be real, who knows if it may target those who listen to it as well.”

Echo pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow. “You can just say no, Lucifer. I’d still lend you the record.”

“I am not rejecting your offer, but merely concerned over your well-being. I doubt the curse could affect a demon, but humans are different entirely. Imagine Lord Diavolo’s displeasure if you passed away from listening to a song, of all things.” Lucifer grimaced. Whether from the thought of disappointing Diavolo or her dying so pathetically, she wasn’t sure. 

Echo laughed, catching Lucifer off guard. “If I die from listening to a song, feel free to make fun of me for it! That would be pathetic. Hmm.” she cupped her chin in thought. “It’ll happen anyways, so I might as well listen to this masterpiece. Want any tea or anything before putting the record on?”

Lucifer elected to ignore her comment, knowing fully well she wasn’t wrong, though morbid despite her jest. “Tea would be wonderful, but don’t think this means Silus can explore the attic.”

Echo’s brows furrowed. “He’s  _ what _ ?”

Lucifer kept himself from grimacing, knowing he just relayed more information than necessary for his own peace of mind. “I caught him attempting to explore the attic some time before the quiz. Given his nature, I assume he is planning on sneaking up there again.”

“I know there is a soul up there, I can feel it, but that’s not any of his business, nor mine unless I have a vision. I’m going to ring his neck  _ for you _ if he’s snooping. I do think he was going to spend the night gaming with Levi though.”

Lucifer took a step forward, moving to tower over Echo. “I would like to remind you that focusing on the exchange program should be your only concern. It wouldn’t be wise to stick your nose in places it doesn’t belong.”

Echo looked up at Lucifer, not seeming to care about the man’s sudden action nor tone of voice. “I have this really great philosophy called ‘not my business, not my problem’. I can’t control what souls come to me for help though. If it does, then it’ll be my problem too and I will let you know. You haven’t given me any reason not to trust you, so I don’t plan on prying. Promise.” Echo took a step toward Lucifer and rolled her eyes with a sneer. “ _ But _ if you trust me so little, I can always go listen to the record  _ alone _ .”

Lucifer tilted his head back, looking down on the human in front of him. “Do you really think it’s wise to press your luck?”

Echo tilted her head back and crossed her arms to match Lucifer. “So, do you like your tea with sugar, or plain?” she smiled. 

Echo and Lucifer sat on opposite ends of the love seat, each with a cup of tea in their hands. Echo had taken to leaning her back against the armrest and crossing her legs in front of her (on which she balanced a book). Lucifer sat at the other end, his head resting on his free hand with his eyes closed, completely absorbed in the music. 

Every few minutes he would glance over at Echo, unsure of how she could hear a single note with her nose in a book. It reminded him of Satan, aside from the fact that he felt no malice nor desire to commit murder with her curled up on the sofa. Whenever a violin or string quartet would strike up, Echo would let out a little hum, set her book on her legs, and lean her head against the back of the love seat with her eyes closed. He doubted she even realized she was doing so.

When the soundtrack came to a close, Lucifer stood up straight, now giving Echo more than a glance. She was fully asleep, her book still in hand. The breeze made by the ceiling fan caused her hair to sway ever-so-slightly, brushing her shoulders with a softness that silk couldn’t hope to match. 

Lucifer didn't know why, but something about the lighting, her demeanor, and the fact that she wasn’t actively testing his patience made him see her in a different way than usual. She was almost endearing, in a way. With an internal sigh, Lucifer stood up and placed himself just out of arm’s reach. “Echo, you should get to bed.”

Echo stayed sound asleep, having failed to hear him through the thick miasma of sleep.

Taking a step closer, Lucifer cleared his throat and spoke up a bit louder. “Echo, you should--”

Echo jolted and swung her book like a club, barely making contact with Lucifer’s side. Her breathing was ragged and her eyes wide. When she realized she was safe, she gasped to return her breathing to normal. “I-I’m sorry, I just--”

“It’s fine, Echo. You act as if that could hurt me. Are you alright?” It was the first time Lucifer had seen Echo scared since coming to Devildom--not when facing Diavolo, stepping in to protect Silus from Leviathan, or even when standing against himself or his brothers. Just being woken scared her to the point of immediately defending herself. It unsettled him. 

“I am. I just have a habit of freaking out when someone wakes me up. Are you sure that didn't hurt? It doesn't matter if it didn't hurt, I still  _ hit you _ . I'm so sorry, Lucifer.”

“Quite, yes. As I was saying, you should get to bed. You passed out while reading, so I doubt you’re without a sleep deficit.”

Echo got up and stretched, holding her book close. “I guess there’s some logic to that. Thank you for having me over.”

“Thank you for bringing the record. It truly is one of my favorites.” After Echo collected her things, Lucifer walked her to the door, almost showing a smile. “This has been nice. Try not to pass out on the way to your bed.”

“I mean, you could always carry me there if it made you feel better about my safety.”

“Goodnight, Echo.” Lucifer closed the door, his humming just barely making it through to the other side.

Echo walked to her room, having to rub the sleep out of her eyes with an elbow. She felt bad about hitting Lucifer, but since he seemed far from phased, it wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been. Knocking on Silus’ door, Echo heard no response. “Of course he’s out. He better not be doing something stupid.”

Placing the record on her table, Echo kicked her door closed and fell onto her bed after changing into the closest sleep clothes she could get her hands on. “He better not have used me to get a dick appointment.”


	30. Two Bros Chillin' near a Bathtub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two bros, chillin' near a bathtub, five feet apart, but they're both gay~.
> 
> Keep us updated on your ships and theories, we're having a ball reading them!  
> -Echo
> 
> UPDATE:  
> We "may" decide Echo's fate in just two more chapters, so depending on how you guys vote we may already have the chapter ready. If a certain character is voted for, and others not, then we're going balls to the wall with this and swinging hard.   
> -ECHO

Silus closed the door to the staircase as gently as he could, making sure it was just as he found it. He could hear faint music a ways away, most likely from the record. Pulling out his D.D.D. and turning the ringer back on, Silus smiled a bit when he saw Leviathan’s name pop up.

‘Silus, I have something to tell you, it’s super important! Please, come quick, fly if you have to! Also, bring snacks if they’re on the way!’

Focusing to figure out where he was in relation to his room, Silus reached into the wall, phasing his hand through the house and over to his stash of snacks. He rarely sent his hand anywhere he couldn’t see due to safety concerns, but if he knew exactly where he needed to send it, there was little danger. Pulling back, Silus held a few bags of chips and a packaged pastry in his arms as he tip-toed to Leviathan’s room. When he got far away from the stairwell’s door, Silus power-walked, no longer concerned over whether or not he was heard. 

Leviathan opened his door after Silus knocked three times, dressed in Ruri-chan pajamas. “Hey Silus. Next time, you can just come in. Since you beat me, that means you’re a high-tier normie.”

“I appreciate that, Leviathan. So, what can I do ya for?” Silus dumped his snacks onto Leviathan’s forever-puzzling bathtub bed, sitting in his usual spot on the demon’s couch.

“Well, I had to tell you this in person before you found out through Echo…” Leviathan took a step closer to Silus, showing him the signed TSL book. “Echo actually got this for me, which made me feel doubly bad for hurting you two. So, I offered her a pact, and long story short, she took it. I know you never told me to do something like that, so I hope it’s okay. It just… it felt right in the moment. Like it was the only way to make up for what I did.”

“Of course that’s okay, Leviathan! I’m glad you two are becoming good friends. Oh, while we’re on the subject, did you know that Echo made a pact with Mammon? That really took me by surprise!”

“Owoughhh, really? Oh man, now we gotta give him Goldie. I was kinda liking the sight of him struggling so much.”

Silus’ eyes glazed over for a second, but he pinched himself in the leg to snap out of it. “Yeah, I guess we do. You still have it safe, right? We’ll need to plant it in his room. That way we can ‘find it’ for him.”

“Of course I have it safe! But I need you to close your eyes while I retrieve it. I trust you, even though you’re a normie, but I can’t let anyone know where my hiding spot is. No phasing your eye or anything either, I’ll know!”

“Alright, alright.” Silus closed his eyes, listening with incredible focus as Leviathan moved about the room several times, moving things here and there. He must’ve had several fake hiding spots, going to them so Silus wouldn’t actually be able to tell which one was the real one by sound alone.

“Got it! You can open your eyes now.” Leviathan was indeed holding Goldie, looking over the back of it to make sure he had the numbers memorized. “I can’t believe he actually succeeded in getting the pact, he usually gives up on like, everything.”

Silus took the card and pulled out his D.D.D., opening his contact list to Mammon. “Gotta give the guy  _ some _ credit. Get it? Cause it's… it’s his--”

“His credit card, yeah.”

“Okay, good, just makin’ sure. I’m gonna call him to see where he is in his room, and place the card somewhere discreet. Stay quiet, okay?”

Leviathan pretended to zip his mouth shut before giving a thumbs up.

Calling Mammon, Silus held the phone out on speaker mode so Leviathan could listen in. When the call was picked up, Silus pretended to yawn and speak sleepily into the microphone. “Yo, Mammon, what’s up?”

“Not much, except that I was trying to get some sleep here! Why must you call the Great Mammon at this hour?”

With a deep breath, Silus phased his hand through the wall, and to where he remembered Mammon’s pool table being. With a delicate and smooth motion, Silus placed the card under one of the table’s legs. “I couldn’t get the pact thing off my mind is all. How’s that goin’, by the way?”

“You’ll be happy to know that I actually got it already! No need to praise me, it’s all in a day’s work.”

“It’s been way more than a day, but that is great news. In that case, Leviathan and I will be over to help you find Goldie tomorrow. Sleep tight, Mammon. Thanks, genuinely.”

“You better be! If we don’t find her soon, I may just be swallowed up by all my bills! Now let me get some sleep, dangit!” Mammon hung up, but Silus could practically hear the demon grumbling on the other end.

“Owoughhh, that was so cool, Silus. You were like a ninja or something, so smooth!”

“Thank you, thank you. I do my best. Say, since I’m here, wanna play some of that magical girl game?”

“O--of course! I was gonna ask you the same thing.” Leviathan ran over and set up the game, his face now bearing a smile. “I guess we’re on the same wavelength!”

“It would seem so.” Silus picked up his controller and scrolled through the character select menu. “I don’t… I don’t recognize half of these people.”

“Well yeah, they added the characters from season two! We can watch it after we help Mammon tomorrow.”

“Sounds like a deal.” Silus looked through the new additions to the roster, stopping on a centaur with a lion for a bottom half, and a dark-skinned woman for a top half. The woman’s eyes were a rich purple, and her button nose was frankly adorable. “Ortensia, huh? Like the flower?”

“Yeah, she’s the Forger of Dawn, a General of Wren. She’s really good at spacing, but her hitbox is huge. Plus, her character is super tragic, and she has a lot of interesting lines when you match her against certain opponents.”

“She seems really cool.” Silus confirmed his choice, prompting Ortensia to twirl her glaive and don a helmet that made only her eyes visible. 

When Ortensia was done twirling the glaive, she rested it over her shoulder and spoke aloud. ‘When peace has failed, I no longer have the option to do the same.’

Leviathan selected Lexis’ icon, prompting the one-eyed and heavily-armored knight to raise her sword. Her butterfly wings flapped as she declared, ‘I must move forward. Even if it has to be through you.’

Silus leaned forward as the battle began, and the two characters clashed blades for a moment. Leviathan got the upper hand with a well-timed parry, bringing Silus’ health bar down to 50% with one combo. “Dammit! This game is unforgiving.”

“So am I when it comes to the greatest form of battle. Don’t let yourself get distracted now, otherwise I’ll--”

Through a lucky and well-timed button mash, Silus landed a heavy strike, knocking Leviathan’s character up into the air. Ortensia slammed the side of her glaive into Lexis, not letting up as a combo animation played out. 

The two players lost all focus on each other as they entered the final round. Silus had figured out Ortensia’s moves pretty quickly, since the character was oddly simple. After nearly a minute of clashing blades, the two realized they had fallen into a rhythm. 

“Silus, there’s an easter egg on this stage, only for these two characters. When the timer reaches zero on the final round, it plays out a scene from the show. Depending on who enters their command first, the winner is decided. Are you game?”

“Sure!” Silus made his character jump back as the clock ticked down from five. “Wait, what happens if--” The timer hit zero, and a button prompt showed up over either fighter’s head. Silus pressed it as fast as he could, and the camera angle changed to be level with the two fighters, both of them now fully backlit.

Ortensia got into a charging stance, leveling her glaive with Lexis. "Your breathing is ragged, Warrior of Light. This is your only path to victory now. Do you carry the resolve to take it?"

"I'll do what I must. Thank you for what you've taught me here today." Lexis squatted down and leaned forward, holding her sword at her side.

In a blurred instant, they swapped places, their blades raised high in the air. The game turned dead-silent for a moment before both characters let out a spraying torrent of blood and fell to their knees. The screen appeared to shatter and reveal the words ‘FATES DECIDED’, along with a stat screen.

Leviathan let out a soft “Owoughhh.” as the rematch menu came up. “The true ending, just like in the anime! I could’ve won, but I just had to see it for myself! Certain characters have matchups that play out like the anime if you meet the right conditions.”

“So I guess we only tied because you wanted us to, huh?” Silus leaned back as small goosebumps registered on his arm. “I gotta admit though, that was pretty crazy.”

“Sorry Silus, but that would have gone to me if not for my desire to see the true ending. Maybe next time, right?” Leviathan reached over and grabbed the wrapped pastry since it was the only thing in his range. “Wanna split this before the next match? I can go get a knife.”

“Sure! And I don’t see why we need to dirty up dishes or anything.” Silus took the pastry, unwrapped it with delicate precision, and took a bite out of the edge. It had a strawberry kiwi tart center, with a flaky bearclaw crust. “That’s pretty good! Here, try it.” Silus offered Leviathan the pastry, peeling back the wrapper a bit so the demon didn't bite down on the plastic by accident.

Leviathan took the pastry with shaking hands, his brain struggling to weigh options. It would make sense to bite where Silus hadn’t; that was just obvious. But something inside of him was compelling him to do otherwise. Taking a bite from where Silus had, Leviathan let out a gasp at how much better this particular pastry tasted. He’d had this exact kind before, but this was otherworldly. “I--it’s really good, Silus. I don’t think I’ve ever had something so wonderful before.” Looking over, Leviathan noticed a bead of saliva on Silus’ lips, no bigger than a raindrop. The way it shined was alluring, giving Leviathan a deep hate for his degenerate imagination.

“I know, right?” Silus took the pastry back and took a small bite. “I got it at a nearby corner store, it was the last one they had. Hopefully they stock more of them soon.”

Making a mental note to order some of these pastries later, Leviathan tried to turn his focus back onto the screen. “Hopefully! Ready to get back into it?”

Silus offered Leviathan one more happily-accepted bite before placing the pastry aside. "I thought you’d never ask!”


	31. Rude Awakening

A dimmed room came into view behind a gated door. Pillows were strewn along the floor and over a bed with several blankets on it. It felt like a warm nook, aside from the malicious presence residing within it. Echo looked around, her eyes suddenly trailing down to the young man sitting on the floor. He made eye contact with her, and her veins instantly ran cold. She pooled her magic around her body subconsciously, her skin enveloped in an ethereally bright white light. 

The man looked up at Echo, frowning. “Please, help me. Lucifer trapped me up here. I’m a human, just like yo--”

“You’re not.” Echo took a step back, every hair on her body standing on edge.

The man let out a sneer. “Fine, I’m a demon, but I’m not lying about Lucifer locking me up here. I’m Belphegor, his brother. He was mad that I was against the exchange program, and locked me up here. I just want to see my brothers again.” the man let out a sniffle.

Echo looked at him, her eyes glazing over now from the dream relying on her energy and the spirits beginning to whisper to her. Her tone became deject of any emotion, her magic and intuition influencing her. It spoke to her, telling her all that she wished to know and nothing at all. “You reek of malice. You are a conduit of hate from the admonishment of love. Your soul is no longer welcome here.” 

A chill ran down Echo’s back, one of the spirits leaving her with a strong impression and a single sentence. “ _ Help my brothers.” _

Belphegor jumped to his feet and latched onto the gate as if to break it. Echo snapped her fingers, and for once, her vision let her leave back to the dark void of sleep. She regretted it.

It was nearly sunset when Echo was walking home from her college. She took the same path as always and there were plenty of other people walking down the street. She felt jittery. Her eyes veered from side to side trying to decipher what was wrong, but nothing appeared out of place. 

Passing the entrance to a small alleyway, Echo felt an arm entangle around her waist. A hand firmly clamped shut over her mouth, muffling her scream. Echo thrashed, but the person was able to hoist Echo off of her feet and carry her backwards. She looked around for help, but no one so much as looked her way. A breath tickled her ear. “They can’t see us or hear you, my dear.”

The person pulled Echo further into the alley before slamming her body against the cool brick wall. A hand found its way into her hair, harshly pulling her head to the side to be able to look her assailant in the eye. His entire body pressed into her back, keeping her pinned against the wall. He forced his knee in between her legs. She would have tried to fight back were it not for the sharp sting against her neck and the sensation of blood dripping. “You’re going to turn around. Try anything and the knife goes deeper.” The man said before moving just enough to allow Echo to turn her body. Only inches were between her and the man. 

He moved his hand from her hair to trail down her cheek and cup her chin. Echo bit her lip, forcing herself not to grimace or react. Her hands were covered in sweat and nausea wracked her body from her heart racing so fast. “I’m going to make a  **_pact_ ** with you, a nice little deal. You’re going to agree to marry me, or I’ll slit your throat right here and cover your body with magic so no one ever knows. What do you say,  _ Echo _ ?”

Echo worked to still her breathing that threatened to give her fear away. She could feel her heartbeat throughout her entire body. The knife pressed deeper. She felt lightheaded. She looked her assailant in the eyes. She smiled. 

Echo sat in the shower with the water beating against her back, red marks littering her body from the heat of the water. She held her knees close to her chest as the sobs wracked her figure. She shakily grabbed another washcloth and rubbed it furiously over her hands and skin. Flecks of blood refused to leave the underside of her nails. After an hour or so she exited the shower, dressed, and pressed a cold washcloth to her eyes for a few minutes. 

She left the room to find Silus sitting on her bed. “You okay, sis?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

The room faded to black only for light to come pooling in. Red and blue lights flashed everywhere. Headlights passed as searing streaks of light. Echo laid in the grass of the median, her vision fading in and out. She forced herself to stay awake despite the lapses in vision. Her whole body felt wet. She could see her arm from her position. It was a shiny red.

Echo heard voices around her, but couldn’t make out every word. Someone crouched in front of her, their flashlight causing her to wince. The person stood, waving to the others. “She’s alive! Medics, get over here! Mark the others as--.” Those were the only words she made out. Everything went black.

Echo lurched forward, her blanket thrown halfway off the bed from her thrashing. She gripped the bed sheet, her nails still managing to bite into her palm hard enough to sting. Her breathing came out in ragged gasps, and her face felt wet. Echo let herself fall onto her knees, hunching over them while hugging her hands to her chest. Her forehead pressed into the mattress as she bit her lip to try and stifle her sobbing. 

Echo sat up for a brief moment, slammed her fist into the mattress, and dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom where it would be harder for anyone to hear her. She turned on the shower to drown out the noise before sinking back to the floor in a huddled mess. Echo sobbed for several minutes, her whole body shaking involuntarily while she fought her lungs for air. 

When Echo’s sobs died down she wiped her face, pulled herself to her feet, and turned off the shower. “Fuck this shit. I don’t have time to be sad. Fuck this. This is a waste of my time.” she hissed. 

Echo grabbed a cloth, ran it under the cold faucet, and brought it up to rest over her eyes. She repeated the action several times before applying moisturizer to her face to not only hide all evidence, but as part of her normal routine too. She brushed her teeth, made sure her eyelashes weren’t lumped from crying, changed her clothes, and left the room. 

Luke shook in his seat, far away from the dining table with his plate in his lap. “I-I still don’t see why we had to come here for breakfast.”

“Come on Luke, Lucifer invited us here, we’re guests. You really shouldn’t sit so far away.” Simeon pointed his fork at Silus, looking back to Luke with a smile. “Silus is fine as ever, and he’s been here for weeks.”

“It almost hurts to say I agree with you.” Silus took a long sip of his orange juice, imagining it was a screwdriver. “Lucas, we’re mostly all friends here. Act like you’re not terrified for once.”

“Luke isn’t short for Lucas, Silus, stop acting like it is!”

Echo stopped in the doorway to the dining room, waving to get Silus’ attention. “Yo, Silus, I’m going for a run. I’ll be back.”

“Woah, you’re not gonna eat breakfast or anything? That’s important, sis.”

Simeon stood and walked over to Echo, looking into her eyes with his baby blues. “Your eyes are red, Echo.” Simeon placed a hand on Echo’s shoulder with a worried smile. “Are you alright? If not, please, let me know what I can do to help.” 

Echo moved Simeon’s hand from her shoulder while brushing her thumb over his fingers lightly, looking away before she could see the angel frown. “I’m fine, Simeon, but thank you.” Echo jogged out the door before breaking into a sprint.

“She must be tired,” figured Mammon. “I know my eyes look red when I haven’t gotten sleep.”

Silus shook his head with a huff. “She always stays up until four, I can assure you she isn’t just tired. She probably had another night terror or something.”

Satan stood up, leaving the last bits of his breakfast uneaten. “I’ll be back. I believe I left my sink running.” Satan walked out the front door, not even trying to hide where he was actually going.

Asmodeus eyed Simeon down as he sat back down at the table. “Simeon?”

“Yes, Asmo?”

“Why are you so in love with Echo?”

Silus wheezed, choking on the orange juice that hadn’t spilled onto the table. He tried saying something once his throat was clear, but his brain broke upon trying to decide between so many responses.

“I’m not in love with her, Asmo. Why would you say something like that?” Simeon looked down as his cheeks dusted pink.

“Because I have a sense for these things, Simeon. You were so quick to offer her aid, like a prince who meets the love of his life!”

Silus waved his hands to keep anyone from saying anything else that may physically hurt to think about. “Asmo, don’t just say shit like that, people are trying to eat here.”

Simeon cleared his throat to regain his composure, cutting into a slice of ham. “Even if I  _ did _ have some feelings for her, I wouldn’t have any desire to act on them. Angels aren’t to have relations with humans or demons.”

Silus felt a combination of a smirk and a scowl reach across his face as he eyed Simeon down. “That rule always felt crazy to me, you know. Just sounds like someone doesn't wanna give anybody the chance to ‘muddy the waters’.”

Simeon’s face gave an impression that usually only appeared on Lucifer. It was the kind of smile that said ‘I would love to kick your ass for saying such a thing’. “That is  _ not _ what that rule is for, and you know it, Silus. It is forbidden, full stop. It is not about race or genetics.”

“You say that, but yet…” Silus chewed on his fork for a second as he weighed his next words carefully. “Take away all that melanin of yours, and you woulda fit in perfectly back in--”

“I’m giving you a chance to stop talking, Silus.” Simeon’s hand twitched, his fork now bent. “I suggest you take it.”

Lucifer knocked his knuckles against the table before the angels’ conversation could go any further, speaking in the most neutral tone he could muster. “I do believe there is a time and a place for such a conversation. But that is not why I called you and Luke here, Simeon.”

“Ah, my apologies. You’re absolutely correct, Lucifer.” Simeon dabbed his mouth with a napkin, giving Silus the stink eye before turning his attention to Lucifer. “You wanted to know more about Solomon, correct?”

“Ugh, I hate just hearing his name.” Silus leaned back in his chair, balancing on the back two legs with his wings. “I wouldn’t touch him with a ten foot pole… well, maybe I would, if the pole was sharp enough.”

Lucifer let out a huff, nodding to Simeon. “Unasked for comments aside, yes. We know he gives Echo worry, despite them having yet to meet. What should we expect in the future?”

Much to everyone’s surprise, Luke spoke up first. “He’s actually really nice. He can be cryptic, and it is creepy that he has so many pacts, but I wouldn’t say he’s a bad guy.”

“I agree with Luke. He is mostly harmless, if not somewhat suspicious in most everything he does. It always seems like he’s trying to outhink those he interacts with, even during the most mundane of conversations.”

“I see. Has he spoken of marriage at all?”

“I’ve heard him discuss it in passing, yes.” Simeon tapped his chin in thought. “He seems to be looking for an eligible companion, be them a woman or a man. Though, he rarely talks of love when he’s on the subject.”

“Disgusting.” Silus crossed his arms, looking to the ceiling. “He just wants to use people. He’s the worst kind of person.”

“Why, Silus, I don’t think you’ve ever audibly expressed hate for a living person more than me. I’m honestly glad to hear that, even if it could be a problem down the road.”

“Hate is a strong and… not entirely incorrect word.” Silus went to look over at Mammon, but the demon was long gone. “Wait, where’d Mammon go?”

“He left while you and Simeon were bickering.” Beelzebub pulled Mammon and Satan’s plates over to himself. “He wasn't even that stealthy about it. He went right out the front door.”

Simeon put his bent fork down, turning his gaze back to Lucifer. “You said Solomon worried Echo, correct? Why is that?”

“Because he’s a dick that’ll probably try to use my sister. He only cares about power, and I wouldn’t be surprised if he tried something fucked up to marry her.” Silus’ wings returned to him as he sat upright in his chair.

“He… oh my.” Simeon looked down as things began to click together. The man Echo feared, the one who sought to take her hand in marriage for his own power, was living with him this entire time. He could suddenly hear his heart beat, his stomach dropped. “I’d hate to see any harm come to her.” He said, trying to feign neutrality but his voice was cold. 

“Give me the word and I can keep that from happenin’.” Silus’ hip glowed for a moment as he flashed Simeon a wink. “We’ll keep it under the table.”

“You really don’t know when to stop talking, do you, Silus? We are not to kill unless in defense, and you know that.”

“Tell that to the first angels who spoke their minds all those years ago.” The room fell deathly quiet for what felt like an eternity. 

Simeon stood up, his wings unfurled. Light seemed to radiate from his eyes and fingertips, banishing any darkness in the room. “You watch your tone, Silus. I would rather not have to watch it for you.”

Silus hopped out of his chair with a smirk, squinting to match Simeon’s gaze through the light as he unfurled his wings in kind. “What happened to ‘only in defense’, huh? I was just statin’ facts. But if you want, I’m sure we could take things outside. The weather is quite lovely.”

“Silus, I am trying my best here. I really am. You test me every day, and I must admit that my patience is beginning to wear thin. The things I could do to you would pale in comparison to what Michael would do if he heard you say something like that. Perhaps I should give you an example of why you need an attitude adjustment.”

“Please, stop, both of you!” Luke ran up to Simeon’s side, placing a trembling hand on his arm. Tears welled up in his eyes as he failed to keep his terror hidden. “You’re scaring me, Simeon.”

Simeon took a long, deep breath as his glow vanished, taking a step back. His eyes stayed trained on Silus, letting it be known that he was backing down for Luke’s sake. “If there are no more questions, we’re done here.”

When nobody spoke up, Simeon turned on his heel and walked toward the door. “Come on, Luke. We have things to attend to.”

“Y-you got it, Simeon!” Luke looked over his shoulder to Silus, following close behind Simeon.

“Aren’t they always a great time?” Silus fell back into his chair, looking around to read the room. “What?”

Beelzebub and Asmodeus stared at the table, unsure of what to say. Lucifer locked eyes with Silus, his breathing unsteady. “You don’t know how bad the Great Celestial War was, Silus. It’s not something one should joke about.”

“Never said I was jokin’.” Silus vaulted the table, petting his wings when he stopped at the door. “I can’t wholly blame you. Freedom is what everyone should fight for. No matter the opposition.” With that, Silus left, leaving the three demons in a daunting silence.

Asmodeus finally found his words, looking up at Lucifer. “Lucifer, what’s Silus’ virtue? He seems so unlike Simeon or Luke, they can barely be in the same room as each other. It’s hard to tell with him.”

“It is rare for someone with a case like Silus' to become an avatar, but for him, his virtue comes naturally. It is not an easy virtue to balance, and it is one that connects to everything from love, to principles, and even faith. He is the Avatar of Devotion. It is what defines him, for better or for worse."


	32. Val

Echo sat in the garden near the forest after going for a quick, devastating run. She sat in a pigeon stretch, the strain of the stretches keeping her mind somewhat preoccupied from replaying her memories on a painful loop. It was calm and quiet, the creature around her torso having fallen asleep long ago. As soon as Echo had reached the edge of the garden and called out ‘sweetheart’, the creature from her first night had scrambled out of the woods and back up her body. He kept his tail wrapped tightly around her torso, having abandoned her leg after it was pushed on too much from some of her stretches. 

Back in the Human Realm Echo’s garden had been a slice of peace. She would sit in it for hours on hard days, basking in the placidity that she had cultivated. On clear nights the moon and stars would make her garden seem ethereal. And on more than one occasion, she had spent the night enjoying the view with one of her favorite angels. Their conversations made hours feel like mere minutes.

But they only enjoyed those times when Silus wasn’t around. 

Echo raised her free hand to stroke the creature’s back. “You’re just precious, aren’t you, Val.” His purring helped ease her unwavering anxiety. All she wanted to do was run, and then run again. To bruise her knuckles on a boxing bag without gloves. To lift weights for hours. 

Val nuzzled closer to Echo’s neck, his purring the only noise in the garden. Just then, Echo’s D.D.D. went off. She picked it up from the grass and opened the message. It was from Satan. ‘Where are you? I want to return your book and talk about it if you’re free.’ 

Echo replied, telling him where she was, though she didn’t want company at the moment. She shifted in the grass to sit criss-cross--a wholly more appropriate seating arrangement than stretching like she was. When Satan walked up, his sole focus was on the book in his hands, which he had opened to a section of interest. When he looked up, just mere feet from Echo, he paused. “Echo, what is that creature doing back here again?”

“Visiting. I named him Val.”

Satan put a hand on his hip. “He is not a pet, though he is interesting.”

Echo shrugged. “I know. He’ll go back into the woods when I leave. Right, Val?” she asked, turning her head to give Val a peck on his head. He let out a groan in response. “See? He agrees.”

“Are you even sure it’s safe to pet that thing?”

“His name is Val. Yeah, he’s safe. Want to pet him?”

“I’m not sure I should.” he said, averting his eyes. 

“Come sit down and I’ll make sure he’s safe.” she said, gesturing to a spot next to her.

Satan sighed before closing his book and taking a seat near Echo. He leaned back, moving away from Val, but he looked interested. Though he was frowning ,his eyes seemed alight. Echo reached a hand up to Val, moving his head off of her shoulder and his body primarily into her lap. Val huffed, but quickly laid his head on her knee. He eyed Satan. 

Echo held out her hand to Satan. He stared at it. “What?”

“Let me see your hand.”

“Why?”

Echo pet Val absentmindedly. “So he can see you’re not a threat. C’mon, lemme see your hand.” she said, still holding one hand out to Satan.

Satan stared at her hand silently. Echo could see the wheels turning in his head. The internal fight over whether to refuse out of embarrassment--or from not daring to touch a human, yet--or accept and be able to pet an animal. 

Satan sighed, his shoulders dropping slightly while he turned his head away. “I am only agreeing since he is an interesting specimen and I may never get another chance to observe him so closely.”

Echo rolled her eyes, the action unnoticed by Satan since the ground seemed far more important to him at the moment. “Of course.”

Echo waited for Satan to place his hand in hers. After another tentative minute of staring at grass, Satan looked up and carefully placed his hand in Echo’s. Echo wrapped her fingers around Satan’s hand gently, almost more afraid to startle the man than she was to startle Val. Using her free hand, she pet Val’s head before raising it slightly. Val rested his head on her hand happily, seemingly fine with Satan being so close. “Val, you’re going to be nice to Satan, right?” 

Val purred in response, flicking his second eyelid over his eyes while staring at Satan. 

“Echo, are you sure he isn’t going to bite? He keeps staring at me.”

“I’m sure. If he tried to bite you he’d hurt me, and he won’t. Plus he seems to like you.”

“How can you tell?”

“He looked at me like that when he first crawled onto me too. Plus you’re being calm around me, so he’s trusting you like I am.”

Satan didn’t get to say anything else before Echo moving his hand closer to Val stopped his train of thought. Echo kept her hand on top of Satan’s, shielding his hand with her own for his own safety and mental sake. She guided his hand to freeze in front of Val’s nose--causing Satan to move closer in the process. 

Val’s nostrils flared, breathing in the unfamiliar scent. “Be nice, Val.” Echo said.

Val opened his mouth, showing a sharp row of teeth. Satan made to move his hand back, but Echo had tightened her hold on it. “Trust me.”

“Are you kid--” Satan’s words cut off as Val licked his and Echo’s hands. He kept his hand still, letting Echo begin to guide it again. 

She moved his hand to sit below Val’s chin. She let go, upturned her hand, and ran a finger under his chin, eliciting a loud purr. She looked over at Satan. “Now you try.”

Satan didn’t argue. He slowly upturned his hand just as she had and used one finger to stroke Val’s chin. Val closed his eyes and leaned into their touches. Echo moved her hand away from Val. “He’s all yours.” she said, gesturing. 

Satan moved in closer, his shoulder practically brushing Echo’s as he began petting Val. The little creature let out a huff before putting its head back on Echo’s knee, purring loudly from Satan’s gentle strokes. Echo watched silently. It was amusing to see Satan’s eyes light up just from being able to pet Val, let alone the smile that seemed to slip onto his face. 

“See? I wouldn’t let you get hurt.” Echo said.

Satan kept his focus on Val as he began talking. “Barbatos mentioned you have a connection with nature. Is that why Val seems to like you so much?”

A loud yell rang out from somewhere near the house. “Echo! Yo, Echo! Where ya at?” Mammon yelled.

Echo sighed before moving Val’s head away from Satan for a moment in the off chance he startled. “I’m over here, Mammon!” she replied, setting Val’s head back on her knee near Satan’s hand. She looked back at Satan, hearing Mammon’s footsteps nearing now. “Maybe? I have no idea, honestly. I just know that most animals seem to like me--bugs, reptiles, and insects not so much. It’s mostly just mammals and aves though, especially dogs.”

Mammon stood a few feet away, his face one of disgust at the sight of Val, but he said nothing while contemplating if the creature was worth enduring to sit next to Echo. Satan  _ was  _ sitting fairly close. 

“I’m assuming it’s part of your magic?”

Echo shrugged, leaning back slightly to put some distance between herself and Satan. “I don’t think so? I just know one of the spirits told me I was blessed to walk among nature. I think it’s less about my magic and more about just having an open heart to the life around me. I’m great with plants. I just give my love to my plants and animals and never expect anything in return. Nature senses that and responds in kind, I think.”

Mammon groaned. “Jeez, Levi’s right, you are sappy.”

Echo looked over her shoulder at Mammon. “I’m a hopeless romantic, sue me. Are you going to stand over there or come sit down? Did you need me for something?” 

“Can’t a guy just make sure his human is still alive and kickin’?”

Satan pulled back from Val, turning to look at his older brother with a smirk. “ _ Your human _ , huh, Mammon?” 

A faint blush spread over Mammon’s cheeks, his sunglasses hiding a fair bit. “I-It’s not like--I mean--I am Echo’s guardian afterall!” 

Echo raised an eyebrow, not sure why it made much of a difference to Mammon but also understanding he panicked like this often. Satan looked between the two, his hand ceasing to pet Val which earned a small whine from the creature. Satan sighed--not without a hearty eye roll--and stood up. “I just remembered that I have some reading to do for an upcoming report. I’ll see you later, Echo.”

Satan walked away, but not before shooting Mammon a look..

“Mammon? Are you going to sit down or?” she let her voice trail off at the end. 

Mammon took a step forward only to halt once Val turned his attention to Mammon. “Not if that  _ thing _ is here! Seriously, what is with you and that--whatever it is?” 

Echo rolled her eyes. “His name is Val. C’mon, Mammon, he won’t hurt you.”

“You’ve named it now?” 

“Yes.” Echo turned back to Val, knowing exactly how to get Mammon to overcome his fear. “Who would have thought the Great Mammon was afraid of such a cute little soul.” She said, placing a kiss on Val’s nose. 

Echo heard his footsteps grow closer before he plopped down next to her, still keeping his berth. “I ain’t afraid of that thin--”

“Val.”

“Whatever! I’ll show you! Who’s laughing now?” Mammon pointed his thumb at his chest and closed his eyes. Before Echo could react, Val jumped onto Mammon’s lap, wrapped his tail around his torso, and licked his face, again.

Mammon let out a shriek, but quickly froze in place to keep from getting bit--not that Val would, anyways. Echo laughed, leaning toward Mammon with one arm supporting her weight, the other covering her mouth. “He loves you, Mammon!” 

“I don’t want his love! Get him off of me!” 

Echo sat up straight, pulling herself to sit closer to Mammon. She reached out to grab Mammon’s hand, taking it in her own and carefully moving it from it’s frozen position against the ground. “Relax, Mammone.”

Mammon was torn between wanting to wretch away from Val, and letting Echo take his hand. Every time Echo touched him, she was always incredibly gentle, as if working to pick up shards of broken glass. He wasn’t used to it, but it felt nice. 

Echo guided his hand toward Val’s back. She felt Mammon’s hand stiffen for a moment. She brushed her thumb over the top of his hand. “Trust me. You’re safe.” her voice was softer than it was with Val.

Mammon’s hand touched Val’s back. Echo slid Mammon’s hand down Val’s body, causing him to let out a pur and settle his head on Mammon’s thigh, his eyes closed. “See?” Echo said, finally removing her hand from Mammon’s. 

Mammon sighed and turned his head away from Echo, only halfway to hide his embarrassment. “I guess he is kind of cute, huh? In a weird way, I guess.”

Echo laughed, now resting back on her hands. “Weird? Hmm. Maybe I should name him Mammon then.” 

Mammon’s hand froze on Val’s back. “H-Hey! What’s that supposed to mean? You can’t just up and say things like that!”

“Sure I can.” Echo smiled. 

Mammon turned away from Echo, his arms now crossed over his chest. “D-Don’t say stupid things like that! Anyways, I came to tell you it’s almost time for lunch, so help me get Val off my lap.”

“Fine fine. You do realize you just called him by his name though, right?” 

“Echo--”

“On it.” She reached down and scooped Val off of Mammon’s lap. She gave Val a kiss before setting him down on the ground. “I’ll be back again. Bye, Val.”

In a split second Mammon was on his feet and walking away. “Now c’mon before we’re late and Beel eats everything!”

Echo grabbed her belongings and followed after Mammon. Right before entering the house Mammon turned around. “You sure you’re okay?”

Echo nodded. “I’m fine.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all. Ain't. Ready. :)   
> -Echo


	33. Hozier Had it Right

Simeon didn’t know why he was here, standing outside of Echo’s door--well, he did but he shoved the thought from his mind as though it were a falsehood implanted by Asmodeus. Before he could even register that he had knocked on the door, Echo had opened it and was staring up at him. “Simeon? What are you doing here so late? Are you okay?” 

He tried to keep his eyes from flickering down to take in Echo’s half-dressed form, but it was the first thing he did as if on reflex. He was used to seeing her like this, having known her half as long as she’s known Silus, but somehow she looked different this time. “You seemed distressed this morning, and I wanted to see how you were doing. I know you said you were fine, but you said it the way Silus always does.”

“I guess I should’ve expected you to see through that. Did you wanna come in?”

“I halfway expected you to say you’re fine again. Yes, I would like to talk with you for a while.”

Echo opened the door for Simeon, closing it so softly behind him that no one would hear. “You know me too well. You’d know I was lying.” she admonished. 

Simeon turned to look at her. It was rare to see her like this--dejected and earnest about her feelings. He took a step closer, his hand once again finding its way onto her shoulder. “I know you don’t want to talk about it, not that I blame you, but is there anything I can do to help?”

Echo put her hand on Simeon’s, and he braced himself for it to be moved again. Instead, she kept her hand over his and brushed her thumb over his fingers just as she had earlier. “Just keeping me company is enough.”

Simeon’s cheeks flushed. He was here to check on her and tell her about his fight with Silus, that was it. Surly that was it. “Are you sure?” His voice betrayed him, coming out as nothing more than a whisper. 

Echo let out a sigh and moved her hand off of Simeon’s. “Yes, I’m sure.” She replied just as softly. Simeon almost frowned at the loss of warmth from his hand, but surprise took over his features when Echo wrapped her arms around his torso.

Simeon offered no resistance as he was pulled closer, looking down into Echo’s eyes as he returned the embrace. “In that case, I’d be more than happy to. We are to look out for each other, right?” For every bit as strong as Echo’s body felt, she felt just as soft. She felt warm and comforting in a way holding her never had before.

“Exactly.” Echo pressed her head against Simeon’s chest, her tone dropping a bit. “I’ve had some particularly bad terrors lately. I don’t know what I should do with them, if anything. I’m worried I’ll just make things worse if I try.” She was vaguely aware of Simeon tracing small circles with his thumb on her back. He seemed not to notice, and if he did, he said nothing.

“I can understand how you feel. To not know how to move forward with something. I’ve been feeling the same way with Silus. Normally when he goads me on, I can keep calm. But today, I showed a side of myself that I swore to hide long ago.”

Echo pulled back slightly, looking up to Simeon with concern evident on her face. “What happened? Do I need to go slap him?”

“No, Echo, that’s unnecessary. Violence is not the answer. At least, it’s not an answer Silus will learn anything from. He compared me to  _ them _ again. It was particularly bad today, the way he worded it. He even brought the war up, and it… it sent me over.”

“Simeon, you’re nothing like  _ them _ . Silus was just projecting all the things in his head onto you. You didn't deserve to be compared to  _ them _ , no matter what happened.” Echo’s fingers now trailed languidly over Simeon’s back where her hand rested. 

Simeon brought Echo closer without meaning to, catching her strangely comforting scent as he leaned on her. “It still hurts. I want to do what’s right, and help him stay on a virtuous path. But he makes it so hard sometimes.”

“Like guardian like human, right? Stubbornness just comes natural to us both.”

“At least when you’re stubborn, it’s cute.” Simeon felt his heart skip a beat as his jaw tightened. “I mean, in the sense that it’s endearing. When Silus does it, it just feels like he’s trying to prove something.”

Echo was glad she had her head against Simeon’s chest as her cheeks dusted pink. “You flatter me too much, Simeon. Are you sure you’re okay? Your heartbeat is kinda fast.”

Simeon became hyper-aware of his heartbeat, which only made the problem worse. “Yes, I’m just a bit stressed over Silus. Mind if we sit down? I’m sure it would be more comfortable.”

“Of course.” Echo pulled back. One of her nails lightly traced over Simeon’s skin as she moved away, causing him to stifle a sharp intake of breath. He was glad Echo’s head was no longer on his chest for she would have heard his heart begin to beat a mile a minute. 

“Things used to seem black and white. Like there were always rights, and always wrongs. Like it would be easy to know what to do.” Simeon sat down next to Echo, putting a foot of space between them for the sake of not letting her hear his heartbeat anymore. “I wish the answer was in front of me That it would make itself known. If I go about this the wrong way, this situation may be unfixable.”

“I’m in the same boat here. Sometimes the fates of others aren’t ours to fix. We can help however we want but the choice is theirs, and sometimes fate doesn’t give us the option to save them.”

“That’s not exactly comforting, but I probably needed to hear that.” Simeon found the distance between them shorter than before, and Echo was leaning ever so slightly toward him. “Thank you, Echo. I enjoy our talks together, even if they’re rarer than I’d like them to be.”

“I don’t see why they can’t happen more often.” Echo rested her head on Simeon’s shoulder, her hair tickling his neck. "If Silus has any problems with it, he can submit his complaints through the paper shredder.”

Simeon chuckled, his gaze falling onto Echo’s toned legs. “Right. I’m just a bit worried. About seeing you so often, I mean.”

“Why?”

As much as he wanted to be truthful, he couldn’t. He knew it would be wrong to say what he really wanted to, and that it would lead him to more heartbreak than he already had in store. “I’ve always been an A+ student, you know? What if I fall to an A- because I’m not studying enough?”

“We’d just study together. Problem solved, right?”

“I can’t argue with that.” Simeon knew he should leave. He was an angel, an avatar even, but when Echo looked up at him, her hair brushing over his shoulder  _ that _ gently, he found his hand sifting through her hair. He could say it was because he was moving it before leaving. That it tickled. Anything. But when Echo leaned into his touch, her eyes never leaving his, he knew he had to stay. 

“This life may be wretched, but I still think I’m blessed to have met a soul as beautiful as yours.” For the first time since Simeon entered the room, she smiled. For him, she smiled. 

It was his undoing, for the next words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them. "For all my years, and all of my experiences, you are the best thing to come into my life. I feel like I can be myself with you, like I can do no wrong so long as I'm by your side." He felt both his blood run cold and his stomach drop. He shouldn’t have said that, but he craved her response despite it.

It may have been a trick of the eye, but Simeon swore her eyes glistened. In all the years Simeon had known Echo, she had never once come close to crying in front of him. But here and now, she sat bearing part of her soul to him, because of him. His head felt light, having never seen her look this vulnerable with anyone, let alone trusting him enough to be herself with him, too. 

Echo reached up and grasped Simeon’s hand, her slender fingers wrapping effortlessly around his. She moved his hand from her hair. Simeon’s heart sank, but he couldn’t look away. Not when she was looking at him like  _ that _ . Instead of dropping his hand, she brought it up to caress against her cheek. Echo turned her head and placed a soft kiss on Simeon’s palm, her fingers now intertwined with his own. “Then be yourself, and stay by my side.”

"I don't know, Echo. If I allow myself to hold you close to my heart, I don't know if I'll be able to let you go." Despite his words, Simeon was already reaching out to rest his hand on Echo’s hip. He leaned closer, the foot of space that was once between them now no more. 

“Just for the night. I'd die before letting you fall, Simeon. You mean too much to me for me to let you get hurt.” Echo didn’t move, though she wanted to. She would never push Simeon and this was his choice to make. 

It hurt every fiber of his being not to do what he really wanted to do. To not do what Echo wanted him to do. Leaning down he placed a kiss on her forehead, pulling her into a deep and passionate embrace. "I'd be honored to. Your presence brings me peace, and your touch gives me comfort."

Though Echo wanted things to go further, she understood. Even if it was painful, she understood. Then again, what part of her life hadn’t been painful? "You'll always have them in troves, so long as you're willing." Simeon was worth the pain. 

“Echo? Simeon whispered, his breath sending a shiver up Echo’s spine.

“Yes?”

Simeon pulled back to rest his forehead on Echo’s. “Can I hold you? Just for tonight?”

Echo raised her hand to cup Simeon’s cheek, their foreheads still resting against one another. “Of course.” 

Simeon let his hand trail down Echo’s body in a way he should never have allowed it to. He tucked his hand under the crook of Echo’s knee and carefully moved her to sit against his chest with her legs over his own. He kept one hand around her waist and the other on her thigh, rubbing sinful little circles into her skin. Echo’s hand intertwined with Simeon’s, her free one reaching up to trace invisible patterns over his heart. Her head rested on Simeon’s chest and Simeon rested his head on top of Echo’s. He nuzzled into her warmth, leaving soft pecks of adoration on her hair throughout the night. 


	34. Best of Intentions

It was still dark in the room when Simeon woke up, a pleasant warmth pressed flush against his body. He wasn’t sure when he and Echo had fallen asleep, nor how they ended up wrapped in each other's arms on the couch. Simeon was laying on his side with Echo’s head tucked into the crook of his neck, her arms resting against his chest while he held her close to his body. Simeon was instantly aware of how Echo had wound one of her legs over his hip in her sleep, and how she melded against him too perfectly.

When he realized how little clothes there were to keep them from what they truly wanted, he couldn't help it when his cheeks dusted a scarlet red. He nearly let his breath become unsteady, only able to stop himself for Echo's sake. What he couldn't stop was the tingling sensation that crept through his body, down to the worst possible spot. He could feel it growing, much to his dismay. With how Echo was positioned, impure thoughts couldn't help but plague his mind. He could feel it throb ever so slightly as his hands began to study Echo's body without his permission. 

Echo had woken up around the same time Simeon did, she knew by how the man momentarily tensed and held in a long breath. She knew that she should move, immediately keying into the position her sleeping habits had roped them into, but she wanted to wait. Echo would never let Simeon fall or do anything he may regret--she would stop him in a heartbeat--but she desperately wanted to see his reaction. To see his unadulterated reaction. To  _ feel _ how strong his desire was for her. She didn’t want to tease or torment him, let alone herself, but after years of pining, she had to know. 

Simeon's mind raced when Echo shifted in her sleep, though it was so slight that he may have imagined it. His hands felt the muscles on her hips, they were hard as stone yet smooth and softer than silk. He never wanted this to end. To have this perfect lover with such perfect dichotomies in his arms for eternity. He could feel his hands explore further down before he could stop himself, his thumbs tracing the v-line on her lower stomach. His fingertips found the hem of her shorts, and he had to gulp to keep his breath steady.  _ There's no way she didn't hear that _ . 

His fingers traced the hem, coming into contact with a patch of skin. The minute space between them felt electric, and he knew that he'd already been pushing the limits of virtue. He felt a wave of panic and relief when Echo's soft hand found his, keeping him from doing anything he'd regret. Their eyes met as Echo's leg tightened around him, though he could tell it wasn't intentional.

Echo brought his hand to her lips, placing a gentle kiss on his knuckles. “I told you I won’t let you fall. See? If you keep teasing me I might though.” She placed another kiss at the base of his wrist. “Not that I haven’t already.”

"I--I…" Simeon felt like he was burning red-hot, with everything but his mind telling him to go further. "I want to do so many things, so many  _ unspeakable _ things with you." He somehow brought Echo closer, mostly so she wouldn't see the frustrated tear that welled up in his eye. "But I can't. It hurts, but--"

Echo placed a kiss on Simeon's neck, stopping him mid-sentence. "It's okay, Simeon. I promise."

Simeon pulled back just enough to rest his forehead on Echo’s. His hand found its way into Echo’s hair, his other wrapped tight around her. “I spent years believing you were out of my reach, and now that we’re here I can’t even kiss the woman I love.” 

Echo cupped Simeon’s cheek. He leaned into the touch. She turned her head just enough to kiss Simeon near the corner of his mouth, making sure she didn’t make contact with his lips though she desperately wanted to. “I love you too. I can’t believe we both loved each other for years, and never said a word.” She placed a kiss on the tip of his nose. “I’ll have to make up for it now.” When she pulled back to look Simeon in the eyes, he caught the faint glow enveloping her body; hues of pink and red over a white base. 

Simeon felt his cheeks flush again. Echo always had control of her magic, even when upset or angry she never faltered; she knew exactly what it was doing at any moment. She hid it constantly. Yet here Echo was, letting it flow freely. For him. And in it he could see every word she never said, and every word she had yet to speak. She bore her entire soul to him.

"Even your glow is utter perfection. In another world, we would be perfect together, Echo. I would give the world my wings if it meant we could be."

"That's why I can't let you, Simeon. I won't let you ruin your unending life for a fleeting dream like me." She ran a hand through his hair. “I’ll love you until my last breath, but I won’t let you fall.” She cupped his cheek and ran her thumb over the skin, feather-light. Simeon noticed the faint tinge of blue clawing its way into her aura. “If loving me hurts you, then you don’t have to.”

The movement was so fast that Echo couldn’t comprehend it until it was over. Simeon was on top of her, his breath ragged. His wings folded around them, blocking out the rest of the world that couldn’t matter less in the moment. “I don’t  _ have _ to love you. I don’t  _ have _ to do anything. But I want to. Every part of me wants to do everything I can with you. Not only physically, but emotionally. Spiritually. I’d forsake being an avatar--I’d forsake being an angel if it meant you could be mine. If it meant that I could be yours. All you’d have to do is give me the word. Please. Please, tell me it’s okay.”

Echo felt her heart break into uncountable pieces as Simeon poured his heart and soul into hers. Two words. Two words and she’d find a lifetime of happiness after years of torment and hopelessness. The next two words would decide her fate. Life or death. 

“We can’t.”

Simeon’s face contorted into a mixture of a smile and pure agony. His body trembled as he bowed his head, all of his being now feeling as if it would fall apart. “You’re too good, Echo. You really are.” Simeon looked down, laughing through his tears. “Even if we could be together, I wouldn’t deserve you.”

Echo reached up and wrapped Simeon in a hug, his face pressing into the crook of her neck. “Don’t say that, Simeon. You deserve the world. You’re my greatest blessing, not the other way around. I’ll love you for the rest of my mortal life if you wish to settle for what we have now, but that’s not fair to you. I will spend every waking moment in the Devildom trying to make it so that we can be together, but I won’t let you fall. I love you too much to let you lose yourself.”

“You are the last thing from settling, but I’ll take every second with you I can get. You said that we can’t change the fate of others, no matter how hard we try sometimes, but let's try. For our time in Devildom, we can try.” 

“We’ll just have to be careful around Luke. I know he means well, but he’d let it slip to Michael, even if he didn't mean to. We can’t take that risk.”

“It’ll just be between us, then. Even if nobody can know, that’s fine by me. Knowing that I’m with you is enough.  _ You’ll  _ always be enough. But, for now, we can set that aside. I have so much time to make up for with you.” Simeon placed a kiss on Echo’s collarbone, sending a shiver down her body. “And I’ll take my time doing it.”

Echo ran her hands through Simeon’s hair as his kisses trailed down her body, shifting for comfort as her body heated up. “Simeon, that tickles!”

When Simeon had made it halfway down Echo’s torso, the door swung wide open. Asmodeus walked through the doorway, his eyes lighting up as he took in the scene before him. The spare key that’d been in his hand fell to the floor, his grin turning more devious than usual. “I knew I smelled the familiar miasma of love radiating from your room, Echo. It’s been striking my nerves for hours, I just  _ had  _ to see it for myself.”

Simeon sat up and moved his hands to position them not unlike an archer would. He pulled back and released on nothing as his fingertips flashed, letting loose a tiny bolt of light that closed the door behind the demon without a sound. His breathing became unsteady as he realized how this must’ve looked. “This… this isn’t what it looks like, Asmodeus. It’s just--”

“‘Even if I  _ did _ have some feelings for her, I wouldn’t have any desire to act on them.’ That’s what you said, right? Back at breakfast, you said those exact words!” Asmodeus pretended to wipe away tears as he leaned against the door. “How is it that Echo got under somebody before Silus? Oh, how the world must be ending. Simeon of all people gets to have fun across the border, but  _ I’m _ left without an angel to hold me? This is all too cruel.”

Echo couldn’t help but stare as Asmodeus monologued, unsure of what emotion she should fall on for this situation. After a moment, a mix of panic and frustration washed over her. It wasn’t ideal, but it would have to do. “Asmo, please, you can’t say anything, you don’t understand!”

“Oh, I understand  _ perfectly _ . I might have a one-track mind sometimes, but I’m smarter than you give me credit for.” Asmodeus took a few steps closer to the two, keeping out of arm’s reach on principle. “I think this is a gift, not only to me, but to you.”

Simeon had to focus to keep light from creeping up his fingers. “What do you want, Asmodeus? If you even  _ think  _ of doing anything to hurt her--”

Echo placed a hand on Simeon’s cheek to stop him. “I can speak for myself, Simeon.” Turning her gaze to Asmodeus with a scowl, Echo felt her jaw tighten. “What the fuck do you want, Asmodeus?”

“Wow, so feisty! I just want us to do what’s best here. Let me give you my case, and you’ll see that I only have the best of intentions! You two wanna keep this a secret, right? And I’d  _ really _ like to see what I’d get for earning a pact with you, Echo. You get where I’m going, right?”

“Is this your attempt at blackmail?”

“ _ Attempt _ implies that it won’t work. But, if that really is how you want to put it, yes. I won’t be able to tell anyone even if I wanted to, and hey, I might even help you out if it’s not too much trouble.”

“If you even try to fuck us over, I won’t have to use the pact to ruin you, Asmodeus.” One-by-one, every lightbulb in the room shattered in a brilliant flash of light, Echo’s eyes never leaving Asmodeus’. “The next one will be your head if you so much as  _ suggest _ such a thing.”

“Wow, I’d say I was frightened and horny, but I don’t want the sharpshooter here getting jealous, so I won’t. Consider it a deal, Echo! I do look forward to whatever the future brings.”

Simeon stood and faced Asmodeus, looking down into the demon’s eyes. “I think this needs to be said. If you  _ ever _ let this slip to Silus or Luke, I will make whatever happens to you look like an accident.” He placed his hand on Asmodeus’ shoulder, his eyes beginning to glow. “Are we clear here?”

Asmodeus had to resist drooling as he felt wonderfully powerless. “Crystal clear, daddy.”

Simeon recoiled, his eyes returning to normal. “What was that?”

“Nothing!” Asmodeus gave Echo a wink and a bow. “Thank you both for hearing me out. I’ll leave you love birds to your business.” Before opening the door to leave, Asmodeus flashed Simeon a grin. “If you choose to go all the way, let me know. I’d love to be the bridge that connected the Human World and the Celestial Realm.”

With Asmodeus gone, Echo stood and hugged Simeon from behind. “I’ve never seen you use your power before. It was kind of hot, seeing you get so riled up.”

“I try to avoid using my powers as much as I can. After what happened during the war, I… you know what? How about we get something to eat. We can worry about everything else later.” Simeon grabbed Echo’s hand, intertwined their fingers, and brought her hand up to give it a kiss.

“We better hurry before everyone else wakes up then.” Echo said, already tracing circles on Simeon’s hand.

They were both aware of what would come and what would pass--what being together meant. They accepted their fates: the woman who chose to love though she was destined to die, and the man who loved her enough to be broken.


	35. One Headache for Another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates might be a bit less frequent since I'm increasing my workload and I have to readjust my schedule to wake up to do work between 2-5am lmaoooo. Keep us updated on your reactions and theories nonetheless! We love hearing them and they brighten our day! <3  
> -Echo

Three weeks following the TSL competition, Diavolo sent out a message to both Lucifer and Echo, having added them to their own chat room. Considering Echo had outed a chunk of her magic, Diavolo thought it would be good timing to start practicing with other abilities. 

Diavolo had texted, “Lucifer, Echo, good morning! Echo, I believe now is as good of a time as any to practice your healing! Lucifer, next time you have a headache, be sure to let Echo know so that she can practice her healing on you!”

Echo knocked on the door to Lucifer’s room. It was late and the other brothers were likely sleeping already, but Lucifer had come to understand that Echo was almost always awake until early morning. True to his word, he had sent a text. Short and sweet. Just mentioning he had a headache and that was all.

When Lucifer opened the door, Echo saw that he was still wearing his normal attire, save for the vest and his sleeves had been rolled to his elbows and his tie had been loosened significantly. “Echo. You came quickly.”

“I was reading over a paper.”

Lucifer opened his door wider. “I see. Come in.” He turned and walked into the room. Echo closed the door behind her before following Lucifer into his room. He took up residence on a love seat, gesturing to the other end of it for Echo to sit. “How does your healing work?” 

Echo rested her arm on the back of the sofa, resting her head on her propped hand. “You can do whatever you want--read, do paperwork, whatever--and I just place my hand on the area that’s hurting and focus on healing it.” 

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.”

Lucifer hummed in thought. “That’s good to know for future reference.”

Echo cocked an eyebrow, feeling faint tension pooling in the back of her skull. “Future? Your head is hurting right now. Right above the base of your skull, going up halfway, and stopping right over the tops of your ears.” 

“And why do you think that?”

Echo rolled her eyes. “I know that. I can feel it. Wait--is  _ the _ Lucifer by any chance stalling?”

Lucifer’s eyes narrowed. “Absolutely not. Don’t even entertain the thought of something so pathetic.” 

“In that case, either turn around or move over so I can sit behind you.”

“What?”

“Turn around so I can heal you. No talking either.”

Lucifer’s jaw tightened for a moment before he let out a huff and turned around on the sofa, his back facing Echo. Echo moved forward on the loveseat to sit behind Lucifer. She brought her legs up to sit criss-cross, resting her left hand upward on one knee, and reaching to place the other on the back of Lucifer’s head. Echo paused, “I’m fixing to place my hand, okay?”

Lucifer sighed. “Just get it over with.”

Echo didn’t reply, instead placing her hand gently over Lucifer’s hair. “Oh.” she mumbled. 

“Is something wrong?”

“No. Your hair is just really soft.” 

Lucifer wanted to pull away in that moment, but heeded Lord Diavolo’s words heavily. “Echo.” he threatened. 

Echo held in a laugh. “Yep. Got it.” She wanted to tease him about his aversion to compliments, but decided against it. Knowing he was likely blushing was amusing enough.

Echo sat still, focusing on pooling energy into her hand and pushing it into the base of Lucifer’s skull. She envisioned a green and white aura enveloping her right hand. She pulled the tainted energy eliciting Lucifer’s pain into her own hand. She sat unmoving, fully focused on the flow of the energies she was manipulating. 

Lucifer sat still as Echo worked on his headache. At first all he could feel was the soft touch of her hand and her warmth radiating from it, but as soon as she began healing everything felt different. Everywhere his headache had been felt as if it was being washed over with cool water. He could feel the energy seep into him, refreshing and yet oddly warm at the same time. It was an odd mix of sensations, but above all it was calming. Lucifer closed his eyes, knowing he couldn’t be seen doing so. When the energy began to dip down to his shoulders he pulled away slightly. “What are you doing?”

Echo removed her hand, Lucifer’s headache having been healed already. “Removing the tension in your back while I’m at it--unless you don’t want me to? I still feel bad over hitting you with my book last time I was here, so this could be a nice apology, but I can stop if you want me to.”

Lucifer paused, choosing his next words carefully. “I will not stop you if you wish to continue refining your abilities. That is why you’re here, after all. There is no need to worry over hitting me either, as I told you that night.”

Echo rolled her eyes. “In that case, I’m fixing to place my hand on your back, don’t flinch. I might move it a bit, too, since it’s easiest to heal the area directly under my hand. Is that okay?” 

“That is fine, just be quick about it as I have paperwork to attend to.”

Echo just hummed in reply before placing her hand in between Lucifer’s shoulder blades. It felt almost as it had before, only more calming this time. Echo focused on her energy, mixing blue hues into the steady stream of energy flowing from her hand. 

Echo held her hand in one place for a few minutes before moving to another spot, her hand absently trailing over Lucifer’s back as she did. His cheeks dusted with a light blush. Even so, the feeling of the tension leaving his back was enough to tease his eyes closed again. 

Echo pulled her hand away from Lucifer’s back, feeling that the last of the tension had left his muscles. “All right, I’m done. Feel better?” 

Lucifer rolled his shoulder lightly, craning his neck from side to side gently. “It feels as though I never had pain to begin with. That ability must come in handy for yourself.”

Echo held her hands in her lap, not bothering to move. “I actually can’t use it on myself. It doesn’t work at all. Nearly every ability I have only helps others, not myself.”

Lucifer turned around, sitting properly on the couch once more. Echo’s legs dipped down as Lucifer got comfortable, his close proximity moving the cushion. “What spell did you use? Surely you must be able to use it on yourself as well.”

Echo quirked an eyebrow. “Uh, I don’t use spells? I never have.”

Lucifer’s eyes narrowed. “Then what are you using?”

“My soul?” Echo half-asked, her brows knit together in confusion. Lucifer just stared. 

Lucifer broke eye contact for a moment. “So then that magic you just used on me was your soul?”

“Yes.”

“I see.” Lucifer hummed to himself, bringing his hand up to cup his chin in thought. Lucifer was quiet for a long pause before shaking his head. “I apologize, you must be tired given the time and after training in such a manner. I shall see you out.” he said, standing up from the loveseat. 

Echo followed Lucifer and stepped out into the hallway when Lucifer opened the door for her. “Let me know if you have a headache or tension again, I don’t mind healing. Oh, if you ever need a hand with paperwork--especially statistics for RAD--let me know and I can help.”

Lucifer clicked his tongue. “You seem eager to be in my presence, Echo.”

Echo rolled her eyes. “Healing allows me to practice my magic and I have programs on my laptop to breeze through stats--not to mention I’m used to paperwork, too. Remember, I’m here to practice magic and work, or are you having wishful thinking?” she crossed her arms with a sigh. 

Lucifer’s eyes narrowed and he let out a huff. “Don’t be ridiculous.” he crossed his arms to match hers. “I will inform you the next time you may practice your healing. If you so wish to be helpful, then I will contact you to help with paperwork as I see fit.”

Echo nodded. “Sounds good to me. Goodnight, Lucifer.” she said, turning to walk away. 

“Goodnight, Echo.”

Echo halted momentarily, turning to look at Lucifer before he could close the door. “By the way--your sleeves look nice rolled up like that--”

“Echo.”

“Mhmm. Goodnight, Lucifer.”

She kept walking, hearing the door close after a small pause.  _ I should tell him about my vision soon. _

When Echo opened the door to her room she was met by a smirking angel perched atop her bed. “So, how’d it go? Let me guess, you panicked because he’s hot and have his headache now don’t you?” Silus asked smugly.

Echo pinched the bridge of her nose before covering her face with her hands, pretending to be embarrassed for the sake of covering up her relationship with Simeon. “Shut up and throw me my ibuprofen, Silus. Michael’s sake, why the fuck are they all hot? I’m going to have a God damn aneurysm!” She didn’t need the medicine, her head feeling fine, but she rolled with his belief. 

Silus tossed the bottle to Echo, before lying down on her bed and laughing loudly. “Hey, not for anything, but I think working out to look flushed and not like a blushing mess is kinda working for ya.”

“Oh my God, is it that bad?” she pitched her voice up an octave. Her nightly workouts had been taking  _ much _ longer than usual, which she chalked up to just training harder and enjoying the calm of a sleeping Devildom. No one could know she was meeting Simeon. Well, no one but Asmodeus who found the entire situation amusing. 

“Not really, weirdly enough. Not that I’m doing great at hidin’ mine at all, so, hey, we’re in this together, sort of.”

Echo walked over to where Silus laid on the bed and let herself fall onto the mattress next to him. “Silus?”

“Yeah?”

“We’re so fucked.”

“Oh, yeah, no doubt about it.”

_ And I can’t even tell you. _


	36. Impasse

Echo stirred the batter with enough force to create a cyclone. Barbatos watched with a curious eye but said nothing, knowing how Echo was when something was bothering her. Before starting to help Barbatos bake, she sent the oh so dreaded text to Lucifer. 

‘Lucifer, I’m going to preface this by saying that I will not say anything to anyone, not even Diavolo. I am, however, texting you while out so that you can mull this over without wanting to murder me as bad as Satan. I had a vision about Belphegor. I know. We can talk about it later.’

In a split second decision, she turned her phone off after sending the message. Not knowing if he replied gave her anxiety. Him possibly already replying--or worse, trying to call--also gave her anxiety. There was no winning in this situation. Echo deemed the fact that Lucifer hadn’t marched to Diavolo’s immediately a small win. 

Echo rested her forehead on the counter in front of her and let out a sigh. “Batos.”

“Yes?”

She peeked her head up just enough to look at Barbatos. “Our abilities suck.”

Barbatos let out a small chuckle, taking the batter Echo had beaten into submission and pouring it into a large tin. “At least I have the option to see the future, and which parts. I imagine your premonitions and visions are far from convenient.”

Echo let out another sigh. “Well that doesn’t make me feel better about it.”

Barbatos wiped the counter. “Hmm. Would going swimming help? I know how much you love water.”

“Batos, do  _ not _ teleport me into another lake,  _ please. _ ”

“The offer is always on the table.” Barbatos placed the empty bowl in front of Echo, knowing she always stole the leftover batter scraps. Echo just pushed the bowl in a miserable circle. “What’s on your mind? You never let yourself look this pathetic.”

“Ouch, thanks.”

“It is what you would call yourself, is it not?”

Echo hummed in reply, trying to conjure up a believable lie on the spot. “I’ve been looking into the reincarnation process that occurs from humans to angels, but there isn’t much information on it. Do you know of any books regarding it? If the humans did something differently or?”

Barbatos looked at Echo silently, his eyes boring into hers. “I could look into your future, but you know as well as I do that sharing the future of others may forever change its course. I will see what materials I can find for you, and ask My Lord if he knows anything.”

“Thank you, Barbatos.”

“This must mean a lot to you for you not to use my nickname, for once. For what it’s worth, I hope things play out in your favor.” Barbatos rested his hand on Echo’s head for a moment before frizzing her hair up. “Now help me clean this mess you helped me make.”

Echo pushed his hand away, managing a weak smile. “I do too. All right, all right. I’m helping.”

There was a lapse in time between Lucifer seeing Echo’s text and replying. When Echo finally turned on her phone there was a single reply. ‘Come to my room immediately upon returning.’ Had she not warned him prior and left unscathed, and had a good bit of trust in the man, she would have spent the night at the castle with Barbatos and Diavolo as company--or makeshift bodyguards depending on how the night went. 

Despite any concerns, Echo stood in front of Lucifer’s room. She knocked on the door only for it to open immediately. Lucifer stood in the doorway looking more exhausted than she had ever seen him since arriving in the Devildom. His sleeves were rolled to the elbow in clear haste, his tie was loose and crumpled, the first few buttons on his shirt were undone, and his normally neat hair was disheveled to the point of falling in his face. 

Without a word, Lucifer grabbed Echo’s hand and pulled her into the room. His grip was tight, but he didn’t pull hard enough to hurt. That alone eased Echo’s concerns--the text message had clearly been a good call. 

Lucifer let go of her hand and stood with his arms crossed, the tension never leaving his face. “What did you see?” He asked, his voice oddly cold with her for once. 

Echo explained everything that took place in the vision, not bothering to cover how it felt nor her reaction to the situation. She had promised to tell him, and she didn’t intend to go back on that. 

Lucifer ran a hand through his hair, a simple gesture Echo had never seen him do before. She could feel the tension rolling off of him in waves. He seemed to be mulling over how to respond. 

Echo cut him off before he could. “Lucifer, it’s okay. I won’t say anything to anyone. I trust you. You can explain later or not at all, but I will have visions until this resolves. It’s not my choice, but I’ll still be here for you regardless of what you choose to do.”

Lucifer stared for a long moment. “You would keep this from Silus and Lord Diavolo too?”

“I said I would. Remember?”

“Why? What would garner such a reaction?”

Echo furrowed her brows. “What do you mean?”

Lucifer took a step closer. “Why would you go to such lengths given your close relations with Diavolo and Silus? What is it you want out of this?”

Echo took a step back, the mere thought of such an accusation hurt. No, she knew that pain too well. “Lucifer, I care for you just as I do for them. I would try to help any of your brothers if they needed it too. I’ve only been here three months, but I genuinely care about all of you--you’re friends to me whether you see it or not. Believe it or not, you can love others and expect nothing in return.” Her voice grew a bit cold in the last sentence.

“Much in the same vein of how you love Simeon.” Lucifer said, matter-of-factly. 

Echo could feel her face heat up while her heart dropped into her stomach. “Wait, how do yo--”

“I saw you two together one night while I was searching for Mammon after he had snuck out, _again_. You do understand the potential implications of your actions, yes?”  
Echo wiped her hands over her face. “I won’t let him fall. I promised him I wouldn’t let him fall.”

Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose. “And what if he decided to fall of his own accord?”

“He offered to, and I said no. We agreed to try and find a way to be together while in the Devildom. I can’t say we’ll be able to see each other often, if at all, once we return to our realms, but I’ve been researching every day--I won’t let him fall. Not for me. Not when I’m mortal.”

Lucifer took a step closer and crossed his arms. He sighed dejectedly. “What if he decides to fall for you when you both return? You couldn’t stop him if you tried.”

Echo looked at Lucifer, and for a moment he swore she was looking at his very soul. “I’ll die before he falls. If that’s what it takes to keep him safe when I return, then that’s that. I’m destined to die irregardless, so dying for someone I love doesn’t seem that bad in comparison.”

Lucifer tried to hide his shock, his eyes betraying him as they widened. “And what of Silus? He is your guardian, afterall.”

“Half of the reason I decided to come to the Devildom wasn’t even for myself, it was for Silus.”

“For Silus? What do you mean?”

Echo sighed and bit her lip for a moment before continuing her train of thought. “I accepted becoming an exchange student for Silus’ sake, mostly. One day--it could be the day I return back to the Human Realm for all I know--I am going to die and I’m the closest person Silus has. I’m one of the  _ only _ people he has, and I wanted to make sure that he had friends he could rely on for when I die. I don’t want him to be alone.” 

It was Lucifer’s turn to wipe his hands over his face in absolute surrender of the situation before them both. “I take it Silus doesn’t know about your relationship with Simeon?” He said while taking a seat on the couch.

Echo held her head. “No. He would throw a fit. The only person who knows is Asmo, and he practically blackmailed me into making a pact with him.” Echo huffed while taking a seat next to Lucifer.

“Somehow that doesn’t surprise me in the least.”

Echo threw her head back against the couch to stare at the ceiling. “If you wanna blackmail me into one, now’s your chance.”

Oddly enough, Lucifer leaned back to match Echo’s position. He stared at the ceiling and sighed. “I have no such intention, but it does seem that we both have secrets we don’t want getting out. I think we have reached a mutual understanding.”

“Lucifer?”

He didn’t bother to look over. “Yes?”

“We’re so fucked.”

“I am  _ well _ aware.”


	37. Welcome to the Club

Echo strolled into the dining room while the brothers and Silus were eating. Instead of taking her normal seat next to Silus, she stopped behind Asmodeus and tapped his shoulder. Despite Asmodeus’ pact blackmail, he was still always kind and easy to get along with. He did seem to enjoy teasing Echo at every turn and prodding for details about her and Simeon’s relationship though. The two had grown a good deal closer in the past few months. “What can I do for you, my dear?” 

“Remember how you said you wanted to do my makeup the next time I went out?”

Asmodeus clapped his hands together and bounced in his seat. “Oh! Don’t tell me, you have a date tonight! Yes, let's go to my room and I’ll make you look almost as radiant as me! Do you have an outfit picked out already?”

Echo nodded her head, ignoring the piercing glare from Silus and wayward glances of the brothers. “Yep! I’m actually going out dancing though. Why? Want to approve the outfit first?”

Asmodeus hopped out of his seat, grabbed Echo’s hand and began dragging her out of the room. “Of course I do! Tell me what all you have planned!" Asmodeus urged, the two walking out of earshot.

Satan looked to Silus, his head a bit tilted. “Are you not concerned? Those two going off together is a bit worrying.”

“She’s a free spirit. I’m her guardian, not her keeper. There’s no way I can stop those two without a fight anyway, and I’ve gotten enough injuries from demons already.” Silus looked over as Leviathan frowned, trying to backtrack with the wave of his hand. “Fr-from Lord Diavolo, I mean.”

“Angel boy, you know her. You think she has a date or something? Could be trouble for her to go to clubs, even if she’s stronger than the average human. Demons sniff out humans like they’re baked goods.” Mammon said. 

Beelzebub’s stomach growled as he leaned back in his chair. “Those sound really good right now. But I do hope she’s okay, she makes for a good workout partner.”

Silus tapped his temple in thought, catching a glimpse of Lucifer’s glare out of his peripheral. “What?”

“You’re thinking of an idea that is most likely stupid. I can tell, you hide it poorly. Would you like to share with the class?”

“Well, it’s not  _ that _ stupid. It’s been a long time since I went to the club, it does sound awfully fun right now. Anyone else down to join?”

“I’m down to go! The Great Mammon should grace the public with an appearance every now and again. I bet they’ll pay me just to show up.”

“So conceited.” Satan shook his head with a frown. “I’d love to join, but I have reading to catch up on. I’m in the final stretch of a series that’s picking up quite excellently.”

“Silus? Do clubs have restaurants in them?”

“Uh, no, not usually. They only really serve alcohol and mixed drinks.”

“I don’t know if I can handle that environment on an empty stomach, and I doubt they’d let me bring pizzas. I’d probably pass out and get stepped on.”

Leviathan blushed a bit at the thought of getting stepped on, but shook the image out of his mind. “I’m sure you guys will have fun, but those aren’t really the scene for an otaku like me. I’d have a panic attack and shake like a hitachi.”

Silus stood and held out his fist for Leviathan to bump it. “We all have our anxieties, Leviathan. I’ll tell you about it later, alright?”

Leviathan bumped Silus’ fist, being careful not to hit it too hard. “Sounds like a deal!”

Lucifer stood from his seat, his face full of resignation and disgust for the next words that came out of his mouth. “I will be joining you. The four of you are quick to get into trouble, and I need to make sure you don’t tarnish the reputation of the student council.”

“Oh come on, are you serious?” Mammon crossed his arms and straightened his posture. “We’ll be just fine! Besides, you must have other stuff to do anyway.”

“It’s a weekend, I have  _ some _ free time. I’d happily spend it on you if it kept you from embarrassing RAD. There’s no use arguing, so consider me your chaperone. Hopefully in the future you won’t need one.” Lucifer looked to Silus, straightening his tie. “Shall we prepare to depart?”

Echo sat down at Asmodeus' vanity. Asmodeus rifled through numerous drawers pulling out eye shadow, mascara, and anything else one could dream of using. He paused for a second. "What colors will you be wearing so I can match?"

"I'm thinking a black bralette, white shorts, black heeled boots, and silver jewelry accents--you think a dark smokey eye with a silver highlight on the inner corner, lid, cheekbones and brow bone with a pop of color on the lips? Oh! Highlight on the collarbone for a nice attention grabber too? Hmm. I'll probably toss on a white and black plaid shirt around my waist too--it'll fit the vibe and accentuate every movement."

Asmodeus put his hands on his hips and leaned in close. "Finally someone in this house who gets it! We are definitely doing that look. The collar bone is a nice touch too! Any other ideas? I can't wait to see the final outfit!"

"Lemme see, descending length necklaces to draw the eye, a silver bracelet, stud earrings, an anklet--well, if it can be seen with the boots--and maybe a waist chain and garter bracelet."

"Oh! Like the ones that go around your stomach and the decorative ones for your thigh? How scandalous!" Asmodeus pulled back from doing Echo's eyeshadow to tease her.

"It's a club! Besides, I don't get to dress up to show off much. It's nice. I haven't been dancing in months either, so I'm really excited."

Asmodeus began applying Echo's mascara and eyeliner. "Are you any good at dancing? Are you meeting anyone there? It’s dangerous to go alone, you know. Hey, maybe after the dance you can have Simeon take off that garter with his teet--."

“Asmo.”

“Fine! But would you let him, hmm?”

Echo rolled her eyes, her cheeks tinting. “You’re the avatar of lust, what do you think?” Echo tried to keep her eyes closed as she laughed, changing the subject quickly. "I’m meeting my friend Norin. He isn't into romance or even lust. He's a nature fae--well, demon--I met years ago. Norin loves my garden and helps keep the plants healthy when he visits. I ran into him at RAD the other day and we decided to go out dancing! I'm decent at dancing. I know some swing, how to waltz, and I could pay rent if I got desperate." Echo joked.

Asmodeus moved onto applying the highlight and lipgloss. "Don't tease me like that! You know I'd die to see  _ that _ . Speaking of, I am absolutely showing you off to my brothers before you leave. I want to see their reactions! Oh, we should take some pictures for devilgram too--I am definitely sending one to Simeon!"

Echo laughed. "Hey, I'm helping you with Silus behind the scenes!"

"I'm joking! Partially! So you’re not against me sending a photo to Simeon then? Hmm?"

"We can definitely take some pics before for Devilgram. I mean--I’d love to see his reaction but I don’t want to tease him like that. Not that he doesn’t know I’m going out, and he’s stopping by later, but still.”

Asmodeus brushed Echo's hair, pulling one side back and pining it to show off her neck, and shook his head. "Oh, love, I’m definitely sending one then. Time for the outfit now! Hurry up before they all leave the dining room!"

Echo laughed and let Asmodeus pull her along. "Okay. Okay! I'm coming!"

When the two got back to the dining room, they caught the group’s attention. Satan, Leviathan, and Beelzebub had already left to do their own thing for the night.

“You look nice, sis. I guess if you’re gonna be up to something, you might as well look good for the mugshot.” 

“You know it, bitch.” Echo placed her hands on her hips with a smirk. “It’d be hard to not look good with Asmo’s help.” 

Mammon gulped nervously as his jaw tightened. “Y-you really went all out, huh? Not to say that like it’s bad, though. You sure you have to get all dolled up like that?”

“It feels nice to dress up sometimes. Right, Asmo?” Echo held up a hand, receiving a crisp high five from Asmodeus.

“It feels nice to dress up all the time! Silus let me dress you up,  _ please _ ? I bet you’d be a perfect model for all sorts of outfits.”

“D-don’t get any ideas, Asmo. You’d probably put me into something that belongs on a stripper.”

“Are you sure you aren’t a psychic, my angel?”

“No, the psychic is standing right next to ya, last time I checked.”

A knock sounded at the front door, pulling everyone's attention away from Echo for a moment. Lucifer quirked an eyebrow. "Were you expecting someone?"

Echo strut out of the room. One foot fell directly in front of the other, her heels and the plaid skirt around her hips definitely working as she had planned. "Got a hot date. Bye!" 

Silus stood up. "That better not be Simeon, Echo!"

_ Not yet it isn’t _ . She thought. They could hear her laughing in the foyer. "It's just my friend Norin, Silus! Bye!" The front door opened for a split second before it closed behind Echo. 


	38. Panic! On the Dance Floor

“J-just a friend, huh? Not like I care, but she’s definitely safer with a friend than an actual date or something. Makes less work on our part, right?” Mammon said, halfway grumbling to himself.

“She showed me a picture of Norin,” Asmodeus lied. “He’s actually a real cutie. If those two don’t end up horizontal, I’ll be… hmmm, blessed, I guess!”

“I’ll bless you to death if she gets hurt! We’re goin’ clubbing tonight, so if you’re coming, get a move on.” Silus stopped at the door, making Mammon bump into him. “Wait, Asmo, what club are they goin’ to?”

“I’ll happily tell you for a kiss, my angel.”

“That ain’t happenin’. We’ll just figure it out ourselves.” Silus walked out with the three demons, his hands on his hips. “How many clubs are there down here?”

Asmodeus stepped out in front of Silus with a cocky grin. “Over thirty, so unless you’re into long walks, I suggest you pucker up!”

Lucifer put himself between Silus and his brother, the air around him now building pressure. “Which club, Asmodeus? Tell us, before I have to get it out of you.  _ Do not _ make a sexual joke.”

“Man, you’re no fun. They’re going to Blood on the Dance Floor, it’s one of the hottest spots in Devildom. Norin must know some high up people in there to get a human in.”

Silus unfurled his wings to fly, but realized that unless he carried all three, one of them would be left behind. Even if he could carry all three, it was unlikely that Lucifer would let himself be carried by an angel he just barely tolerated. “Thanks for the assist, Lucifer.”

“Not an issue. Let’s go before we lose too much more time.” Lucifer led the party now, his pace well-maintained and far from convenient. “Don’t slack behind, I won’t wait for you.”

Mammon power-walked up to Lucifer’s side, no longer able to hold in his burning question. “How do you know where this place is?”

“I did say I have  _ some _ free time. Do you really think I spend all my time in the library? Come now, I’m not Satan. I actually have a life.”

Silus grimaced, looking back to the house. “Dang, you really just murdered him. I bet he felt that from a mile away.”

“I truly hope he did. It’d be one of the few things he’s felt in a long time that wasn’t centered around hate.” Lucifer spent the rest of the walk with a slight grin on his face, proud of his quick jabs at Satan’s expense.

When the group arrived, they looked up at the neon sign that was designed to look as if it were pouring blood from a wound in every letter.

The well-dressed demon at the door was doing a good job of keeping unwanted people out, as she took up most of the doorframe with her sizable muscles and stature. “Get the fuck back before I break you in half!”

Lucifer stepped up to the woman, keeping his three guests close. “Ah, Murmur, you look good as ever. These three are with me, and I assure you, I’ll keep them out of trouble.”

Murmur looked the three guests over, giving Lucifer a wide, toothy smile. “Why thank you! And I always let Asmo in just fine, he’s a regular every other Tuesday.” 

Lucifer turned back to Asmodeus, a vein appearing on his forehead. “Every other Tuesday, hm?”

“Oh, Murmur, you’re such a kidder!”

Murmur’s gaze locked onto Silus as her smile turned into one that looked like it belonged to a hungry animal finding a slab of meat. “Do my eyes deceive me, or are we about to have our first angel visitor?”

Silus looked away with a scoff, trying not to let the wall of a woman intimidate him. “First and only, since most other angels aren’t made for these sorts of places. And there’s no reason to get excited, I’m just like any of you guys.”

“Sure you are. Come on in.” Murmur moved out of the way, letting the four inside.

Mammon stopped before entering, looking up into Murmur’s green eyes. “Not gonna say anything about the Great Mammon?”

“Nope. I’ve been told not to bully friends of V.I.P’s.”

“Th-that ain’t funny!” Grumbling to himself, Mammon walked into the club, catching up with Asmodeus. “Where do you think those two could be?”

The dance floor was large and spacious. A bar rested on the opposite wall from the mainstage, and small booths lined with edges of the dance floor. Echo held onto Norin’s hand as he weaved them both through the throng of people, working their way to the center of the commotion. 

Nearing the center of the action, Norin made sure to always keep Echo either against him, or next to himself by the hand. Anytime a demon would approach to try and dance with her he would shoot them a look that ceased their pursuits immediately. Not that Echo ever danced with people other than friends anyways. 

Norin leaned down to Echo’s ear, his brown hair brushing against her cheek. “I heard some group talking about a couple’s dance competition tonight, I heard winners get 10,000 grimm too. Care to whoop their asses?”

Echo leaned back to look at Norin and ran a hand through her hair in mock flirtation. “Let’s get that money, honey!” 

Lucifer had left the group to catch up with a couple of demons who were far too dressed up for this sort of venue, which didn't fully surprise anyone.

Mammon looked around, struggling to see past some of the cliques that naturally formed small barriers in the massive room. “I say we split up, we’re not gonna get anywhere as a group with how cramped it can get in here.”

“Sounds good! I bet some of my ears in here have at least seen Echo or Norin.” Asmodeus left with Mammon, the two splitting up in separate directions after making their way through a thicker part of the crowd.

Silus moved to a less occupied area by the wall, leaning against it as he pulled out his D.D.D. After getting it open and swiping away a few unread messages from Simeon and Luke, he stopped when he saw a name that rarely came up on his phone.

Opening the message from Michael, Silus felt his arm twitch for a moment as he read it under his breath. ‘Silus, I have been hoping you would tell me all about your stay in Devildom. I do hope you are getting by okay, I am never sure with you. Do not forget that Simeon is trained in breathing exercises, should things get too strenuous. Maintain your virtues, and do not forget your duties.’

When he was done reading, he looked to the top of the screen, realizing that he had no service in here. “Of course,” he muttered. “At least I’ll have time to think of something snarky to send back later.” Pocketing his D.D.D. to step away from the wall, Silus turned his gaze up, and instantly felt his heart skip a beat as a group of demons had crowded around him, training their eyes on him like hawks.

“Well well well, look what we have here.” A relatively short but built demon stepped up to Silus with a sneer. “Here to save our souls or something? If so, you’re wasting your time. We don’t care much for preaching around here.”

Silus straightened his back and made sure to keep from subconsciously summoning St. Juicy. “That ain’t the case. Go about your business before there’s a problem.”

“Oh look here fellas, big man from the Celestial Realm thinks he can fight. Listen pal, life is actually pretty rough when you’re not in an ivory tower.” The demon’s eyes widened as his sneer turned more sinister. “Don’t tell me you’re here to finish the war, huh? Think you’re some sort of one man army?”

“Don’t be so fucking stupid. This ain’t a fight ya want, ‘pal’.” Silus had no choice but to take a step back to match the demon’s step forward, finding his back against the wall as the asshole’s friends drew closer. “Get back, otherwise I’ll--”

“Otherwise you’ll what? Get your ass kicked by another demon? I saw your fight with Diavolo, you got your ass handed to you. I’d bet he only let you land a hit or two cause he felt so bad.”

As the demons stepped even closer, Silus felt his muscles tighten as it became harder to breathe. The numbers behind the group weren't scaring him, but they were far too close for comfort in an environment that already seemed primed for stressing people out. 

When the demon went to put a hand on Silus’ chest, the angel felt his own hand reach down as a shimmering void began to envelop the floor beneath him, spreading up the walls as time slowed to a crawl. His breath became ragged in the moment, and the lighting around him began to change.

Right before Silus lost himself to the void, a voice called out, shattering the tension between the angel and his challenger. “Get off of my boyfriend, right now!” Asmodeus ran over, shoving the demon away from Silus and onto his ass. “If you know what’s good for you, none of you are gonna step foot anywhere near this club or this angel ever again.” The air around Asmodeus gained a purple haze as his eyes glowed. “Don’t make me get blood on my clothes, or I’ll cremate you myself!”

The demons that had been crowding around Silus quickly dispersed, giving the two plenty of space.

Silus fell to his knees, taking a deep breath to try and let his body reset. The shimmering void receded, and he regained control of his senses after a few moments. “I-I’m sorry. Ya shouldn’t have to come to my rescue like that. I could’ve taken them, ya know.”

“I’ve seen how you get, Silus.” Asmodeus knelt down and put a hand on the angel’s shoulder. “I didn't want you to risk going too far and feeling guilty about it later. Are you feeling alright?”

“Of course I am. I just needed to take a breather, that guy smelled like a corpse.” Silus got up and dusted himself off. “I appreciate the assistance, either way. And did you really have to call me your boyfriend? People are gonna run wild with that. It might affect your pull game.”

“Nothing could make the most eligible bachelor in Devildom any less desirable. Besides, maybe if everyone calls me your boyfriend, they’ll speak it into existence!” Asmodeus looked up into Silus’ pink eyes with a smile. “Can’t a man dream, Silus? I bet you’d treat me so well.”

Silus walked past Asmodeus to hide his blushing, weaving through the crowds which seemed to give him and Asmodeus a wide berth. “All that aside, we should get moving. I doubt it’s gonna get any easier to find anyone in a place like this. Not like they’re gonna be under a spotlight or anything.”

The dark room suddenly became brighter as the dimmer was turned up to catch everyone’s attention. The host of the night spoke into the mic on the main stage. “For a little twist tonight, we’re having an impromptu dance competition. Here’s how it works. Couples of two who wanna participate, stay on the floor. Every minute a new music genre will play. My buddy Iris here is gonna walk around and DQ y’all uncoordinated motherfuckers until only three are left. Those three keep dancing till the songs are up and then we’ll let the crowd decide your fate. Winner takes home 10,000 grimm. Ight, that’s enough outta me. Get your ass off the dance floor if you’re not competing. We got hip-hop, Latin house, electro-swing, and one or two others lined up as a heads up. Good? Good.”

A flurry of people made to move off the dance floor, leaving Norin and Echo with only ten or so other couples. The DJ turned the lights back down only to turn on a set that highlighted the dance floor, though it was still fairly dark. “First song coming at ya!” The DJ yelled as a seductive latin house remix began to play. 

Norin grabbed Echo by the waist and hand, her free hand finding his arm effortlessly. Norin laughed. “Ready to show these fuckers what’s up?”

They began moving in a mambo step, their bodies pressed flush and hips moving in rhythm to the music. “You fucking know it.” Echo said, right before a spin that ended with her left leg around Norin’s hip and Norin’s hand tucked under her knee. He dipped her back before pulling her back flush against him. 

The host’s voice rang out. “Shit is getting  _ hot _ on the floor. Looks like we might have some wildcards tonight. Eight couples left. Next song!” The sound of an overly seductive song Echo didn’t recognize began playing throughout the club. 

Echo and Norin pulled closer to one another, Norin’s knee finding a new home between Echo’s legs. They moved slower, but agonizingly seductively, their hips moving against each other in ways she could only dream of with Simeon. The two had known and danced together for years, they knew each other's movements like the back of their hands. 

Norin spun Echo out, pulling her back into another dip. This time Echo raised her leg until it was lined up directly with Norin’s head. When Norin led Echo back to an upright position, her leg stayed poised. He turned her as he guided her upright so that her leg was now resting against his shoulder in a perfect upright split. Their foreheads practically rested against each other for a hairsplitting moment. He helped Echo dip back again, and she winked at the crowd as she did. A quick spin and her leg was back on the floor and she was once again pulled flush against Norin’s chest. “We are  _ so _ winning this shit.”

The normally talkative Mammon was speechless and slack jawed, a confusing feeling welling up inside him. “Wh-where did she learn shit like that?”

“Clubs, mostly. That, and time spent dancing in her bedroom without a partner.”

Asmodeus ran a hand up his chest, wishing someone would use those kinds of moves on him. “When she said she was okay, that was such an understatement.” He couldn’t help but feel both pity and jealousy for Simeon. He decided to see which weighed out in Simeon’s case as he recorded Echo dancing with his D.D.D.

“It is…” Lucifer struggled to keep his cheeks from getting a touch pinker. “Certainly impressive.”

Echo laughed. “For electro, want to do some swing and an over the shoulder drop?”

Norin looked down at Echo, his green eyes shining with mischief. “Is that even a question? Hell yes.” 

The host piped up again. “Down to the final three! Few more songs left!” The electro-swing began to play. 

“Our time to shine even brighter. Let’s go!” Norin cheered under his breath as Echo looped her hands behind his neck and locked her fists together. “Up and at em!” Norin said as he grabbed Echo’s waist and lifted her up. As quickly as she was up, she was moving from one side of Norin’s body to the other, his hands guiding her movement. Whenever Echo would pivot to one side of his body, Norin would dip her low as her hip momentarily rested on his own. 

After four quick rotations in the span of a few seconds Echo was on the floor again and in another dip. This time, with his hand on the small of her back, Norin quickly moved to flip Echo’s legs over his shoulder. Her stomach resting on Norin’s shoulder, she quickly pushed herself off and down his back, trailing her hands down his body for both flair and to slow her descent. She dropped in a split behind him, and Norin quickly hopped back over her, grabbed her hands, and pulled her up back into their standard position. 

“All right, last song! Let’s see how you guys vibe to some hip-hop! Make it sexy for us!” The DJ yelled as a quick bass started to play. 

Norin leaned toward Echo’s ear really quickly. “Grind, roll, drop, then split up?”

“Deal. Go.” Echo replied as she turned to face the crowd, her hips moving in rhythm with Norin’s. They moved together for a few seconds before they rolled their bodies together. First to the left, then the right. Echo looped her hands around Norin’s neck behind her and swayed her hips from side to side as she descended down Norin’s body. Once in a squat at Norin’s feet, Echo rolled her hips up until her legs were straight, her torso still horizontal with the floor. She rolled her torso up as she rolled her body. 

Norin moved out from behind Echo, turned his back to the crowd, dropped into a squat, and began to twerk. Meanwhile Echo popped her hips from side to side and rolled them in circles--she could wax a car with her ass. Norin hopped up from his squat, turned to face the crowd, and began voguing. 

“Time is up! Ight! We got one more  _ bonus _ round. Lets see if you hoes know this shit!” The host laughed as a classical piece began to play. 

Echo and Norin laughed. Norin extended his hand to Echo in a bow. “M’simp.”

Echo curtsied and took Norin’s hand. “M’incel.” 

Norin and Echo came together once again and began moving in a simple box waltz. A simple four point step, and then a small spin. Norin dipped Echo slightly--not nearly as flashily as before--and then spun her out. At the end of his extension he grabbed one of Echo’s hands and spun her a few times before pulling her back.

The music stopped and the lights became slightly brighter. The host piped up. “All right, all right. I think we all know damn well who stole the show tonight. Do we need a vote?” The host held his mic toward the crowd. A mix of ‘no’s’ and other similar responses rang out throughout the club. “All right, man, Norin, bring your ass up here with your fine ass woman.”

Norin grabbed Echo’s hand as he hopped up onto the main stage, helping her up once he got his footing. The two stood next to each other as the host began talking. It was then that Echo saw them--Silus, Asmodeus, Mammon, and Lucifer.  _ Oh fuck. _


	39. Bathtub Pt. 1

Norin and Echo split the grimm evenly only for Mammon to barrage Echo outside of the club for some of her winnings. Norin had decided to head home early for the night, promising to visit Echo’s house in the Human Realm to keep watch over her garden--not that he hadn’t been over the years anyways. 

“C’mon, just a few spare coins! I’m your favorite demon after all, right?” Mammon said, shaking Echo’s shoulder like an overzealous child. 

“Why? Do you wanna use the gumball machine or something?” 

Mammon crossed his arms, turning away from Echo while still keeping pace with the group. “I’m gonna remember this. And here I thought we were pals!” 

Echo pushed Mammon’s shoulder in jest. “C’mon, Mammone, I’m your favorite human. You can’t stay mad at me!”

Mammon grumbled to himself as the group walked back to the house of Lamentation. Lucifer seemed as though the entire excursion had stripped a hundred years off of his life. Meanwhile Asmodeus switched from flitting to Silus’ side and then back to Echo’s--mostly to tease the human about her angel stowaway waiting for her to return home. He was careful not to let Silus or Mammon hear--already aware Lucifer knew--but his winks and knowing smirks spoke where words didn’t. 

Oddly enough, Silus stayed glued to his D.D.D. for the majority of the trip home. Of course, he had given his human a wonderful earful before leaving the club, but now his full attention was on the device in his hands. Lucifer wasn’t sure what was keeping the angel preoccupied, but anything that kept Silus from running his mouth was surely an ally of his. 

Echo couldn’t help but suppress a laugh when she looked over at Silus; even in the dark she could see his cheeks alight with a faint blush. “Silus, you talking with Levi?” 

Silus fumbled with his D.D.D., having been spacing out. “Uh, yeah. We’re gonna hangout when we get back home. What are you goin’ to do, sis?”

_ Not an angel, sadly. _ “I’m going to sleep. I’m beat after tonight.” 

Asmodeus shot Echo a knowing look, mouthing the words “garter bracelet” with a wink. She couldn't even be mad at the twink. He had a point. 

Silus stood outside of Leviathan’s room, holding a manga in a vice grip. The cover had long been worn away from water damage, but Echo assured Silus the inside was still perfectly legible. Echo had lent the manga to Silus that morning--the angel having come to her to borrow one he could show Leviathan. Considering Leviathan a good friend and wanting to be closer, Silus thought showing an interest in manga would be fun since Leviathan had mentioned them several times before. 

“Leviathan, open up!” Silus heard shuffling within the room. The door swung open and Leviathan pulled Silus into the room, careful not to trigger a harsh memory. “Woah, hey there, give me a warning next time!”

“Sorry! I just can’t believe you actually left a club just to come hang out with a dirty otaku like me. I mean, I would want to stay and have fun instead and--”

Silus placed a hand on Leviathan’s shoulder, ceasing the man’s rant. “Leviathan, I  _ want _ to spend time with you. You’re like my Henry down here.”

Leviathan brought a hand up to cover his face that was steadily turning crimson. “Owoughhh, but that would mean, but that w-would mean! Ah! Are we really, like, best friends? Do you mean it?” 

The mix of unabashed excitement and blush on Leviathan’s face pulled a pale white blush to Silus’ cheeks. “Yeah, absolutely!” Silus lifted the manga, using it to escape the blush he could feel rising. “Hey, check it out, I brought a manga for us to read. I thought since you like them so much we could read one together. Never read one before, so I wanted my first time to be with you.” 

Leviathan’s face turned even darker, his eyes widening. “Y-Your f-first time?” 

The realization of the words hit Silus like a train. “T-The manga! For r-reading the manga!” Not that Leviathan wasn’t absolutely gorgeous but-- _ Wait, what? _

“O-Of course!” Leviathan shook his head. “You’re in good hands, Silus. I’ll show you how to breeze through manga like a pro, just you watch!” Despite his words, his face still burned a bright red. Though Silus could tell he wasn’t faring much better. 

“Should we sit down? I imagine we’ll be reading for a while.” Silus said, averting his eyes to try and make his blush less aggressive. 

“Right! Just a second!” Leviathan turned around and hastily grabbed several pillows and blankets and tossed them into his bathtub. Not an inch of the tub was left unhidden by the multiple layers of soft comforts. 

Leviathan hopped in the tub, letting his feet and calves dangle over the edge of the tub. “Come on, Silus! This is the best way to read any work of art.”

Silus could have said a lot of things, and could have asked even more questions, but instead he walked over and plopped himself right next to Leviathan. The tub was small for two people, and made even smaller by the excess cushioning. Leviathan’s shoulder pressed against Silus’, making both their cheeks hot as an iron once again. 

“Okay, if we’re both ready, let’s get into it!” Silus went to open the manga like any other book, but Leviathan quickly placed a gentle hand on his. “W-woah, what’s the hold up?”

“You have to read it the other way. It’s like the opposite of American books. You read from right to left, like this.” Leviathan flipped the book in Silus’ hands to the correct orientation, and opened up the first page. His eyes nearly fell out when he looked at the first page. Oh, this was not going to be kosher. 

The first several panels showed a woman cleaning in the kitchen. She called her husband into the room only for him to stand behind her, looping his arms around her waist and--

“Silus! We--uh--I have way better manga in my room. You know, a whole series so we don’t have to wait to find the next book.”

Silus turned to look at Leviathan, blissfully unaware of the horrors bound in paper yet fully aware of how close Leviathan’s lips were to his own. The white blush that had finally relented was rising from the ashes once again. His eyes flicked to Leviathan’s lips for a second before looking into the demon’s eyes. “Are you sure? Echo told me this one was pretty good.”

“Of course she did.” Leviathan mumbled, close enough to Silus that not a word escaped him. Leviathan had come to know that Echo was not only not too much of a normie, but she would tease the life out of anyone with her jokes when given the chance. She still called TSL DSL.

“Is there something wrong with this manga or?”

“Silus, Echo gave you the manga. That alone should be horrifying even for a normie like you! The manga is, well,” Leviathan’s cheeks turned red, his focus anywhere but on Silus’ eyes, “it’s not really, ah, appropriate.”

Silus looked at Leviathan and then at the manga in his hands. “It can’t be that bad, right?” Before Leviathan could stop him, Silus flipped to a random page in the manga. 

Leviathan caught a glimpse of the page, only to cover his burning face. He was going to kill that normie. Better yet, he was going to dogear pages in her books. 

Silus stared at the page for a good few seconds before quickly slamming the book closed. “That’s porn. Oh, my Michael, she gave me porn! I’m going to kill her! It’s not even the gay shit!” Silus threw the book across the room only for a piece of paper to fall out. 

Leviathan didn’t notice as he was still covering his face and looking anywhere but at Silus. How could he look at him right after seeing--and not think about-- _ Ah, don’t think things like that! _

Silus hopped out of the tub and picked up the piece of paper on the ground. Silus quickly scanned the note. ‘If you won’t set the mood, I will. Have fun! -Echo’ Silus crumpled the note in his hand and packed it into his pocket before Leviathan could see it. She had  _ clearly _ anticipated the book being skimmed beforehand or thrown. 

Recovering from his near heart attack, Leviathan hopped out of the bathtub and made his way over to his bookshelf. He pulled out a few books and carried them back to the tub with him. “Silus, here are some  _ normal _ manga we can read together! This one is  _ That One Time an Angel and a Demon Fell in Love and Had to Fight Against All Odds While Trying Not to Die.  _ It’s an absolute classic with tons of magic and great character development!”

Silus turned around and hopped back in the tub, patting the spot next to him for Leviathan to sit down. “Ready when you are!”

Leviathan handed Silus the first manga. Silus turned it to the ‘back’ cover and opened it just as Leviathan had told him to earlier. Leviathan leaned in closer to read the panels, his breath slightly tickling Silus’ neck making the angel shiver. Leviathan was so close he could-- _ No, absolutely not, gay thoughts! But Echo did leave a note. Fuck it. _

“Hey, Leviathan? Can you show me how to hold the manga again? I just feel like I’m damaging the book or something?”  _ Oh, that was fucking lame _ .

The demon turned his face to look at Silus, suddenly painfully aware of how close Silus’ face, and lips were to his own. His eyes flicked down to Silus’ lips for a split second before they were averted back to the manga. He whispered out “sure” before he could even register he had said anything. 

Silus didn’t move his hands when Leviathan reached for the book, and Leviathan didn’t mention it. The demon placed his own hands over Silus’ without so much as a word, the pair both a blushing mess. 

As the night carried on, Leviathan’s hand only left Silus’ to turn the page. 

When the two found themselves too tired to continue their reading, Silus stood at Leviathan’s doorway with Echo’s accursed ‘gift’ tucked under his arm. “This has been nice, Leviathan. Same thing tomorrow night?”

“I-if you really want to, of course,” he cried. “We could always do this in your room, I’ll bring snacks and everything!”

“Sounds like a deal, so long as you bring one of those strawberry kiwi things. That really would’ve hit the spot tonight.”

“I’ll happily hit your spot, Silus!” Leviathan turned slack-jawed as his face burned a bright red, now realizing what he’d said. “C-cause that’s what you do for friends!”

Silus chuckled and held out an arm for a hug. “ I got what ya meant, Leviathan. Sleep tight, okay?” 

Leviathan accepted the hug, regretting how enthusiastically he’d gone into it. Silus’ whole being made any body pillow feel laughable in comparison in terms of holdability.  _ Yes, even the Ruri-Chan one. _ The angel’s body was toned, but soft to the touch. His scent was calming, and unending in depth.

Silus felt himself lose his breath as Leviathan’s fingertips brushed against his wings. Though most weebs were lacking in terms of hygiene, Leviathan smelled fresh as could be. The demon’s touch was gentle and unsure, just like the rest of him. Though he hated to do it, Silus leaned back, ending the hug. The two were closer than they were at any point that night, and against all odds, they managed to resist their temptations. For now. “Goodnight, Leviathan.”

“Goodnight, Silus.” Leviathan caught his breath when the door closed, giving a sigh of relief and disappointment. He thought at first that he may have been crazy, but now he realized that this wasn’t just some wild desire for affection. This was something that ran far deeper. Leviathan put a strand of Silus’ fallen hair in a new jar, hugged it close, and whispered “soon” as sweetly to it as he would Ruri-chan.


	40. Unholy Water

Echo slipped into her room, barely opening the door in case Simeon was in view of any prying eyes. Echo locked the door out of both habit and for privacy--not that it helped when Asmodeus barged into the room months ago with a spare key (that of which Echo stole for Simeon). 

The room was dim, only the soft glow from a desk lamp lit the room aside from the gentle light of Simeon’s phone. Simeon didn’t bother to look up when Echo entered the room, seemingly too entranced in whatever he was looking at currently. Even in the darkness she could make out the faint pink tinge on his cheeks. Echo didn’t have time to ponder what he could be looking at before he began talking to himself. 

“That lucky demon,” sighed the angel. “What I’d give to be in his shoes. All that contact. The movements of life and love moving in unison.” Simeon scanned the pictures Asmodeus had sent him, taking in every detail of Echo’s body.

“Do you really speak to yourself in poetry, too? Not that I mind, it’s really cute.”

Simeon jumped in his seat, locking his phone in a skipped heartbeat. “E-Echo, you startled me. I don’t mean to speak in poetry, you just have that effect on me. It’s hard not to form poems when looking at the highest beauty nature has to offer.”

Echo took her spot beside Simeon, placing a hand on his leg. “You really do flatter me too much, Simeon. What were you looking at?”

Simeon looked to the left as he tried to make something up, but nothing came to mind. Knowing better than to lie, Simeon avoided Echo’s gaze as he opened his phone, showing her the screen. “Asmo sent me these, I couldn’t help but look. Sorry if that seems creepy.”

“Not creepy at all, really. I look bangin’ in these!” Echo took the phone and swiped through the pictures. “I’m not into girls, but I’d let myself hit it. Although I guess that would be my clone, and that is kind of weird. Would you fuck your own clone?”

“All my years of life, and I have no words to properly respond to that statement. But, to answer your question, no. It would be incredibly awkward. What if it were like a bad science fiction book, and my clone was evil? What if I’m not my type?”

“That is… a strangely thought-out answer. Duly noted.” Echo handed Simeon his phone back with a smile. “So, how often does Asmo send you pictures of me?”

“Never, this was the first time. I’d never ask him for something like that, it’s not right.”

“Plus, you have the real thing here anyway. Can’t give a picture a hickey, can you?”

Simeon’s cheeks burned bright red for a moment, his heart racing at the tantalizing thought. “I can’t exactly argue with that logic, even if it’s a bit crude.”

“Were you jealous of him, Simeon?” Echo placed her hand on the angel’s leg. “It’s okay if you were. I wished I was dancing with you, too.”

“Me, an Avatar, getting jealous? That’s unheard of. I-I will say, it did look fun, but jealousy is unbefitting of me. If you’re looking for the Avatar of Envy, he’s probably watching a series for the hundredth time in his room.”

“Of course I’m not looking for Levi. That’s more of a Silus thing to do. Those two have been hanging around each other all the time lately. But it is good that Silus is making friends.”

“I have to agree. And luckily, Levi is a relatively tame influence. I’d be worried if he were always hanging around Asmo, since he’s much more outgoing and careless. The pursuit of pleasure can lead many off of the virtuous path.”

“Eh, Silus is a smart guy. He’ll handle himself just fine.” Echo ran a hand up Simeon’s back, making him shiver. “You’re so tense, Simeon. Are you okay?”

“Just a bit of tension from many directions, I suppose. I carry it all in my back, which can make it hard to sleep some nights. I had a masseuse in the Celestial Realm, but as you can gather, they’re a bit out of reach.”

“Well, I may not be trained formally, but I’m within reach.” Echo squeezed on Simeon’s shoulder with a gentle touch, leaning in to whisper to the angel. “I could give it a shot. Help you release all that tension in the most wonderful ways.”

“I imagine you’d have a knack for it, and I  _ do _ need to make sure I sleep okay tonight. When and where would you want to do it?”

“We’d have more room on the bed. Is that okay?”

Simeon jumped to his feet without knowing, more than enthusiastic about such a prospect. “Of course, that makes the most logical sense. Do you need anything before we start?”

“Well, any massage is made more effective without clothes. Just take off your shirt and we can get to it.” Though it wasn’t a lie, Echo wasn’t sure if she was involuntarily torturing herself more or Simeon. She  _ did _ want to give him a massage--what better feeling than to pamper her love--but she also couldn’t deny she wanted to see Simeon shirtless, and to completely map out his body with her hands. For now. 

Simeon took his shirt off in one fluid motion, now in nothing but his pants. “Let’s get into, then. No time like the present, right?” Simeon blushed pink when Echo guided him onto the bed, turning him over onto his stomach.

Straddling Simeon’s lower back, Echo took more than a second to marvel at every smooth curve of muscle that lined his body. Leaning down, Echo placed a chaste kiss on Simeon’s shoulder blade. Moving from one to the other, then lining them down his spine. Echo placed her hands on his shoulders, leaned forward to peck his cheek, and started massaging his shoulders. His skin was as smooth as a river stone, yet just as hard as one too. 

Echo placed a kiss on the back of Simeon’s neck. “Still jealous?” she asked, her breath drawing goosebumps to his skin. 

Simeon let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. “No. I would take this over a dance any day.” 

Working her hands down Simeon’s body, Echo began to let energy flow from her hands as her own aura enveloped her. A myriad of pinks, reds, greens, and blues, wove themselves around Echo’s hands and into Simeon as she trailed her hands over his back. 

Simeon felt his body relax under Echo’s touch. Her touch was firm, yet gentle. It was almost hard to believe how soft her touch always was, knowing how strong she was and having seen how harsh she could be. Yet with him she was always soft, every touch as light as a feather. Every spot where Echo’s hands trailed, Simeon felt warmth, but he couldn’t deny the feeling of cool water rushing over his skin that radiated from her touch. It was an interesting sensation that he would gladly experience for the rest of his life. 

“Echo, are you using your magic on me?” 

"Yes, but I don't need my natural gifts for this kind of magic." Echo lightly dragged her nail over Simeon’s side, causing him to shudder. “See?”

Every so often her hands would dip to his sides, or cease their ministrations, simply to wander over his features or see how light of a touch would draw an involuntary shiver. 

Echo leaned down to place a kiss in Simeon’s hair. “I’ll be right back. Don’t move.”

Echo walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her as to not blind the unsuspecting angel with a sudden burst of light. She turned on the hot water to draw a bath, tossing in a cup of epsom salt and some skin oils while checking the water's temperature. 

When it reached its perfect temperature, the mix of oils and salt made a blissful scent permeate through the room. Peeking out from the bathroom door, Echo called out in a voice that was more sultry than she’d intended it to be. “Oh, Simeon, would you join me in the bathroom? You can leave the pants at the door, you won’t need them.”

Simeon burned bright red as he got up from the table, looking back when Echo closed the door. “Simeon… you can do this. Five years of waiting has led you here.” His hands shook in anticipation and nervousness as he undid his belt, letting his pants fall to the floor. He kept his underwear on, since Echo hadn’t said anything about getting  _ completely _ naked. He walked over, took a deep breath, and opened the bathroom door. “Oh, you… you ran a bath! That makes sense.”

“What else did you expect? Are you more of a shower person?”

“N-no, a bath sounds great.” Simeon stepped up to the tub, keeping his eyes on Echo. “Can you turn around? I need to take off my underwear if I’m getting in.”

Echo turned around, having to stop herself from watching in the bathroom’s mirror. “Of course, go ahead.”

Simeon took off his underwear, purposefully not looking down to avoid seeing how badly he was turned on. Climbing in, Simeon’s muscles relaxed further-- all but one, at least. “I’m in now, so you can turn around.” He was sure this would feel great on his wings if he were to bring them out, but the process of drying them would be far too much of a hassle.

Echo turned around, her eyes pointing down without permission. She felt relieved but disheartened when she saw that Simeon’s legs were pressed together, most likely to keep anything from showing. “How’s it feel? I hope the temperature is okay, I should’ve asked your preference.”

“It feels perfect, thank you.” Simeon started to wash up, still keeping his legs together. “This is exactly what I needed after a massage that great, Echo. It’s like all my worries are melting away because of you.”

“That means less when you consider that most of the worries come from me.” Echo pulled up a chair behind Simeon, placing her hands on his shoulders. With the same expertise from before, she rubbed any tension out of his muscles easily. “Just relax a bit, okay? You’re fine, I promise.”

Simeon leaned into Echo’s touch, his arms falling limp when his whole body relaxed. “I’ll do my best, Echo. I’ll always do my best for you.”

“Consider it mutual.” Echo’s fingers traced Simeon’s neck, sending shivers through his body. “How do you feel?”

“Safe. Cared for. Wanted.”

“If there’s ever a day when you don’t, then I haven’t loved you nearly hard enough.” she replied, placing a gentle kiss on Simeon’s shoulder.

Echo dipped her hands into the water, and started working Simeon’s scalp. It wasn’t like she just needed an excuse to play with a naked Simeon’s hair, but that wasn’t entirely out of her reasoning for drawing a bath.

Simeon let out an adorable whimper as Echo played with his hair, as it made his entire body light up with pleasure. “So, Echo, I’ve been meaning to ask you. Would… would anything change if Silus found out? About us, I mean.”

“Of course not.” Echo laughed, working Simeon’s roots. “He’d have to learn to live with it. Besides, I set him up to be plenty distracted for the evening, if that’s what you’re worried about. He should be busy for hours on end.”

“Well now I’m worried for him. What did you do?”

“I may have suggested he hang out with Levi, specifically to read together. The book I leant him may have been a bit risque, which means they’ll be all flustered and desperate for each other’s company.”

“Echo, while that isn’t entirely terrible, Silus isn’t as… virtuous as most angels. The fallout if I were to be with you would already be great, but if Silus were to be with a demon? Oh my. It would be unheard of. I don’t think there are many worse rules to break than that one.”

“He’ll be fine. He’s smart, despite what he may say and do. If he were planning to get with anyone, he would’ve been in Asmo’s bed on day one.”

Simeon shivered, but this time it wasn’t from Echo’s touch. “I don’t know what I’d do if that were to happen. I don’t think there’d be anything I  _ could _ do. Are you sure he’ll be okay?” Simeon sat up, his mind jumping to the worst of conclusions. “I should--”

Echo ran a hand across Simeon’s chest, which obliterated any ideas of leaving without any need for magic. “It’ll be fine, Simeon. We have to trust him. He’d trust us, right?”

Simeon’s jaw tightened, preventing him from letting out a “uuuh”. He tilted his head and shrugged slightly. “I believe he would, yes. For some things, at least.”

The rest of Simeon’s bath went without worry, save for the angel having to keep his legs together relatively often. Echo stood outside the bathroom, waiting for her angel to get dry and changed into night clothes.

When he was ready to go, he stood at the doorway, looking down into Echo’s eyes. “Thank you for easing the weight off my back. I can’t imagine a better way I could’ve spent my night.”

“I can, but that’ll have to be saved for a day far ahead of us.” Echo leaned forward, placing a kiss on Simeon’s cheek. “Fly safe, alright? I don’t wanna hear about anyone finding you in a tree.”

“Unlike Silus, I passed my flying exam on the first shot. I assure you, I’ll be fine.” Simeon returned the kiss on the cheek, and gave a slight bow. “Sleep tight, Echo. May we find each other in our dreams.”

“With how my dreams usually go, I’m not sure how to feel about that statement. Get out of here before I pull you back in.”

“It almost sounds like you don’t want me to leave.” Simeon smiled and headed down the hallway, treading as quietly as he could.

With Simeon gone, Echo returned to the bathroom to clean up, laughing when she found that Simeon left his boxers behind. She put them on, snapping a picture of herself in the bathroom mirror in nothing but her shirt and the boxers. She typed out the words ‘I’ll keep these safe.’, attached the image, and hit send. 

A few minutes later, she received a ding on her phone, opening it up to see a message from Simeon.

‘Echo, if I’d still been flying when I opened that, I’m not sure whether or not I’d have turned right back around to take those off of you myself. Know that I will definitely be deleting this picture. Definitely.’

Echo tossed the boxers in her hamper and hopped into bed, thoroughly pleased with herself.


	41. Pack Your Bags

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! If you guys like this story, you should totally maybe definitely vote for me if I do this Fitness Modeling competition. For real though, let me know if you would! Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and keep us posted with your ideas and feedback! -Echo

Lucifer stood in the kitchen, breakfast nearly ready. All that was left was to make sure nothing burned in the oven. 

Silus entered the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Oh, hey Lucifer. How goes the cooking?”

“It’s going well, thank you. I was actually hoping to talk to you today, so for once, I’m glad you found me.”

Silus chuckled, leaning against the table. “You always know how to butter me up. Lay it on me.”

“I was curious about you and Echo. Your relationship, I mean.”

Silus waved his hands to call for a timeout, now wide awake. “We’ve been livin’ together for months, Lucifer. You know I’m super gay, right? She’s like a sister to me, and she’s missing some important parts for me to-”

“I’m going to stop you right there, Silus. I was asking about your relationship when you first met her. How you came to like humans once more. After all that happened, I imagined it wasn’t easy.”

Silus rubbed the back of his neck, finding it hard to breathe for a moment. “Oh, yeah, that makes way more sense. Well, at first I was just so mad and confused about how people could treat others so badly, all over something so trivial. Then, she was proof that not everyone is really that bad. I guess I should’ve realized that, all things considered.”

“I see. So it was her kindness that changed your views?”

“That, and she showed me some of the better things humanity offered. Why do you ask?”

“Simply a matter of curiosity, if I had to put it into words.” Lucifer pulled a breakfast casserole from the oven, looking over his shoulder to spot Echo coming into the kitchen. “Ah, Echo. Breakfast is ready if you would like to join us.”

“No need to tell me twice.” Echo sipped from her shaker, looking at Silus with a shit eating grin. “So, how was last night?”

“It was great, no thanks to  _ you _ .” Silus looked down on Echo with a glare. “I was trying to have a nice, wholesome time with my friend, and you made me look at a vagooba? That was so gross!”

“Firstly, never call it a vagooba again! And I don’t know what you’re talking about, you so want that demon di--”

“Both of you, please.” Lucifer placed the casserole down on the counter, rubbing his temples. “You have mastered the art of giving me migraines before I am fully awake. It never ceases to amaze me.”

Silus shrugged with a laugh. “You should really be used to this by now, man. And, no offense, but Lord Diavolo is always more ‘on’ then we are. How does he not give you a headache?”

“I have had lifetimes to adjust to his energy level. You are both a different kind of annoying.” Lucifer took his casserole to the dining room, shaking his head.

“Wow, I feel so special.” Echo nudged Silus in the side with her elbow, giving a wink before following Lucifer. “Thank me later for the manga!”

“Like hell I will.” Silus trudged behind, muttering to himself over the events of the night before. When he reached the dining room, he looked up with a sigh. “Oh, joyous days.”

Simeon and Luke sat at the dining table, both waving to Silus. Simeon gave a soft smile, motioning for Silus and Echo to sit next to him. “Good morning, Echo! Same to you as always, Silus.”

Echo wheeled around, whispering in Silus’ ear. “Start another fight and I’ll personally kick your ass. Love you bro!” She walked over, sitting at Simeon’s side. “So, what brings you two here so early?”

“I invited them. I have an announcement, courtesy of Lord Diavolo. Tomorrow we will be going to Lord Diavolo’s for a trip. It will be multiple days, so make sure to bring a few changes of clothes.”

Silus, who begrudgingly sat by Simeon, found his eyes bouncing between Asmodeus and Leviathan. “So, who are we rooming with? Or do we get our own rooms?”

“Rooms were chosen by luck of the draw to keep things fair by Barbatos. Silus, you will be with Asmo and Levi. Luke, you will be with Beel, Mammon, and Satan. I will be with Barbatos and Diavolo.”

Silus could tell that his face was showing abject horror, since Lucifer’s eyes went a bit wide when he looked over.

“As for the last room, it will have Echo, Simeon, and… Solomon.”

The room suddenly felt ten degrees colder and the flames of the candles scattered around the room jumped, the fires reaching dangerously close to wall decor. Every muscle in Echo’s body tensed as if on reflex. Echo looked at Lucifer and for once he could feel just how much magic she was hiding. Her eyes were cold and Lucifer felt as though she was looking at every secret he had ever kept, carding through them at her own discretion. It was eerie, and completely different from the person he had come to know. 

“Did you say Solomon?” Her voice was even, but there was a biting edge of acid to it. 

“I did, yes.” Lucifer let out a huff, his brow furrowed. “He is a student at RAD. We have avoided informing you of his presence, as we know how you feel on the subject of other mages. It was better to tell you now than for you to find out in person.”

Simeon had to resist the instinct to place a hand on Echo’s leg in an attempt to calm her down. “He has been staying in Purgatory Hall. So far I’ve been able to keep him from coming over, mostly so he wouldn’t make you upset. Sorry you had to learn this way, but I--we--know you’d worry yourself sick had you known sooner.”

Silus couldn’t keep his words from escaping, though he didn't care to do so in the first place. “I’ll cut his appendix out if he tries to even fart in her direction.”

Asmodeus leaned forward, liking this side of Silus. “You really are hot when you get protective, Silus! Keep it up, I implore you.”

Leviathan shifted in his seat, unsure of what to say. He knew what Asmodeus was doing, and he wasn’t about to let himself be upstaged by a normie.  _ Not again _ . “S-silus, I’ll help you if you need it! I’m not much of a fighter, but…” He looked to Echo with a sheepish smile. “We have to look out for each other, right?”  _ Hopefully they wouldn’t realize he was quoting an anime. _

Mammon looked between Levi and Echo. “Hey, hey, hey! If anyone is protecting Echo, it’s gonna be me! Got it?” 

Echo let out a deep breath. “I can fight my own battles, thank you guys.” Her eyes were focused solely on a candle across the room. The flame kept flickering up, then down, while the others remained normal--though still threatening the decor.

“Nobody will be doing any fighting of any sort. I will see to it personally. Lord Diavolo needs this program to work, and if we are to have infighting, that will look bad on his account. That will absolutely not fly.” Lucifer shot Silus and Simeon a glance. “Nor will either of you, should you try anything.”

Beelzebub took advantage of the prolonged eye contact, seeing it as an opportunity to get himself a hefty slice of breakfast casserole. The awkward silence that came with the heavy subject gave him away, leading everyone to look in his direction. “You guys were talking about a lot of serious stuff. I get hungry when I’m nervous.”

“You get hungry when you  _ breathe _ , Beel.” Mammon joined in, getting himself a reasonable slice that looked like it had the most meat. “You ain’t foolin’ anyone.”

Everyone got to eating, finding little to talk about. Silus found himself unable to look away from Asmodeus and Leviathan, much to his own inner turmoil. He realized that Lucas had barely touched his food, which was usually a sign of distress. “Lucas, what’s up with you?”

“Luke isn’t short for Lucas! If it were, it’d be spelled with a ‘c’! And I just want everything to go right. Everyone seems on edge, and like they want to fight someone. It’s kind of scary.”

“Don’t worry, Luke. It will be fine” Simeon gave Luke a smile that could end wars. “I assure you, this trip will go off without a hitch!”

Lucifer stood up from his seat, dabbing his mouth with a napkin. “For your sake, it better. We leave at 7:00, and if I do not see you are ready to go by 6:30 tomorrow morning, nothing will spare you from my wrath. We do not need to start the trip off on the wrong foot.”

Silus gave a poor naval salute with a wink. “Sounds solid. What’s the worst that could happen?”


	42. Get Packin'!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Took out link since the competition is over!*
> 
> Hey y'all, Echo (Amanda) is now competing to be the cover model of a major health and fitness magazine. If you love this story, then this is a really cool way to support your writers! Amanda hopes to raise awareness of invisible illnesses and help break the stigma on mental health through her participation. You can vote for her through the link below. If you (we) can get her to the top 10 in the final round, I'll talk her into taking several character and scenario requests! Yes, including raunchy shit ;)  
> \- Silus

Clothes were scattered across the floor, bed, and strewn over Silus’ desk chair with only a fraction of the mess making its way into his suitcase. Silus paced from the closet, to the bathroom, and back to the suitcase with toiletries and clothes. To say that Silus wasn’t prepared for the trip was an understatement. It was already ten minutes past the time to meet everyone in the foyer. 

A quick knock sounded on the door, making Silus practically jolt out of his manic packing. “If you’re Echo, come in!” Silus yelled, still racing around the room. 

Echo rushed into the room. “Silus, did a tornado come through your room? What the hell. Dude, you need to get packed before Lucifer strings you up by your feet instead of Mammon.” 

“Is he already pissed?”

Echo began walking around the room picking up any discarded clothing. “You’re keeping Lucifer from being punctual, so yeah, he’s fuming already. That, and it’s at ‘Lord Diavolo’s expense’.”

Silus threw his toothbrush and toothpaste in the suitcase before zipping it up. “Yeah, yeah, his boyfriend is waiting, whatever. Forget Lucifer, he can wait. How are you feeling so far, sis?” Silus asked while picking up his bag to hold over his shoulder. 

“Peachy keen.”

“So horrible, huh?”

Echo let out a deep sigh. “Absolutely. Let's just get this over with. Silus?”

Silus stopped walking down the hall to turn and look at Echo. “Yeah?”

“If Solomon tries anything just--just let me defend myself. Please.” For once Echo wasn’t making eye contact, instead choosing to suddenly inspect the carpet lining the hallway. 

Silus took a few steps toward Echo before throwing his free arm over her shoulder. “I’m not happy about it since I’m your guardian and all, but yeah, I’ll try to keep from ripping the bastard apart. If blows come to blows though I’m jumping in. Y’all don’t get to have all the fun.”

Echo nudged Silus in the side. “Fun? Is that what we’re calling this now? Don’t you become a sadist now too.”

Silus squinted. “Yeah, Lucifer is a sadist but is he like-- _ a sadist _ ?” 

“You can just say he’d be a submissive bottom, Silus, we all know it.” 

Rounding a corner, the duo practically smacked face-first into Lucifer. Lucifer crossed his arms, practically glaring down at Echo. “We all know what,  _ Echo _ ?” 

Whether it was in Michael’s plans to have Lucifer kill her, she didn’t know, but the laughter that made Echo double over would definitely reveal that soon enough. Echo looked up at Lucifer while gripping her knees, but instead of words, more laughter flowed out of her mouth. If her laughter didn’t get her killed, the tears that were now streaming down her face might. 

Silus was halfway doubled over too, but he had shoved his face into a wall so Lucifer wouldn’t hear him laughing along with Echo--not that his head being unhinged from his body wasn’t a clear sign anyways. 

“If you two are done, it is time to leave. We are running far behind schedule due to your negligence and it is far from acceptable. We’re leaving  _ now _ .” Lucifer turned and stalked down the hallway. 

Echo looked up through her bleary eyes. “Lucifer! We’re still friends, right? Buddy? What did you hear?” 

Lucifer kept power walking down the hallway. “Echo, it is in your best interest to shut up immediately.”

Oh, he had heard. Echo was now on her knees on the floor, wheezing as she tried to keep from laughing. “L-Lucifer! C’mon! You know--” she broke into a fit of giggles, “you know I love you! C’mon!” 

“Then stop giving me migraines before dawn!” Lucifer retorted, turning a corner. 

Silus pulled his face out of the wall, now joining Echo on the ground where she sat crying and laughing. “Echo, you fucking didn’t!” 

Instead of a response a shrill screech of laughter came from Echo. She furiously wiped at her eyes, the tears not relenting in their assault. Echo gasped for breath. “I made my bed, and I’m going to lie in it!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://mshealthandfitness.com/2020/amanda-zint
> 
> Hey y'all, Echo (Amanda) is now competing to be the cover model of a major health and fitness magazine. If you love this story, then this is a really cool way to support your writers! Amanda hopes to raise awareness of invisible illnesses and help break the stigma on mental health through her participation. You can vote for her through the link below. If you (we) can get her to the top 10 in the final round, I'll talk her into taking several character and scenario requests! Yes, including raunchy shit ;)  
> \- Silus


	43. Authors Note

Sorry, this is just an author's note but another chapter will be coming either tonight or tomorrow! Thank you all for your support this far and for being patient with our chapters as "Silus" and I have been growing increasingly more busy. Silus let me know about his last note and I'm on board! Tonight is the last night for the first round of the competition I am competing in and I would greatly appreciate your support! I'll stick to Silus' word and take some requests for one-shots for every bracket I make it into! I'm currently one of the top models in my bracket so I've been working on some spicy upcoming chapters for you all. If you vote, leave a comment below and I'll try to write a one shot for the most commented characters/scenarios. Hope you all are staying safe! -Echo (aka Amanda 😅)

Side note: If you thought Echo's ability to pull off a split like it's nothing was an exaggeration, your mom's a hoe.  
-Silus

Vote:  
**Took out the link since the competition is over! One-shot link will be posted later in story!**


	44. A Sorcerer Appears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, as promised! I placed as a top model in my group and am still in the running for this next bracket. <3 -Echo

Silus stood next to Echo, both the human and her angel were tense and quiet--for once. Despite leaving the house later than anticipated, Lucifer had woken everyone so astoundingly early that they reached Lord Diavolo’s palace before anyone else. The brothers and Silus more than noticed how Echo flinched at every unexpected sound, be it soft or loud. 

Barbatos strode into the foyer with Diavolo hot on his heels. “I trust everyone had an enjoyable trip here?”

“Of course they did, those chipper faces give it away!” Diavolo crossed his arms with a beaming smile, looking over at Echo and Silus. “Save some enthusiasm for the rest of us, huh?” Not a soul laughed, prompting him to look over at Lucifer. “Get it? Because they’re not actually excited at all!”

Lucifer laughed both out of pity and a desire to try and save the situation. He casually stepped in front of Echo to block her view of the Prince as she gestured from her eyes to his own. “Ah, I get it now. It simply took me a second to understand your joke. Are the other guests on their way? Simeon is usually quite punctual.”

“And I still am, Lucifer. You’re just early, is all.” Simeon strolled in with Luke, taking his place beside Echo instinctively. “Echo, Silus, how are you?”

Silus shrugged, keeping his eyes on the door they’d came through. “Peachy keen, thank ya for askin’. Where’s the asshole?”

“Between the two cheeks, usually.” Solomon entered, bowing his head. “How nice to meet you all after so long.”

The air in the room shifted, almost as if it were uncomfortable in Solomon’s presence. When Echo and Solomon made eye contact, the feeling went away in exchange for a more subtle fog of uncertainty. 

Much to everyone’s relief, the silence that blanketed the room was shattered by the rumble of Beelzebub’s stomach. “We were in such a hurry to get here that I couldn’t grab anything to eat. When are we gonna have breakfast?”

“Right after the tour.” Barbatos gestured for everyone to follow, walking to the far end of the foyer. “How much does everyone here know of Devildom’s history?”

Mammon fell back with Silus and Echo, who were doing their best to keep far away from Solomon. “Yo, angel boy, wanna help me nab that vase? I bet it could go for a buttload of grimm considering who it belongs to.”

“It’s who it belongs to that makes me wanna never do somethin’ like that. I don’t know if ya remember, but he already kicked my ass once, and I’m not lookin’ for a rematch.” Silus shifted his gaze to Solomon, squinting when the sorcerer waved politely. “Though a fight does sound nice right now.”

As the tour went on, Solomon gravitated ever closer to Echo, who made sure to move away in equal measure. The brothers took notice of the strange phenomenon, finding themselves between the two unintentionally on a regular basis. 

Lucifer fell back when Diavolo began speaking of the Celestial War, now walking right next to Simeon. “Do you find yourself back in those days, Simeon? Back when it all happened?”

Simeon felt his blood run cold as his mind flashed back to the moment that haunted him for as long as he could remember. “I think of it sometimes, against my better judgement. I remember how long the battles were. How many were lost, both angels and demons alike.” He muttered to himself, unable to look at Lucifer. “The look in her eyes as she fell.”

“The what?” Lucifer’s brow furrowed when Simeon took a step away. He couldn't remember the angel ever moving away from him voluntarily, as it was always the other way around.

“Oh, nothing, just talking to myself.” Simeon put on a smile, finally mustering the composure to look back at Lucifer. “I’m just happy those days are behind us, and we can be best friends again. Right, Luci?”

“I do not have to answer that.”

Satan assisted Beelzebub in walking, his younger brother having nearly collapsed from hunger. “Barbatos, what are those rings on the wall? They look out of place next to all those weapons.”

Barbatos looked up at the golden rings which hung up among a variety of armaments.They were all big enough to easily fit around someone’s legs, and there were six in total. “Ah, The Deep One’s weapons of choice. In ancient days, back when Devildom was named The Deep, he took over by force and became lord over all. The Deep One was the most powerful ruler this plane has ever seen, which is made more bizarre by the fact that he was not a demon.”

Diavolo patted his calves and gestured to the rings. “They increase the gravity of whoever wears them when clanged together, which was far more lethal a technique than one may think! I doubt I could make them nearly as useful as he may have, but they would make for quite an intense workout nonetheless.”

Mammon bent down to pretend to tie his shoes, making sure nobody was in view when he went to take the rings off the wall. “Oh man, I can tell just by lookin’ that these puppies are pure gold.” When he tried to lift one of the rings, his arms bulged against the weight before he could even get it off the wall. “What the hell? There’s no way these can be that heavy!” 

He put his legs and back into it, managing to get one of the rings off the wall. He fell back onto the floor and wheezed when the ring landed on his chest, making him gasp desperately for air. Rolling over, the ring hit the ground with a thud and left a small crack. “Shit, I can’t take one of those things, let alone a set.” Cutting his losses for now, Mammon ran to catch up with the group. “Thanks for leavin’ me behind!”

“You’re welcome.” Leviathan was taking pictures of everything he could for his Devilgram, only giving Diavolo and Barbatos an occasional second of his attention. “Kind of weird that you’d stopt to tie velcro, though.”

“I-I was just makin’ sure they were tight enough! You know I hate havin’ to do all that tying. Time is money, and shoes aren’t gonna waste either of those for me.” Mammon made a mental note to workout more, mostly so he could steal any big-ticket items that happened to weigh as much as a small car.

Oddly enough--to the brothers, at least--Luke stayed close to Echo throughout the entire tour. He held her hand often, and would excitedly pull Echo to look at a painting or relic each time Solomon seemed to get closer to her. Even when Echo would distance herself near one of the brothers, Luke kept his snide comments to himself.

“And that is how Echo and I became banished from all Ikeas. Any questions?” Diavolo looked to everyone in the hopes that they’d ask, but nobody raised a hand or spoke up. “Well, it seems we have some good listeners! With the tour concluded, let us go to the dining hall for breakfast.”

Beelzebub took off like a missile toward the dining hall, knocking over a vase which Barbatos caught without worry. “It’s been hours! I need food now!”

Satan shook his head and followed after with a sigh. “It was only thirty minutes at most.”

Lucifer stopped Mammon, looking down on him with a faint purple aura. “I am giving you one chance to admit to stealing anything, and your punishment will be light. You have five seconds.”

Mammon pretended to be hurt, taking off his jacket to shake it vigorously. “You really think I would steal from Lord Diavolo? I mean, I totally would, but I didn't!”

Asmodeus kept close to Silus, refraining from holding his hand without asking for fear of accidentally pulling it. “Silus, can you make sure I don’t get lost in this big castle? I bet if you held my hand I’d be just fine!”

Leviathan shot his younger brother a fierce glance, taking off his headphones. “We just had an entire tour! How could you get lost after all that in such a big group?”

“Because I keep getting lost in his eyes, Levi. It’s such an easy thing to find yourself doing, right?”

Silus placed his hands in his pockets with a laugh, phasing them through the fabric in his pants. “Just keep close, and you’ll be fine. This ain’t a school trip, so the buddy system ain’t entirely necessary.”

Leviathan and Asmodeus both jumped as one of Silus’ hands appeared in each of their pockets, taking a hold of their own. Their cheeks dusted pink as they took a gentle hold of Silus’ hand, rubbing their thumbs across his palms.

When the group arrived at the dining hall, they found Beelzebub in his demon form, chasing around a group of lesser demons. “Give me all your food now! I need it or I’ll die!”

Barbatos stepped in front of Beelzebub, holding out a hand at chest level. “I think that will be quite enough.”

Beelzebub rammed into Barbatos’ hand, all momentum gone in an instant as if he’d collided with an immovable wall. He fell backwards into a chair, the wind knocked out of him as he returned to normal. “I-I’m gonna wither away soon. I can feel my strength to carry on disappearing.”

The demons who were no longer being chased ran into the kitchen, coming out with massive serving platters of breakfast foods. “We waited until everyone was here, just like you said Master Barbatos! We almost lost two lives in the process!”

“Very good, all of you. You will all see tomorrow. Now go, and leave us to our meal.” Barbatos bowed and gestured to the table. “Please, everyone, take your seats.”


	45. Naiveté

Echo sat in her seat, regretfully across from Solomon. She took comfort in having Simeon sitting next to her, much to Silus’ displeasure--though he took some solace in sitting on her other side rather than Solomon. The tablecloth hid the fact that Simeon was rubbing soothing circles on Echo’s knee, while she traced the back of his hand. 

Solomon dug into the meal before him, willfully ignoring the obvious disdain of the trio in front of him. The whole room was eerily quiet, everyone was keying into the two humans’ interactions. Not only out of their own interest, but to make sure Echo was okay in case she needed assistance. 

Solomon took a bite and smiled, looking directly at Echo. “I do hope my future wife is good enough of a cook to make food like this.” he smirked. 

Echo’s hand tightened on Simeon’s as he squeezed her knee harder. “I am  _ not  _ your future wife. Don’t make me lose my appetite.”

“Oh, is that so? You will be one day. It only makes sense, after all. Besides, then other magic users will leave you alone--though I suppose they would if you used your magic readily.”

Echo scowled. “Pass, on all counts. I prefer hiding, and being left alone.”

Solomon tapped his ring against his glass. “Hiding? Everyone knows about you. Only sorcerers who aren’t powerful and too stupid for their own self preservation go after you, and there are  _ plenty _ .” 

Simeon could feel Echo’s hand tighten on his own involuntarily. “What do you mean?” Echo was sitting upright, her whole being completely rigid. 

Solomon took a sip from his glass, seemingly taking his time and enjoying the show. “I mean, everyone knows where you live. You’re one of the strongest mages to date and you think everyone wouldn’t have their sights on you? How is it that you have such strong magic naturally?”

“If you haven’t figured out the root of magic then you never will.” her voice was cold.

“Some of us have to settle for pacts, I guess. Imagine if you actually started using your magic and putting your pacts to good--”

“Absolutely not,” her voice dripped with venom now, “I am not like  _ you _ and I will not use others. I have my own magic, I don’t need to harm others when I can protect myself.”

Asmodeus knew Solomon well enough to know that he would certainly say something inflammatory if given the chance. "Wow, this really is some great hollandaise, Barbatos. Tell me how you got the sauce so-"

“I suppose you would say that, given you’re always alone, huh? Seems the Black Rose can protect herself but not many others.”

Echo could feel her blood boiling. She focused on keeping her composure, but at this rate what did she have to lose? She was a target in the human world and apparently hiding had done nothing for her after all. “For being so wise, you don’t know when to shut the fuck up do you?”

“Oh, I know exactly when to stop talking, but I’m enjoying our conversation. I wonder if it’s possible to make pacts with angels, have you tried? You seem rather fond of them too. Maybe you’d rather use them instead of--”

The anger Echo had been holding in she finally allowed to boil over into her energy. Her entire body shone a bright white, with the darkest crimson covering her from head to toe. If bringing the brothers up hadn’t struck a nerve, insinuating she should use the angels she loved most in life certainly did. “You harm anyone in this room, and I will end your pathetic existence.” 

Solomon smiled and leaned forward on the table. “If only you put this much energy into protecting your family, maybe they would still be alive. Ironic how you’re the one meant to die, and yet everyone around you does instead.”

Silus could feel St. Juicy appearing at his hip, but it disappeared when Leviathan placed a hand on his arm. He knew that if he said anything he’d lose his shit, so he clenched his jaw to avoid making things worse, even if he was not-so-secretly hoping for a fight.

Satan sat up in his chair, his voice neutral as usual. "Wow, you're a real cunt." He looked over to Lucifer, who was glaring daggers at him. "What? It's true."

Echo could no longer feel Simeon’s touch, nor hear anything past her heartbeat in her ears and Solomon’s voice. She kept her breathing steady. Taking deep breaths to try and keep from giving in to her emotions. “I was a child. Now get their names off of your lips before I bloody them.”

Solomon leaned back, crossing his arms. “You know, your brother was just a child too.”

Echo took a deep breath. “Last chance.”

“Will the Black Rose finally show her thorns? Hmm, I have a better idea:  _ I want to make a  _ **_pact_ ** _ with you. _ ”

For a split second Echo could feel the harsh coarseness of bricks rubbing into her skin, and the sharp sting of metal on her neck. 

The light that permeated throughout the room was enough to make everyone temporarily recoil. Echo stood from her seat, the light surrounding her blinding. Scarlet energy rippled off of her in waves. Her aura wasn’t what caught them off guard though, it was her attire. 

Echo stood in a black dress that hugged her body close and slit at the front of the legs to show them off, the back floor length. Silver adorned her entire body: gauntlets covered her forearms, attached to rings on her middle fingers by chains; on her left hip a longsword hung by a chained belt, and a metal sheath clung to her right thigh empty; Echo held out her hand, a dagger with a ruby embedded in the hilt sat poised in her palm. She pointed it at Solomon. 

The room felt ice-cold, and the lights flickered. Solomon smiled as if he had won a game of chess. “The Black Rose finally shows herself. Say what--” 

The dagger that was once in Echo’s hand was now in two separate pieces on either side of Solomon’s throat. Echo tilted her head back, looking down on the man as jolts of white light littered her body. She curled her hand that was held out from holding the dagger, and a flash of electricity jumped from the chandelier to the two hilts of her weapon. The electricity ran through the blade, the hilt, and across the front of both hilts effectively trapping Solomon in place. 

“Move an inch and you’ll be fried. You wanted me to show my magic? Well, here it is. If I have to make  _ you _ a statement for others, then so be it. I haven’t been in danger a second while down here, and yet you think  _ you _ could stand a chance against  _ me _ ?  _ Naive. _ Come near me in our world, or harm anyone in this room, and I will desecrate you.”

Lucifer knew nothing about this situation was good, but the way she commanded such power stirred something inside him. 

Mammon pulled on the collar of his shirt, feeling hotter than usual for a reason he couldn’t quite place. Lucifer often said things like that to him for the most trivial things, but the power behind her words hit different.

Leviathan didn't feel anything romantic for Echo, but the way she spoke to Solomon was doing something for him. What could make Silus talk to him like that? Just the thought of it made him have to readjust in his seat.

Simeon felt both angered for and aroused by Echo, knowing just how driven she was when she had a point to make. In any other situation, he would need to call on all the virtue he had to avoid showing any signs of his desire for Echo to turn that frustration on him. Were he not livid over Solomon’s words, he might have forgotten his anger all together. 

Solomon smiled, but kept deathly still. “When threatening someone, don’t make it so hot. Now I’m almost excited.” 

And now there was no chance of forgetting his anger. Simeon could feel his blood boiling now, but he knew Echo wanted to stand up for herself and he trusted her to do so. 

Echo called the dagger back to her, and the blade flew through the air, landing back in its sheath with a flourish. “If you ever push your luck, it’ll run out before you can lay a finger on me.” Echo walked toward the door. Everyone gave Solomon a look that stated whose side they were on without a word. 

Just as Echo reached the door Solomon called out to her again. “Seems like your bark is worse than your bite, huh?”

Simeon looked down with a grimace, knowing full well how this would go. "Here we go."

Echo froze, her hand halfway to opening the door. She lowered it and turned to face Solomon again. Without a word, part of her aura began to shimmer and malform--stretching to fill the air next to her. The energy took shape to reveal a transparent dog, completely composed of the white light Echo radiated. Echo looked down at the dog as it looked up at her. The dog nodded its head before turning to look at Solomon. 

“My soul begs to differ.” Echo opened the door and left, leaving the dog in the room. It stared at Solomon, baring its teeth while the hair raised on its back. The dog jumped onto the table, yet not one plate moved or overturned, the dog’s feet phasing through everything. 

Leviathan scooted away, snapping a picture. "Owoughhh, it's like a magical girl summon!"

Solomon leaned forward, his eyes glistening with pure fascination. “Remarkable! She can even manifest her souls familiar! Maybe I should provoke her more oft--”

His words fell on deaf ears as the dog hurled himself at--no, through--Solomon. The dog landed behind Solomon on the floor before disappearing. The sorcerer gasped for air, trying to cough but having no air reach his lungs. He clutched his chest, doubling over to grip the table with his free hand. Finally, after several seconds of being unable to breathe, Solomon was finally able to take in a breath. 

"She rocked his shit," exclaimed Mammon, a bit louder than intended.

Silus let out a laugh that held no emotion. “She pushed your soul out of your shitty fuckin’ body, didn’t she? That’s what you fuckin’ get.” Silus stood, his pink eyes showing no kindness or humanity as they locked with Solomon’s. “I’ll cut your back open and rip out your lungs if you start to say shit like that again. You’re a bastard, and a coward for bringin’ her family into this. If there weren't so many witnesses, I’d cut your fuckin’ dick off right here. If I could find it, that is."

Solomon wiped a tear from his eye that escaped against his will from choking. “What, do you not think Echo can defend herself? Awfully controlling to say she needs you that much. I hate to break it to you, but she’s not fragile in the slightest--you saw what she just did.”

Silus took a sip from his glass of wine, nearly breaking it with a clenched fist. “No, I just care about her. Unlike you,  _ some _ people can have others to back them up without making pacts. Let me give you this one last bit of advice.” Silus splashed his wine in Solomon’s face, making him recoil to rub his eyes clear. “All you’ve done is make yourself enemies here. All the pacts in the world couldn’t save your flat ass. I don’t give a shit who they’re with.” Tossing his half-empty glass into Solomon’s lap, Silus walked out to go find Echo, his hands in his pockets.

“S-Silus, you can’t say things like that!” Simeon got up and followed, calling out with a frustrated huff. “I mean, I get it, but come on!”

Lucifer held his head in his hands, feeling a migraine coming on. "One meal. One decent family meal is all I ask of anyone. No fighting, no magic, just--just peace. Is that so hard?"

Beelzebub looked over to Luke, surprised to see him looking calmer than usual. “You usually freak out when people fight. Did you see this coming too?”

Luke huffed and crossed his arms, averting his gaze from the demons around him. “I’m not afraid of Echo--she’s, well, Echo. She always tells me that strength comes from the heart and precision from the mind--not that you demons have either though--so I have nothing to worry about since she loves me.”

Diavolo laughed, tilting his head in confusion. “You do realize how that might come off as a little bit racist, no?”

Solomon found his composure, placing Silus’ glass on the table. “Thanks for the help, everyone.”

Satan scoffed, dabbing his mouth off with a napkin. “We didn't help you, dipshit. Your attempts at sarcasm leave much to be desired.” He caught another glance from Lucifer, reveling in his unspoken anger. “What?”

Diavolo got up to leave, dusting off his hands. “Well, I should probably go sort things out. The rest of you, feel free to finish whatever is left, otherwise, it will go to the lesser demons.”

Solomon went to get up, but stopped when Diavolo turned to him with a purple aura around his eyes. “I just figured I should apolo--”

“You have done enough.” Diavolo’s usually chipper voice now ran cold, prompting Solomon to sit back down without debate. “Barbatos, you make sure everyone is shown to their rooms before we get into activities for the day. Please keep anyone from walking astray.” The aura was now gone, and the prince left while humming a tune.

“If they try, they will never have the chance to walk astray again, Lord Diavolo. I assure you, things will sail smoothly under my watch.”


	46. On the Table

Mammon looked from his brothers to the place where the angels, Diavolo, and Echo had left from. Everyone at the table seemed fairly quiet, attempting to return to eating despite the obvious tension in the room from the recent spiff. Mammon pushed back from the table, his chair screeching on the floor as he tossed his cloth napkin on the table with a huff. “All right, is anyone gonna mention what just happened? We all saw it and you’re just gonna pretend that nothin’ happened? Ha! Not me! Did anyone know Echo could do that? Why the hell wasn’t I told about  _ that _ ?” 

Beelzebub, who had been ecstatic over the feast laid before him, set down his fork, his eyes focused on his lap. “I didn’t know either, but what was said about her family was that--was that true?”

Barbatos nodded, his face solemn. “It is. She tends not to talk about it often, as it wouldn’t do much to help. Or, at least, that is what Lord Diavolo told me. We are aware that her last remaining relative passed the day before the exchange program--not that it was a positive relationship, but I do imagine that would weigh heavy on anyone’s soul.”

Lucifer huffed, shaking his head. “I do understand the merit behind that mindset. Mourning would not bring someone back, no matter how long you carry on with it.”

Beelzebub stood up, struggling to keep his voice from wavering. “I, uh, I need to go to the bathroom. I-I’ll be back in a second.” He walked with his head down, his breathing unsteady and his fists clenched.

Asmodeus went to get up, but Lucifer gestured for him to stay seated. “He’s not okay, Lucifer! He needs somebody.”

“He will be fine. If we coddle him forever, he won’t get over it.” Lucifer crossed his arms, looking over at Leviathan. “Something on your mind?”

“She’s… she’s like Naruto.” Leviathan leaned on the table, holding his head. “Her family, and her natural-born abilities set her up to be a prime shonen protagonist. Plus, she has the build for it! It’s like something out of a--”

Satan placed a hand on Leviathan’s shoulder, shutting him up in an instant. “For the sake of your health, and everyone around you, I implore you to stop talking.”

“This is some bullshit!” Mammon kicked his feet up on the table, putting on a pouty expression. “She had all this goin’ on, and we had no way to help because she wouldn’t let us!” Mammon felt a chilling presence behind him, which grew colder when he looked up to see Barbatos overhead.

“Feet off the table.” Barbatos’ hand blurred next to Mammon’s neck for a moment, and the weaker of the two demons fell over in a slump out of his chair. Barbatos picked Mammon up, slinging him over a shoulder. “I believe it is a good time for you to go to your rooms. Follow, please.”

Lucifer led the group behind Barbatos, flicking his unconscious brother in the forehead. “I may need to master that technique. It would certainly save me money on aspirin.”

Echo cursed, her heels sinking into the ground in the garden. She could change back, but with this much magic coursing through her veins it was easier to just tolerate the pulsing energy rather than revert back to her normal form. That, and the thought of Solomon following her kept her on edge. Staying like this gave her comfort in her unbridled power. 

Despite this, Echo couldn’t help but clutch at her chest, her nails biting into her palms. She tried to refrain from crying, instead trying to focus on the garden around her, but the cool wetness that trailed down her cheeks was unmistakable. She hated it. Solomon wasn’t worth the tears. Yet she couldn’t stop them. 

Echo crumpled to the ground, her knees digging into the freshly manicured lawn as she gripped her arms to her chest. She leaned over her knees, her chest practically resting flat against her knees while her head threatened to graze the grass. 

“Echo?” She could faintly hear the sound of her name being called, the ringing in her ears distorting their voice. Footsteps moved closer and closer, the person in question seemed to be running. It didn’t hold her focus though, it couldn’t. It was hard enough to focus on breathing. Hard not to think. God, she didn’t want to  _ think _ . 

“Echo, I’m here. It’s all right. You’re safe, Echo.” They were next to her now. It was Simeon, she could tell, but she couldn’t bring herself to move. “Echo, I’m going to touch you, all right? You’re okay. I’m right here.” 

His touch was light on her bare skin, his hand gently sweeping over her upper back. She should move. She wanted to, especially knowing the swooping neckline and her dresses slit were probably less than modest--not that they really were before--given her current position, but at the moment she barely cared. Her voice was hoarse, barely coming out as anything more than a whisper, “I’m fine, Simeon.” 

“You’re not,” his hand moved to unclip the chain around her waist, letting the sword fall to the ground, “But you will be. I’m going to move you, all right?” 

Echo nodded numbly while moving to sit up. Before she could move, Simeon had picked her up and was holding her against his chest. Echo’s legs rested over Simeon’s as he cradled her body against his own. He wrapped one arm around her waist, while the other hand nestled her head against his chest, his fingers brushing over her hair. “I’m here, Echo. You’re safe. I’m right here and don’t plan on leaving. Solomon is wrong for what he did and said. Had I known he was going to say something like that, I would have stood up to Lord Diavolo himself to prevent Solomon from even meeting you. I’m so sorry, Echo.”

Echo pulled her arms into herself, a tremor wracking her body. “He’s right though.”

“No, he’s not. He just wanted to get under your skin.”

“They were always in danger because of me, always. If I hadn’t been afraid and kept using magic maybe I--. If I just--. They were right, I was a cursed child. And now everyone is going to hurt again  _ because of me _ . I don’t want to--you and Silus don’t deserve this and Luke is gonna--.” She broke off as a sob tore from her throat, her body shaking either from her crying or magic, likely both.

Echo, too upset to notice, had left her aura surrounding her unchecked. What started as a melding of red and blue slowly changed, the red almost entirely leaving her body. Simeon paid close attention to it, hoping to alleviate her pain somehow. But when his name rolled off her lips, the energy darkened to a royal blue while pink ebbed its way into her aura. The pain that filled his heart rivaled that of the aftermath of the Celestial War. 

Simeon pulled Echo closer, and yet it still didn’t feel close enough. “Echo, you were a child. You were handed a cruel fate and have done more in years for yourself and others than most people do in a lifetime. You are not cursed. When others are pained, you heal them. When upset, you calm them. You gave Norin a second chance at life, and gave Silus and even Luke a new perspective on their own. Not only that, but you gave meaning to mine. If only you could see how much of a blessing you are to others. I know your family would be proud of you, and happy for you.” Simeon reached for one of Echo’s hands, gently unfurling her fingers to reveal deep imprints from her nails digging into her palm. He placed a kiss on her palm. “The light of my life once told me, ‘sometimes the fates of others aren’t ours to fix’. But between you and me, I believe that regardless of what fate brings, we should live and love endlessly.”

Echo’s face pressed into Simeon’s chest, her crying having subsided but shivers still assaulted her body. Echo intertwined her fingers with Simeon’s, pulling his hand to hold against her chest after kissing his fingers. “She also said that this wretched life was worth living to meet you. I think she was right.”

Without another word, Simeon stood up with Echo in his arms. “The resort can wait. I’m taking you home.”

Silus ran into the garden, his head on a swivel. After a few minutes of searching, he spotted Echo and Simeon in a clearing. He went to run up or call out to them, only to jump back and pull out St. Juicy on instinct when Diavolo appeared in front of him. “Did I do somethin’ wrong? I’m just tryin’ to see if she’s okay.”

“Of course not! I just needed to talk to you. I think it would be best if you left those two to their own devices. They are good for each other, and sometimes, more friends around you isn’t the solution.”

“I don’t think I’m gettin’ what you’re tryin’ to tell me. What, you think I’d make things worse or somethin’?”

“Of course not, at least, not on purpose. If you were as distraught as she is, would you want to be comforted by her alone, or her and, say, Leviathan? Sure Leviathan is nice, but sometimes we need one-on-one time.”

Silus dissipated his sword, standing at ease. “I guess you have a point. But I can assure you that I’m better equipped to help her than Simeon. Those two are only friends ‘cause of their association with me.”

Diavolo took a step closer, looking down into Silus’ eyes with a smile. “Look me in the eyes and tell me those two have no feelings for each other. I know you hate it, but it’s not exactly a secret to anyone who looks hard enough.”

Silus gritted his teeth, finding the resolve to not break eye contact. “Even if they did, which they don’t, we can’t just let ‘em do somethin’ that’ll get them hurt. I know how it is to let yourself love someone ya can’t, and it’s a one-way road to a bad endin’.”

“Do you have the right to intervene? They’re their own people, right? You of all people should be all for letting people love who they want. For instance, if you were able, you’d probably have married--”

Silus put his back into it and struck Diavolo in the jaw, his knuckle splitting open from the impact. “Don’t you ever say his fuckin’ name. I don’t care who ya are, that shit is grounds for a fight. Ya ain’t got a right to use my past against me, I won’t stand for it.”

“That was a very solid punch! I truly would expect nothing less. Is it safe to say that you understand my point? Clearly my words reached you if they made you lash out like that.”

“Piss off, old man.” Silus stomped back into the mansion, his wings trembling. “Try usin’ him against me again, and we’re due for a rematch. I’ll get more than a few cuts in next time.”

Diavolo smiled and followed at a reasonable distance, not wanting to spur the angel on into a full fight quite yet. “I look forward to the day!” Diavolo looked over at the two relishing in one another’s embrace. “Perhaps I will attend her wedding, after all.” he hummed to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it'd be funny if Silus and Diavolo called each other things like baby and daddy respectively during that entire conversation, but Echo didn't think it was funny ;(  
> \- Silus


	47. Truth or Dare?

By the time dinner rolled around, tensions were low as could be, all things considered. Silus looked around, coming up short on the head count. The demons were all accounted for, but they were missing an angel and a human. Unfortunately, it wasn’t Solomon missing out on dinner. “Where’s Echo? She’s not usually late to anything.”

Luke sat up and scowled at Silus. “You’re not gonna say anything about Simeon being gone too? He’s always on time! Now we’re even more outnumbered.”

“I’m so glad I only like dick. I never gotta worry about accidentally makin’ someone like you.” Silus rubbed his cheek with a frown. “Damn. I was hopin’ she’d show up to slap me for sayin’ that.”

“I’m afraid she won’t be with us for the rest of the trip.” Diavolo crossed his arms, shooting Solomon a glance. “To avoid any more…  _ confrontations _ , as well as to make sure Echo can come to better understand whatever power she showed at breakfast.”

Silus sat up, his bewilderment clear as day. “Woah, ya didn't think I woulda liked to know that? I’m her guardian, for fuck’s sake.”

“And what about Simeon? He was just fine!”

Barbatos bowed his head, pouring Diavolo more wine. “He is with her to make sure she studies. Lord Diavolo and I decided that Silus would benefit from this trip more than Simeon, and he agreed. Any and all attempts to go against this decision will be met with punishment from yours truly.”

Satan couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. “I do hope I get to watch when it’s dished out.”

Silus took an angry bite from his sandwich, glaring at nothing in particular. “This is some bullshit. Watch, she’ll be callin’ by tomorrow, beggin’ for me to swap places with Simeon.”

Through dinner, nobody felt particularly chatty due to the strange air left by breakfast’s mishap. When the meal was over, Silus got up without a word, heading off to his room.

Luke ran after Silus, not wanting to be alone with a room full of demons. “Silus, wait up! I can’t fend for myself!”

“Such dependence, even when he’s so old.” Solomon stood, fixing up his hair. “Angels truly are something else. I’ve reading to get done, but I thank you for the meal. I’ll see all of you tomorrow morning.” Solomon left, taking some of the uncomfortable air with him.

Leviathan harnessed the powers that naturally came with being an otaku and slithered out undetected, using his introverted tactics to go without being heard or trapped in a conversation before he could clear the scene.

Waiting for everyone to be out of ear shot, Lucifer looked to Diavolo, his eyebrows raised. “Lord Diavolo, could there be another reason for them to be gone? I know breakfast was quite eventful, but that seems like a bit of a drastic measure.”

“Well, what I said wasn’t entirely false. You see, Echo and Solomon couldn’t be around each other for two hours before getting into a confrontation. It left Echo quite distraught, and I figured the best solution was to let her go back to the House of Lamentation. As for Simeon, he shares a… special bond with her, you could say.”

Satan tilted his head, recalling any memories where those two were in the same room. “Now that you say so, it makes sense. I can definitely see it.”

“They’re so cute together!” Asmodeus’ cheeks dusted pink, the demon now flustered. “I hope I can have something like that soon. Two lovers forbidden by fate, forced to work through it all to make a life together.”

“Wait, what?” Mammon looked around with wide eyes. “Those two aren’t datin’! There’s no way I wouldn’t know. She’d tell me first thing, I was her first pact!”

“She hasn’t told Silus, though.” Beelzebub rubbed his eyes, which were still somewhat raw. “He would know long before you if she wanted people to know publicly. The only reason any of us know is because we pay attention.”

“You callin’ me stupid or somethin’? Satan didn't realize it either!”

“That’s because I didn't really care regardless. If I had any interest in someone’s lovelife, I could assess it easily. For instance, Mammon, yours is nonexistent.”

Mammon stood up from his seat, jabbing a finger at Satan. “Hey, don’t make this about me! Besides, I’ve got plenty of people linin’ up to be with The Great Mammon.”

Satan gave his signature unsettling grin, not even looking Mammon’s direction. “Name them.”

“Uh… th-there’s, uh, that one bouncer at Blood On the Dance Floor! The real tough one with the horns.”

Asmodeus couldn’t help but laugh, holding his head in his hands. “Murmur is a lesbian, dumbass. You picked, like, the worst demon to lie with! You really are such a dolt. She has a pact with you and you couldn’t even tell.”

Diavolo cleared his throat to keep any arguments from getting too out of hand. “Asmo, your wording is a bit off. See, she is not the one who has pacts with you two. You have pacts with her. To be in a pact with a sorceress who’s naturally that powerful is something many lesser demons would beg for.”

Lucifer gave a firm nod in agreement. “Most indeed. She is quite selective with her pacts, so I’d say you are the lucky ones.” 

Diavolo stood, placing his hands on his hips. “This has been wonderful, but Barbatos and I must prepare for tomorrow’s events. If you have any issues, I trust Lucifer will be able to accommodate you.”

“I’ll do my best, Lord Diavolo.” Lucifer turned to his brothers, shaking his head. “You all fight over the silliest things. Do try not to continue embarrassing yourselves in front of him more than you already have.”

Silus sat back in bed, scrolling through Devilgram. He spaced out for a moment, dropping his D.D.D. on his face. “Dammit! Can’t one thing go right today?” His heart skipped a beat when he picked the phone back up, seeing what he’d just done. A thigh pic Asmodeus had posted a year ago now had a new like. He could unlike it, but that would arguably be creepier. 

“Silus, there you are!” Leviathan ran in, holding a manga close. “I saw you looked a bit upset, so I figured it may help if we read a bit of our manga together!”

Silus put his D.D.D. up, deciding to leave a pin in the thigh pic issue until it became an issue. He couldn’t help but blush white at the way Leviathan called it ‘our’ manga. “I don’t see why not.” He scooted over so there’d be room on the bed, waving Leviathan over. 

Leviathan moved the pillows out of the way, sitting down close to Silus. “Did you wanna pick up where we left off, or start at the beginning?”

“Let’s take it from the top, just for a refresher.” Silus took the manga, opening it up to its front. The two read on for a few silent minutes, leaning on each other as usual. They’d come to the realization that Silus was the slower reader between them, especially since Leviathan had already read just about every manga to be printed.

Asmodeus knocked on the doorframe, catching the weebs’ attention. “Guess who brought a surprise!”

“We were in the middle of something, Asmo!” Leviathan sat up and scowled at his younger brother. “Why do you have to bring yourself into everything?”

“Because who wouldn’t want me up in their business?” Asmodeus stuck his tongue out at Leviathan, walking in to reveal Satan and Beelzebub behind him. “I had a great idea for a game, it’s a vacation must-have! Silus, guess what it is!”

“Uh… I never really went on vacations as a kid. I never really went anywhere. But in the movies Echo showed me, they always made s’mores before the monster showed up.”

Before anyone could let the sadness that statement carried get to them, Beelzebub raised a hand. “I like the idea of s’mores. Can we do that instead?”

“What? No!” Asmodeus stomped with a huff. “It’s truth or dare, silly! Don’t tell me you’ve never played.”

“Well, no, but I get the idea, I think.” Silus moved the bookmark to the current page, looking over to Leviathan, who was inches away. “Wanna play?”

Leviathan considered rejecting the idea outright, but then his mind went to all the times he’d seen truth or dare played in anime. Stopping himself before he could get to the hentai examples, Leviathan gave a firm nod. “Sure! We can read later tonight, if you want.”

Satan crossed his arms, being the last one to sit down in the circle formed on the floor. “I don’t know why I agreed to this.”

Asmodeus gave Satan a playful push on the shoulder before scooting out of arm’s reach. “Because it’ll be fun! So, who wants to go first? Just pick a person, they can choose truth or dare, and then it's their turn. If they don’t answer the question or do the dare, they gotta take off a piece of clothing.”

“Owoughhh, that wasn’t agreed to!” Leviathan looked to Silus, desperate for backup. “That’s totally against tradition, right?”

While Leviathan had a fair point, there was never a moment where less clothing made a hangout worse. Whenever he was hanging out with cute angels, the last thing he wanted was for clothes to stay on longer than they needed to. “I think it gives a fun incentive to do the challenges. I’m down!” It was only when the words left Silus’ lips that he realized he’d changed into pajamas, giving him only three passes before he was in his birthday suit.

“I’ll start.” Beelzebub pointed to Leviathan, his face serious. “I dare you to convince Barbatos to cook something from that one food anime I saw you watching.”

“You gotta let me choose, Beel! B-but I can try next time I see him. And I think the idea is for you to say something that can be done here and now.” Leviathan pointed at Satan. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare, obviously.”

“What’s the most embarrassing name you’ve ever given to a cat?”

Satan looked away with a light blush. “I will not lose, so you’ll have to step it up if you think you have any choice of winning. To answer your question, it’s Lucipurr.” He pointed at Silus with a determined scowl. “Truth or dare?”

Silus knew better than to let Satan start with mind games. He would people to choose truth so he could pick at their weaknesses. “Dare.”

“Punch Leviathan as hard as you can, it can be anywhere above the stomach.”

“I’m not doin’ that!”

Satan crossed his arms with a smile. “I guess that means you’re down an article.”

“Y--you can do it, Silus, it’s okay. I’ll take one for the team, ‘cause that’s what Henry would do!” Leviathan stood up and braced himself. “I’ll be okay, I promise. As the third oldest, I can take a lot.”

“I mean, if you’re sure.” Silus got to his feet and winded back, his knuckles cracking when he formed a fist. “Stay still.” He swung at an angle where Satan wouldn’t be able to see it, phasing his fist through Leviathan’s shirt to reduce the damage after the initial impact.

Leviathan staggered back, still getting a bit winded from the punch. “G--good one, Silus!” He rubbed his chest, sitting back down. “That really hurt, I almost let my demon form out.”

Silus pointed to Asmodeus, getting back on the ground. “Truth or dare?”

“I like to tease, so I choose truth. Make it  _ juicy _ .”

Silus recoiled his hand, leaning back. “I don’t like the way ya said that last part, but I’ll do my best. Uh, where’s the riskiest place you’ve ever--”

“On a table at Burgatory, during the lunch rush. We weren't even caught!”

Mammon ran into the room, huffing to catch his breath. “Did you guys start without me?”

Silus scooted over, giving Mammon room to join. “Oh, hey Mammon. I figured you were busy, nobody even mentioned ya.”

“I was in the bathroom. What the hell Satan, why didn't you tell them to wait?”

“You’re always on your phone in the bathroom, so I knew you’d be a while. Now shut up, it’s Asmo’s turn.”

Asmodeus pointed to Satan and stuck his tongue out. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare, obviously. I can take whatever you can dish out.”

Asmodeus gave an unnerving grin, which was juxtaposed by innocent eyes. “Dislocate your shoulder and then force it back into place.”

The air turned silent, the stakes of the game now brought to a much higher level.

“Fine. Beel, stand up and hold my arm as tight as you can.” Satan stood up, holding his arm out. When Beelzebub took it with uncertainty, he put his back into a flip that put all of his weight on the limb. With a horrifying pop the limb fell out of socket, making the demon’s arm like that of a noodle. He gritted his teeth, grabbed his loose arm, and pushed it back into place with a grunt. “Happy?”

Asmodeus clapped giddily, pure enjoyment all over his face. “How wonderful a performance!”

As the game went on, a pile of clothes formed in the center of the ring. Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Mammon were down to their pants, Silus was down to his underwear, and Satan had only lost his jacket. Asmodeus was still fully-clothed, which was almost never the case any other day.

Asmodeus leaned toward Silus, his eyes trained like a hawk’s. “You’re down to your last lifeline, Silus. Truth or dare? Know that my next question could be devastating. I know you enough to see what subject is your weakness.”

Silus looked away, his cheeks burning white. He had his wings folded around his body to try and keep anyone from getting too good of a look. “D-dare. I don’t trust whatever question you had held up in there.”

“Kiss me, Silus. Just for a beautiful moment.” The demon crawled forward, now only two feet away. “I’ve wanted your lips to meet mine since the moment I saw you.”

Silus opened his mouth to speak, but words didn't come. He’d never kissed someone who wasn’t an angel, at least, aside from the one time while he was alive. Simeon had mentioned the many dangers and causes of falling, but at no point did he explicitly mention kissing. It couldn’t be that bad if it wasn’t worth stating. Plus, if Simeon found out, he’d probably be mad. “Ya know what? Fine, but it ain’t gonna mean nothin’. I’m just doin’ this for the sake of the game, so don’t think too much of it.”

“Hush, don’t ruin it!” Asmodeus sat up and leaned forward, puckering his lips.

Silus took a deep breath, counted to three in his head, and pressed his lips against Asmodeus’. It was undeniably great, even if it was the most basic of kisses.

Asmodeus opened his eye to look at Leviathan, winking at him before the kiss ended. “How excellent! Oh, if I had died in that kiss, I would have no regrets.”

“D-don’t make it a big deal, it was just for the game.” Silus caught Leviathan staring, giving a nervous laugh. “What’s that face for?”

“It just… It just looked like something out of an anime.” Leviathan clenched his fist, resisting the urge to punch Asmodeus’ perfect face. He forced himself to look away, realizing that Beelzebub was gone. “Where’d Beel go?”

“When those two started kissin’, Beel just said ‘nope’ and left. I almost joined him, that’s just weird!” Mammon crossed his arms and shook his head. “Your turn angel boy, keep this game movin’! I’m winnin’ the pool, just you wait.”

“The pool? We ain’t bettin’ on this game man, we’re just havin’ fun.”

Mammon snatched his clothes and stomped off in a hurry. “In that case, I’m outta here! Makin’ me take the clothes off my back for no goddamn--” Mammon’s grumbling turned indecipherable when he rounded a corner, though it was still audible for a good twenty feet.

“Even I know there ain’t money in truth or dare.” Silus pointed to Satan, trying to gauge where he could find a sore spot. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Have you ever looked at Lucifer and had the word ‘daddy’ cross your mind in any context?”

Satan started to say something, but closed his mouth. The air around him was enveloped with a thick purple haze as he got up, grabbed his jacket, and walked away. “I am going to go hit myself in the head until I forget that sentence. Goodnight to everyone but Silus in particular.”

“That ain’t very nice!” Silus sat back with his legs crossed, not hiding his pride. “I had that question brewin’ for a while, I knew it’d do the trick.”

Leviathan clapped, putting himself between Silus and Asmodeus. “You really got him, Silus! That was just like something Henry would do! You hit his weak spot perfectly.”

Silus shrugged it off like it was nothing. “All in a day’s work. Can’t believe we went from six to three so quickly. Can’t really play with that few people, ya just go in a circle at that point.”

Asmodeus ran over to a duffel bag, slinging it onto his bed. “Well, if we can’t keep going, I have another fun idea for something we could do!”

Silus put his clothes back on, much to the brother’s disappointment. “That better not be full of sex toys or somehtin’.”

“What? Of course not, that’s a different bag.” Asmodeus pulled out armfulls of pink hair dye kits, tossing them onto the bed. “We can dye your wings! Wouldn’t that just be super fun? I bet it’d be cute too!”

“It would probably make Simeon mad, which is always a plus.” The angel tapped his chin in thought for a moment, looking over at Leviathan. “Do you think it’d look good?”

Leviathan had no real sense of fashion where anime wasn’t concerned, but he knew that if they were gonna dye Silus’ wings, he would need to stay shirtless. “I--I think so, yeah! Pink is, like, your color. Can I help? We’ll have a lot to do.”

Silus stood, cracking his back with a loud pop. “In that case, let’s get to it! Time to make a Celestial Realm first. Maybe it'll be a trend!”


	48. Towing the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Echo and I got real indulgent writin' this, you've been warned uwu  
> -Silus

By the time Simeon and Echo made it back to the House of Lamentation, the majority of Echo’s shivering had stopped. She was back in her normal attire, the dress and accommodating accessories having dispersed into glimmers of golden light upon calming down. 

When the two finally made it to Echo’s room, Simeon finally released Echo from his grasp. She kept her arms wrapped around his neck and brushed her thumb along his cheek. Echo swept back his hair, carefully tucking it behind his ear. “I’m so lucky to have you in my life.”

“I feel the same about you.” Simeon tilted Echo’s chin up and traced a finger down the side of her throat, stopping when his fingertip brushed over a thin silver scar. It was small, and clearly hidden a majority of the time, but in this lighting it reached his eyes. Simeon traced over the scar. 

Simeon cupped the back of Echo’s neck, tangling his hand in her hair, and leaned down to press his lips to her neck. He pecked the scar, and the area surrounding the scar, pulling her close with the arm wrapped around her waist. He pulled back to look at Echo, giving her cheek a kiss as he did so. “I’m going to love you so wholly that you never think of that moment again. I’m going to replace every horrid memory with thousands of memories showing my love and devotion for you.” Simeon kissed Echo’s jaw, trailing kisses down her neck until his lips rested over the scar. He whispered against her skin, just loud enough for her to hear, “I’m going to start right here.”

Simeon’s lips parted against her skin in a slow kiss. A gasp escaped Echo. One hand flew to Simeon’s hair and the other tangled in the front of his shirt, pulling him even closer. Simeon had never touched Echo like this before, both having worked to restrain themselves daily. She knew she couldn’t let herself slip, for Simeon’s sake, but she was going to enjoy this to the furthest extent she could.

Simeon traced the scar with his tongue before dragging his teeth over it slowly. Simeon could feel Echo’s nails just barely scratching his scalp as her fingers curled in his hair. He pulled her closer, dragging his nails along her skin as he tightened his grip in her hair. Echo’s breaths came out in shallow pants, only half from restraining herself from making Simeon fall right here and now. 

Simeon moved to kiss the sensitive skin below Echo’s ear, and he swore he could hear a small whine leave her lips. He wanted to see if she had. He wanted to hear her. Simeon let his teeth skim over her neck as he worked his way down to the scar. Echo was nearly flush against his body now, and he could feel the tension in her muscles from holding back. When Simeon began to suck on the skin, he felt Echo arch her body against him while letting out a soft moan, his name rolling off the tip of her tongue. 

He had wanted to hear her, but now that he heard Echo calling out for him with his name dripping off of those sinful lips like the sweetest honey, he didn’t want to hold back. For a moment, he didn’t. Before Echo could protest or even register the movement, her legs were wrapped around Simeon’s hips. Simeon had one arm under her legs and the other around her torso, pulling Echo fully against himself. One of her hands stayed woven in Simeon’s hair, the other now gripping his back with nails pressing into his skin. 

“Simeon, stop.” Echo said, her voice breathy. She didn’t want him to stop. “You’re going to leave a mark.” That was only one concern. 

Simeon pulled away from her neck, moving to instead litter kisses over her collarbone. Echo knew they couldn’t give in to their desires, but she wasn’t going to let Simeon get her this hot and bothered without compensation. Swiftly, Echo pulled down Simeon’s collar and began to kiss his neck just as sensually as he had hers. She could feel his breath on her neck now, coming out in unsteady gasps. His hand that was once around her waist found its way under her shirt, trailing up her side to stop just below her breasts. He held back, knowing she would stop him regardless. 

Echo tilted her head up and gently bit Simeon’s ear lobe before pulling away, dragging her teeth across the skin as she did so. Simeon let out a sharp intake of breath, only to groan when Echo teased the skin just below his jawline with her tongue. His hands tightened on her, and she could feel him pressing into her hips. “Echo.” Her name came out as nothing more than a raspy whisper. “If we don’t stop now, I won’t be able to let you go.” 

She pulled back from Simeon’s neck to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. “We’ll stop.” He rested his forehead against hers, and for a split second nearly gave into temptation.

And then he did. 

Echo felt every muscle in her body tense up when Simeon’s lips brushed over her own. He was warm, and gentle despite their previous exploits. She wanted to melt into the kiss, but Echo’s absolute panic had her pulling back to look at Simeon with wide eyes. “Simeon! Take out your wings! Are you okay? Oh, no!”

Simeon could feel the tension that wracked Echo’s body, her legs in particular since they tightened against his hips. His own eyes widened, not having realized what he had done. The energy around Echo shifted, a menagerie of yellow flickering erratically around her body. Fear. Yellow didn’t so much as tinge her aura even when Solomon faced her, and yet this sent her over the edge.

“Echo, I didn’t mean to I--Oh, Michael, I’m so sorry, Echo. I’ll take my wings out.” Simeon’s body lit up, his wings unfurling behind himself. “How bad are they?” he asked Echo.

Echo’s eyes were wide, her lips slightly parted in surprise now. She reached forward, her hand gently brushing over the soft feathers with one hand. Simeon shivered against his will. “Echo? Is it that bad?” 

Echo looked back at Simeon. “No--they’re fine.” 

Simeon’s brows furrowed. “How can that be? Surely they’re at least tinted now?” 

A small smile broke out on Echo’s face. “Simeon, they’re perfect. They’re perfect! You’re perfect!” Echo wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling the angel into a tight hug. Simeon pulled Echo flush against his body in turn. Before Simeon could say another word, Echo leaned back and pressed her lips to Simeon’s. 

Echo caressed Simeon’s face with one hand and tangled her other in his hair. For a brief second it was the angel’s turn to freeze, but Simeon quickly regained his composure and responded just as feverishly. Simeon’s lips were just as soft as Echo had imagined them being against her own. What began as a gentle, passionate kiss quickly devolved into ragged pants and stolen lips. 

Breaking away from a kiss, Echo pulled on Simeon’s lips with her teeth. Simeon closed the distance to kiss Echo’s neck just beneath her ear, wanting to elicit another tantalizing reaction from his lover now that he could act further. “Simeon?”

The man pulled back just enough from Echo’s neck to let out a breathy whisper. “Yes?” he asked, pausing momentarily in case Echo was uncomfortable. 

“Keep your wings out so I can make sure you’re okay. I don’t want to push our luck by going further, but I’ll kiss you all night if we’re able to.”

Simeon pulled back to rest his head against Echo’s. “We’ll keep each other in check, right?” He placed a peck on Echo’s forehead. 

Echo ran a thumb over Simeon’s cheek. “Always.”

This time Simeon stole Echo’s lips away before she could say anything else. Simeon ran his tongue over Echo’s bottom lip. She opened her mouth for him, while pushing her body against his own. Their tongues intertwined as Echo felt Simeon begin walking toward the bed. Without ever tearing his lips from Echo’s, Simeon laid her gently on the bed. 

Simeon pulled away not only to take in the view, but so Echo could move further up on the mattress so that they were both comfortable. Echo had let her aura slip into sight again and if Simeon had any doubts if Echo was just as affected by him as he was her, they instantly flew out the window. The entirety of her aura was a vibrant light pink and a vicious red. 

Holding himself over Echo, Simeon trailed a hand from Echo’s cheek, to her neck, and down her side until he reached her hip. Every spot his hand trailed over pulled the red in her aura to it. Simeon couldn’t help the smile that graced his face. “I can’t believe how lucky I am to finally be able to kiss you, and for you to love me so purely.” Echo laid below him, her own lips pulling into a small smile. 

Echo sat up slightly, leaning forward to reach Simeon. Echo cupped Simeon’s cheek with one hand, the angel leaning into her touch. “I’m happy too. I love you, Simeon, and I always will,” Echo placed a slow kiss on Simeon’s lips, his hand finding her waist just as she pulled away, “but there is nothing pure running through my head right now.”

“I’m glad we’re on the same page.” Simeon captured Echo’s lips once more. 

Echo’s hands ran down Simeon’s torso, only stopping when her fingertips came into contact with the exposed skin on Simeon’s hips. She trailed her fingers over the exposed skin, then pulled back from Simeon’s lips. “Can I take this off?” she asked, her fingertips teasing the skin just beneath the hem of Simeon’s shirt. 

“Of course.” His voice was soft and deep, just loud enough for Echo to hear. 

Echo slowly lifted Simeon’s shirt, the fabric being hiked up as she slid her hands over every curve of Simeon’s torso. When the shirt reached his chest, Simeon pulled it over his head and threw it on the floor. 

His hand resumed its place on Echo’s hip only for him to trail his hand up her side, stopping just below her breasts. Echo watched Simeon the whole time. Without waiting for him to ask, Echo gave Simeon a quick peck on the lips before raising her arms. Simeon swore his breathing stopped when he pulled the shirt over Echo’s head and threw it to join his own on the floor. 

He moved a hand up, stopping it just inches away from Echo's skin. His jaw tightened as his mind raced. "I don't know where to start. I've waited years for this, dreaming of the day where we could give each other our whole selves. Are you sure I can--" 

“You can touch me. It’s okay, Simeon. I’ll make sure your wings are fine.” Echo brushed her thumb over Simeon’s cheek, her other hand reaching to grab Simeon’s. Echo cupped the back of Simeon’s neck as she brought her lips back to his own. With her other hand, she pressed Simeon’s hand against her torso. 

Echo leaned back, pulling Simeon down with her. With her back once again resting on the soft mattress, Echo guided Simeon’s hand up her body to rest on her semi-clothed breast. She felt Simeon gasp against her lips, but he made no effort to move away. Echo opened her eyes for the briefest of seconds to check Simeon’s wings. They were perfectly white. 

Simeon lowered his body to press against Echo. He wrapped one arm around her lower back to hold her closer, and began to massage her breast with his other hand. Echo’s arms wound themselves around Simeon’s back. 

Moving from her lips, Simeon moved to kiss Echo’s neck. He could already feel the dull pressure of Echo’s fingernails pressing into his back, her breathing already ragged. Simeon found the sensitive spot that had Echo restraining herself earlier and gently grazed his teeth over the skin. Echo’s breathing hitched slightly, and one of her hands slid back into Simeon’s hair. 

Echo pulled Simeon into her, inciting him to be a little rougher on her sensitive spot. “F-fuck, everything you do just--” Echo couldn’t help but let out a moan as Simeon grinded against her. “How are you so wonderful?”

Simeon pulled back for a moment, looking up into Echo’s eyes. “I have the greatest inspiration I could ask for in my arms. What other choice do I have?” Simeon let his hand drift under Echo’s bra, his cheeks now starting to burn. “I will show my love to every inch of you.”

Echo wrapped her legs around Simeon, prompting him to keep grinding. “In that case, start with what you’ve always dreamed of doing.” She dug her nails into Simeon’s back, biting him on the neck.

Simeon let out an unsteady breath, moving in tandem with Echo. “I’m worried for you. Your magic, it--”

“It’s fine, I swear! Even if I’m a bit worn out, I can manage for you.” Echo loosened her hold on Simeon, their lips no more than an inch apart. “It’ll be okay.”

“I want our first time to be perfect. I can’t keep going in good faith if it could put your health at a risk. You mean too much for me to do something like that, even if you’re okay with the risk. You understand, right?”

Echo let her legs fall from Simeon’s hips, taking a deep breath to collect herself. “If you really don’t feel comfortable, I understand. I’m sorry if I was making you--”

Simeon gave Echo a deep kiss, removing any worry from her mind. “If I didn't want to do any of that, I wouldn’t have. Next time when we go all the way, I’ll wear you out the right way.”

“We both know I’ll wear you out first, but I welcome the challenge.” Echo cupped Simeon’s cheek, a grin crossing her face. “Though, you could always help yourself. There’s no way that’s against the rules.”

Simeon swallowed hard when he caught on to what Echo was suggesting. “Are you sure? I don’t want it to be awkward, or for you to be bored just watching me.”

“Oh, I’m sure. I can help myself too, and give you something to watch.” Echo sat up on the bed, running her hands across her body. “What do you say?”

Simeon leaned back, his back straight as he took in the sight before him. He unbuckled his pants, pulling his zipper down. “With pleasure.” His underwear looked like it was fit to burst, barely restraining him.

Echo leaned forward and pushed Simeon onto his back, moving his hand to his crotch. “Show me what I’ve been missing out on.” She caressed his body, looking down on him with a smile.

Simeon’s heart raced as he pulled down his underwear, revealing his sizable erection. When he wrapped a hand around it, his whole body lit up due to Echo’s light and calculated touch.

“I can’t wait to have you inside me one day.” Echo nibbled on Simeon’s neck, taking pride in the moans that escaped his lips. “Imagine how perfect it’ll feel. When we finally go all the way.”

Simeon pumped faster, barely able to get out any words with rough breaths. “Echo, you’re s-such a tease. You’re loving this, aren’t you?”

“How could I not?” Echo trailed kisses down to Simeon’s nipple, teasing it with her fingers. “You’re so easy to make a mess of, it’s adorable.” She used her free hand to play with Simeon’s wings, which were still perfectly white.

Simeon had to grit his teeth to keep from crying out in pleasure, his back arching as his spine tingled. “No fair! If you had wings, you’d know how sensitive they are.”

“I think you gave me a good idea with that response. I wonder how long you’ll be able to last inside me when I kick my teasing up a notch. I’ll make you call out my name, however breathless you might be.”

Simeon offered his neck, sucking in air when Echo bit down on it. He pumped faster, his wings fluttering with every touch. “I-I’m getting close. I was already losing it before, this is gonna send me over.”

“Let it all out, my love. Cum for me, after all this waiting. You’ve more than earned it.” Echo leaned back and grazed Simeon’s inner thighs.

Simeon used a free hand to cover his mouth as he cried out, his orgasm hitting him like a wave. He locked eyes with Echo, and the moment seemed to last forever. It wasn’t until it was over that he realized how much he’d let out, coating his abs. “Fuck, Echo, that was… I don’t think I’ve ever came that hard.”

Echo got out from behind Simeon, leaving a kiss on his neck. "It must have been something else if it got you to swear like that. I'll get something to clean you up with, just sit tight for me."

Simeon watched intently when Echo walked away, only able to mutter the word "okay" while still coming down from his orgasm.

When Echo came back her pants were gone, but she held a towel in her hands that covered her lower half. She sat on the bed next to Simeon and cleaned off his chest with the warm towel. "If just touching you unravelled you so easily, then I can’t wait to see what happens when you can touch me."

Simeon couldn't tear his eyes from her body, never having seen her this exposed. A thin piece of lace was all that obstructed his view, her entire ass bare for him to see aside from a few measly strings. His cheeks burned fiercely. His boxers began to strain again. 

Echo straddled Simeon's hips, the barely existent clothing allowing them both to feel every subtle curve of each other. Simeon kept himself from taking a sharp breath, feeling Echo warmly press against him. 

"Echo, you should really rest. You don't have to do this for me. It doesn't seem fair to you." Simeon said, tucking a lock of hair behind Echo's ear. 

Echo leaned forward to kiss Simeon's cheek. "I don't have to, but I want to. I'll wait, since you want me to, but I see no reason not to make you cum for me." Echo kissed Simeon's jawline, already feeling him press against her harder. "I love you, and love seeing how unraveled you become. Knowing how hot you get over me, and my body, so easily is endearing. Seeing you turned on and helping you get off is more than fair to me."

Simeon wasn't sure when his hands came to rest on Echo's hips, but he barely noticed them as Echo leaned forward to place a kiss on his neck, effectively rubbing against him. A small whine left his lips. "Simeon, it should be illegal for an angel to make such sinful noises, but I plan to hear even more tonight. I want to hear every moan you make."

Simeon kissed Echo deeply before pulling back. "You're more than welcome to hear them all." He kissed her neck. "But promise after this you'll rest."

"I promise." Echo said, brushing her thumb gently over Simeon's cheek. Simeon grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on her palm before returning his hands to her hips instinctually. 

Echo leaned down to kiss Simeon’s neck and she began to roll her hips against Simeon’s. She could feel his fingers immediately begin to dig into her skin. Echo sat up for a moment and laid her hands over Simeon’s, then moved them to cup her ass. 

Without saying a word, Simeon sat up to capture Echo’s lips, his new position allowing them both to feel much closer. Simeon gripped her ass, pulling her down onto himself even more. Echo pulled away, moving to softly bite Simeon’s ear. “I’ll get you as far as I can.” she said. 

Before Simeon could respond, Echo’s name rolled off his lips in a loud moan as she steadily rolled her hips against him. Her lips were back on Simeon’s neck, the mix of her lips and her grinding pulling wonderful noises from the angel. 

Simeon could barely speak between his deep moans and ragged breaths. “Echo, you’re making it hard to resist you. I can’t fathom what you’ll do to me when we really do go all the way.”

Echo kissed Simeon deeply. “In that case, sit up and I’ll go behind you since you’re so close.” She kissed the curve of his ear, moving to sit behind Simeon. “When we do go all the way, I plan to absolutely devastate you, Simeon. If you’ve ever questioned my love for you, you definitely won’t after that night.”

Echo wrapped her arms around Simeon’s waist, running her fingers under the band of his boxers and down his inner thighs only to trace her nails over the sensitive skin. Simeon let out a groan when Echo began to suck on his neck, her nails teasing him mercilessly as he found his rhythm once again. 

Pulling back, Echo moved her lips to hover over the back of Simeon’s neck. She blew gently on the nape of his neck, eliciting a small shiver, before grazing her teeth over the spot while running her nails up Simeon’s thighs. His entire body shuddered against her, his wings fluttering slightly as her name came off his lips in a whine. 

“Echo. Echo,” another deep moan flew from the angel’s lips, “I’m so close.”

Simeon leaned back against Echo a bit harder and tilted his head to expose his neck to her. Echo trailed one hand up to Simeon’s chest--practically holding the angel in place against her--and moved her other to hover over his back. 

Then, without any warning, Echo simultaneously dragged her nails down Simeon’s chest, bit his neck, and ran her free hand down the length of one of Simeon’s wings.

Simeon’s entire body lit up, time now slowing to a crawl. He could feel his nerves tingling from head to toe as his orgasm hit him like a tidal wave, rocking his entire soul. Never before had he felt this completely under someone’s control, and it was exhilarating. It lasted forever, yet it was over before it started. His legs, which had been kicking out, now fell as still as the rest of him. His breathing was heavy, as was most of his body now.

Echo let Simeon fall back on her, holding him close as she cleaned him up. “Good idea on me taking it easy. I would’ve just killed you if I had the chance to do what I  _ really _ wanted to.”

Simeon turned his head to give Echo a kiss, his eyelids turning heavier. “I will up my workout regimen to keep up with you.”

Echo rested her head in his hair, the tired feeling now mutual. “Focus on cardio. You’ll need the stamina.”


	49. Dreams Long Since Burned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Silus here! Please make sure to vote for Echo (Amanda), it's completely free, and we really appreciate it! Thanks so much for the help!  
> 

Silus felt as if he was falling through a shimmering void, his clothes flapping in the intense wind. As soon as it started it was over, and he was standing on soft grass. When his pink eyes adjusted to the less harsh lighting of the setting sun, Silus looked around and let out a gasp.

He stood in the farm from all those years ago, the farm where he’d spent his entire first life. The animals were gone, and the crops were far beyond having rotted. His house was now in a state of horrible disrepair, looking as if it could fall apart at any moment. Looking up, the only thing on the farm that was in any good condition was the apple tree.

Scrambling away from the tree, Silus looked back to it as his heart began to race. Blood stained the bark, and strands of torn rope lay at its base. He went to unfurl his wings and try to fly away, but nothing happened. Feeling his back, Silus felt his muscles tense when no wings were to be found.

“Silus, it’s been so long.” The voice that came from behind Silus was kind and gentle, with a drawl that was unmistakable. “I’m so glad ya came back to me after all these years.”

Silus began to wheeze as tears rolled down his cheeks, too terrified to turn around and face whoever was behind him. His words came out as a whimper, just barely comprehensible. “Y-you’re not real. This isn’t-”

A hand rested on Silus’ shoulder as the voice came closer to his ear. “I know ya like games Silus, but that just ain’t nice.” 

Against his will, Silus’ gaze turned to look at the source of the voice, but nobody was there to be seen. Looking back to the tree, Silus backed away in a hurry, its leaves now lit aflame. The fire spread to the entirety of the farm in an instant, engulfing everything but the small patch of grass he occupied. Fire seemed to lick the sky, and the heat made Silus’ flesh feel as if it was beginning to burn. 

Before he could comprehend what was happening, Silus had no choice but to cry out in pain as a small patch of skin on his arm began to stretch and rip, giving way to a bright blue eye. One by one, patches of his skin from his neck to his ankles tore and stretched to reveal countless eyes of different colors. Some looked around frantically as if in terror, others slammed shut to shield themselves from the bright light of the flames. Most of them shed black tears which flowed down his arms and onto the grass.

His back felt like it was splitting itself apart as a multitude of blood-red wings emerged, all of them varying in size and shape. They flapped wildly, slamming into the ground and kicking up dust that coated his lungs with every desperate breath.

“Oh, how I wished I could’ve said it back to ya, Silus.” Alvin knelt down in front of him, not minding when Silus threw up black blood onto his pants. With a gentle hand, he turned Silus’ gaze up so he could look down into those beautiful pink eyes. “Maybe you’d have turned out better if I had.”

The world turned silent the moment Silus met Alvin’s emerald eyes. Before he could say anything or even let out another whimper, a sharp pain registered in Silus’ chest, and he fell through the ground as if it were water. 

The burning sensation on his skin overtook his mind, along with the shimmering void that made all of his new eyes slam shut as they were blinded. He could feel himself crying out for help, but the only sound that filled his ears was the rush of wind. It was over before it began, and Silus felt every cell in his body scream all at once as he shattered like glass upon impact with the ground he never saw coming.

Silus cried out in horrible agony, nearly falling out of bed as he clutched his chest. All sense of pain was gone, which made waking up more jarring. His skin was covered in sweat, and his pink wings unfurled instinctively to fly away from any danger.

Leviathan and Asmodeus both snapped awake, looking around for any intruders. “Silus, what’s wrong?”

Silus rolled out of bed, throwing off his shirt as he ran for the bathroom. “No, no, no!” He threw the door open, slamming into the sink before he could stop himself to look up into the mirror. He was fine. There were no new eyes, no blood-red wings. He was as he’d been before falling asleep.

Leviathan barely cleared the door before Asmodeus, still giving Silus space to breathe. “Silus, what happened? Are you okay?”

“I… I don’t know. I think I am.” Silus felt his torso up and down, finding it free of any cuts or tears. “It felt so real, I… I’m sorry for waking you two up.”

“It’s okay, Silus!” Asmodeus pushed past Leviathan, looking up into Silus’ eyes. “Do you need someone to hold you so you feel safe? I’m more than willing to help you if that’s the case!”

Silus thought back to the nights long ago when he’d have the worst of dreams, and how much it helped to be held by Echo. Sure she had powers that made it more effective, but the holding itself helped considerably. “S-sure, yeah.” His eyes met Leviathan’s, which helped him put on a fake smile. “We’ll just have to push two beds together, otherwise one of us will fall off.”

Leviathan couldn’t keep the words from leaving his lips as his cheeks burned bright red. “A-actually, we could all fit on one bed! We’ll be really close, so we’ll take up less space.”

“That makes sense, yeah.” Silus slipped past the two, stepping over his shirt on the way to his bed. “The dreams where you feel everything are always the worst. It was all so… real.”

“Depends on the type of dream, though! Sometimes they’re a real treat.” Asmodeus hopped into the bed on Silus’ right, wrapping an arm loosely around him. “Hopefully your next dream has me in the starring role!”

“I-I think I’d be much better, since Silus and I are like Henry and the Lord of Shadows! They were always great for each other, even in the Dream Realm arc.” Leviathan settled in under the covers on Silus’ left, holding his hand gently. “Right, Silus?”

With the panic of his nightmare now gone, Silus became agonizingly aware of his situation. All the things he could do tonight would surely make him fall in a heartbeat, but they were wonderful to think about, even if they couldn’t be done. “Y-you’re both really great. I don’t think I could fairly choose a ‘starring role’ for anything with how much y’all are doin’ to help me right now.”

“Oh please, it’s no problem, silly! The pleasure is all mine.” Asmodeus placed his head on Silus’ chest, along with Leviathan. The two brothers had a silent conversation with their eyes as Silus desperately tried to fall asleep without letting it show how much he was loving this. ‘I will fucking bury you if you ruin this for me.’

‘You’re the one ruining it for me! Silus is  _ mine _ , and it’ll stay that way. You may be the Avatar of Lust, but that’s not what Silus needs. He has my trust, and I have his. You’ll never have anything real with him, Asmo.’

Asmodeus grinned, his fingers caressing Silus’ chest. ‘We’ll see about that, big brother.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Silus here! Please make sure to vote for Echo (Amanda) with the link below, it's completely free, and we really appreciate it! Thanks so much for the help!  
> https://mshealthandfitness.com/2020/amanda-zint


	50. 'Til Death do us Part

When everyone arrived back from the resort, their feet were tired as dogs. The trip itself was fun, but when the activities slowed down, and the momentum of it all went away, all they had left was the exhaustion.

A light was on in Echo’s room, showing that she was probably home. To avoid waking her up, everyone went in with as little noise as they could.

Setting his suitcase down, Silus looked around with confusion. “Do… do any of y’all hear that, or am I just crazy?”

“Hopefully you’re crazy in love with me!” Asmodeus cupped a hand to his ear, listening for anything out of the ordinary. “But I do hear something from the planetarium. Is that singing?”

Silus stood straight, his eyes shimmering. “That’s Echo. It has to be. I haven’t heard her sing in years though.” He took light steps toward the planetarium, looking back to see everyone following. “What are you guys doin’? The field trip is over.”

Leviathan took a cautious step back. “I just wanted to get a better listen, I’ll be quiet, I swear!”

All the brothers seemed to be of the same mindset, though Silus could tell they were probably just wanting to be nosy. 

Satan cupped his chin, much like he always did when a useful point came to mind. “If all of us are caught, it will look much better than if it were just one of us. It’ll lessen any negative reactions.”

“Fine, but don’t say anything. If we’re caught, she won’t be so quick to sing again. Tread lightly, alright?” Silus led everyone to the planetarium, stopping at the door. The hallway was far too dark for anyone to see from the planetarium, meaning they didn't have to try too hard to conceal their presence when looking in.

Simeon’s arms encircled Echo’s waist, her own hands interlocked behind Simeon’s neck with her thumb rubbing circles into his skin. Echo’s aura enveloped her in a vibrant light pink, and Simeon’s wings rested freely against his back. Their foreheads were pressed together as they swayed from side to side. 

“Echo, I’ve been meaning to ask, but when did you know?” 

Echo moved a hand to caress Simeon’s cheek. He leaned away, moving to cup her hand before placing a light kiss on her palm, his other hand quite comfortable on Echo’s waist. “When you came to visit me a few nights following that attack three years ago. I had always been drawn to you--how could I not be--but I knew for sure that night. You sat with me in the garden and instead of pitying me, you told me I was strong and knew I would be fine. You supported me, and kept me company even though I never said a word.”

Simeon laughed lightly. “You nearly gave me a heart attack when you held my hand.”

Mammon blushed bright red, happy that nobody could see it in the darkness. “ _ Lucky ass, _ ” he thought.

“When did you know?” 

“That same night. When Silus told me what happened I felt sick to my stomach. I was anxious and terrified. I knew then that distancing myself had done nothing--you had my eye from the moment we met. I felt that same feeling recently too.”

Echo brushed her thumb over Simeon’s cheekbone. “When I was upset?”

Simeon shook his head. “No. When Solomon called you his ‘future wife’. I never want to hear anyone call you their wife again unless it’s me.” Simeon froze, his eyes widening at the realization of his words. His cheeks burned bright red, now matching Echo’s. 

“Simeon, are you asking--?” Echo took a small step closer, her body nearly brushing Simeon’s now.

“If I was, what would you say?” He moved closer, his body now flush with Echo’s and his arms were back around her waist.

Satan felt like a fool. Though he’d been able to tell these two had chemistry, he vastly underestimated how strong their bond was.

Echo smiled, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. “You could ask me every day for the rest of my life, and I would never say no to you.” 

Simeon rested his forehead against Echo’s. “Then will you marry me?”

“Yes,” she said, closing the distance between her and Simeon. 

Silus clutched at his stomach, hunched over from a strange pain that he felt right in his soul. He eased down onto one knee, failing to keep his breath steady. “No way,” he whispered to no one. “I don’t believe this.”

Asmodeus knelt down, resting a hand on Silus’ arm. “Are you okay, Silus?”

“Of course I’m not okay!” Silus clasped a hand over his mouth, instantly regretting having raised his voice for a multitude of reasons. Whenever his father would raise his voice, his mom would recoil in anticipation for whatever came next. Seeing Asmodeus recoil in the same way made everything hurt all the worse.

Echo jumped back from Simeon, covering herself despite the fact that she was fully clothed. “S-Silus, is that you?” As if on reflex, both Echo's aura and Simeon's wings were out of sight. 

Gritting his teeth, the angel stood, waving for the brothers to retreat while they still could. He walked into view, tears welling up in his eyes. “I heard you singing. It’d been so long since I heard it, so I came to check it out.”

Simeon scanned Silus for any signs of aggression, feeling worry when he found none. “How much did you hear?”

Silus ran over, wrapping Echo in his arms and wings. His tears fell down his cheeks, onto Echo’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry, sis. If I’d known how happy he made ya, I… I wouldn’t have been such an ass about it.”

Simeon jumped to his feet with trembling hands. “Silus, what the hell happened to your wings? What did you do?”

“It’s just hair dye, don’t get your undies in a bunch.” Silus pulled away, wiping the tears from his face. “If ya ever hurt my sister, it’ll be on sight, ya hear me?”

Echo took Silus by the hand, holding onto him gently. “So… so it’s really okay with you? I figured you’d be madder than anyone.”

“Oh, I’m pissed alright, but more at myself than anything.” Silus frowned, looking away from them both. “Simeon, I don’t really like ya all that much. But if ya make her happy, I guess I ain’t got a say in it. Not like I give a shit what the old man thinks, but what’ll ya do when Michael finds out? He won’t buy it if ya lie to him.”

“As long as we restrain ourselves, there won’t be any bad side effects. I can still be an angel.”

“I see.” Silus scratched the back of his head with a laugh. “That’s just sad, man. If happiness is in front of you, then go for it. But, I guess I’ve already gone far enough in tellin’ people how to live. Y’all do what ya want, that’s between you. You have my blessin’, I guess.” Silus walked away, his fists clenched to hold back more tears. “G‘night, Echo. Oh, and, you too, Simeon. Damn, that’ll take some gettin’ used to.”

Leviathan closed his door with as little noise as possible, pulling out his D.D.D. the second he flopped into his bathtub bed. He pulled up the group chat between himself and his brothers, typing with robotic efficiency to kick off the conversation.

Leviathan: OWOUGHHH, CAN YOU GUYS BELIEVE IT?! THAT WAS NUTS!

Satan: It was quite shocking, to say the least. I can’t believe Silus didn't try to start a fight. I thought he’d be furious.

Lucifer: Not everyone has your bad temper, Satan. Some people can get things across without being violent. As for this development, so long as it doesn't affect anyone’s schoolwork, I don’t find it too jarring, all things considered.

Mammon: If I have to buy any gifts for a wedding, count me out! That’s like having an admittance fee to a party.

Beelzebub: I hope we’ll have cake, that’s the best part of any wedding. We can have burgers, and pasta, and hellfire chips, and everything on the menu at Hell’s Kitchen for catering.

Lucifer: Beel, if there’s a wedding, you will be charged for any catering you eat. Otherwise, we’ll spend far too much money on you alone.

Leviathan: Owoughhh, I bet if we paid enough, Ruri-Chan could be the entertainment! We could theme the whole thing around her, they’d love it! Asmo, help me find the perfect materials for a Ruri-Chan wedding gown!

Leviathan: Asmo? Hellooooo?

Mammon: I saw him go into his room, he looked all shaken up. I guess he couldn’t stand all the love in the air if it wasn’t goin' to him.

Lucifer: I doubt that is why, but I could also see how he could appear unwell. He will get over whatever it was. If this was just for attention he’d be talking about it endlessly. All of you are to go to bed now, we have school in the morning. For every message sent tonight, the lot of you will receive a punishment. I will not let this development be an excuse to allow sleepiness to tarnish Lord Diavolo’s reputation.


	51. Author's Note

Sorry this is just an author's note, but the One-Shot collection has been posted! More stories will be added over time. For the modeling competition, I ended up placing 3rd in my entire bracket, which didn't move me on to the finals but I may still be a model in the magazine. There's always next year! I removed all links for the competition within the story and now otherwise irrelevant author's notes. 

Hopefully we'll have some new chapters uploaded on this main story soon, but both of our work schedules have just doubled so it may take a bit! Keep us posted on your thoughts and ideas, per usual.  
-Echo

One-Shots:  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327695


	52. Author Insight on Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun little thing we wrote last night to hold y'all over uwu  
> -Silus

How Silus (the author, to clarify) thinks he’d get along with the characters IRL.

Lucifer: He would definitely be one of the easiest to chill with, I bet it’d be just alright. We could talk about how hot his boyfriend is while just listening to music.

Mammon: Boy howdy, I wouldn’t be able to take my eyes off the guy for more than two seconds. He’d be grating to hang out with largely for that reason.

Leviathan: I feel like he’d be kind of a gatekeeper on accident, but other than that, it’d be great. Just good times rambling about/watching anime? Sign me up. Definitely wouldn’t give him the gawk gawk 5000 while he played games at his computer… definitely wouldn’t…

Satan: I love books and all that shit, so I imagine we’d vibe well. Allergic to cats though, so I’d need some benadryl. Pretty easy time hanging out with him if first impressions aren’t blown.

Asmodeus: Asmo could get it thirty ways to Sunday from every angle, he could absolutely destroy me. Past that, though? I’m not much for parties or clubs, so I don’t know how well we’d jive in social situations. It’d be up in the air depending on what he wants to do. Like, going out to shop? Long as I ain’t payin’ that sounds great.

Beelzebub: Beel would be fine if there’s food, I’m quite the foodie myself. So long as he doesn't lose his shit we’d be gucci Soft Bois. He’s a himbo and I have one brain cell, so we’d need to invite a smart person.

Belphegor: Least favorite brother, but he’s essentially always in a coma by choice, so the vibes could be neutral in all reality. Sometimes a bitch just needs a nap, ya know? I’d be down for that, but the second he suggests choke play I’m out.

Luke: I’m good with kids, but I prefer to avoid their company if possible. Luke would probably be fun to bake with though.

Simeon: As an author, I’d love to talk about all sorts of stuff with Simeon. He just seems like he’s good for the soul and mental health.

Solomon: I legit forgot Solomon at first lmao. I’d say he’s alright, but I get a fuckboy vibe from the guy. We would be fine to chill, but the cryptic stuff he always says would get kinda grating tbh.

Barbatos: If you gave us tea and a nice view we’d probably be able to vibe for an indefinite amount of time. He’d be chill, and I appreciate that.

Diavolo: Waffle house at 3 A.M., I'm the designated driver, we’re having a grand old time. Big Dad Friend Energy, and I love that. Chaotic good vibes coming off of that one.

How Silus (the author) thinks Echo would get along with characters IRL: 

Lucifer: Workaholics, they both know they’re The Shit. Really great vibes that could turn competitive.

Mammon: Echo absolutely hates that tsundere shit, say what you mean and say it proud. Plus, ya know, he’d probably try to pawn one of her plants, and then he’d be found dead behind an Applebee’s.

Leviathan: They’d talk about anime for a bit, then Leviathan would say something unintentionally sexist, killing the whole vibe. Until then it’d be great though.

Satan: Cats and books? These two are a platonic match made in heaven. She’d like how upfront he is. Plus the whole ‘embodiment of wrath’ thing. They’d get feral on someone if they tried some shit.

Asmodeus: They’d go to clubs and have competitions to see how many numbers they could get. They’d probably do face masks at 3 A.M. and dress up to go nowhere.

Beelzebub: Gym buddies. That is all which needs to be said. Oh, and food. The girl can EAT. They both care a lot about other people, so if you hung out with them both you’d never want for anything.

Belphegor: Put them both in a room, only one is walking out. My money is on Echo. To probably quote Echo: ‘You have some real audacity to use your living privileges in front of my own two eyes.

Luke: He is baby, she is good with kids. She protecc. Eat sweets. Educate him to be less racist. 

Simeon: I mean, come on, you’ve read this. Simeon is good for the soul, we all need a Simeon. Not saying she does especially, but… you know, it wouldn’t hurt. 

Solomon: Only gonna work as friends with other people around. Like, they need mutual friends around for shit to work.

Barbatos: Chill but lowkey feral, Barbatos would appreciate how fast Echo could shank a bitch. They also would probably get to talking about life stuff and philosophy the whole time, which wouldn’t be a bad thing.

Diavolo: God help us all. The second a bottle of alcohol is opened, they’re getting banned from a chain restaurant. You’d have to call Lucifer. They’d lose track of time and be up until the next evening.

How Echo (author) thinks Silus would get along with the characters IRL:

Lucifer: They would be cordial with one another, but I don’t see much more than friendly familiarity. Lucifer is too hinged for Silus to really get along with him as a real friend. 

Mammon: Nope. I can just see Mammon stealing Silus’ figurines and collectors items to pawn them off somewhere. Mammon denies his true feelings a lot as well, which would be off putting for Silus. Though Mammon is shown to be sweet a lot too, the tsundere nature mixed with him being an insane kleptomaniac would not work whatsoever. 

Leviathan: They would be best friends. Henry who? Both are into anime and collecting figurines and all nature of nerdy shit. OR they would be the best boyfriends ever. I feel like Levi would be super sweet anytime his lover, or friend, is feeling down since he is always feeling envious, insecure, or inferior, which I think would benefit him in soothing his partners/friends anxieties regarding themselves. His gatekeeping might grind Silus’ gears a bit, but they’d still get along. A minor oversight in the grand scheme. 

Satan: They would get along in terms of their literary interests. I feel like they would be decent friends, but not close enough to call and invite each other out to anything other than a bookstore or something else in the same vein. 

Asmodeus: Oh, Lord. Well, they would get along in one major aspect--hoe life or no life, anyone? He would let Asmodeus wreck him, undoubtedly. Aside from sexual prowess and talking about kinky things, I don’t actually see them getting along. Silus doesn’t really go out to parties, or clubs (unless I drag him out), and is a wallflower when he does go into a super high-energy situation; completely the opposite of Asmo! 

Beelzebub: They would make it their sole goal in life to try every restaurant around town, and then some. Beel is extremely soft and courteous of others, so I think they’d get along in the same manner as Silus would with Satan. Just in regards to food instead. 

Belphegor: We’re going to ignore the, umm,  _ issues _ regarding Belphegor in the storyline and just focus on his personality aside from his homicidal rage! They’d get along… fairly? That’s generous, honestly. I could see Belphegor making a quick quip about something and hurting Silus’ feelings. Perhaps not intentionally, but still. It would be decently neutral, overall, but able to tip one way or another very easily. 

Luke: I have never seen Silus interact with a child in my life--aside from being aggravated by them in public. I know Silus would be kind to Luke and definitely try baking with him, but I feel like Luke’s prejudiced comments would have Silus avoiding Luke at nearly every turn. 

Simeon: They would get along well. Probably similar to his relationship with Satan. I feel like Simeon would somehow take on the role of mentor for Silus, given Silus is a writer as well and how Simeon is, canonically, a seriously well-acclaimed author. 

Solomon: He would get bad vibes and not hang around Solomon at all unless there was a group of people--like hanging around a common friend, or going to a movie night and he’s magically there too. Ha, get it? Magically? Sorry. 

Barbatos: I think they’d have a pretty neutral relationship. Barbatos can come across as sarcastic a lot, so that would really be a hit or miss with Silus. I think his calm demeanor would make him a decent companion though. 

Diavolo: They would definitely get along pretty well! Silus would love Diavolo’s moments of naivety and childlike wonder at the world around him and would definitely try to show him new things just to see his excitement. Diavolo is nice, and very cheerful (usually) which would work in his favor. Silus would try and talk him out of work to hangout in some form or another. 

How Echo (author) thinks she’d get along with the characters IRL:

Lucifer: Two workaholics? We would definitely get along. I’d likely aggravate Lucifer every now and then with my overall enthusiasm, but he deals with Diavolo daily so he would be fine. Having someone doing similar-ish work would make for great venting conversations too. I feel like Lucifer would have really good insight on nice office supplies, which sounds weird, but I love organization and office junk. I have a favorite pen brand and style, if that says anything. He also likes Cerberus and I dig dog people, so there’s that. 

Mammon: While I love his character, I would not get along with him in real life. No way. I can’t stand people shirking responsibilities, poor work ethic, and just overall being selfish/greedy. I would not want to watch my possessions all the time, and I don’t like people who aren’t straightforward. We model, and that’s as far as our tied interests would go. Yikes. 

Leviathan: While we would get along in regards to anime, books, gaming, etc… we would definitely not be close friends--possibly even friends at all. More so acquaintances, most likely. He gatekeeps a lot, and I hate that! I have enough men in my field doing that, let alone someone gatekeeping a freaking anime. Like, seriously? 

Satan: We would be good friends, I believe. I am something of a book hoarder myself--though I cannot stand unsightly aesthetics (aka books thrown everywhere)--so we would be able to get along well on that front. I also do adoption photography for a cat shelter as volunteer work, so he would love that! That, and I would be able to rant about my life work and he would be interested even if he didn’t have too much of a grasp on the subjects. 

Asmodeus: His advances would likely make me just slightly uncomfortable, but I could ignore it easily. He reminds me of a lot of people I was in theatre with, so we would vibe. I also love skincare, fashion, and self-care shit along with going to clubs and parties, so we would most likely be really good friends. Conceited jokes (or not in his case) are 100% welcome and I love them. 

Beelzebub: Lifting partner! I’m also a major foodie, but having a reliable lifting partner would be great! He also, apparently, surfs (according to one of his cards) and I know no one who knows how to aside from myself currently, so gang gang. Having a surfing buddy would be great. Man, I would not have to worry about sparring when kickboxing since he’s jacked and, y’know, a demon. I do think it would be amusing to drag him into other sports I do too. Beel trying to do splits or rock climb? I think it would be amusing. Bonus: men leaving me the hell alone in the gym since Beel would be with me. 

Belphegor: I don’t think I would get along with Belphie. He just seems very withdrawn and lackluster--mostly regarding how energetic he is. While I am pretty calm, he is just… I can’t explain it. His being is off-putting to me. 

Luke: I am actually really good with kids! I used to work with them too! I don’t like kids! Luke is approximately 10, according to the devs, so I would be fine around him. If he was, lets say, 5-6 years old then I would not like his character as much. My mother actually bakes, and thus I do, so it would be really nice teaching him--more like him teaching me--different recipes. He would somehow become my younger brother by my own self-proclamation--we would really have to work on opening up his worldview though. 

Simeon: We would definitely get along. I feel like I could drag him out to a greenhouse or bookstore and he would enjoy it with me. His energy seems very calm and playful like mine usually is. Probably is one of those people who you meet and they just radiate light--no pun intended! Plus he is also a writer so it would be nice to have another person to help review manuscripts and find writing resources with. I feel like Simeon would listen to my work (science) ramblings and ask questions though he would probably have little clue as to what I’m talking about. Canonically gets along with animals--need I say more? 

Solomon: It would actually be really nice to talk about metaphysics with him. Not entirely sold on how demons seem to be used as tools in the game (at least to me they do), but Solomon honestly seems like a cool dude. A bit deceptive and has underlying motives, but I pick up on those things easily and would call him out. He’s staying the hell away from my kitchen though. Blasphemy, that. 

Barbatos: I also love tea. I have around 10 different brands/flavors in my stockpile currently. We would get along on a few fronts, and probably vent a decent bit though in the game he usually just--doesn’t. Being a great cook and baker is a plus since I adore cooking. 

Diavolo: He is an absolute ray of sunshine. We would be good friends. I feel as though his childlike wonder could be overbearing for me at times, especially since he’s so energetic. I would love to see him trying new things and being able to feel comfortable enough around me to open up, rather than feel as though he is walking on eggshells. While I give honorifics as necessary, I generally regard people as an equal no matter their status, which I believe he would appreciate. I immediately treat people as though I’ve known them for years, so his friendly demeanor would make for a fast friendship. 


	53. Hiatus Explanation uwu

Hey y'all! It's been a hot minute, huh? Well, I promise, I can explain!

Echo's been dealing with a boatload of work, it's insane. She has a volunteer research program, a full-time research job, and grad-apps, and a deadlifting competition, and papers on a weekly basis. I could go on, but you know how it is. (She also got ghosted by this doctor guy, his loss, I've seen her pretzel herself for a meme lmao)

As for me, I've been really busy working on my books, contacting publishers, doing nano. I've also been trying and failing to get a twink bf, but I'll keep on at it lol. Plus, it ain't helpin' that I've been job searchin' cause I'm gettin' let go since I was just a seasonal worker. With all my writing time going to other things, I haven't really been able to put much thought toward O-Slay me like it deserves.

With how busy we are, it's been a bit hard to set time aside to write together, but we'll try to get more out stuff for y'all when we can! Know that we love y'all, and we appreciate your reading so far. Hopefully we ain't lost any of y'all to the 'rona. 

Anyway, here's an anecdotal story: So Echo was like "hey Silus, wanna join me at a pool hall?" and I was like "nah I'm okay, thanks though." So a week later I was being Horny on Main, and Echo was like "you should've gone with me to the pool hall with me, lots of gays hang out there" and I'm like "THAT WOULDA BEEN NICE TO KNOW" and she's like "dude it's [REDACTED LOCATION], there are lots of gays everywhere", and I'm like "I DON'T SOCIALIZE, HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW". We then got into an argument on whether or not my thirst for a catboy bf makes me a furry (it doesn't)

Anyway, stay tuned, safe, and hydrated!

-Silus

Update: Someone called me a horny bastard and I almost went "okay but have you met Echo, though?"


	54. Hiatus: Echo's Note

Hi, everyone! 

Sorry for the delay in the story, but as Silus mentioned we have been swamped. I have taken to sleeping 3 hours a night (5-6 on a less busy night!) and working on research and paperwork for about 12-15 hours of my day, on top of still training. Speaking of, I think I tied for 2nd or 3rd in my competition yesterday with a deadlift of 185lbs--not too heavy, sadly, but I'm working on it! I should be "more" free after this upcoming week, so hopefully we can have a new chapter out for you all soon! 

In the meantime, feel free to leave us some questions you have about, well, whatever, and let us know if you have any lovely Thanksgiving plans. Holidays are hard for a lot of us, but hopefully you all get through this rough season with little heartache. I, for one, will absolutely look forward to any comments you all may leave during this holiday, and in general since it'll be a nice (mini) work break. 

Stay safe, be sure to eat and drink throughout the day, and take care of yourselves. Love you all. 

-Echo


	55. Salt

Silus rolled over in bed, phasing his hand through the sheets to turn off the alarm clock which sat across the room. “Not even nine in the morning and I can already tell I’m done with people today. Why couldn’t I wake up in a timeline without the worst news in decades?”

He got dressed, having to check three times that his shirt was on right. He’d slept fine the night before, but he was still emotionally tired from carrying the weight of guilt and regret. Leaving his room, Silus headed for the dining room with forcefully optimistic steps.

In comparison to literally everything about his first life, this was nothing. He’d carry on, and make due with whatever cards he was given. He could already smell pancakes coming from the dining hall, meaning he still had a chance to get food before Beelzebub came and took it all. 

Everyone but Beelzebub and Leviathan sat at their seats, looking up at Silus when he entered. He took his spot next to Echo, enjoying the quiet that came with everyone being preoccupied with pancakes.

It was only after he’d finished his fifth pancake that he looked up and saw Asmodeus staring at him and Echo. He hadn’t necessarily had a chance to talk with Asmodeus about what happened yet, but it was clear that the demon was more satisfied with himself than he was displeased with Silus.

“Do I have something on my face?” Silus regretted his word choice immediately as a grin crossed Asmodeus’ face.

“Do you want to?”

Lucifer buried his head in his hands. “Eleven words, and you two have already ruined what was left of my appetite.”

Asmodeus laughed, dabbing his mouth off with a napkin and pushing his plate away. “Oh come on Lucifer, we’re all adults here. What’s wrong with a little joke?”

“We’re tryin’ to eat here, man!” Mammon crossed his arms with a firm shake of his head.

“You act like we’re all nuns or something, Mammon. Echo, back me up here, what’s so bad about having a little spice at breakfast?”

“Spice isn’t for everyone, Asmo. Some people just can’t handle it.”

Silus took a deep sip of his orange juice, wishing for it to turn into a screwdriver. “I like spice, but that’s just dirty, man. What was with the staring?”

Asmodeus lit up, running a playful hand through his hair. “I was just trying to gauge how you didn't know, Silus. They weren't the most discreet about things.”

Echo trained her butter knife on Asmodeus with a glare. “Shut your whore mouth right now.”

“Oh darling, this mouth is always open for business. Besides, everyone knows already--even Beel knew about your secret throes of passion before Lord Diavolo told us! As for me, Silus, I knew since the first night when I walked in on them.”

The sorceress jolted in her seat, her face turning darker by the second. “Don’t call it that!” Her attention turned from wanting to murder Diavolo to wanting to crawl in a hole to escape the attention of everyone in the room. 

Silus looked to Echo in his peripheral vision to look for any changes in expression. “In on them doing what?”

Echo put the knife down, waving off any idea of apparent sin. “When we confessed, that’s it.”

Asmodeus laughed, looking up as he recalled the memory. “I didn’t know confessing with your shirt off is the new norm. I should take notes. Maybe that’s why I haven't had an angel between my legs like you have, Echo!”

Silus lost all semblance of an appetite. “She _what?”_

Echo decided to drop the act of fake innocence, taking care not to raise her voice. “Asmodeus, shut the fuck up!”

Asmodeus got up and posed melodramatically. “Oh, yes, I saw it myself! The both of them were calling out to God like a pastor with a fever.”

“Damn, where was I then?”

Silus pinched his brow, wishing he’d stayed in bed. “Asmo, I’m begging you, _please_ just shut up!”

“Make me, angel.”

“Don’t you dare say that, _I swear to Michael_.”

“Stop pulling Silus’ leg, Asmo, before he has an out of body,” scolded Echo.

“Fine, fine! You can’t deny you were shirtless though!”

Silus put his hands together, faking a prayer. “Hey, sky daddy, can you take my hearing away? If I died again, do you think I'd have a chance at never hearing that again?”

Asmodeus snickered to himself, not bothering to keep his comment to a whisper. “But if you lose your hearing, how will you ever experience me moaning your name, angel?”

Silus’ cheeks burned bright white, and all of a sudden, he disappeared entirely from the dining room.

Echo looked around, checking under the table. Silus was nowhere to be seen, which was certainly a new phenomenon. “Have any of you guys ever seen him disappear entirely like that?”

“He must have teleported away to escape the conversation. I can’t say I blame him.” Satan put his silverware down, tapping his chin. “The question is where he went, though.”

Two screams sounded off from the attic, echoing through the quiet house. One of them certainly belonged to Silus, but Echo couldn’t place the other. It was too high to belong to Beelzebub, and even if Silus teleported in on Leviathan fully naked, that wasn’t the type of scream he’d probably make.

Lucifer’s eyes went wide as he lifted his head. It wasn’t said aloud, but Echo could make out the word ‘fuck’ being mouthed.

Asmodeus squinted, a look of concern on his face. “Why does that scream sound familiar? Who could that be?”

“It was all Silus’ scream, Asmodeus.” Lucifer got up, straightening his jacket. “It simply reverberated through the house in a strange way. I will go make sure he’s okay.” Lucifer walked off in a hurry, not bothering to close the door behind him.

Satan looked up to the ceiling, recalling the way Silus’ scream sounded. “He must be near the top of the house. Perhaps he somehow teleported into Lucifer’s sex dungeon.”

Mammon perked up in his seat with a look of terror. “His _what?”_

“Sex dungeon. I am not certain what Lucifer keeps hidden at the top of his staircase, but that is what I have always guessed. Perhaps that is where he and Lord Diavolo actually have their meetings.”

Asmodeus salavated at the thought of Diavolo in chains. “I wonder if he’d rent it out to me if I asked nicely! I have a whole list of people who’d be fun in there.”

Silus stood with his back against the wall, staring down Belphegor from across the room. He was now on the other side of the intricate door, with no idea of how he’d gotten here. Belphegor showed no signs of aggression from his bed, but if he had to be kept in a place like this, there had to be a reason.

“Woah, hey, you scared me! Silus, right? Are you here to save me from Lucifer?”

“I don’t know why I’m here, exactly. It just sorta happened when I panicked. How do I get out of here?”

Belphegor laughed and lied back down. “Isn’t that the million grimm question? I wish I knew a way to tell you about. Your only hope is that someone lets you out, though I doubt they’ll want me to come along if they have the capability. Might as well get comfy, unless you think you can get us out.”

“The door doesn't have a handle, so my power probably wouldn’t help. The good news is that if I’m not let out of here, they’ll turn this place upside down. At least I won’t be here forever.” Silus pulled out his D.D.D., but there was no signal coming through. “Damn, I can’t even call someone.”

“Woah, you have a D.D.D.! Can I ask you a favor?”

Silus eased up, keeping a firm grip on his D.D.D. “Depends on what it is.”

“Can you take my picture? I haven’t had one taken in who knows how long! There are no mirrors in here, who's to say I look at all like I did when I was put here?”

“Uh, sure.” Silus pulled up his camera, readying the frame. “Just tell me when and I’ll take it.”

Belphegor gave a peace sign and tried to smile. “Ready!”

Silus took a few pictures at varying angles and orientations. “Alright, that should do it. I’ll hold onto these for when you get out, okay? Hopefully-”

“That will be enough, Silus.” Lucifer stood at the doorway, hands behind his back. His eyes were shifting between Silus and Belphegor, showing a complete lack of emotion. “Why are you here?”

“I-I don’t know, I just teleported in here when I started to panic, that’s never happened before. You can open that door, right?”

“Of course I can.” Lucifer’s eyes settled on Belphegor, now showing a scowl. “If you try anything, you will regret it. Am I understood?”

“Yeah, yeah. Though it’s not like you can do much worse than lock me up here for no reason! I’ll get out eventually, Lucifer. Just you wait.”

Lucifer opened the door, gesturing for Silus to leave the room. “You will do no such thing. Come, Silus. I do not want to see you here again, under any circumstances.”

Silus walked out, looking at Belphegor over his shoulder. “You act like I had a choice. I’d much rather have teleported just about anywhere, honestly.”

“Bye, Silus!” Belphegor waved softly, slowly losing the uphill battle to stay awake. “Go die or something, Lucifer!”

Ignoring the comment, Lucifer led Silus downstairs, stopping at the door. “If anyone asks, just say you accidentally teleported into my studies. Understood?”

“Crystal clear, captain.” Silus put his D.D.D. away, unsure of how he’d be able to lie to Echo. The brothers wouldn’t be an issue, but lying to Echo was like trying to trick a living, magical polygraph that would call you out in a second. “Do you think I would’ve been in any real danger if you hadn’t shown up?”

“Belphegor is the weakest amongst my brothers. Seeing as you were able to hold back Levi for a moment, you could hold your own. It would still be an uphill battle if he entered his empowered form, however.” Lucifer’s tone somehow turned more dire as he locked eyes with Silus. “I know he is imprisoned for a good reason, but it should go without saying that you will make many enemies if you hurt him, myself being one of them.”

“Woah, I wouldn’t think of it! Just needed to know if I could defend myself if the guy got violent. I know I say a lotta shit, but I’m not dumb enough to actually try and fight any of y’all unprompted.” Silus left the staircase, closing the door behind Lucifer. “What will you do if, or when, people figure out where he actually is?”

“I will burn that bridge when we cross it. Just know that if you tell anyone, Cerberus will get a new chew toy.”

“Trust me, I know. You don’t have to keep running through your list of ways to threaten my life, ya know.”

Lucifer let out the smallest hint of a laugh, along with a smile. “You would be surprised how long the list is, especially Mammon’s… frequent attempts to raise it again. For better or for worse, he often forgets anything I said after the conversation is over, so the same threat will work twice in a row.

  
  


Meanwhile, Echo helped Beelzebub clean the dishes from the morning’s feast. It was his turn to cook, but Echo had a habit of helping whoever was tasked with feeding all nine inhabitants of the house. The two stood side-by-side in quiet synchronicity--Beelzebub washing the dishes and Echo drying them. Beelzebub looked from the dishes in his hand to Echo, and back again. Not knowing how to ask the question on his mind, but curious nonetheless. 

“Echo?” He asked, the small woman looking up at him curiously as his voice rose higher than normal. 

“Yes, Beel? You okay?” 

He moved to scratch the back of his head, only stopping when he realized his hands were wet from the sink. “Yeah, I’m, I’m fine. I just was wonder--.” The words caught in his throat. 

Echo halted her drying, placing a still-wet dish on the counter to turn toward Beelzebub. “What’s wrong? You can ask anything, you know that.” 

With a heavy sigh Beelzebub turned to Echo and asked the question running loops in his mind. “Is it true? Barbatos said your family, umm,” he paused to gauge her expression, but continued when she looked at him just as she always did, “Did they really pass away? Sometimes I think about my sister and I, well, I miss her a lot. All the time. But you lost everyone, didn’t you?”

Echo turned her attention back to drying the dish she had placed down, her hair falling forward to block her face. She usually pulled it back. “I did. I lost my mother, father, and brother in one day.” 

“I’m sorry. It must be nice to be able to talk to them though.”

“I can’t.”

“Huh?” Beelzebub stopped to turn to Echo fully, the dish in her hand held frozen though Echo seemed not to notice. 

“I can’t contact any spirits of people I know in this life. No family. No friends. Just me.” Her voice sounded low, quiet from the usual chipper tone she held. 

“I didn’t mean to upset you Echo, I’m sorry. I think about my sister a lot and I just thought it must be nice to be able to still see them.”

Echo nodded her head, not looking up from the neglected bowl in her hand. “You’re okay, Beel. They wouldn’t want to talk to me anyways, I don’t think.”

The word slipped out of his mouth before he meant it to. “Why?”

“They died because of me. I tried to protect my brother, and I couldn’t. They should hate me.”

Beelzebub was silent for a long moment, his own cleaning forgotten. “Back in the Celestial Realm, when the war broke out, I had the choice to save either Lilith or Belphie, and I protected Belphie. Lilith died because of me, too, and sometimes I wonder if she feels the same way your family does.”

“Beel, she’s lucky to have known you, for however long. If she loved you as your brother, then she would be happy to know Belphie was saved. I can’t imagine any greater gift than knowing a loved one is safe. If Simeon was in trouble I--” she cut off. A heavy sigh left her lips, her head dropping down. “I gave my life for my brother, and I wasn’t even good enough to successfully kill myself to save him. I can’t imagine Lilith would ever be mad at you.”

Echo quickly swiped the back of her wrist across her face. She turned away from Beelzebub and began to walk away when his voice reached her. “Then shouldn’t they be happy knowing you’re okay, too? And engaged?”

“The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. My life for all of theirs doesn’t seem fair in comparison. I’m sorry, but I need to go, Beel.” She said, striding out of the kitchen before Beel could say another word. 

Echo sat at her desk. Only the light at her desk illuminated the many blank pages in front of her, a pen gripped tightly in her hand. She squoze the pen several times, then relaxed her grip with a sigh. “Fuck.” 

Staring at the blank pages, she worked to muster up her courage. Then, she spoke, breathing more strength into her words than able to in her head. “May the white light of God and my soul surround me, giving me protection and strength. May the spirits speak to me, and in this moment I allow Lilith to breathe her soul into mine. May she speak to me the words she holds dear, and through me may she guide my hand to write her wishes. She is granted my hand, and nothing more, and through my body she will say her final goodbyes. Lilith, come forward, and speak to me.” 

_“This is going to hurt you, you know that, right?”_

“It will. But it hurts your family a lot more, so my suffering is worth it. I would want to know mine are well, so they deserve that much. I want to bring your family back together in a way mine never can.”

_Thank you.”_

It could have been minutes, or it could have been hours, Echo didn’t know. Her grip on the pen hurt, her nails bit into her skin hard enough to cause blood to trickle down onto the parchment. When Lilith finally let go of Echo’s hand, Echo fell forward onto the desk, her hair matted with sweat and her breathing labored. She all but fell onto the tile floor of the bathroom after stumbling her way across the room.

Not able to make it to the toilet, Echo retched into the shower. Specks of red littered her bile, and more were sure to follow soon. She laid on the cool tile floor, still struggling to catch her breath. This was too much magic. Far too much within her body. Echo let her eyes flutter closed on the bathroom floor, turning onto her side lest she suffocate in her sleep were she to get sick again. 

The voice piped up again. _“I’m sorry, but thank you for everything. I would like to leave you with a gift as well.”_

 _That being?”_ Echo asked, not bothering to speak aloud for fear of her nausea. 

_“They still loved you. They always had and always will. Even into their next lives their souls remember yours. They didn’t blame you.”_

Echo tuned her head to the floor, her knees curling up to her chest. Tears poured from her eyes, but her exhaustion wouldn’t let her stay conscious a moment longer.


	56. Authors note plague update!

Hey everyone! Long time no post, huh? With how crazy these times have been, there always seems to be somethin' to do. 

In recent good news, we're both probably gettin' railed soon (not with each other, don't be gross, just funny timing), so that's a point for things bein' on the up! I can solidly say we definitely chose the right characters in this fic lmao. 

I hope y'all've been doin' okay, and that ya still stay hydrated even without our reminders! I'd like to leave y'all with a new phrase I coined, and say that we'll try to be updating more soon 😁

Get bread, get bred, go to bed.

-Silus Yarin

Silus, what the actual fuck.  
\- Echo

I PULLED A FUCKING HAMMY  
-SILUS

In the words of Asmodeus, "How is it that Echo got under somebody before Silus? Oh, how the world must be ending" (chapter 34). ^hustle a man in a pool hall and you, too, could get got. And stretch more... please, stretch more and eat more potassium, dear God. Then, one day, we can BOTH do splits against walls and horrify men. <3  
~Echo

It's on fucking SIGHT 😤 the mood of the day is GRINCH  
-SILUS YARIN


	57. Ignorance Isn't Bliss

The tile floor was wet with sweat and tears when Echo woke up. Pulling herself upright, she gripped her head when a wave of pain slammed through her skull. Head throbbing, she stood on shaky legs, just barely able to support herself over the sink while her legs tried to buckle beneath her. Her chest heaved, her breathing coming out in deep gasps from the pain and exhaustion wracking her body. 

It took several minutes, but she was finally able to wash her face and brush her teeth and hair. The foam of the toothpaste left her mouth in pink pools of diluted blood. She paused, looking at her hands that bore dark crescents of dried blood and smears of the foul-smelling liquid over her palms and fingers. She washed herself, only falling to her knees to retch fresh blood twice, and then covered her cuts with bandages--something that would surely go noticed by Silus and the brothers. She’d tell them she hurt herself while working out. 

Echo made her way to the desk, looking over the letters she didn’t fully remember folding into delicate shapes with the brothers' names scrawled hastily on the fronts. Flecks of blood mottled the letters, but there was nothing to be done about that. She left them, deciding to deliver them in the dead of night when the brothers could drown in their sorrows in privacy, and Echo could avoid any confrontation she couldn’t possibly stomach at the moment. 

Leaving for breakfast, Echo worked to steady her breathing and even out her walking. She would skip breakfast if certain nosy demons and an angel wouldn’t immediately barrage her room, knowing the woman never turned down a meal. 

Everyone was already seated in the dining room when Echo entered. Her pace was even, and she kept her breathing fairly in check, though that didn’t stop the room from spinning as every inch of her body ached enough to feel her heartbeat throughout. 

Silus turned to wave, looking Echo over to see if she’d outdressed them all for a possible date. When he noticed the bandages on her hand he thought nothing of it--she’d gotten worse injuries from light workouts. “Mornin’ sis.”

Beelzebub sniffed the air, his attention turning away from a stack of pancakes. Most everyone at the table took note, almost never seeing the glutton look away from food. He closed his eyes and sniffed again, his brow furrowing. “Something smells off. Is that blood?” He bowed his head, the worry in his face leaving when he caught a whiff of the sausage. “Wait, no, it must be these sausages. You really did a lousy job cooking these, Mammon.”

“Hey, if you want five-star breakfasts, you can start payin’ for my lessons!” Mammon pointed his fork at Silus to get his attention, then at Beelzebub. “You grew up on a farm, right? Tell him he doesn't know what he’s talkin’ about!”

“Surprisingly? I’d probably have to agree with Mammon on this one. He put way too much pepper in here, only a dog would be able to smell any trace of blood.”

While the three went in circles on the credibility of Beelzebub’s nose, Lucifer turned to Echo for any sort of distraction. She hadn’t started eating, despite the well-known fact that if Beelzebub was at the table, one should never wait to fill their plate. “Are you not hungry? If you’re worried about the sausage, I assure you that the bacon is fine. Even Mammon can make bacon food-safe.”

Echo got to filling her plate, maybe a bit too quickly after Lucifer was done talking. “Yeah, sorry, just didn't get a lot of sleep.”

“I get what you mean,” groaned Leviathan, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “I was up until five watching the spin off of Unmei No Henka where they play basketball with their powers. I wish I could sleep in all day like--” Leviathan caught a quick, sharp glance from Lucifer, making him snap his mouth shut. “Like, um, like a sloth or something, I guess.”

Echo fiddled with her fork, more than half of the food becoming a distraction to move around her plate while she nibbled on the rest. She stayed quiet, only speaking when spoken to. Satan eyed Echo throughout breakfast, knowing she was usually much more chipper and never one to throw conversation to the wayside. Even Levi, who usually took up conversation with Silus, noticed how the woman gazed off into her plate and kept to herself. 

Near the end of breakfast, Echo coughed into her napkin. Her eyes must have betrayed her for Satan looked over to see the blood that congregated on her napkin. Folding the napkin over, she made haste to leave the table, nearly toppling over her own feet when she tried to stand from her chair. 

Satan immediately turned in his seat to grab Echo’s arm. “Echo, wait. That was blood, I saw it. Are you okay? What happened?”

The entire table turned to Echo at this point. Echo just shrugged her arm out of Satan’s grip, turning to walk out of the room. “I had a nosebleed earlier, it must be from that. I’m fine.”

“Echo, a nosebleed wouldn’t cause you to cough up blood.” Satan stated. 

“I’m fine,” she said again, not bothering to stop while replying. She needed to leave, now.

Echo’s shoulder grazed the doorway, the slight hit enough to make her already spinning world worse. She fell to the ground on her hands and knees, her breathing coming out in heavy rasps that made it seem as though she was fighting for every breath. Her aura let loose, flaring around her in a myriad of colors instead of her normal white, while her attire changed into her black dress and adornments. 

Arms giving way, Echo laid on the floor while another round of coughs wracked her body sending drops of blood onto her arm and floor. She felt hot and nauseous, dizzy and lightheaded, and pain. So much pain. 

Silus was standing over Echo before he knew what was happening, Lucifer and Mammon reaching her an instant later. “Sis, hey, come on!” He knelt down, taking her in his arms. Opening an eye with a gentle hand despite his shaking, he saw that her pupils were still moving. “Whichever of you is the fastest, grab me a medkit or something!”

Lucifer took off in a blur out of the dining hall. His footsteps hammered through the hallway, disappearing as soon as they’d begun. 

“Angel boy, what’s wrong with her?”

Silus felt Echo’s pulse, her heart pounding in her chest. “I don’t--I don’t know, she was fine just a second ago. Her pulse is goin’ really fast but there’s no way it’s a heart attack.”

Lucifer ran back in with the medkit, looking Echo over. “I don’t believe any of us are very well-equipped to handle whatever this may be. Is there any chance they taught you critical care in the Celestial Realm?”

“No, but-” Silus bit his lip to stop himself. “No, they didn't. What should we do? If we have to, I can fly her to a hospital.”

“Even with how fast you fly, that would be a ways away.” Lucifer pulled out his D.D.D., pulling up his contacts. Four people knew more about Echo’s magic than any of them were likely to, but with how little they had to go off of, he wasn’t sure who to call first.

Mammon kneeled down to hold Echo’s hand, peeking over Lucifer’s shoulder. “If someone falls over like this, ain’t the first step to call their fiance or something? He seems pretty smart too!”

Silus grimaced, performing mental gymnastics to find any workaround that didn't involve Simeon. “What if-”

“Silus,” Lucifer interrupted, “pride doesn't befall you. Simeon is likely to be our best bet.” He dialed Simeon’s number, shoving the phone into Mammon’s hands. “I will need both hands, you can hold the phone.”

Simeon picked up on the second ring, a smile in his voice. “Hello, Luci! What can I do for you?”

“Simeon, this is an emergency. Something happened to Echo, and we don’t know what’s exactly wrong with her. She collapsed to the floor, and her aura flared up. Do you know what it is we’re dealing with here?” Mammon explained, somehow managing to keep his tone fairly even despite his obvious panic. 

The line was silent for a moment before the sound of wind carried through the phone. “She must have taken in too much magic. I’ll be there as soon as possible. Have Echo use her magic  _ now _ . She’ll need one of you to help her.” Simeon said, cutting to the chase to save precious time.

Lucifer wrung out a cold washcloth, using it to cool Echo down as sweat prickled her skin. He elevated her legs on a chair Beelzebub carried over, hoping to wane off the wavering unconsciousness. “I’ll do i--.”

“I’m her first pact, so I’m going to be the one to help! Ya hear? Tell me what to do, Simeon!” Mammon shouted into the phone, cutting off Lucifer despite his own fear getting the best of him.

“Cast a spell and let Echo use her magic to make it happen. She’ll do the work, you just need to say the incantation.” Simeon’s voice wavered ever-so-slightly. 

Mammon knelt next to Echo, taking one of her hands in his own. “What kind of spell?” 

Silus practically growled, “Any spell! Change the decor for all I fucking care, but hurry up! I ain’t losing the only person I got!” 

“Okay! Okay! I’ll do that then! We’re changing the room, got it, Echo? Here, hold onto my hand. Ready?  _ In the realm of darkness, that of my home, I call upon the powers of Greed to do my bidding. Through the magic of Devildom, change this room to what I desire, or else the consequences will be dire.”  _

Echo’s hand tightened on Mammon’s for a split second. Mammon’s attire changed instantly to that of his Devildom garb. White light radiated from Echo, blinding those around. Then, without warning, she thrust her once empty hand toward Mammon, her dagger sinking into his chest. It did not hurt in the slightest. 

Gold light spread throughout the room, leaving new features in its wake. The table changed from polished wood to carefully carved stone, the seats into intricately decorated wooden chairs, and the floor sprouted grass filled with all types of flora; shrubs, clover, dandelions, mosses, tulips, roses, and more. A small stream flowed through the center of the room, smooth stones lined it while the water reflected light cast by fireflies. Wild wisteria and ivy cascaded over the walls and draped off the table and chairs like tinsel at Christmas. Nature overtook the entire room, turning it into a botanical garden. 

The dagger disappeared in a shimmer of light, leaving no visible wound on Mammon. Echo’s attire faded away in the same manner, the woman now falling limp. 

Mammon jolted, pulling Echo close to his chest. “Echo? Echo! Don’t you die on me dammit!” 

Echo sighed, the overwhelming pain and magic leaving her body brought exhaustion in its wake. She shivered uncontrollably now. “I’m fine. Tired. Thank you. Sorry.” It was all she could say before her eyes fluttered closed again. 

Mammon shook her less than lightly, “Hey! Don’t you go passing out now! What happened? C’mon, Echo, just stay awake a bit longer!” 

Though her eyes didn’t open, she spoke. “Desk. Letters. From Lilith. On desk. Read.” Every word came out between shallow breaths, but everyone around heard them.

Silus’ hands were shaking; he hadn’t realized until now that he’d dug his nails into his palms. Blood had pooled in fists, falling to the floor and leaving a white stain on a black rose when he forced his hands open.  _ Why didn't I know what to do,  _ he asked himself.  _ What kind of guardian am I? _

The room was quiet for a long moment, no one fully sure if Echo had meant to say that or not. They didn’t have long to ponder her words before Simeon ran into the room. Simeon immediately knelt at Echo’s side, gently pulling her away from Mammon and into his own arms to carry her back to her room. When Simeon stood with Echo in his arms, she stirred slightly, moving to press her head into his chest. “Simeon?” She asked weakly.

Simeon placed a kiss on her forehead. “Yes. It’s me. You’re safe, Echo. I’m here.” He said, whispering small affirmations while carrying her out of the room. 

With Echo and Simeon gone, everyone turned their attention to Silus. Mammon slapped his hand on the floor, the grass softening the blow, and leaned over to glare at Silus. “Angel boy! How the hell did ya not know what to do if you’re her guardian? Aren’t you supposed to know that stuff? What if she could have died? What if--” 

“Mammon, that is enough.” Lucifer cut in. “Though I have similar concerns, what is important is that Echo is stable, presently.”

The younger brothers looked between themselves, all seeming to be concerned in one way or another, but refraining from asking something hanging in all of their minds. Beelzebub cleared his throat and took a step forward. “Echo mentioned Lilith. How could she have letters from her?” He asked, not sure whether to be more confused or upset.

Silus stood from the floor, wiping off his pants in a huff. “We don’t have time to worry about whoever the fuck Lilith is. If that bitch hurt Echo I’ll--”

“She would never do something like that!” Beelzebub snapped, entering his demon form. As soon as he realized he’d raised his voice, he took a step back, returning to normal. “That’s our sister, Silus.” Beelzebub had tears well in his eyes, prompting Asmodeus to try and comfort him.

“She passed in the war,” Lucifer added, keeping his tone flat. “It could very well be the case that she was conjured, or she came to Echo on her own.”

Silus felt a lump in his throat, grimacing at his ignorance. He’d never heard the name before, so it wasn’t truly his fault, but that was now two glaring things he should’ve known by all accounts. “I’m sorry, guys. I’m just- I’m just on edge right now.”

Leviathan rested a hand on Silus’ back, taking care not to graze his wings. “Silus, you should sit down.” He went to take the angel’s hand, flinching when he saw the blood that had trickled past his wrists. “Oh no, you’re hurt!”

Silus hid his hands in his pockets, trudging to the new wooden chair that was in his usual spot. “I’m fine, Leviathan. It’s Echo we need to worry about right now.”

Leviathan grabbed the medkit and rushed over to the table, looking down into Silus’ eyes. Where they usually held light, there was none to be seen. “I know, but right now, Simeon has her taken care of. I’m not leaving your side until your hands are better!”

Silus met the demon’s gaze, pulling his hands out of his pockets. “If it’ll make ya feel better.”

Lucifer shuffled on his feet, a sign of unsteady nerves that the brothers rarely saw. “I should see about the letters. They may give us some kind of answer as to what is truly going on here.”

“I’m comin’ with ya,'' Mammon declared, no room for argument in his tone. “I gotta make sure that Simeon is treating my human right!” He looked back at Silus, about to offer an invitation, but the air about the angel was heavy enough that he didn't know if he’d ever get up again. The two ran off, leaving their younger brothers to ponder what could possibly be in their respective letters.

Satan wasn’t sure of what to do; Asmodeus had Beelzebub handled, but he wasn’t close enough to Silus to try and comfort him. He wished Belphegor was here, he’d have probably loved to hear from Lilith, even if it wasn’t directly.

As if he’d read Satan’s mind, Beelzebub spoke up, wiping a tear from his face. “I wish Belphie was here. We should call him back down to the Devildom, he needs to be here.”

Asmodeus tightened his grip on Beelzebub’s arm, caught off guard from hearing Belphegor’s name after so long with it being forbidden. “Beel, I know how you feel, but we’re not supposed to say that.”

Silus had zoned out of Leviathan’s rambling. He knew that Leviathan was concerned, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about anyone but Echo. He didn't deserve to worry about himself. It was only when he heard the name ‘Belphie’ that he came back to reality.  _ Belphegor?  _ He thought, unsure of if he’d imagined it.

Leviathan’s hand flinched, prompting Silus to look at him. “How do you know that name, Silus?”

_ Had he said that out loud? _ Silus opened his mouth, unsure of whether to tell the truth or try and play it off. Thankfully, Lucifer and Mammon came back before he had to make a choice, giving him a grain of relief.

Lucifer held seven envelopes close to his chest, a grim look on his face. He waved Leviathan over, and the weeaboo came, giving the angel one last glance over his shoulder. “It’s her handwriting. I am sure of it.” He handed the brothers their respective letters, prompting them to cringe when they saw the blood on the envelopes.

“Can I,” Beelzebub’s trembling voice lowered, “can I see Belphie’s? If it’s too sad, I don’t know if he’ll be able to take it.”

“No, Beelzebub.” Lucifer tucked Belphegor’s letter away in his suit pocket. “If he wants to reveal the contents, it is his choice. I will send it to him as soon as I can, and if he wishes, he’ll scan us a copy. Anything else would be unfair.”

Satan looked down at the letter, reading his name over and over again. He’d known Lilith the least of all the brothers, but he’d still been very fond of her before her passing. Turning away from everyone, he opened the letter when his hands stopped shaking, unable to fight the urge and hold off for when he was alone. When he read the last word, he let his breath return- he didn't even know he was holding it. 

Everyone turned when Satan sucked in air through his teeth. He fell to his knees, bowing his head to hold back a cry. Despite his best efforts, he wailed low into his elbow, tears flowing freely in an unusual display of emotion. No one moved to comfort him for a long moment, too busy fearing what the contents of their own notes would do to them if Satan of all people couldn’t hold back.

Asmodeus flipped the envelope over in his hands, looking back and forth between it and Satan. He couldn’t imagine what he must’ve read, he couldn’t bring himself to try. He wanted to console his big brother- every one of them did. But this sort of grief wasn’t something a pat on the back could help.

Silus watched on in silence, having known that feeling of despair all too well. It hurt to watch, and Satan’s cries hit his ears like the tolling of a bell. He thought of Echo, of the pain she must have felt just writing the letters, even if she didn't know Lilith. Or maybe she did, for all Silus knew. He got up from his chair, tearing off the gauze and finishing the job Leviathan started. 

Stepping into the kitchen, he closed the door behind him, drowning out Satan’s crying if only slightly. Collapsing to the floor, he wrapped himself in his wings to drown out the world. He thought of when he’d cried like that. Fire. A pierce to the heart. A drowning sensation. Finally, there was Simeon, looking down on him with a heavenly light. It was times like these where he wondered if he’d be better off if he hadn’t reincarnated. If everyone would have been better off.

He let himself sink into his own mind, thinking of Leviathan’s orange eyes. Where he’d once found love in emerald eyes, he found a deep betrayal that would haunt him until his last day. But in Leviathan’s there was nothing but compassion. If it were any other day, he would ask him to hold him here on the kitchen floor. But he had enough to deal with as it already was. The angel fell asleep with a chill running through his bones, holding himself close.

**Author's Note:**

> Want a fanfic commission written by yours truly? Send an inquiry to Trey.Underwood@outlook.com with your desired prompts/idea. I'm charging 2 cents per word, and I do NSFW work.  
> Just wanna leave a tip? My Cash App is @mainstreamOtter, any amount is appreciated!  
> -Silus


End file.
